Kingdom Hearts: Ukaizr
by niko5290
Summary: One thousand years ago, the Heartless were thought to be destroyed. However, they have come back full force, with some help. Now its up to a young ninja and two loyal subjects from a far away kingdom to stop them from taking over the universe. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Enter Ukaizr Riza

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's related materials.

_Kingdom Hearts: Ukaizr_

_Chapter 1: Enter Ukaizr Riza_

_Lately, visions have plagued me. My old mind has become weak, and trying to remember the details has become harder. My ancestors had these visions as well. Over a thousand years ago, a war was fought between the forces of light, dark and the in-between. A small band of brave warriors stepped up to the forces of darkness and destroyed them. But I fear that those dark forces are back. Soon, I hope, and if my visions do not fail me, a new warrior will put an end to these dark creatures. With the help of the only weapon that can stop them._

A girl, thirteen, opened her eyes to see that she was standing on a stained glass platform. She looked around to see nothing but darkness. She rubbed her head and adjusted her crumpled up clothes. She took a few hesitant steps toward the middle of the platform, her sneakers kicking up a thick layer of dust. A spiky, brown haired boy stood in the middle of the golden and maroon colored platform, left hand in a fist to his side, right at his side clutching what looked to be a very long and big key. Behind him looked like younger versions of himself, with a duck and dog at the top and a human boy and girl at the bottom. A voice chimed through her mind, a calm and soothing tone, _We've been waiting, young one._ As she took in the awesome sight of the platform and the tranquil voice, three beams of light shone from above. Within them, a trio of weapons appeared: a sword, shield, and staff, all sported a odd design of three circles. The girl stepped forward, instinctively going for the sword.

She gripped the soft handle and felt the slight weight it put on her right arm; she heard the voice again, _A sword of great power and terrible ruin. Is it strength you seek?_ The girl thought about it then nodded. The sword transmuted into a giant silver and gold key, just like the one the boy is holding in the picture. The other weapons disappeared in little bursts of light. The teen looked at the weapon, its weight similar to the sword, maybe a bit lighter. She swung it a couple of times to get use to its weight on her arm. Before long, a elegant wooden door appeared before the startled teen. The voice spoke to her again, instructing her to open the door. Hesitantly she pulled the door open, her form was bathed in light. She brought her arm up to shield her eyes.

On the other side of the wooden archway, was another platform with a bridge of more stained glass which lead up to another platform. She looked down, it was another picture. This time it was a boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. The youth was pictured like the brunette, but reversed; his left hand was at his side and his right was outstretched, holding another key-like weapon. However, his key had a demon wing for the shaft, and and angel wing for the teeth of the key, as well as a demon wing and angel wing for the guard. The background of his picture were dark blues, greys, purples, and blacks, with his companions in circles around him. _There will be times when you have to fight. But don't give into the darkness. You wield the mightiest weapon of all!_ Several black, shadowy creatures appeared, surrounding the teen. She drew up the odd key-weapon and attacked. She blocked, evaded and parried, the blade ripped through the creatures. They disappeared in hazes of black smoke. The teen looked up the bridge, wiping away the small amount of sweat that formed on her brow. She trekked toward and up the bridge.

On the top platform was a spiky, blond haired boy, around the age of the other two. He wield two keys, one ebony with an air of malevolence, the other ivory with a benevolent aura. His clothes were a white, short sleeve jacket with a black, high collared shirt underneath; a four-pointed star dangling around the black collar. His pants a dark grey and green. A bright light shined down, the girl walked into the center of the platform._The closer you get to the light..._Her shadow grew, and started to take form_...The bigger your shadow becomes._ Thh girl whipped her head around, a fifty foot shadow glared down at her, bright yellow eyes glaring at her.

She drew the blade, and stood her ground. Not scared of the towering creature of darkness. However, when she dashed toward the beast, it held out its hand, a swirling pool of darkness caught the teen, dragging her into the darkness. Her visihon was clouded before being totally eclipsed. The weight of the blade was gone and she fell into darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Falling. Falling.

She opened her eyes, suddenly blinded by light. She sat up and found she was in her bed and the light was the sun. _Was it...a dream?_ The girl thought before getting out of bed to start her day.

---------

"Oof," mumbled a pained male voice.

"Ah..." sounded another.

"No...more..." whined a third.

"Whimps," scoffed a feminate voice. "I swear, you guys are so weak. I mean, I'm just one girl and you three boys together couldn't best me. Pitiful," the girl rested her wooden katana on her right shoulder, smirking at her whimpering classmates, who were in a small pile.

"Well, they don't have the Ukaizr blood flowing through their veins like you, Riza," an elder man stepped into the training area of the small dojo. His gentle voice held an air of humor to it. _Even though what you say is the truth_, his mind replied. He watched Riza help her classmates up. _The Ukaizr clan is the strongest in our small village. Her father being the strongest ninja here, and her mother not too far behind. As well, Riza is making quite a name for herself. Only 13 years old and able to do B class missions with ease. It seems like she has the power to..hmm?_ A door opening in the dojo pulled the sensei from his thoughts.

In the door way stood a gigantic man. The afternoon sun behind him blacked out his face, but what the four could see were bulging muscles almost ripping through his blue shirt, baggy olive green pants, and sandles, which he kicked off upon entering the dojo. Still, the sensei and Riza knew who it was.

"Uso," they both spat.

"What do you want!?" Riza practically growled.

"Nutin much, jus' revenge, lil Ukaizr. And I'll start with ya, girlie!" Uso, holding a large heavy staff as a weapon, swung at the smaller girl. Riza easily jumped away from the low swipe, and back flipped over it. She made a break for the exit to bring the man out into the open, and Uso fell for the bait.

Outside, Riza sat in a tree, waiting for Uso to come out. _Hook, line, sinker_. Riza thought as her opponent dashed out in front of her hiding spot.

Uso looked for the thirteen-year-old in the small courtyard "Where are ya, girlie?!" he yelled in a burly voice.

"Right here! Shinobi Slam!" Riza called, leaping from the tree, and slamming her wooden sword into his left shoulder with surprising force; the sound of wood cracking echoed throughout the court yard, but the sword held. She back flipped, pushing off of Uso's now injured shoulder, landing in her attack stance. She slightly turned to her right, sword pointed low and the blade away from her adversary. Shinboi Slam is one of the various techniques under the Ukaizr-Kyuubi Style, but her stance was her own creation, something that came naturally to her.

Uso turned around, pain and rage evident on his face. He readied his large staff for another strike. Riza predicted as much, and formed a perfect counter attack to any way he swiped. He went for a vertical-downward swing and the small ninja quickly side-stepped away, jumped, and aimed what would normally be the dull side of the sword at his jugulars. She made contact and made the bigger man's eyes bludge. Pushing off of his body, she landed safely on the ground, taking up her stance once again, however the sword was now broken in half. The wood splintered off.

Uso, didn't drop his staff, gripped his neck, panting ragged breaths. "You lil..."

"Eh, eh, eh, No cursing! Hold your tongue! Young ears are here, ya know," Riza cut him off pointing to the students peeking their heads around the corner and from the doorway; then waved her finger in a 'no' gesture, which only served to irk the man even more.

"No one tells me what ta do or say!" the enraged man bellowed, which made his throat pain him even more. Riza smirked.

"Give it up, Uso. You can't win! My father beat you, and I'll beat you, too. In fact, I already have." Riza fell into a more relaxed, still confident pose with her broken wooden sword resting on her shoulder. Even with a broken weapon, Riza had the confidence that she could win.

"That's enough!" both Uso's and Riza's heads snapped back; it was Riza's sensei. "Uso, leave--before I have make you," the sensei's usually gentle voice was sharp and precise, like a sharpened blade. Uso, knowing the old man's true strength, left, but not before shooting Riza a heated glare of pure rage.

"Riza, be careful with him. He, though it might not seem it, is a dangerous man, capable of many devious things. Your father's bout with him left many scars on the both of them, physical and emotional. Do you know why Uso hates your father so much?" Riza shook her head, admitting her lack of knowledge on the tender subject. Her sensei sighed, expecting as much. Her father, as much as they shared, would never talk about this delicate topic. "Come, child," he escorted her to a private area. "Class is dismissed," the three remaining children bowed to the closed door and left; the rest of the class fled when the fight got way too violent.

Once alone, Sensei served green tea with honey to his most gifted student. He opened the door to see the setting sun in the distance. Sighing, he sat down and started the tale that began when Riza's father, Maikeru, and Uso were a few years older than Riza was, about fifteen years of age. He explained how the two boys were the best of friends, and a fierce duo. The two complimented each other perfectly. Maikeru was quick and agile, with a small, but strong build, while Uso was slower, but powerful. The two teens were unbeatable together, and nothing seemed able stop them, except each other. When a woman came into the picture, everything changed.

One day Uso and Maikeru were sparring together. During their break, a beautiful girl walked by, catching the eyes of the two teens. Uso dropped his rice ball, his mouth gaping while Maikeru simply stared, in mid reach of another riceball. The two followed the girl's movements util they could no longer see her. They around and finished their meal, fighting a losing battle to push the girl's image from their minds. Afterwards they sparred, but only half-heartedly, too engrossed in a puppy-dog love fantasy of the girl.

As the month progressed, the two secretly tried to court the maiden. One night, Riza's father was walking the girl home when they stumbled across Uso. To say he was cross is an understatement and his short fuse had run out. As Maikeru tried to explain, Uso punched him, knocking him to the ground, yelling that he could have the girl and that their friendship was over. Uso left the village angry and heartbroken, and Maikeru was distraught over the loss of his friend. But Maikeru had eventually gotten over it about a year later, accepting that his best friend was gone. A few years passed and Maikeru grew into a great ninja and married the young woman that had captured his heart, who became Riza's mother. It wasn't soon after Riza was born that Uso returned, but not to reconcile. He came for Maikeru's blood. His anger that he harbored and expanded, had gotten the better of him.

He challenged Maikeru to a duel. It was a bloody battle, one that left the many scars. Maikeru won, but it was a hollow victory. Uso left once again, but stayed on the edge of the village, away from the Ukaizrs.

"You know the rest," Sensei said, finishing the tale.

Riza looked into her long empty tea cup. "Thanks for telling me, Komaru-Sensei. I should be getting home. Mom and Dad will be worried. Bye," Riza bowed and left the dojo, jogging home.

Komaru-Sensei turned around to look at a sword: Maikeru's prized sword. _Maikeru wants me to give that to her when he knows when a mission will take his life. Poor Riza, the longer he's gone, the bigger the gift. But the only gift she wants is her father. She'll know she'll never see him again after that sword is given to her. _ Komaru-Sensei sighed. Soon he would have to give Riza the sword, Maikeru mentioned it earlier over some tea a few days prior.

Two days later, Riza walked into the dojo. "Komaru-Sensei! Are you here?"

"In here, Riza." Komaru-Sensei called from the room where he told her the story. She walked in, dropping her things before the door.

She bowed, "What are you doing back here?" Komaru was staring at Maikeru's sword. "Why are you looking at Dad's sword?" she asked in a hesitant voice, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Your father," Komaru paused. "He wanted you to have his sword," he lifted the sword off the rack and handed it to Riza, who took it.

"But why?" Riza asked. "He would never give this to me unless he wasn't..." a look of shock than sadness came across her face. "No," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Riza." Komaru bowed his head.

"Dad's...NO!" She ran out of the dojo, heading home. She made it home in time to see her father close the front door. "You're going nowhere, Dad! Not unless you beat me!" Riza drew her father's sword, the steel glistening in the early noon sun.

"Riza, don't. You knew this day would come. Please, they need me on the front lines," Maikeru pleaded.

"No, Dad, don't go. I need you, Mom needs you, the whole village needs you," Riza said, voice getting softer.

"Fine, you wanna face me, here," He dropped his bag and opened his arms, making him completely vulnerable.

"I won't fall for it Dad. Fight me!" Riza stood in her stance.

"Fine. I love you Riza, and your mother. And I hope you grow up to the be the best at whatever you do," He made his stance, then appeared behind her, but before she could react she was face down on the ground, out cold, her sword held in a loose grasp.

Three days later, Riza woke up. Her right hand went to her head forehead. _Ow...my head. Good thing that was just a dream, my dad would never leave... _her thought was disrupted when her right hand brushed against the hilt of her father's former sword. _My sword...now_. Tears spilled from her eyes reliving the last events that her memory recalled. "Father..

------e---

Three years after that day, Riza was now in the middle of her graduating ceremony, ready to gain the title of a full-fledged ninja. She stood next to her sensei proudly. Her hair was silver in color and cut boyish short, sticking up in the front with bangs coming over her left eye and shorter bangs just shading her right, her eyes a stormy blue-grey. Her attire was a unique style: her shirt was a charcoal grey with a fishnet shirt underneath it, the sleeves coming to mid-bicep, her shirt stopping mid-drift, where the fishnet can be seen. Her small white jacket stops mid-ribcage, with three buttons and a folded down collar. Her pants, a lighter shade of grey, were baggy with over-shorts hooked to the belt loops. The over shorts on the left side had her family crest on it. The bottom of the pants had tight white cuffs that covered the top of her boots, which were a combination of black and light grey with steel bottoms. On her arms were black arm bands that covered her forearm, white rimmed around the top and bottom. Her sword, sheathed, was in one of her left belt loops, over the black leather belt with a steel buckle. She wore black, fingerless gloves on her hands over the arm bands, to prevent slipping of her weapon.

Standing next to her was her sensei, giving a speech about Riza, her talents, and her family. Half an hour later, Riza received her Ninja Badge: a kunai knife with a white background. Later, she would sew it onto the inside of her jacket. Now she was officially a ninja in her village, even though young, surpass her mother and late father in skill and speed when they were her age.

"And finally, Ukaizr Riza, may you be successful in every mission that is given to you," Komaru ended his speech and shook Riza's hand. The two bowed respectfully to one another, ending their teacher-student relationship, and would start to strengthen their friendship and comradery. Riza smiled as she looked in to the face of her elder sensei. "And as a special gift I give all my graduating students," he pulled out a pair of sunglasses similar to his: small ones that rested on the bridge of the nose. "I present you these. Enjoy," Riza bowed her head in thanks, and put on the small sunglasses.

Later that night, Riza was lying in her bed. She was staring at her ceiling when a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder caught her attention. "A storm? It looks bad. No one should be out in...it...Oh no! Sensei! He never went home after our spar!" Riza, still dressed from earlier, grabbed her sword and ran out the door. The heavy winds and downpour of rain hardly slowed her pace; in fact, she made it to the dojo in record time. This was her first mission, to save her former sensei.

"Sensei!" she called into the empty room. Suddenly, he crashed through the thin rice paper door.

"Riza..." he whispered. Then Riza saw his heart appear above his exposed chest, his shirt torn into rags, and float into the room he was knocked from. Riza watched in horror as Komaru's body disappeared.

"No!" Riza cried, running to the spot where the body once lied.

"It's ok, girlie. He di'n't suffer...much," a familiar burly voice said. Riza turned to see Uso, but something was different about him. He seemed darker and more sinister his eyes a demonic yellow.

"What did you do, Uso!?" Riza shouted as she took her stance.

"I took his heart. Now the Heartless will devour it, and I'll get their pow'r!"

"Heartless?"

"Yeah, lil black crit'rs that steal and eat yer heart! Hah! Gruesome, ain't it? Now," Uso's shadow grew darker, and started to consume his being from the legs up. Soon he was covered head to toe, his eyes lowing their pupils and turned completely into the demonic gold. "Yer dead!" He summoned a black version of his giant Ax Fang. He swung, colliding with her sword unsheathed, pushing her into the wall. He dismissed his ax and began to gather black energy into his palms. He slammed it against the ground and the room was enveloped with chilling blackness.

In the dark, a blinding light appeared, diminishing all darkness. In Riza's hand, where her sword was, was a key-like weapon. The key was ninja like in style. The bottom part, near the teeth, was light grey and the top was dark grey. The back of the key had a katana blade, and the tooth was the shape of a kunai knife. Around the what would b e the guard of a sword, it was steel and had bolt-like nubs. The guard around the hilt was thick steel and pointed at the sides, at the bottom, a hexagonal hole where the chain to the key chain dangled. The hilt was the same as her sword. In the middle, as well as the key chain symbol, was her family crest.

"What's this? Is it mine?" Riza said looking at the odd weapon.

"The Keyblade? Why'd it chose you?! They said it woul' ne'er appear!" Uso exclaimed, as the darkness around his head revealed his face.

"The...Keyblade?"

"Yeah, the only weapon that could destroy the Heartless," Uso said frowning, not realizing the importance of the information he just gave. But as soon as it appeared the frown turned into a smirk. "No madda, this puny village an' planet are done for!"

At that moment, the roof was ripped off and sucked into a giant ball of dark energy. Riza looked around after the walls followed suit. Uso and she were standing on a rock of the planet's former glory.

"Better luck next time girlie!" Uso's face was covered once again, and he gently floated to the giant sphere. Riza was left clutching a plank of wood, but soon that gave way and Riza was sucked in.

Meanwhile, two figures clad in black cloaks walked into the city of Sunset Suburbia. "This is where people go after they lose their homes to the Heartless. Let's split up, Kuzumakii. We'll cover more ground," one of them turned to leave.

"You can call me Charlie, you know! Hmph!" the other figure walked in the opposite direction.

TBC

I do own Maikeru and Riza Ukaizr, Uso, Komaru, and Charlie Kuzumakii


	2. Chapter 2: Sunset Suburbia

_Chapter 2: Sunset Suburbia_

Sitting in the Second District of this town, was a young man, about the age of nineteen maybe twenty. His hood was down, so his hair's nack for defying gravity was evident. The top part was blond while the lower half was brown and ended in a low, small rattail. He sighed, "Geez, Josh, what did you get yourself into? Looking for your missing queen and king. Some guy with the 'key' to our very survival? I mean, a week ago I was finishing up my latest mastery over a tough spell, and here I am! Thrown into an epic struggle between forces, forces with powers I can't even begin to comprehend! Argh!" he shook's his hands through his hair roughly.

"Well, maybe I can be of some help?" a mysterious male voice said to the left of him.

"Hmm?" Josh looked toward the source of the voice.

"Yes, I can help you. I know of the enemy you face. The Heartless. But let's not talk here, they could be watching and listening," the boy, who looked about to fifteen, led Josh to a small house in the Second District, all the way in a back alley.

"So, what do you know of my enemy?" Josh asked, taking a seat.

"The Heartless are fiends of the worst kind, second to the ones that control them. They hunt down their prey and when the prey is at their weakest, the Heartless devour their hearts, making the prey a member of the black species," the boy uttered.

"But what about the ones that control them? Shouldn't I be focusing on them?" Josh questioned.

"Yes and no. You must get through the Heartless to get to their masters. Their masters are sociopaths, not caring about any body's safety but their own. The words loyalty, innocence, and mercy have no room in their vocabulary. They use their own strength and the Heartless to get want they want," the youth punched his hand. "They just take what they want and just throw everything else away."

"I see. Do you know anything about a 'key'? Does a 'key' play in any role of this dark story?" the young mage asked.

"Ah yes, the Keyblade!" the same voice said to Josh's cloaked clad companion, but these two were in the first district.

"The Keyblade?" said the cloaked shadow.

"Yes, the only weapon capable of wiping out the Heartless. Sure other weapons can destroy the individual beings, but only the Keyblade can destroy the source," said a exact look a like of the boy Josh was talking to.

"So, do you know who wields the Keyblade?" It was back to Josh's and the first twin's conversation.

"No, not until the Keyblade master comes to this town. We'll know when a vast amount of Heartless make their appearence," the twins both spoke at the same time, "Be prepared to fight for your life at all costs. But also, fight for the lives of your comrades." Josh and his cloaked friend nodded.

In a shop in the first district, on a couch lied Riza, unconscious. She finally was starting to come to when a man, seemed to be in his mid-thirties, who wore samurai pants and his shirt was off, hanging around his waist; under his left eye was a horizontal scar, starting at his ear endingn at the bridge of his nose. Her eyes shot open and she pushed against the back of the small couch, causing it to fall back. "You ok?" the man asked.

"Yeah, just fine. Where am I?" Riza asked getting up. "Wait! The dojo! Sensei, Mom, everyone! What happened?"

"Whoa, calm down. It's ok. Your world, your world is no more. Thanks to the heartless." He said solemlny.

"Heartless..? Uso! That bastard! When I see him next, I'll sever his jugulars!" Riza's eyes burned with rage behind her sunglasses.

"It's ok. It's happened to us all. I'm Kou. I run this little shop. You are?" Kou extended his hand.

Riza, relaxing a bit, met his hand in a hardy hand shake. "Ukaizr Riza."

"Well, Riza, why don't you take a walk around Sunset Suburbia, and clear your head. Come back here when your done," Kou said, picking up the fallen couch. Riza merely nodded and walked out the front door. She made her way to the middle of the second district. _What a big place_. From the shadows was a figure.

The figure smirked, but the expression was shielded by the shadows of the cloak and the alley.

Riza sat on one of the benches. "I wonder if anyone is still alive. Maybe it's just me and Uso that made it out alive," Riza sighed, but her ears quickly perked up at a near silent sound. "Who's there?!" She reached into the pouch hooked onto the back of her charcoal grey pants. She half pulled out a kunai knife with her left hand, waiting for a sudden movement. To her right came the sword stroke. Riza blocked it with the knife, and held her ground. She was staring in to the shadow casted over the face of the cloaked swordsman. "Who are you?" But no answer came. They pushed off each other and took their stances. Riza took a defensive one with the kunai held out in front of her parallel to the ground. The swordsman held the sword in a basic attack stance, good for quick attacks, right out in front of him. The swordsman made his move, quicker than Riza anticipated, but she was still quicker. She vanshied from sight as the sword connected with the ground, spark flying. Riza leaped into the air from her cat-like stance, and did two flips in the air. She slammed her kunai against the sword, which was brought up to defend its wielder. The steel grinding against each other, singing their earpiecing song. The engima pushed the ninja away and tried a horizontal swipe, but Riza ducked, crouching down. Swordsman went for a another downward swing, but Riza, using her excellent speed, jumped to the side and did multiple spins, and landed gracefully.

The two were about to charge each other but a male voice boomed through the district, "Kuzumakii! Stop! We know that's the Keyblade Mistress!" It was Josh, cloak still on. The two heads snapped toward the male voice.

"Fine," came the voice form the cloak. It was rather husky, but still feminate. The swordsman removed his hood to show that Riza was fighting against a swordswoman. "Just wanted to see her strength. Where did you go Josh?"

Josh sighed as he approached the two, "Always act first think later, right Kuzumakii?"

"My name is Charlie! For crying out loud, Josh, saying my name won't kill...wait, Keyblade _Mistress_? I thought the Keyblade master was s'pose to be a...well, a dude." The husky voice went.

"Well, I guess the Keyblade goes to anybody pure of heart, regardless of gender," the mage calmly stated. He extended his hand to Riza, "Hi, I'm Itoh Josh."

"Ukaizr Riza."

"This is my brash companion, Kuzumakii _Charlie,_" He some how manged to say her name with the same malice of a curse.

"Hey, yeah, sorry for attacking you. Nice reflexes," Charlie sheathed her large sword on her back, extending her gloved hand.

"No hard feelings," Riza laughed.

"So, its the Mistress of the Keyblade," said one of the twins.

"Greetings Warrior of Light," said the other.

"How do you guys know I even have the Keyblade? I haven't taken it out yet," Riza explained.

"Then show us," the twins said in unison.

Riza shrugged and summoned the Keyblade. The other four looked at it with surprise. "From my studies that is not the Keyblade that was wielded over a thousand years ago. How are we certain this is the weapon we search for?!" Josh remarked.

"The Keyblade takes the form most comfortable for the wielder," a twin started.

"This form is formed by the will of its mistress," the second finished.

"So, what do you call it, Ukaizr?" Charlie asked, with her hands on her hips and bent over to look at the three foot seven weapon.

Riza looked at Charlie with slight anger with the use of her last name, a "Well, I guess I'll call it the Key of the Ukaizr, since it does have my crest and all. It'll be in memory of my family," Riza explained, smiling a sad smile to herself.

"Good choice. Now, let's head some where safe before the heartless come," Josh said in a hurried tone.

"So the royal family's subjects found the Keyblade. This could work out to our advantage," a dark and sinister figure said.

"But how? Now that the Keyblade found its owner our plans are good as shot!" said another one, more hot-headed than the former.

"No worries my comrade, Feu. It'll take them forever to find and seal all the keyholes. And if that does happen, our true plan will be undetected and underway. The princes will be ours before long, then the true power will be ours!" the cool and calm figure stated.

"But Glace, what's stopping the Keyblade mistress from realizing our true plot?" Feu asked his companion.

A cool, leather, gloved hand cupped Feu's chin, still under the veil of darkness, and whispered in Feu's ear, Glace's lips brushed against his ear, "Us." That single word floated out of Glace's mouth with a cool wind to it, sending shivers down Feu's spine. Glace turned to leave, the large doors of the room boomed close.

Feu was left speechless, blushing a bright crimson, and a little weak in the kness. He knew Glace was a flirt, hell, everyone knew! But what they didn't know was what was Glace's true gender. Glace's voice had a feminate touch to it at times but could be as loud and powerful as an angry man at others. 'Damn her! Or him...Argh!' Feu stomped off.

"So you're King and Queen said you had to find me?" Riza asked, sitting in a comfortable, yet dusty, chair.

"Well, more or less. We've been sent to find the 'key'," Josh explained.

"But we'll let you tag along, sweetie," Charlie remarked with a smirk.

Riza went to say something, but one of the twins cut her off, "How do you plan to get to the worlds to seal the keyholes?"

"We have our ship. It's made out of the space metal that came crashing down after the Heartless broke the walls separating the worlds," Josh explained.

Charlie spoke up, "You know what, we don't know your names."

"True. He is Nyte," replied one.

"And this is Dae," said the other.

"Nyte and Dae, cool names," Riza added. "So how do you know so much about the Keyblade and the Heartless?"

"Our world was one of knowledge," began Dae.

"Anything that happened anywhere, it was in our scrolls. So, anything thing as big as the multiworld war between the Heartless and the young Keyblade master, it came to become common knowledge," Nyte finished."So you were the first ones we called for when the threat of the Heartless became evident?" Josh inquired.

"No, actually," Dae aswered. "Our Teacher was. But, he passed away before they could reach him. He left us with all his knowledge. So we stepped up in his place."

"I see. But I have a question," Charlie said, leaning against the wall. "Why was our King and Queen taken? Why them? They have nothing to give the Heartless. They are innocent!"

"But they do have something to give to the heartless. The one thing those vile creatures are looking for. Their hearts," Nyte said grimly.

Everyone's jaw dropped except for the twins. "Their..." Josh uttered.

"Hearts...?" Charlie and Riza finished. "But why?" they both said.

"Yes. The ones that control and use the heartless definitely ulterior motives. Probably using their strong pure hearts to open a long-time sealed door...The princes!" Nyte shouted. "Why didn't we see it before! This is the same plot as the first war! But it was the princesses they were after, so that's why we overlooked it. Damn!"

"Huh? Why are princes so important?" the ninja asked.

Josh began to explain, "During the first war, in order to open the final keyhole, they needed the Seven Princesses of Heart. They almost succeeded, except, the,Keyblade Master held the last princess's heart within him, even though it was without his knowledge. But in the end he was able to seal the final keyhole," Riza nodded in understanding.

"Well then!" Riza stood up, "I have to save the princes, your King and Queen, and restore my lost home! Who's with me?!" she stuck her hand out.

Charlie stood up, "Well, I guess I'll tag along. Gotta keep you safe, right sweetheart?" Riza blushed at the nickname, "Plus, find our King and Queen. That's why we're here." Charlie placed her gloved hand on Riza's, making her blush just slightly more.

Josh placed his hand on top of Charlie's, "And I'll be there to keep you out of trouble, Kuzumakii, as I always do! But I'm here on a mission!"

"Great!" Riza said, "Apart we fall, together we stand!"

That moment, the door of the small house swung open and the store owner room before was in its door way, panting heavily, "Trouble, big TROUBLE!"

"Kou, what's wrong?" the twins questioned.

"Heartless! Everywhere! The first, second, and third district!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? A written invite? Let's go!" Riza hollered, running past the staggering store owner, with the young mage and brash swordswoman in tow.

"Are they going to be ok?" Kou asked, taking a seat next to the twins.

"I think they'll do just fine," Nyte said.

"Yes, just fine." Dae concluded.

_I can't believe Glace sent me here. Why me? ...I guess I can't complain. Taking out the Keyblade Mistress and her new companions is a big job. I'm surprised ..he?...she?...ah...Glace didn't send his/her favorite, Feu. Everyone knows how that flirt loves fire-boy. Geez, can that icicle make it any more obvious!_ The thoughts ran rampant in the mind of Tonnerre, the wielder of electricity in the group of cloaked engimas. As well as the shortest._ But, if anybody heard my inner voice, they would think I would be jealous. When in truth I'm not. Great, now telling myself that I'm not jealous,_' her thought was cut off from the sound of Heartless being defeated and and the thuds of hurried footsteps throughout the cobble stone of the third district. 'They're here.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Terror Trials in the Third

_Chapter 3: Terror Trial in the Third_

Making quick work of the black creatures that were the heartless, Riza, Charlie, and Josh made it to the doors of the Third District. Stepping forward, Josh pressed his hand against the door. "I can feel vast a mounts of darkness beyond this door. Are you kiddies ready?" he asked, turning toward his companions. They both nodded. He pushed the door open and a wave of darkness hit them like a ton of bricks.

They charged forward into the district, but they saw nothing but darkness. It was completely deserted; no civilians, no heartless, not even suspicious monsters in the shadows. "Where is everyone?" Riza asked, one hand going to her pouch, her the other ready to quickly draw her Keyblade. Charlie's fingers itched with anticipation. Josh pulled up the rear, his Sorcerer's Blade Staff at the ready. The three held their ground in the middle of the district, prepared for anything.

"Fools," Tonnerre mumbled, "In the middle of the square, perfect targets for an ambush." She pulled out a handle-less kunai knife. With a flick of her wrist, the small weapon flew through the air silently--or so she thought. With reflexes so fast the human eye couldn't keep up, Riza deflected the knife with her Keyblade, a kunai knife was out as well.

"Ah, the Keyblade Mistress has some skills at her disposal. Good--you'll need them. Have fun with this heartless!" Tonnerre called from a nearby rooftop before disappearing into the darkening sky. A single raindrop fell on Charlie's nose.

"Rain?" she questioned aloud as a light drizzle began. Lightning illuminated the whole sky, turning the heavy grey clouds briefly white. An abnormally large bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of the trio. Emerging formthe column of light was a golden Heartless, the insignia of the dark creatures blaring on its chest. It resembled a large dragon, with its many horns and spikes shaped like lightning bolts. The area around its glowing yellow eyes was a mask of black. Its wings spread wide as it let out a mighty roar while thunder crashed overhead.

"How the hell are we going to fight that?" quipped Charlie, unsheathing her Elemental Blade of the Gods.

"Hmm," Riza mumbled, looking for a weakness. "Maybe its underside..." With expert precision, the kunai cut through the air, but before it could strike a thin bolt of light knocked it off course. "Yes! Okay, our target is it's underside, aim for the symbol!" Riza told her comrades.

"Roger that!" Josh replied.

"I got'cha back, princess!" Charlie winked. If they weren't fighting for their lives, Riza would have blushed like no tomorrow, which currently appeared that there might not be one for them. Charlie's Elemental Blade's orb glowed a light blue light which spread to the sword's blade. Tiny ice crystals formed in the air around the weapon.

"Can that sword attack from a distance?" Riza asked, glancing ate glaring beast of thunder warily.

"You know it! Frozen Dragon Breath!" Charlie swung her sword diagonally, sending an arctic chill thro ugh the air, hitting the dragon's belly. It roared in pain, then let out a battle cry, sending a maelstrom of bolts toward them.

"Damn it, Josh, do something!" Riza and Charlie shouted together, dodging the attack. Josh, hidden from view, was chanting up a spell. When he muttered the final words, blue beams shot from the gem on his staff, encasing the hind legs of the beast in a thick blanket of ice, keeping it planted to the ground. It yelped as it tried to fly and break free, but it was to no avail. Riza and Charlie ran towards the beast, ready with a plan. Riza first threw her Keyblade boomerang style, her Spinning Shinobi Slam attack, to distract the Heartless, and then launched two shuriken and a handle-less kunai at the creature's chest. All three attacks embedded themselves in the sign upon the Heartless. Charlie then swung her sword, a mighty, icy wind hitting he same spot also, freezing the ninja's weapons in their place. The dragon roared in a pained voice, trying to scratch off the ice and the source of its pain. The Key of the Ukaizr returned to its master's grip, Riza confidant the assault would stop the Dragon Heartless.

To everyone's surprise, it opened its mouth wide, in a would-be silent scream if the sound of crackling electricity didn't permeswate the air. A giant bolt of lightning was launched from the gaping maw, which was directed at the swordswoman. Charlie wasn't fast enough to dodge and was caught in the attack. She was thrown from her position, landing with a dull thud several feet away, twitching on the ground as stray currents traveled over her body. Or, that's what she imagined would happen if there wasn't for Riza, blacked-out in front of the blinding light and holding off the attack with her Keyblade. As the attack subsided, Riza held her Keyblade in her usual stance. Charlie took up her blade, and stood next to Riza. "Thanks, Riza." It wasn't sweetie, princess, mistress, or sweetheart. It was just Riza.

"No problem, that's what comrades do for one another," Riza replied.

"That's what friends do," Charlie corrected her. The two stood shoulder to shoulder, with the towering beast in front of them. It was panting heavily from the attack and its wounds. The ice had chilled its skin, contracting around the sharp blades, making the wounds more painful. The Heartless lashed out blindly with one of its claws, but its opponents were out of reach. However, the electricity-charged air around the claw forced the girls to jump out of the way.

Josh let loose a powerful spell as the girls retreated to relative safety. The spell roared through the air and crashed into the beast. Taking advantage over the swaying creature, Riza and Charlie split formation to then rush forward and attack, Riza using her Ninja Rush technique and Charlie using an Arctic Chill Buster. They both skidded to a halt behind the beast. The ice around it's hind claws shattered and the monster fell. It's body dissolved into a haze before it could hit the ground. The heart that it had consumed gently floated away, returning to its owner.

The three watched the heart disappear into the orange sky, the rain clouds dispersed. "So what now?" Riza asked, her Keyblade disappearing while she was collecting her weapons. The orb of Charlie's sword's returned to its normal dull grey, the ice power disappearing as she sheathed it. Josh's staff disappeared in a flash of light.

"I guess we head back to the twins. They might be able to point us in the right direction," Josh suggested and began to walk back to the Second district, leaving the two girls standing alone.

Riza began to follow him, but Charlie stood looking around the plaza. Riza turned back to face the girl. "Are you coming?" she questioned.

"Yeah, be right there sweetie," Charlie replied with a smirk.

"Geez! Can you stop that? Do you like seeing me blush or something?" Riza shouted, her voice echoing throughout the empty district.

"Hahah! Why, of course I do, hon! Hahah!" Charlie ran off before the frustrated yet smiling Riza could land a punch on her.

"Fools. All of them. They think that defeating that one heartless will stop us? Never! Even if you destroy all the heartless, we will still have some tricks up our sleeves. Just wait, Keyblade Mistress, for you'll rue the day that weapon chose you." Glace's icy tone washed over the room. An ice-blue mist poured from under Glace's trench coat, filling the area with its bite. Feu, in the shadows, watched with a chilling sensation flowing down his spine. He near-fled the room, only to bump into Tonnerre.

"Why are you doing here?" he asked, playing dumb.

"They beat my heartless. They just grouped together, but they moved like a well oiled-machine. Are you sure we'll be able to beat them?" the smaller girl asked.

"Yeah, no sweat for us." Feu patted her on the head then continued to walk down the dark hall.

"Yeah...I guess. Hmm...Oh, Eau!" Tonnerre skipped down the hall towards the pool room, the one place she knew where the water master resided.

"So you were able to defeat that Heartles? Good, very good," Nyte commended.

"So what happens now?" Riza asked the twins.

"Ain't it simple?" A voice wondered incredulously. It was Kou, the store owner, who had spoken up. "Defeat the Heartless."

"And with our ship, it'll take no time to finish them off," Josh mentioned. "From there, we'll make our next move."

"Are you _nuts_?!" Kou yelled. "Interspace travel is dangerous. With those Heartless flying all around, you'll get shot down before you can even hit Mach 3!"

"You take me for a fool?!" Josh yelled back. "We have weaponry, shields, and armor so tough not even the King of Hell could get through it!"

"Guys," Riza uttered. "Guys!" Again, her plea was still muffled by their heated argument over, in her opinion, who could prove they had more testosterone. "GUYS!" The two men ceased their fighting and stared at her. Riza by now had forgotten what she was going to tell them.

Charlie swung her arm over the ninja's shoulders. "I think Mistress here is trying to ask is, how do we find these worlds? I mean, Josh and I knew what to look for when we left our kingdom, but what about finding a whole new world?" Charlie stated, grinning.

"Thanks," Riza muttered under her breath.

"Simple," The twins said together.

"We can provide the parts necessary to navigate though open space," Dae explained.

Nyte continued, "We'll go install them and come back in pbout an half an hour. It'll be ready by then." Nyte ran off with an excited bounce in his step, happy to have another ship to work on. Dae followed, sighing at his brother's antics.

"I better get back to the store. Been havin' trouble with some rowdy riff-raff excuses for kids." Kou left it at that and walked off mumbling about some well-deserved child abuse.

"So, what now? What can we do for a half an hour?" Riza asked innocently. Charlie got an evil glint in her eye that scared Riza. Josh knew what was brewing and backed away to a safer distance.

"You're on your own, kid," he told Riza, whistling lightly as he edged closer to the door.

"Itoh Josh, get your magic-casting ass back in here!" Riza barely made out before Charlie leaped through the air and tackled the oblivious ninja.

Leaning in close to Riza's ear while pinning her to the floor, Charlie whispered, "I'm going to _so own you_." Riza gulped with ill-repressed fear.

Twenty minutes later, Riza was panting heavily from exhaustion, "Charlie...Charlie...I can't...do this any...anymore..."

"Suck it up! You can handle five more minutes. Hah!"

"But my hands are sore, my arms feel weak, and I think my knees are going to give out."

"Fine, we'll stop, you wimp. We gotta leave soon anyway," Charlie stepped away from the humming machine. "Told you I'd own you!"

"Look, just because you had pinball back in your kingdom, doesn't mean the whole universe was as technologically advanced!" Riza huffed.

"Ha! Come on, Ukaizr! The way you played, I'd say you're a natural! Give yourself some more credit. I bet we could find another machine somewhere else. Heh, I should have known you were good with your hands." Charlie opened the arcade door for the Keyblade wielder.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Riza turned around on a dime outside said building.

"Hahah! You're a ninja, no? The way you handle your shuriken, you gotta have nimble fingers and flexible wrists. I've dealt with ninjas, worked with them, and seen them in action long before I met you. I know good hands when I see them." The older girl took Riza's hands in her own and studed them, "Yep, you got a good pair of hands here." Charlie grinned in a way that sent Riza for a loop; she couldn't decide whether to be on her guard or just relax. She chose the latter. The two burst into laughter simultaneously.

Josh was waiting impatiently by the newly upgraded ship. "It's 'bout time," he quipped. "What were you two doing?"

Charlie was about to say something, but seeing a hint of mischief dancing in the swordswoman's eyes, Riza quickly covered the older woman's mouth with her hand. "Charlie was _only_ teaching my pinball. We lost track of time." Riza tried to smile, even though she could feel Charlie's tongue run over her palm in a childish attempt to free her mouth from the ninja's leather-gloved hand, so it came out in a twisted, forced grin. Josh rolled his eyes and turned away from the embarrassing scene. Charlie, wearing a devious smirk once Riza ripped her hand away, stuck her tongue out in a juvenile fashion.

_I'm traveling with a bunch of damned children!_ Josh's mind screamed to him.

"Ready to go?" Dae called just before Josh could scold the two bickering women.

"Darn..." Nyte whined. "I gave you some sweet upgrades in your ship. Double barrel lasers, six funnel emitters, turbo boost, sonar, those navigational parts you needed, as well as short-distance warp drive. Oh, and lest we forget...LEATHER INTERIOR! Mwuhahaha!" Nyte cackled.

"Please excuse him, he puts leather interiors in everything..." Dae sighed, thinking back to their rooms. _Why Teacher let him decorate our rooms is beyond me. He did like to watch us torture each other._

"Can we go now?" Josh groused.

"Of course. Good luck warriors!" Dae exclaimed, and Nyte too bid his well-wishes. The trio waved and entered the ship.

"Where to first? East or west?" Josh asked from the cockpit of the vessel exiting Sunset Suburbia's atmosphere.

"East!"

"West!"

Riza and Charlie yelled together. "You know what this means?" Charlie asked, fight present in her voice.

"Of course. I'm going to own you this time! Payback for pinball!"

They pulled back their fists and let them fly towards the other. Josh wished to jump in to intervene, but there was no need; no fist-on-face action, no fighting what-so-ever, except for the ending result of a battle of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors.' Riza pulled a rock-over-scissors victory, Josh held the bridge of his nose, and Charlie wept over her loss. "Ok, Josh! We head west!"

Josh pulled himself together, dragging his hand over his face. _Nevermind the heartless taking my heart...These two are going to give me a heart attack! _ He deduced as the ship sped off toward the western world.

Feu-Fire

Eau-Water

Tonnerre-Thunder

Glace-Ice

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Lord of the Western Lands

_Chapter 4: Demon Lord of the Western Lands_

_A/N: Alt. Universe here for InuYasha. Easier for me, sorry; no flames_

"What so special about a jewel? I mean, it's pretty and all, but what's the purpose? Does it enhance the value of your jewelry box?" Glace said with an icy tone. The ice manipulator was staring into the eyes of one of the leaders of Troup Grimm and the special force of Trinity.

"The jewel, in a way, enhances your abilities. Give demi-demons the power to become humans or full-demons, or give a human being super-human powers. This could greatly improve our natural talent to control the turbulent elements of nature. No longer wearing special devices to suppress them so they don't kill us. With this power we can take hold of all the worlds and have no fear of the heartless. Do you understand, Glace?" The shadow that the closed curtains gave off covered the man's face, but by the tone of his voice, Glace knew it was the sound master, Furoydo. "You are to assign any member as you see fit, Glace. Just get the jewel. Dismissed."

Glace left the dark room to inform the others. Suddenly regaining the natural flirting charm while walking down the hall, Glace got everyone together.

"Prepare for landing! Five minutes!" Josh hollered. Charlie and Riza looked up from their sandwiches and drinks.

"After that assault," Charlie whispered, "You think we could handle a little landing." Riza laughed at remembering Josh's breakdown fighting with enemy ships.

"Just shut up, Kuzumakii. I didn't see you do any better," Josh growled.

"You guys don't seem to like each other. Why did your king pair you up?" Riza asked, finishing off her sandwich.

"Haha, we do. We like each other, we have to, we're family. Cousins, mom's side. The king and queen put us together 'cause we are the only two, with your help, who can find them," Charlie explained, downing the rest of her drink.

"Oh, gotcha," Riza fasten her seatbelt after cleaning up the remains of her lunch. Charlie did the same. The small ship made its way to the surface of the unfamiliar land. Breaking through the atmosphere, the little ship skidded across and open field. Barren of any life except for the plants. Hopping out of the ship's cockpit, Riza took in her surroundings. The air was fresh and crisp, and the sky was blue. Fluffy clouds dotted the cascade blue sky.

"OK, so what first?" Charlie asked stretching.

"What the twins provided we have to seal this world from the Heartless. As well as top the one controlling the Heartless from retrieving a valuable jewel. Why a jewel?" Josh filled his companions in.

"Maybe it's a priceless treasure, and they'll sell it for large amounts of money to increase their revenue?" Charlie asked.

"Possible. But, before my home was destroyed, there were rumors of jewels providing aid to those who have supernatural powers or giving the users thus power. My sensei said 'Never rely on such tools. All that is need is your own strength,'" Riza grew quiet with mention of her past.

Josh broke the melancholy silence, "The lets head into town, look for clues." The trio made their way down a dirt road. Half an hour past before they heard the sound of galloping hooves. "Look out!" Josh yelled the and three jumped to the side, Josh and Charlie on the left, Riza on the right; unfortunately for Riza, she landed in a pond.

Charlie called to one of the last riders that pasted them, "Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire, Miss, but a demon on the loose. We're going to slay it," the rider answered, taking the fire statement literally. With that he rode off. The two sweat dropped at the man taking the statement literally.

"Demons, huh. I've read about them. Frightful creatures," Josh said tapping his chin, recalling his studies.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, Josh. Now you wanna help me dry my clothes?" Riza said in a huff, her clothes dripping wet from her fall into the small pond. Charlie doubled over in laughter, and Josh tried to hide his chuckle behind the back of his hand. "Just dry my clothes!" Josh, regaining himself only slightly, dried Riza's clothes.

"So, do we follow the riders?" Charlie still chuckling, her gloved hand covered her mouth so the words came out muffled. Riza glared.

"They might be able to help us. Let's help them with their demon problem. You know, 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine'," Riza suggested.

"Good point. Let's hurry up then!" Josh said, running after the small army. Riza and Charlie close behind.

They soon made their way to a small forest. "I'll take to the trees, see you soon," Riza leaped in to the green foliiage, and the sound of her bounding from branch to branch was heard. Charlie and Josh, hidden in the trees' shadows and their cloaks, traveled in the underbrush. Ten minutes later, the three caught up to the horsemen and the demon. The demon was against a large tree trunk, horsemen surrounding him. His white hair long and the side tails hang close to his face. The top of his hair wild and covered the top part of his golden eyes. His outfit red and his sword was sheathed in a black scabbard at his left side. His clawed hands ready to draw first blood, a fanged feral grin crossing his face. But the most striking feature was his ears, his snow white dog ears, tweaking with excitement.

"You fools really think you can defeat me? Humor me!" the dog-eared demon shouts, his knuckles cracking as he flexes his fingers.

"Charge men!" the lead horseman shouts. The lances, pikes, and swords pointed to the demon boy. The white-haired demon leaped as their weapons miss or got stuck in the tree. The red clothed demon threw punches left and right, knocking the squad members unconscious. Soon, half the army were down and out, while the demon hardly broke a sweat. Tired of seeing his men defeated in such a fashion, the leader yelled, "Stand down men! Enough of your embarrassing show of skills. Let me handle this one." He dismounted his horse, withdrew his large pike. "Let me clear the area!" His pike glowed and he swiped along the ground, clearing the nearby trees. Riza leaped from the tree and landed on the ground after the shock wave. Josh and Charlie dodged the trees, still some yards away.

The general of the squad held his weapon out in front of him, "Ready demon?"

"I still don't know why you're attacking me. I haven't done anything to your worthless village," The demon put his hand on his sword, not drawing it yet.

"It _was_ you! You destroyed the west side of our village just three days ago! And now, your in the neighboring woods. Back to finish the job, you bastard!" the general rushed at the demon, who quickly dodged the thrust.

"I won't need my sword to finish you off! And I didn't destroy your village! I just got to these woods yesterday," the demon explained, he evaded the constant attack.

"Liar!" the pike nearly grazed the youth's arm, slicing open his long red sleeve.

"That's it!" the demon grabbed the pike and snapped it like a twig, even though it was made of iron, thrusting the point of the pike in the soil by his bare feet. The general, stunned by the sudden act, was caught off by the youth's fist in his face. The man landed on the ground with a dull thud, dropping the remains of his mighty pike. The boy dusted off his clothes, and taking in his ripped sleeve, "Keh, I've had worse." He turned to walk away, when Riza called out to him. He turned and stared at her abnormal clothing. Compared to his red feudal attire, it was weird. "Yeah, more of that general's dumb lackies?"

"No, no connection to him. I just wanted to know if you knew anything about a jewel. A jewel that gave superpowers to the one who uses it," Riza calmly explained even though she was conversing with a demon.

"How do you know of the Sacred Shikon Jewel?" He asked bewildered. "I was on my way to retrieve that jewel. I plan to become full demon with its power. Why would a human need it?"

"How do you know I'm human?"

"I can smell your blood. It's human. You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't want it, I'm here, with my friends to stop bad people from getting it. Maybe we can work together. You help us fight off the bad guys, and we'll help you get that jewel. Deal?" she held out her hand.

The deom boy could also tell that this girl was of pure intentions. "Ok, I'm InuYasha." he shook her hand.

"And I'm Ukaizr Riza."

"Where are your friends you talked about?" InuYasha looked around, ears twitching.

"Over there, Josh! Charlie!" Riza waved at her friends, who were climbing over the fallen trees.

"Quite a number you did on the forest," Charlie said looking around, dusting herself off. "Hi, Kuzumakii Charlie."

"InuYasha," the demi-demon shook hands with the warrior, and the sage.

"Itoh Josh."

"Now, about me getting that jewel!" InuYasha grinned.

"So you're saying all I have to do is get you a jewel? And you'll give me the chance to kill InuYasha?" a cold voice questioned a shadow.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. As long as you get us the jewel, you can kill your brother. Now, go and find us that jewel." A cool and calm voice said with just the hint of an English accent. Sesshomaru nodded, then left. Normally, the Lord of the Western Lands wouldn't do such a menial job, but a shot at his half brother, he would do almost anything; like retrieving the Sacred Jewel. Outside of the small shrine where Sesshomaru met the mysterious man, was his mate, Reicheru. She was smaller than him and dressed in a green female samurai outfit, consisting of a green samurai robe with forest green petals all over, dark green dougi-obi, baggy forest green pants that were tight around the ankles, with black shoes like Sesshomaru's. Long brown hair that came to her mid-back shone in the afternoon sun, her chocolate brown eyes closed as she soaked up the sun. Her ears, slightly long and pointed, pierced with chain earrings, with small cresent moons on the ends. Red thins stripes under her eyes, two under each eye, started by her ears and ended mid eye.

"Mi'lord," Reicheru uttered as she felt Sesshomaru behind her. "Who was the man you met with? What did he want?" She wrapped herself around his right arm as they began to walk away, she buried her face in his fluff, his scent all over it; his natural demon scent and the hint of pine needles.

"He wants the Sacred Shikon Jewel."

"And you'll get it for him? T hat easily?" Reicheru asked, her eyes shone with curiosity.

"Yes, because he's giving me a chance to kill InuYasha."

"Good. The troublesome half-breed. Always making trouble for you. First losing the Tetsusaiga to him, then your left arm."

"He won't live much longer, Rei." The two continued, waiting to pick up the demi-demon's scent.

"So, InuYasha, do you know where the jewel is?" Riza asked, looking at the white haired boy.

"Yeah, I can smell it. That's one of the perks about being a dog demon, superior sense of smell," InuYasha stopped to sniff the air. "Ew! What's that putrid smell? It smells like...like...rotting hearts." Josh, Charlie, and Riza looked at him with petrified glances.

"Heartless!" the three screamed, reading their weapons. InuYasha looked confused.

"Huh?" Before he could be answered, one of Riza's four-point shurikens flew past his head, striking a shadow Heartless in the head, right between the eyes, destroying the Heartless. "What the hell was that!?" InuYasha exclaimed. The trio were to busy to answer, fending off heartless of various types. Ranging from samurai looking to demonic, as well as shadows. Riza was going toe-to-toe with some of the samurai heartless, as well as Charlie who also dealt with assassin types, Josh was handling the demonic ones, InuYasha joining in, using his claws, slashing threw the shadow types.

"They're Heartless. Vile creatures that steal and devour weak hearts. Probably why the wreak of rotting hearts," Riza dodged a sword swing and sliced the heartless samurai in half, destroying it. Josh using various spells and chants, as well as the blade on his staff. Charlie, using the Holy element of her sword, was taking on the agile assassins and powerful samurai. Ten minutes later, the waves of heartless ceased, and left InuYasha panting.

"You deal with those things on a regular basis?" He said, sitting down, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Pretty much," Charlie chuckled.

"What's that you're wielding, Riza?" InuYasha pointing to her Keyblade, Key of the Ukiazr.

"This? My weapon, it's called a Keyblade. The only weapon able to completely destroy the heartless."

"You don't say? It's definitely the most unique weapon I have ever seen. Anyway, with those heartless gone, let's head into the village for the night and get some food." The three followed Inu's suggestion and headed into town. Unbeknownst to them, that the village they were about to enter housed the Shikon Jewel. Off in the distance, in the darking forest, layed in wait two dog demons. It was Sesshomaru and Reicheru.

"Why couldn't he smell us?" Reicheru asked, knowing about InuYasha's keen sense of smell.

"Our scent was masked by the overwhelming scent of rotting hearts. Must be from those black creatures we saw. But who were those humans he was with? It look liked a male and two females. Well, if they are traveling with InuYasha, then they must be dealt with as well. You think you can handle them?"

"Easily," Reicheru practically growled in excitement.

"Soon, brother, your death shall come," Sesshomaru whispers into the dusk.

The next day, after being rested and refreshed, the small team walked around the village. InuYasha smelled the scent of the Sacred Jewel. "It's gotta be here! I can smell it!" InuYasha lead the small group to a section a five minute walk from the rest of the village. "What is this place?"

Sensing trouble, Riza drew her Keyblade throwing it boomerang style, the weapon circling around them, knocking arrows, kunai knives, and chained sickles away. As the Key of Ukaizr returned to her grasp, a large boomerang was heading their way. Before it could hit, InuYasha drew his sword, and in a flash of yellow light, the boome rang was knocked away, which traveled back to its owner's hand. It was a teenage girl dressed in a black and pink demon hunter suit, with her hair up and a mask covering the bottom half of her face.

InuYasha's sword, seemed to be a normal katana from the look of its sheath, but the blade was huge, longer than a normal sword, and wider, the guard was fluff. It looked heavy, but InuYasha easily held it with one hand. "Ok what's the big idea attacking us?!" InuYasha growled

"Some welcoming party," Charlie remarked gripping her sword's handle, still sheathed.

"We are demon hunters!" the girl yelled, her posiion on a roof, next to a boy in a similar outfit but green and black, twirling a chained sickle. "And you, the one with the sword, is a demon!"

"Keh! Like I didn't know that! Look, I'm not here to start trouble, but if you want trouble, you got it!" Before InuYasha could launch his attack, a small bluish green fireball came hurtling to him. Unable to dodge, InuYasha was hit with the pyro ball, pushing him a few inches back. Thanks to his firerat clothes, he was unburned. "Shippou! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The small demon, identified as Shippou, was in Inu's arms shaking like a branch in a wind storm. "It was horrible InuYasha! These black demons tried to get me! I ran as fast as I could and used my fox magic the rest of the way," Shippou wailed.

"Heartless!" Riza growled, reading her Keyblade and kunai knife. Josh summoning his Bladed Staff and Charlie withdrawing her Elemental Blade. Soon, black shadows appeared everywhere, emerging from them were the samurai heartless. "InuYasha, watch our backs with the demon hunters. We'll take care of the heartless. Let's go guys!" Riza charged forth, locking her kunai with the Heartless blade, slashing it with her Keyblade, continuing that with other heartless. Charlie withdrew her sword, calling upon its fire ability, blasting the heartless assassins with her sword's Dragon Firestorm and Wildfire. Josh using various ground and sand spells, like Sand Trap and Dust Reaper, using the dirt ground to his advantage. As the countless heartless was defeated, more popped back in their place. Seemingly unending.

InuYasha was fairing well against the expertise of the demon hunters. After fending off their long range attacks, the two younger demon hunters stepped up, stopping their comrades' assault. The small boy charged the white-haired demon with surprising agility and speed. Inu put his sword up in defense, pushing the boy back when their weapons met. Inu swiped at the boy, who back flipped over the long blade. He threw his small, chained sickle, wrapping it around Inu's blade, and with surprising strength pulled InuYasha. Inu caught himself before he could fall prey to the surprise attack, 'Kid's good, I'll give him that much,' InuYasha thought to himself. The boy was still holding on to the end of his chain, which had the counter weight. InuYasha pulled the chain with his left hand, the boy landing on his face, chain going slack. InuYasha pulled the sickle off, and resuming his stance, blade out in front of him.

The boy got and dusted himself off. Before he could retract his weapon, a black blur slammed itself into him, sending them flying into a nearby shack. The shadow heartless disappeared and left the boy unconscious, heart still in him. It was the girl's turn. Before they could start thier bout, a pink light glowed. "The Shikon Jewel!" InuYasha exclaimed. Forgetting about the girl, InuYasha rushed toward his goal. He reached out but was struck down. Not by the girl, or the boy. Not even a heartless had that power behind a strike. The figure stood over InuYasha like the Shadow of Death himself.

It was Sesshomaru.

"You son of a bitch!" growled InuYasha.

"You're mistaken brother, that's you who is the son of that bitch you call a mother," Sesshomaru retorted, flexing his right hand, a green haze enclosing it. Overcome by rage, InuYasha pounced, dropping his sword, attacking with his bare hands.

"Iron Reaver!" Slash, no connection to his mark. "Soul Stealer!" Still no connection. This continued, the half-brothers trading blows. InuYasha getting the occasional hit; Sesshomaru almost hits his mark every time. The demon huntress staying out of the way of the demons, never witnessing such a fight in her life. The brothers slamming each other into the ground, the houses, and into each other. Meanwhile the three unknown warriors were finishing off the heartless. "Riza! Get the jewel! Go!" InuYasha yelled, briefly not paying attention to the full-blooded demon to his left. When he turned his head, Sesshomaru slammed his fist into Inu's face, sending him flying.

"InuYasha!" Riza yelled.

"Let's get the jewel like he said, Riza," Josh said, putting his hand on her shoulder, she withdrew her Keyblade. She nodded, and headed to the glowing shack. The three got inside and were in front of the resonating jewel. "It's beautiful," Riza whispered. Reaching for it, inches, centimeters away. She stops suddenly . She's paralyzed, having trouble moving, breathing.

"Riza, what's wrong? Grab the jewel," Charlie said.

"I...I...can't..." Riza gasps.

"Sorry, ladies and gentleman, but mi'lord Sesshomaru and I will be taking that jewel. Somebody in high power wants it and we're going to deliver it to him." Josh's and Charlie's head snaps back, Riza slowly turns, still having trouble moving. They see Reicheru, her face stripes glowing. "I see the one in the white jacket is having trouble breathing. Let me loosen my grip." The demoness restrained her psycho-kinetic powers just a bit, giving Riza enough to breathe.

"Who are you?" Josh inquires.

"I'm Reicheru, your executioner!" She rushes forth, claws extended, ready to strike down Riza first. Right for the kill!

Time seems to slow down as Riza watches the demon's claws close in, _Is this it? Am I to die so soon? No! I won't die that easily!_ Riza's thoughts as Reicheru's claws are closing in. Riza closes her eyes waiting for the deathblow. A loud clank and her eyes snap open. In front of her was Charlie, sword drawn, holding the psychic demon at bay.

The surprise makes Reicheru lose her concentration, her hold on Riza's mind slips, freeing the keybearer from it. Riza, not missing a beat, jumps out of the way, as Reicheru pushes Charlie into the alter. "Wreched girl!" Reicheru charged, leaping to come down on Charlie. Before she could land on the warrior, Riza did a flying tackle, sending both the demoness and her through the wooden wall and outside. Getting up, Riza dusted herself off, looking for the telepath.

'Right here!' Riza heard the voice boom in her head. Reicheru's foot collided with her face, before Riza could figure out what had happened. The young Keyblade Mistress tumbled twenty-five feet away. The demoness, grinning, turned to retrieve the jewel was met with a powerful fire spell. It was Josh's Bahamut Fireblast. The flame spell roared with the might of the King of Dragons himself, colliding with the surprised Reicheru. As the fire subsided, Josh thought he had taken out the demoness. The charred ground and the smell of smoke was evident, but not the demise of Reicheru.

"Looking for me, sage?" Josh froze, hearing the icy tone of the telepath. She took him by the back of his cloak hood and hurled him across the room, and through the wall. "Try that again and I won't hesitate to kill you. Now, where did the warrior go? The one that stopped my earlier attack?"

"Over here, bitch! Steel Dragon Claw!" Charlie's attack came swift and hard. Reicheru dodged, the glowing sword passing by her, cutting her hair as she ducked, a nice even cut. A nice even cut that could have been her neck. Reicheru went on the offensive. Leaning forward and pushing off her hands, did a rising double kick to Charlie's face. Charlie evaded and Reicheru passed by her. Reicheu landed and took a defensive stance. She closed her eyes and her four stripes began to glow. She eyes snapped open, the white of her eyes the same color as her stripes.

_I shall destroy you, from the inside...OUT!_ her voice exploded in Charlie's head. The startled teen dropped her sword and clutched her head. _Not so tough now that you can't attack me with that sword of your's. How does it feel, warrior? To have your foe just reach in and poke your psyche?_' She did just that, with force though. Charlie roared in pain as her mind was assaulted.

"Get...out...of..my head! You...freak!" Charlie, picking up her sword, charged but before could strike she stopped in her tracks. Dropping her sword and resumed gripping her head.

_N__ow, now warrior. No need to be hasty. If you wanted to die so quickly, you could have just asked._ A sinister grin cracked along Reicheru's face as she saw Charlie grimace in pain. _End to one more warrior._

"Spinning Shinobi Slam!" was heard just before a Keyblade slammed itself into Reicheru. Riza stepped into the wreaked shine. "Try that again, demon wrench, and see if I don't throttle you!" The Keyblade returned to Riza's hand, leaving Reicheru unconscious. Charlie collapsed from the exhaustion and the powerful hold on her mind. Josh appeared, scratched but fine. Josh looked at Riza and then Charlie, Riza opened her mouth, but InuYasha flying past her stopped her witty comment. His limp frame collided with the back alter, falling to the ground.

(fifteen minutes before)

After Sesshomaru's fist connected with InuYasha's face, the younger demon quickly stood up and ran for his sword, knowing that's his only ticket for victory. Grasping it tightly, he charged, headlong into battle. His brother met his blade with his own, the Tokijin. The two swords clashed, sending energy waves every which way. The demon hunters left for safety, Shippou already hiding in a tree. InuYasha was on the offensive, Sesshomaru easily dodging and blocking his brother's clumsy, yet strong, swings.

The two grappled like this for three minutes before Sesshomaru did something unexpected. Inuyasha went for a downward swing, Sesshomaru sidestepped and jumped, coming down hard on Inu's left shoulder with his blade; drawing first blood. Sesshomaru dislodged his blade, kicking off of InuYasha, pushing the demi-demon into the ground. Landing some feet away, Sesshomaru swung his blade to clean it of its victim's blood. "How does it feel InuYasha? How does the pain feel?"

"Nothing like the world of hurt you're going to be in when I'm done with you, bastard!" InuYasha charged, going for a left to right swing but feinted at the last moment, tricking Sesshomaru, who swung his blade to block. InuYasha quickly turned and did a horizantal swing into Sesshomaru. His back was exposed and vulnerable. The impact launched him some thirty feet. He got up, unmarred. The strike didn't draw blood, just possibly left a nasty bruise. InuYasha expected as much. His brother was tough and doesn't get hurt easily. "Damn, not a scratch," InuYasha muttered. From the distance, InuYasha watched Sesshomaru retract his blade and saw his had glow yellow.

"Whip of Light," Sesshomaru called out, summoning his light whip. The technique extended and struck InuYasha's blade, brought up to defend its wielder. The Lord of the Western Lands continued his attack, smacking and slapping his brother's blade. "Just die, InuYasha! End your misery and submit to me," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Keh! Like hell I will!" InuYasha dodged the last stroke and rushed his brother. Sesshomaru abandoned the whip and met the younger demon. Being swifter and faster than the demi-demon, Sesshomaru appeared in front of the surprised InuYasha. He thrust his fist into Inu's gut, cracking the lower ribs with the force behind the assault. Sesshomaru grabbed his shirt and tossed him toward the shrine in a turning throw, swinging Inu like a ragdoll, then letting go. The demi-demon landed hard, tumbling right past the shrine. The force of the throw and him landing on his left arm resulted in a sicking crack. His left arm now useless, cracked in at least two different spots. As well as a head wound, blood trickling down the side of his face, tainting his white hair.

"Time to end this, brother." Sessomaru's eyes turned red, his facial stripes turning jagged. Canines growing, claws extending, spiritual energy increasing. Sesshomaru was encased in purple light; it shot up toward the sky. A flash and a large dog demon descended. Landing just a few feet from his fallen brother, Sesshomaru revealed his true form. A large white dog, his fluff now extending from his right side to his left, acting like a fourth leg. Lifting his right paw, he slowly put it on top of InuYasha's smaller, fallen frame. Slowly pushing harder, crushing the demon boy. The dog seemed to be grinning the devil's smile.

"You...heartless...bastard! Get the--oof!" Sesshomaru pushing the air and life out of InuYasha's body. Out of the corner of Sesshomaru's eye he saw a blast of fire, he turned his head to get a better look. InuYasha took this moment of distraction and stabbed his brother's paw. The demon yelped, releasing InuYasha. He snapped at Inu, who blocked with his sword. Sesshomaru pawed and snapped at his younger brother. This continued for a few minutes until Sesshomaru smacked InuYasha with his paw, sending him flying into the shrine.

"Bas..tard," he gasped. He stood up shakily, gripping his large sword in his right hand, using it to hold himself up, left arm hanging at his side, blood dripping from his claws. "You got the jewel, Riza?" He asked, one eye open the other one half-lidded. InuYasha was in rough shape, left arm rendered useless, head wound dripping blood, possibly cracked ribs, gash on the left shoulder. She nodded, "Good. Find Shippou and get out of here. I'll meet you by the area we first met. Hurry!" InuYasha commanded.

Riza hesitated, then followed his orders. Josh picked up Charlie and left behind Riza. The agile ninja and swift sage dodged Sesshomaru's eyes and grabbed Shippou, running toward the clearing in the forest miles back.

"Ok Sessomaru, this ends now!" InuYasha held up his sword, in a left to right fashion. Gathering the needed spiritual energy InuYasha prepared his Wind Scar attack. Reicheru got up, sensing the powerful energy accumulating. She hurried outside to see her love in his true form. "See you in hell, Sesshomaru! Wind Scar!" The powerful attack was launched, sending Reicheru, Sesshomaru and the undamaged part of the demon hunters village, into the sky. InuYasha dropped his blade, which returned to normal, and collapsed.

Nearby, a cloaked man watched the whole thing unfold. "So the great Lord of the West failed. I should have expected as much. There might be a chance to get that jewel back. Let's see the Keyblade Mistress's true power," the man left in the direction of Riza and her crew.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: The Welcoming Party

_Chapter 5: The Welcoming Party_

"I hope InuYasha will be ok. Sesshomaru is tough, I've seen the two have their bouts. Some times InuYasha walks away with a scratch or two. Other times I gotta use my fox magic to help him to hobble away from the recent display of 'brotherly love'," Shippou explained with a solemn face.

"He'll be fine, Shippou. He's a demon, right?" Riza said, trying to cheer up the small fox demon.

"Half-demon," Charlie chimed in.

"Half-demon!" Riza corrected herself. "Still he should be able to..." She stopped sensing the fighting spirit of someone. Not InuYasha, not Sesshomaru, not even Reicheru. "Who..?" Riza whispered. Her answer was a small cyclone of water washing away Shippou, Charlie, and Josh. The water didn't even touch Riza; it avoided her like she was the plague. "Josh! Charlie! Shippou!" Riza called out to her friends, but they were swept way with the sudden tide. "Come on out you scoundrel!" She called to the unknown source of the cyclone.

"So you can sense me? But I guess the sudden tidal wave would have lead to to believe someone else was around? You're better than I thought, Keyblade Mistress!" The calm cloaked man came from the shadows, and pulled back his hood. Revealed was a tan lean face of a man in his early-mid twenties his body tall and thin. Light brown hair and darker goatee. His hair short and wild, long bangs covering most of his face. Piercing blue eyes, blue as a clear ocean. "I'm here to take that jewel."

"So you're the one that female demon was talking about. Never!" Riza charged, drawing her Keyblade. She swung right to left, the water master dodged, having the movement of water. Her swings were wasted, as the cloaked man just dodged and evaded each swing. _It's no use. I can't hit the guy!_ Riza went for a thrust but he sidestepped. He went in for the attack but was cut off and a black hand closed around his wrist.

"Eau, forget about the jewel, he doesn't want it anymore. Let's leave," he second cloaked figure, with the hood still up spoke with fiery tone. Almost sounded like he was ticked that he had to do this.

Eau put his hood up, "You're lucky, keybearer. We'll meet again, be sure," He and and the second unknown left through a dark portal. Riza withdrew her Keyblade and waited for her companions to return. Five minutes later, Charlie, Josh, and Shippou appear behind the tree, soaking wet. They set up camp after they were dry. After sunset is when InuYasha makes his appearance.

"InuYasha!" Shippou calls.

"Glad you're alive," Josh mentions.

"Are Sesshomaru and Reicheru...dead?" Riza asked, tentatively.

Inu shooed his head, "Not by a long shot. They'll be back. So where's the jewel?"

"Right here," Riza pulled it out of her pouch and showed it to the demon.

"At last, I'll become a full-blooded demon." He reaches for it, but it floated up out of their grasp, and went straight back to the demolished village. "Hey! Come back!" The five of them got up and give chase.

By the shrine, the jewel floated and resonated. Where the alter first stood, a light shone. "The keyhole." Riza took out her Keyblade, and the locking beam powered up, shoot into the hole in the ground, which locked this world off from the dreaded Heartless. From the spot, a piece for a space ship appeared. Riza bent down to look at it, "Hmm, I wonder what this is? Well, you're world is free from the Heartless," Riza smiled.

But she saw the sad look on the demi-demon's face. "The jewel. To reveal the keyhole, it disappeared. My chance along with it. Don't get me wrong, Riza, I'm grateful for sealing my world, but...I've been called half-breed all my life, by humans and demons alike. I could have been something with that jewel," he said.

"But you are something. You took on Heartless, demon hunters, and your brother in the span of two days; and lived! Plus that awesome sword. You don't need that jewel, you have all the power you need, right here!" She said, poking him in the chest where his heart is. "InuYasha, I bet with this new experience, you have the strength of fifty demons, full-blooded demons! Don't you forget that!" Riza winked. "With our mission here done, let's head to the next destination. We got more Heartless ass to kick!" Riza said good bye to InuYasha and Shippou.

"Wait! Riza!" InuYasha called. "Here," he turned to Charlie, "it's my Wind Scar, I think you'll need it. Riza, take this," he handed her a little light, "that's my Backlash Wave. The Wind Scar can slay hundred souls and the Backlash Wave sends the opponent's attack back at him with your own energy. And take Shippou with ya."

"What!? InuYasha, are you mad!?" Shippou exclaimed.

"No, he's got a point. You can become a summon for Riza. Go ahead, point your Keyblade at him," Josh said. Riza shrugged and did so. Shippou glowed a bluish green, bidding farewell to InuYasha, knowing he'll see him again, and was pulled into the Keyblade.

"It's about time we left. Good luck InuYasha," Riza, Josh, and Charlie all shook his hand, and went to look for their ship.

In their space ship, the three began to plan their next move.

"Well, where next? Do we head south?" Josh asked from the control pannels.

"Yeah. We'll take done the Heartless and lock that world up, then head back to Sunset Suburbia," Riza said, lying down the last of her hand, a Royal Flush. Charlie's face went pale and fell back, losing the rest of her chips. Riza, smugly smirked at Charlie's expense. "Sorry, chicky, but you lose..._again!!"_ Riza pulled the pile to her side.

Charlie muttered some obscenities and turned away, a sour puss on her face.

"Your just mad you lost...What was it?" Riza counted mentally with her fingers, "Seven times! And you just taught me the game. Hahaha!" Riza laughed like a mad woman drunk on power.

"...Josh let's just get to the southern world, _please!"_ Charlie got up to sit in a seat in the cockpit. Josh chuckled, Riza laughed as cleaning up the cards. Setting up another game, knowing Charlie wouldn't let this pass. Ten minutes later, Charlie's wail of defeat was heard.

An hour, four interspace dogfights, and near collision into space matter later, the trio made their way to the southern world. Landing was rough but the area was a barren wasteland. The remains of the trees were dry, scorched tree trunks, sand dunes littered the landscape. Wind whipping up the sand made it somewhat hard to breathe. Before the three left the safety of the ship, Josh and Charlie pulled their cloaks on.

"Josh, where are we?" Riza wheezed, coughing between every word.

"It said on the monitor _Wastelander's Desert_, a the city of Spargus is due east of us," Josh pulling up his hood, protecting himself from the sand. Charlie did the same, pulling her larger cloak over Riza. He took out the a compass, the magnetic dial pointing in the direction north, with that they would find the city within the deadly desert.

"Let's get out of here, Josh! We're getting pelted with the sand, and I don't like it!" Josh lead the way and Charlie followed.Riza, tucked safely under Charlie's arm and cloak, felt like she was being lead. She had no problem, she felt closer to Charlie from other night's discussion, during their stay at the inn while in the _Inu Realm_..

Charlie was still staring out the window, the stars were out. "Charlie?" Riza asked hesitantly. Charlie turned around, "You think...you think I'm capable of this? Saving the universe from the Heartless? Stopping these mad men that have a serious case of megalomania? I mean, I'm just one person from a small village that was in the middle of the densest forest! How could have been possibly been chosen? I just want my...my life back.." Riza began to cry, choking back a sob.

_This is too much to give to a sixteen year old. But then again, when he began his journey, he was fourteen and alone. Until the other two showed up, but still. How can the universe ask teenagers to protect it? It's not right. However, we'll play with the hand we're dealt and make the best of it. _ Charlie came around and hugged Riza from behind, comforting the younger girl. "It's, gonna be ok, hun. You got us behind you, Josh, me, Dae, Nyte, and whoever else we meet on the way. You're not going to bear this weight alone, Riza," Charlie said in a soft whisper, coaxing the girl to the chair, rocking Riza in her arms gently to calm her down. She gave Riza a friendly kiss on the top of her head.

A silent hour later, Charlie thought the girl fell asleep. Riza stirred and pulled away slowly and cleaned her sunglasses of the dry tears and smugdes. She got up to blow her nose and turned to got to her room. She stopped as Charlie got up, "Charlie, thanks. I guess...I guess I just need to have that breakdown. I'll be fine now. Still, thanks," there was an awkward air hovering until Riza spoke up again, "Good night then." She left for her room.

"Yeah, good night," Charlie whispered to a door, leaving for her room as well...

She was brought back to the reality as the sun was setting an the trio were now miles away from thers ship. Night was setting and the winds were slowly dying down. The three set up their tents that were carried on their backs. The large bon fire Josh casted on the dry wood flickered and flared throughout the night and as the morning sun rose.

"Lord Damos, there's an unidentified cruiser in the desert, should we check it out?" a wastelander reported.

"Send Jak and his ottsel. A good warm-up before his match," Damos ordered. The wastelander was off to deliver the order.

"C'mon Dax!" Jak rushed by the small fruit stand, where Daxter, his little orange buddy was deciding on a fruit. Seeing Jak run by, he just took any one and continued after his best friend.

In the garage, as Jak prepared the Gila Stomper, Dax took notice to his fruit, aw man. I wanted a grapefruit," Jak just rolled his eyes, pulling down his goggles and pulling up his bandanna.

Daxter was manning the gun on top of the vehicle taking out all the marauders he could. There sensors picked up the ship's presence, and Jak made his way to the spot no problem. The two made their way to the ship, and checked it out. No one was around. Daxter hoped down from his post to see what was up. He scurried up Jak to his left should and asked where's everyone.

"Don't know. Following footsteps would be useless," Jak looked around the area. In the distance he saw smoke, grey smoke. "A bon fire? Out here? It must be the ones from this ship. Let's go Dax!" Jak ran to the Gila Stomper, and drove toward the smoke signal. A miles that took the trio to travel in a day took Jak a few minutes. He stopped the vehicle a few yards away from their camp, and walked as silently as he could toward the tents. The messenger's words ringing in his head...

_Find the traveler's of the ship, and capture them. They are piloting the marauders' new weapon ship. They plan to use it against Spargus. Bring the pilots here to be tried. Word of Lord Damos_.

Jak opened one of the tents, the first one being Josh's. Jak forced him out, and to his knees near the fire, Jak's Scatter Gun at the ready. He made his way toward Charlie's and Riza's tent. They were set next to Josh. Seeing how Jak's weapon was so close, they made no attempt at an attack. "Who are you?" Charlie growled and Jak took in the little site.

"I should be asking you the same thing. But Damos will interrogate you when we get back to Spargus. Now on your feet and be quiet!" Jak lead the small party to the large Gila Stomper. They drove off toward the city of the Wastelanders.

Damos watched from his tower, the city lit up by the morning sun. A dark and sinister grin cracked along his once stone cold face. His voice spoke with a burliness to it, "Soon, tha' lil Ukaizr will be in an early grave."

"Sire!" a soldier called. Damos got rid of his unusual voice and was back in his raspy voice. "Jak just returned with the prisoners. What shall we do with them?"

"Send them to the arena. There will be their sentencing," Damos turned back around after the soldier saluted and left. The dark smirk returned.

At this time, Jak met up with that soldier. Those two escorted Riza's party toward the areana. The trio looked out of the balconly, a stage surrounded by lava. Around them, a stadium packed to the brim with hungry specators, waiting for the sight of blood to fill their gut. "This is going to be interresting..." Riza uttered as Jak put her infront of Damos. _Something's funny about him. His spirit feels familar but I can't place it...He seems dark and ditrubed. _Riza thought to herself, staring into the emotionless eyes of the learder of the Wastelanders.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Foes Revisited

_**Chapter 6: Foes Revisited**_

"So you are the marauders that dared to attack our city?" Damos inquired in his weathered voice.

"Marauders? Us? No, no, you misunderstand, sir," Josh tried to explained, but was quickly silenced.

"You are to compete in the arena. If you live, you'll be set free. If you lose, you'll be executed," Damos calmly stated. Riza and the group gasped in shock at the sentence. For simply landing in the desert, the party was being treated as they committed a murder or treason.

"But we've done nothing wrong!" Charlie exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Let the arena decide if you are right or wrong. Lower the platform!" The order of Damos rang throughout the stadium and the said platform lowered toward the stage, where the bloody performance was to be played.

Riza, Charlie, and Josh stepped off the platform, a guard waiting for them took of their shackles. They rubbed their wrists, looking about the stage. On the outer perimeter were shacks on sturdy stilts, possibly housing their soon-would-be opponents. "So what do we do?" Riza asked her small party.

"Survive," Josh stated. Charlie and Riza nodded.

"Release them!" Damos's scratchy voice boomed, and the doors of the shack dropped open. Marauders jumped out, but usually looking human, with their intimidating spiked armor, they looked more demonic, with their bronze armor taking more of an onyx look, their ears bent and zigzag in nature, skin a pale black. Damos whispered, switching back to his burly voice, "Le's see how they do wit' 'em Heartless Marauders."

"Riza, Charlie, don't hold back. I sense a great darkness from their beings. It's feels familiar, like the signal of the Heartless," Josh informed, summoning his Bladed Staff.

"Great, so no remorse for the heartless! C'mon kiddies!" Charlie unsheathed her Elemental Blade of the Gods, and turned its power to wind, hoping to try out the Wind Scar. Riza brought forth the Key of the Ukaizr, slipping into her attack stance. "Come and get me, you despicable bastards!" Charlie charged, starting off with Dragon Hurricane and High Winds Strike, sending the Heartless Marauders into the bubbling lava. Riza went into swift attacks like Ninja Rush and Silent Screamer, her victims leaving this world in puffs of dark haze. Josh was mixing his techniques up, destroying them with Ixion Gigaspark, Anima Death Chains, and Bahamut Fireblast, slightly weaker than their true forms of use. The Heartless Marauders were defeated in minutes.

The party stood around the stage, all looking up at Damos, who was seething with disappointment and anger. The darkness around him accumulated, and shot out landing before the team in the middle of the stage. The real Damos passed out slumping against his throne. The black mass stood and took form. Riza instantly recognized the form of a bulky man. The other two were at a lost.

"Uso," she growled.

"Hey lil Ukaizr, lon' time no see. How 'bout t'is time we finish it!" The dark Uso charged Riza, who dodged his strike. She countered with Silent Screamer. She connected with Uso's side which left him in a silent scream. He regained himself and swiped at the ninja. He knocked her to the ground, skidding across the stage. Josh and Charlie rushed to her side just as she stood up. "Sorry I can't stay, but I got a meetin' with some people that are lookin' into destroyin' this lil' desert. A fella named Erol wan's revenge an' I'm the guy fer it!" Uso left through his shadow, leaving Riza and the rest confused.

Jak made his appearance, hearing the name Erol brought shivers up his spine. "I know Erol, and if that dark guy is working with him, nothing good is going to come out of it." Jak turned to leave, but Riza caught his attention.

"Why are you trusting us? You leader declared us marauders, shouldn't you be, like, killing us?"

"No, you won in the arena, and I realize that the Damos that issued that command was not our Damos. Now, are you coming or not?" Jak again turned to leave but he communicator device beeped on and hovered in front of him. The voice that came over was Seem's, the female precursor monk:

_Jak, you must come to the temple at once! We're being attacked by Dark Makers and some dark one is controlling them. They might be working for Erol. If they get what they seek...there might be no hope left for us._

"Seem. We gotta go, now!" Jak ran to the elevator platform, and the party soon followed.

The four were cramped in the Dune Hopper, driving them back to their ship. There was no way they could still be in the high-jumping machine when it was over a ravine. "There's your ship now!" Jak yelled over the howling winds. He pulled up toward the ship, letting the three off, "I'll meet you by the temple, just follow my signal." Josh gave him a thumbs up. The small party climbed into the gummi ship, turning nobs and pushing buttons to get it up and running.

"Ready? Lift off!" Josh pulled the thruster back for the hover jets to kick on, blowing sand out from under it. The main engines roared to life, the gummi ship followed the Dune Hopper to the temple in one piece. The Dune Hopper and gummi ship landed outside of the giant arc entrance. Before they got out, Josh went over to Riza, "Here, this might come in handy." Josh placed his now slightly glowing hand on her forehead, "The power over fire, Ember Buster."

"Thanks, Josh," Riza felt warm inside from the power of fire now within her.

Jak and Dax met the trio outside of the large stone doors. He took out his Blaster looking at the doors. "Let's go kick some Dark Maker and Heartless ass!" Jak rushed in, his gun already blazing, Daxter whooping and hollering on Jak's left shoulder. Riza withdrew her Keyblade, and was slashing away, as was Charlie, with her sword in its wind form. Josh casting small spells like his Ember Buster and Icy Daggers. As the Dark Makers and Heartless fell, more took their place.

Charlie called out, "Riza! Jak! Get to the monk! We can handle--son of a--this!" She attacked another Dark Maker with Twister Strike, sending it crashing against the wall.

"Just be careful with the temple!" Jak ordered.

"We'll be back as soon as we save the monk!" Riza and him ran off, deeper into the temple.

"Ember Buster!" Josh fired another fireball, destroying the marauder Heartless and launching a Dark Maker into a wall. He and Charlie went back to back, surrounded by the dark creatures. "Think we can handle this?"

"Hell yeah," the swordswoman smirked.

"Jak!" Riza yelled as they come to face more Dark Makers and heartless. He took out his Plasmite RPG and fired two grenades, one hitting the Dark Makers, the other bouncing off the ceiling and hitting the Heartless behind them. They made their way down to the dark eco chamber, where three Dark Makers and four marauder Heartless awaited them.

"I got this," Jak said. In a flash of purple energy, stood his dark form. "Let's go boys!" Jak roared, and went into a fury of flying fists and claw swipes. The whole thing lasted four seconds. Jak returned to normal, gestured for Riza to follow.

"How did you do that? Go all pale and berseker?" Riza asked, following Jak down a corridor.

"I was experimented on with dark eco," he stated, recalling the horrors of the baron's 'hospitality'. Riza did a silent 'oh', and left the topic alone. The three, counting Daxter, who's been oddly quiet. "Dax, you ok? I haven't heard a sarcastic comment since we got here."

"Just fine buddy," Daxter replied, smiling. Jak nodded, and opened the set of stone doors. On the other side was a room with a walkway all around the center floor. Dark Makers, Heartless marauders, and neo-shadows appeared. "More of these guys?" Daxter slightly cringed.

"No problem! Delayed Death!" Riza rushed toward the dark foes. Before she could land her attack, the Dark Maker's shield repelled the ninja. "What the hell? Son of a..." Riza recovered from the shock of the tactic and leaped into the air, "Try this! Shinobi Slam!" The force of power between Riza put behind the blow and gravity, broke the shield, and slashed the Dark Maker in half. "One down.." She turned around to see four Dark Makers, two Heartless marauders and five neo-shadows surrounding her. "Damn it...Fine!" she took out a small smoke bomb from her pouch and threw it to the ground. The smoke screen distracted the dark creatures, which Riza took advantange of. She slipped behind them and cut them down to size in a matter of seconds; they didn't know what hit them. The smoke cleared and Riza was left standing. "Serves ya right, you damned creatures of hell." Five minutes later, Jak and Riza finished of the waves of the vile beasts, and continued on.

The duo fought the waves of foes, as Daxter watched and cheered them on. They made it to a ruined part of the temple, cold and damp. Jak stopped a second to refill on light eco and crack open a couple of pots and vases to find some discarded ammo, they took this time of peace to catch their breathes. "How you holding up, Riza?" Jak inquired.

Riza nodded and held a thumbs up while she leaned against a crumbling wall. "Ready?" She pushed off the wall. He nodded and the two, silently, headed off. They once again stopped by a mass of darkness.

"I'm tired of this! Riza follow me!" Jak headed toward the door. "Stay here, behind the door so you don't get blasted." Riza hid behind the door, just as she was told. "Ok you bastards, get a taste of some serious dark eco!" Jak powered up to Dark Jak again, leaping up and releasing his Dark Blast. The discharged dark eco destroyed all the enemies, and put some new scars into the ruins. Jak rushed into the doorway, Riza close behind, Daxter's fur a little frizzed with the electric-like charge of the dark eco Jak let off. The two ended up in a large room with a gigantic statue in the middle.

"Welcome warriors of light," the voice boomed with a deep, scratchy tone to it. "Step forth. The time is short, and our faith is within you. We grant you two the last of our power; for Mar, we grant you the power of flight, and for the warrior of the key, the power to harness light eco within you and defense. Now, stop the dark force that is upon our land." The light within the slitted eyes of the precursor oracle flickered out.

Light Jak lead the way, flying toward the platform. Light Riza leaped and bound toward the same platform. They ran up the corridor and opened the door to find them made it to the second level of the ruined room. Light Jak charged up his eco, as Riza powered down the light power. Light Jak flew the crumbling columns while Riza just leaped to each one.

"Seem!" Jak called powering down, as he made it to the balcony, Riza appearing shortly after.

"Erol learned how to communicate with the Dark Cargo. Now it seems that all hope is lost. I was able, though, to save an important artifact from their clutches. Here, Jak. I was wrong about you, you have the balance needed to win this war," Seem said in her calm raspy like voice.

"Well as far as crazy, rubber wearing, precursor obsessed monks go, you're ok," Daxter smiled.

"I must thank you as well little one, for showing me the face of our creators," Seem petted Daxter under the chin. "Now you must go, and stop Erol, Jak. Before it's too late." Jak nodded and headed to the warp gate to the left; Riza bowed to the smaller monk and left behind Jak.

The three appeared out of the warp gate as the last of the dark creatures were defeated. "Why couldn't we just do that before?" Riza questioned, leaving the temple, heading to the gummi ship.

"One way only kinda deal," Daxter answered.

"You three head back to Spargus and hold off the Dark Makers. Dax and me haffta go see a precursor oracle," Jak hopped into his Dune Hopper, sped off. The party hopped into the gummi ship and fired up its engines.

Damos was surrounded by medics and officials. "I'm fine, damn it!" His voice boomed. The fussy medics backed away slowly. "Fuss over me some more and well need medics for _you!_" His beeper went off. It was Jak's battle amulet giving him a signal that Jak needed help. "I'm leaving, a mission just came up!" Damos grabbed his gun and went for the lift to bring him down and out of the palace.

"But sire! You're not fit to go out on a mission! Please sire, reconsider! He's an outsider, a freak," the head medic pleaded, a small plump man with a high voice.

"He's one of my people now, I can't turn my back on him," with that Damos left.

"One of these days, his protectiveness will get him killed. I just hope I'm wrong," the medic said solemnly, while he cleaned up his supplies.

"There's the city!" Riza pointed out.

"Let's land right outside the gate," Charlie pointed out.

"Hey what are those little bleeps on the sensors?"

"Boggies! Marauders!" Josh said frantically.

"Just land! I got these push overs," Charlie, said, reading he Elemental Blade of the Gods. "I've been dying to try out the Wind Scar InuYasha gave me." Josh nodded, and set the gummi ship down right next to the gate. Over the hill and sand dunes were marauder vehicles of all sizes, twenty-five catapult, twenty-five flaming vehicles, and fifty normal ones. Charlie jumped out of the gummi ship and ran toward the mass of deadly foes, "Ok losers! Kiss yer asses, good-bye! WIND SCAR!!" The yellow energy released destroyed the smaller cars and maimed the bigger ones, rendering them useless. She trotted back to the garage opening.

"Wow, that Wind Scar is some technique. I wonder what the Backlash Wave is like," Riza mused out loud.

"Muse later, fight now! Sand Storm Reaper!" Josh called out one of his favorite sand spells unleashing a whirling sand storm shaped like the grim reaper himself, much larger than Dust Reaper; destroying several neo-shadows and heartless marauders.

"Right! Ninja Rush!" Riza swiftly defeated five agile neo-shadows with in a second before they can disappear into the shadows. Charlie was slashing through the Dark Makers with its holy form, blinding the Dark Makers before severing their mid-sections or heads.

The party made it to the part of the city that overlooked the ocean, with a turret on a high rock. Fighting alongside the other wastelanders, the three where getting some ground on the dark forces. That was before a large Dark Maker appeared from the sky, crashing into the water, three miles off the coast. Its larger and frightening frame made its way toward the city.

"Josh! Man the turrets! Back home, you were the best with fire arms. A turret shouldn't be any different, right?" Charlie called to the sage.

"I guess..." Josh said, running low on his magical power, switched to using his blade on his staff.

"Then go!" the girls called. Josh flinched. He finished off the Heartless Marauder he was dealing with, and quickly made it up to the turret. Charlie was right, it was just like using a large gun. He quickly got into the swing of firing off round after round, taking out the large Dark Makers. He was hitting their weak points with deadly accuracy, destroying the missiles they sent before they got close enough, defending the coast line. After five fell, they Dark Makers switched tactics; instead of coming from sea, they came by land. They landed in the middle of the district, crushing Dark Makers, heartless, and civilians who weren't lucky enough to get away quick enough. Josh swiveled the turrets around, firing off the bullets as fast as he could.

On the ground, Riza and Charlie, working with the civilians, were taking out the Dark Makers and heartless easily. "What's up with these guys? Shouldn't they be more aggressive?" Riza slashed off a Heartless's head.

"Maybe they think that Jak will fail, so they aren't pushing so much, knowing they'll just destroy this place anyway. It's a war tactic when the other side knows they'll win," the two were back to back now. "Less causalities on their side if they send out less soldiers." They split and destroyed more dark creatures, while avoiding friendly fire.

"Is that why there's more Heartless than Dark Makers? They'll use the Dark Makers for the post destruction of this world?" Riza blocked dark energy bolt from a Dark Maker, then countering with a horizontal slash to the midsection.

"Yeah. Take this you sonovabitch!" Charlie roared, using Saint's Answered Prayer, a long-range beam attack launched from the sword, destroying the Dark Makers and Heartless unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast.

When the fight at Spargus was happening, Jak made it to the Planetary Defense System, deep under the planet's crust. He saw the true faces of the precursors, which were ottsels! Just like Daxter. After a stunned silence, an "Oh my God," from Jak and gloating from Daxter "I'm a precursor! I'm a precursor!", the two made their way to the Dark Makers' ship, hopefully to prevent the Dark Cargo from being awaken by the now mechanical Erol. Jak was able to get out of the ship before it exploded into a billion pieces of space junk after causing serious damage to it and being caught by Erol. He landed in the garage, and watched a falling piece of large metal from the ship; but it wasn't a piece of debris, it was Erol in one of the escaped Dark Cargo.

Josh finished off the last giant Dark Maker, and made his way down the rock. The creatures were getting less and the citizens seemed to have them under control. The three, noticing the falling fireball, headed to the garage as fast as they could, just catching Jak hoping into the Sand Shark.

"Jak, wait! We're coming with you!" Josh hoped into the passenger seat as Riza and Charlie held on to the sides, getting as close as they could to the inside.

"Alright, ready to kick some Dark Maker ass?" Jak said, reading his goggles and red muffler.

"We're warmed up and ready to go," Riza said, on Jak's side. Jak nodded, and drove off toward the Dark Cargo.

Jak drove the vehicle under the Dark Cargo, where Daxter unleashed a hail bullets at the glowing purple weak spots, taking out three to five. Josh was using Thunder Clap Slap, Sand Storm Reaper, and using the last of his magical strength, finished off the legs with his Ixion Gigaspark; the thunderbolts homed in on the remaining weak spots. The legs gave out and the monstrosity began to fall. Last minute, Erol ejected the top part from the failing legs. Unstable, it crashed by the garage gates of Spargus; it skidded to a halt about a mile away.

Jak pulled up close by the limp upper body of the dark creature. The party left the Sand Shark and climbed up to its back. The head came alive and four tentacles sprouted from the back. Jak took out his Vulcan Fury, and switched it to the Arc Wielder, shooting the blue electricity beam from the heavy gun, destroying one of the tentacles in seconds. Riza, Charlie, and Josh hacked at theirs, taking slightly more time to destroy the remaining tentacles. Erol let loose dark squid crab creatures that divided in to smaller versions when struck. While they fought them, Erol used the heat beam that was fired from the main gun on the head. The team had a tough time dodging that attack, getting slightly warmed by the closeness it came or their clothes getting singed.

"Die Jak!" Erol growled from the cockpit of the Dark Cargo.

"You first, you metal-ass bastard!" Jak let loose a powerful blast from his Peace Maker at the exposed energy pumps on the back of the Dark Cargo's head, making one of the three pumps explode. The monster let out a pained groan, starting all over again with the tentacles.

"Again? Hell..." Riza groaned.

"Too boring fer ya, girlie?" Uso's form emerged from the shadows.

"Uso!" Riza lunged for the dark creature, missing, and going off the edge of the back.

"Riza!!" Josh and Charlie shouted, running toward the edge. The ninja landed in the soft sand, walking away with newly forming bruises.

"Ow.." she rubbed her back. "Uso, Uso!!" She roared his name. A dark shadow appeared a few feet away.

His over exggareted muscled form appeared, "Lookin' fer me?" His heartless formed pulled away to let him speak. "I'll finish wha' I star'ed!" His Heartless form covered his face, leaving the glowing yellow eyes. He charged, Axe Fang at the ready. Riza eaisly dodged the clumsy swing. Back at her village, she trained in a desert climate, so she had the advatange. Uso, not use to the soft desert sand, constantly lost his footing. Riza landed powerful blows with her Keyblade, opening wounds all over Uso. Riza used her Ninja Feint Illusion, where she created an illusion of her Keyblade then when Uso blocked the fake one, he didn't expect the real one and was thrown from his spot and slammed against the back of the Dark Cargo.

"You won t'is time Ukaizr, but next time, you won' be so damn lucky!!" He left within his shadow.

"Damn him," Riza growled, looking upwards, toward the battlefield she fell off of; check that, leaped off. _I hope they're ok, I wonder if I can get up there in time?_ She went to climb back up, but the body began to tremble. The ninja looked up to see Josh and Charlie leap off.

"Run!" Josh shouted, heading toward the garage, Charlie close behind. Figuring this would be a bad time to question why, Riza ran as fast her legs could carry her.

At the gate, the Dark Cargo exploded. A sand cloud was created and nothing was visible. When the sand cleared a few minutes later, Jak and Daxter walked away from the wreckage. Daxter smiled victoriously while Jak lifted his goggles and pulled down his muffler. Ashelin, a friend of Jak's, ran to them. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a well deserved victory kiss; Daxter smirked. Next to the small party was a large, muscular black man named Sig, in mostly spiked steel armor with yellow eyes. He smile, saying "Way to go Chili Peppers."

Riza felt the Keyblade tug at her. She drew the weapon, which pulled her in the direction of the palace. Charlie and Josh followed. Jak came by and Sig said they headed into the city.

Jak caught up with them, and Riza asked, "Jak, what's this building?"

"Damos's palace..." he said sadly. On the way to find the Planetary Defense System, Damos was killed under the Slam Dozer, an explosion tipped it. Damos was caught under it. The most shocking to Jak, though, was that Damos revealed he was Jak's father, without knowing it. Damos gave Jak Mar's amulet, saying to find his son, Mar; Jak's real name.

"Jak you ok?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, c'mon, you wanted to see the palace?" Jak lead the group to the upstairs. Up there, the Keyblade shook within its mistress's grip. A light shone behind the throne. Riza made her way behind it to see a key hole, the length of the back of the throne. Like in InuYasha's realm, Riza pointed her Keyblade to the keyhole as the locking beam did its job. This world was now forever locked off from the Heartless. Josh could feel their presence disappear. "Thanks Riza, Josh, Charlie. Without you, I think Erol might have had his way." Jak shook hands with the team.

"Ah, it was nothing! All in a days work," Charlie gloated, beaming. Josh just rolled his eyes, Riza chuckled.

"We should get going, you know Heartless to stop, worlds to save," Josh shrugged. They waved goodbye, and the team headed for their gummi ship; heading toward the Eastern World.

In the arena, Jak was being praised by the small rulers of the universe, as well as Daxter. Daxter was granted a wish, "You know what, I want a pair of pants...Like your's!" The Leader Ottsel shot Daxter's lower half to produce a pair of denim shorts, complete with a brown belt and a hole for his tail. His girlfriend, Tess, wanted a pair just like his, but she was human when she made that request. The trigger happy Leader Ottsel shot his precursor magic and turned the blond human in a smaller Ottsel form, outfit matching her previous form.

"Well, Jak, are you ready? There's something I want to show you," the Leader said.

"What?"

"The universe," he replied, waving his hand out.

The two climbed into the ship, seconds later. Dax watched his buddy leave in the precursor bronze ship. He turned around to see Jak behind him.

"Ah, I couldn't leave ya Dax. You wouldn't last a day without me!" Jak gave his ottsel buddy a noogie.

During it, Dax said, "Oh yeah! Life is good!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Ichthyophobia

_**Chapter 7: Ichthyophobia**_

Riza watched a bronze colored ship exit the _Wastelanders' Desert_'s atmosphere. _I wonder if Jak is on that ship?_

"Hey Riza, wanna play another round of poker till we get to the Eastern World?" Charlie said, shuffling the cards.

"Not poker, how about Go Fish?" Riza smiled.

"You're on!" Riza sat down at the table, opposite of the swordswoman. The fourteen cards were dealt, seven each and the match was on. Josh, piloting the gummi ship, could hear Charlie's wails of defeat hand after hand; warrior she was, card player she was not.

Forty minutes later with only a few skrimishes between him and the Heartless piloted ships, the crew made it to the Eastern World intact. They landed on a large island, surrounded by the smaller ones, but connected with bridges and walkways. Josh turned on the gummi's cloaking device and left with Riza and Charlie into the closest town. The walked into town, noticing weird looks they got from the natives, fish-like people; some looked like people, people with gills, and fish with legs and arms. Some were buying food, supplies, and clothes modified for the different type of inhabitants.

"You think they noticed us?" Josh asked nervously.

"No they're just gawking at the three outsiders behind us," Riza said sarcastically. Riza continued to walk, but stopped suddenly and turned around when she heard a smack.

"He looked behind us, hun," Charlie groaned, justifying her smack to the back of Josh's head. Riza just shook her head and continued to walk next to Charlie, Josh constantly looking over his shoulder. His composure slowly crumbling.

The trio made their way to a food stand to ask the elderly fish like man if he had any fruit that lasted a good length of time, but were distracted by the conversations of a couple of ten year-olds, just a few feet away.

Riza went over, curious about the fish tale they were telling. "What are you little tykes talking about?"

"We're talkin' about the Great Oracle," a little boy anserwed. "It's said that she is our great guar...guard...protector!"

"Yeah! Wedgen says that the gweat dwagon saved our islands many times! And bwings us fishies!" A younger child said.

"If you need help with anything, ask the dragon. But you have to do good deeds in return, or she won't even bother with you," said a third kid, apparently the oldest.

Riza thought to herself, _I wonder if this 'great dragon' can help us find the keyhole?_ "Thanks kids, and don't get into any trouble!" Riza ran off, looking for her companions. _They couldn't have gone far. Where are they?_ Slightly muffled by the distance, Riza heard a girlish scream. Her first thought was the Heartless, so she rushed to the where the scream came from. The sight that greeted her was anything from chaotic; in fact, it was quite comical. Josh, between two stands, sucking on his thumb, seemingly regressing back to six years old. Charlie, embarrassed, but trying her best to explain the situation to a native, fishman. Riza sighed relief, no Heartless yet. She went over to the mentally six year old Josh, _Poor guy. _Chuckling to herself, Riza couldn't help but see the twenty year old acting like a toddler. The whole thing was funny to her. She composed herself, and tried to calm the thumb-sucking sage down.

Charlie came over to the two, scratching the back of her head, "'Bout time you got back princess, where were you?" Charlie shook her head at Josh, "It was fourteen years ago! Get over it," Charlie huffed in frustration, Josh still six years old, mentally.

"I was getting some info. The people here follow a legend of a great dragon oracle. Some of the kids say that if we do good deeds for the people, the dragon will help us out. Maybe we can ask the dragon to help us find the keyhole."

"Great!" Charlie smiled.

"But that still leaves a problem, how do we get Josh out of six year old mode to twenty years old?" Riza gesturing to Josh, who was now babbling about staying home to make cookies with his 'mommy'.

"Hmm...how did I do it again?" Charlie pondered out loud. "Oh yeah!" Charlie got that mischievous glint in her eye, "Come on Jo-Jo, let's go play."

"Without the fishies?" the toddler like Josh asked, with a hopeful shine to his eyes.

"Yeah without the fishies. Riza grab his other hand," Charlie grabbed his right, while Riza had his left.

"Where are we going?" 'Jo-Jo' asked innocently, Riza wondering the same thing.

"To a special place," Charlie smiled, gently guiding 'Jo-Jo' to a dock that overlooked the ocean. "Here we are," Charlie still smiling.

"Pretty," Before 'Jo-Jo' could say anything more, Charlie pushed him into the crystal blue waters. The bubbles where Josh splashed subsided as the soaked sage, slowly rose out of the water. His hair, limp and dripping, his purple eyes shone with annoyance, all topped off with a slight scowl. "Kuzumakii Charlie, please explain to me why I'm in the water when the last thing I remember is talking to...a...fish..." The question slowly lost its malice as the last word sank into Josh's soaked head. "Oh no," His hand hit his face with a smack, "I made a complete ass of myself didn't I?"

"Yeah, ya did," Charlie said, her hands on her hips. Riza chuckling behind her hand.

"So why is Josh, or should I say 'Jo-Jo' afraid of fish?" Riza asked, the two girls making their way off the dock, Josh coming out of the water, a deeper scowl returning.

"When we were younger, Josh six, me four, I played a joke on him. I got pictures! Boy, he wouldn't look at fish for the next couple of years," Charlie laughed.

"Years!? Hardly, I say no more than four months," Josh stated while he used a fire spell to dry his soaked through clothing.

"Years!" coughed Charlie, that earned her an annoyed glare from the partially dried mage.

"Anyway, I say we tried to find this dragon so it can point us in the right direction."

"Hi!" a ten year old voice came from behind Charlie, which made the swordswoman jump three feet into the air.

Riza was the first to talk to the girl holding a round fish tank with a little fish inside."Hi little girl, what's your name?"

"Cherushi. And this is Mr. Bubbles. Say hello Mr. Bubbles," The little fish swam around the small tank, his way of saying hello.

"Hi, Cherushi, Mr. Bubbles. I'm Riza, and these are my friends, Charlie and Josh," Josh, now fully dry waved and so did Charlie, who was next to Riza. "Cherushi, do you know where we can find the dragon oracle?"

The little girl nodded, "Yeah, but she won't see just anyone. You'll have to do good deeds to the people here. Like helping the fisherman catch some fish, help some people with shopping and their chores. Easy stuff, right? I'll tag along and help you around the islands. C'mon!" Cherushi trotted ahead, Riza soon followed, Charlie and Josh not to far behind.

The first good deed the trio took part in was helping an old lady with her gardening. The trio, with Cherushi watching, planted seeds for beautiful flowers native to the islands, picked out the weeds, and cleaned out eh crab grass; now you must be thinking that this must be easy for warriors that are destined to fight the heartless...for them, this was anything but normal.

Charlie and Josh were picking weeds out and planting flowers, flowers called Lobster Claw Roses and Catfish Carnations. The old lady was inside making a treat for these good samaritans, when the three of them heard Riza scream bloody murder. The old lady continued on, but Josh and Charlie rushed to their friend's aide. There they saw Riza sitting in the grass, white as a ghost, cowering away from her working area.

"What's wrong, Riza?" Josh question the petrified keybearer.

"The crab grass...it-it-it actually ha-ha-had crabs!" She stuttered.

"You're scared of crabs? With all the stuff we've been through lately, you're afraid of crabs?" Charlie asked, eyebrow raising in question.

"Not exactly," Riza now sat cross-legged, looking embarrassed and ashamed. "When I was younger, my dad woke me up once by putting a foot-long crab in my bed. He thought it was funny when I jumped out of my bed as though the king of hell was on my heels. I wouldn't talk to him for a day after that," her friends looked at her with a slight confusion to why would she be scared of crabs after that? "It had _huge, monster_ sized claws! And the eyes of blood thirsty beast!" She tried to save herself, but all the while thinking that it was just a small runt of a crab, but wouldn't say that out loud.

"Fine, you plant the flowers, and I'll take the crab infested grass, you baby," Josh offered, which Riza agreed to. Charlie chuckling the whole time.

"Shuddup!" Riza growled the swordswoman. Charlie held up her hands, saying not a word.

The three continued their work, and the old lady brought out snacks and iced tea. Crab cakes. Josh and Charlie cracked up, while Riza just sat there taking the offered drink. The old lady felt bad so she gave the Keyblade Mistress a fruit. Cherushi watched the whole thing unfold in front of her ten year old eyes, as well as Mr. Bubbles.

"Let's have do a few more deeds, then we'll take'em to the dragon," the little girl winked to the fish.

"Thank you, all three of you. You must've been sent be the Great Dragon Oracle. I would have been stick doing all this work myself!" the old lady thanked the warriors.

"Aw, shucks, it was no trouble at all. Just doing a nice thing here and there," Josh bowed his head to the lady, finishing off the last of his crab cake.

"Take care," the old lady went back into her house, the four left to the next deed.

"Where to next?" Riza said, looking toward Cherushi.

The little girl looked down at Mr. Bubbles. The fish looked back and let out four air bubbles. Cherushi smiled, "Mr. Bubbles says we should go help Old Man Flippers down the way. He should be just about leaving for his daily fishing trip."

Charlie and Josh froze, uttering "Fishing..Trip?" together in perfect unison.

"What's wrong?" Cherushi asked. Even Mr. Bubbles looked at the two with a questioning look.

"Motion sickness, not good with flight or boat trips," Charlie admitted.

"Fish...scare me," Josh said bluntly.

Cherushi laughed, "Well the only way to get over that fear is to face it. Here!" The _innocent_ ten year old shoved Mr. Bubbles' fish tank into his face, "Smile Mr. Bubbles!" the seemingly nice little fish smile a ferocious fanged grin. The sage of twenty paled and once again regressed back to his six year old self, mumbling about fish coming to get him.

"I like this kid! She's funny!" Charlie howled with laughter.

Cherushi giggled, "Well seeing as you two can't go, I guess Riza here will haffta go. Don't mind, do ya?"

"Nope! Just make sure that Charlie doesn't torture Jo-Jo too much." _Josh will never live this down_, Riza left the four, counting Mr. Bubbles to their own devices after Cherushi pointing Riza in the right direction.

The young keybearer found Old Man Flippers quite easily. A grey skinned man with a long beak like nose, webbed hands, worn with experience, a dolphin tail limply dragged behind him, and a miniature dorsal fin on top of his head.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Flippers? Hi, I'm Riza, I was wondering if you need some help with your fishing trip today?" The ninja asked nervously.

"Grr...Sure. Grab those nets and put them on the boat. Well, hop to it, matey!" The gruff dolphin man ordered. Riza could see the pink scars that littered the man's face. He pulled his grey wool cap over his dorsal fin, completing his fisherman's attire; grey jacket over worn dark denim overalls, with rubber boots that come up to his knees. He untied the rope anchor from the dock, and the two shoved off.

Twenty-seven miles of the coast, Old Man Flippers killed the enginis and began to throw out the nets. "C'mere and throw the rest of me nets out." Riza did as she was told; the nets were big and heavy, but not for the Keyblade Mistress. Throwing a couple of nets out was easier than facing hundreds of Heartless. She threw out three more nets, and made sure they were secure to the boat. She watched as they twitched. "Wait a couple o' tics, then pull'em in. But be strong, they'll be full o' fish," He went to the net on the front of the boat, pulled that one in. Riza pulled at the one next to him. They were on the last net, so far the heaviest. As the two pulled them in, something black and light blue was flailing helplessly in the net. Riza got a glimpse of bright yellow eyes.

"Damn!" She pushed the old man back, causing him to fall back. The creature sank into the shadows and appeared to the right of Riza. She barely had enough time to draw her Keyblade and protect herself from its fangs. The blue and black heartless with a red zig-zag stripe on its sides look like a sea serpent with skinny but muscular legs. The snake like mouth was around the Keyblade, forelegs on either side.

"Son of a..! Old Man start the boat," Riza pushed the beast back. She used Silent Screamer, the Heartless froze in a silent scream. Key of the Ukaizr disappeared and Riza used her Ninja Twister Toss. she grabbed the creatures fore arms, and twirled twice, building up momentum, then let the dark beast go with a satisfied toss, the Heartless skipped four times on the surface before falling under the water.

"What the bloody hell was that thing!" Old Man Flippers roared. The boat already a quarter away from the coast. She could feel the Heartless retreating.

"A Heartless. Horrible creatures. Stay off the seas for sometime, 'k?" Riza asked.

"Grr, I'm havin' a girl savin' me scarred hide. Don't go tellin' people 'bout t'is, ya hear?!" he grumbled.

"Aye, aye," she smiled.

"Smart-ass. I swear, it was like the Great Dragon itself sent'cha to save me," the old man said.

"Maybe it did," Riza sat quietly, waiting for the boat to meet coast. _I gotta tell Josh and Charlie about my little 'meeting'._

TBC

Cherushi and Mr. Bubbles are not mine, but a friend of mine. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8: A Favor Repayed

_Chapter 8: A Favor Repayed_

"Damn! Damn those Heartless!" Charlie punched her hand.

"I wonder if this Heartless has anything to do with the man with the power over water we, well, mostly you, met back in the _Inu Realm,_" Josh spoke. The three were alone, in a back alley, near the docks.

"Possibly. Should we just continue on doing good deeds till more Heartless appear, or worse, that water man?" Riza suggested, leaning up against the wall, looking out the mouth of the alley.

"Yeah, act like nothing's out of the normal. We should split up, better chance of protecting the people from Heartless attacks. Charlie you'll head with Cherushi and demon fish-oof!" Charlie closest to Josh, elbowed him, "Sorry, _Mr. Bubbles_. Riza you go check on Old Man Flippers, and we'll meet back a little ways down, say Dock 7," the trio where currently at Dock 4.

"'K," Riza left the alley way to check up on the scarred old man. Josh and Charlie left to find the little girl.

Mr.Bubbles blew ten bubbles a second; he was yelling at the young girl. "I know, Mr. Bubbles, but we can't tell them just yet. You know how it works, they're lucky I'll show them this soon!" She looked up, hearing the hurried footsteps of two of the Keyblade team.

"C'mon Cherushi, Riza got back with Old Man Flippers! We're meeting her by Dock 7," Charlie called to the youth and pet. The youngster jogged to the older friends.

Riza just got done talking with the old man, trying to explain the situation to him, and he agreed to staying of the high seas for the time being. She met up with the rest of her team at Dock 7.

"Mr.Bubbles says that Riza should help out Mrs. Parrotfish with taking her dogfish and tiger shark for a walk," Cherushi instructed," She lives on the small Northern Island, toward the entering bridge, grey and blue house can't miss it!" Riza was off, north to help Mrs. Parrotfish with her troublesome pets.

"Josh, you'll help out..." Chersushi waited for Mr. Bubbles to tell her, while Josh was prying it had nothing to do with fish, "Mayor Seaweed. He needs some help with some technical mombojumbo that my ten year old mind can't understand. He's on the eastern island, you'll see a big, white and green building. If the Mayor asks you, say that Mr. Bubbles sent you, the secretary will let you in." Before Josh could run off, a blood curdling scream rang out.

The three took off, "Charlie, make sure Cherushi is safe!" Josh rushed up ahead, the same direction of Riza. Josh rushed ahead the see Riza locked in a fierce battle with a Heartless, a humanoid fish-like Heartless with a black trident; she was barely holding it off with her Keyblade. "Icy Daggers!" The sharp icicles flew from the staff's jewel, impaling the opposing Heartless, freezing it in a light sheet of ice. Riza broke away and slash twice in quick succession, slicing the Heartless in three pieces. "What happened?" Josh asked, now back to back with the keybearer; the two surrounded by the surrounding Heartless.

"I was just about to cross the bridge when that heartless attacked a woman. But it proved to be a bit stronger. Where's -" Riza blocked a heartless assault, "Charlie and Cherushi?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Still a little ways back," Josh explained, blocking a heartless attack with his weapon.

"Josh! Riza!" Charlie called, her blade drawn, holding off heartless. "Stay close to me, kid," Charlie ordered. The warrior called forth the thunderous power of her sword, letting loose the raw electricity destroying the surrounding heartless.

"Are you...heroes?" The ten year old asked.

"Yeah, kid, you could say that."

"Charlie! Look!" Riza pointed out to the sea. On the horizon, was the serpent Heartless, but bigger. At least the size of a one story house, give or take a couple of feet. A shadowy figure stood on the head of the great beast, which was swiftly making its way toward the coast.

Cherushi, fish bowl in hand still, darted to the closest dock, "Cherushi!" the trio yelled. But it was too late to stop the youth, she was mid air, over the water when their voices reached her. With a splash, she and Mr. Bubbles was under the water. Thirty feet from the dock, a wake appeared, moving quickly toward the serpent heartless and its rider. Out from the water, a great dragon appeared, roaring to show off might. This startled the Heartless, sending it rearing backwards. The rider disappeared under the turbulent waves.

The trio continued to fight off the Heartless, worried for the young girl's safety. "Riza, watch out!" Josh called. Riza turned in time to catch the heartless's trident in her hand. The keybearer pulled the Heartless down to her side, and twirling the Keyblade so it was backwards in her grasp, slashed through the Mer-Heartless, then twirled the Keiyblade back to its original state. Behind her, Riza heard the sound of water running.

Her breath caught in her throat when she turned around. Standing behind her was Eau, the water master.

"Hello keybearer," his voice laced with his foreign accent. "I'll finish what I started back in the _Inu Realm._" His gloved hand shoot out, tightly around her neck. As he begun to squeeze, the body of the teen poofed into a cloud of smoke. Eau's eyes grew wide, and before he knew it, he was against a dock pole, a sharp pain in the side of his head. "What the bloody hell?" _I though I had the keybearer in my grasps._

"Sorry dude, but you're too slow if you wanna catch me," Riza smirked. The water master kept his cool and collected mind at ease.

"You mustn't underestimate your foes, young one. You might just," Eau appeared behind her, "lose your life," He whispered harshly. She went for a sweeping kick to his legs. Eau jump dodged the kick and switch to the offensive with a stomping attack. Riza dodged just in time, pushing off the ground.

"Raah!" Charlie came charging, the electricity still crackling around her blade. "Lightning Strike!" The strike came fast and invisible to the untrained eye. Charlie's attack went through the water master like a hot knife through butter. The body collapsed into a puddle. "What?!!" It was a trick, an illusion the water master set up.

"If you can't tell the difference between the real me and my H2O Decoys, you lost this fight," Eau went on the attack, creating the H2O Decoys around Charlie and Riza. Josh was still fighting of the trident wielding Mer-Heartless, protecting the people.

Charlie and Riza were quickly surrounded by twenty H2O Decoys. "What now, Princess?" Charlie asked the girl to her back.

"I don't know, I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'!" Riza's thoughts flew between the voluminous water creations. "Got it! We hit'em hard and fast! If we take out more that he can create, he'll be open to attack!"

"Not a bad idea, Lightning Strike!" Charlie launched herself at the ten infront of her.

"Delayed Death!" Riza sliced her way through the water illusions. Thirty seconds later, ten H2O Decoys were destroyed while the other ten stood motionless until she rested her Keyblade on her shoulder, making the remaining H2O Decoys dissolved.

"Not bad, warriors. Let's see how you deal with hand-to-hand combat," Eau appeared in front of Charlie and thrust his fist into her solar plexus, right above her stomach, knocking the wind out of the teen; Charlie hung limp on his arm. "Hmm, not as quick as your ninja counter part? Too bad, it'll cost you dearly," Eau said it so calm it was frightening.

"Charlie! You bastard!" Riza growled, but remained where she was. Her father and sensei always said to keep check your emotions, you can be blinded by them and possibly lose the fight, or worse your life. "You'll wish you never joined with the Heartless," Riza readied her weapon.

Eau tossed the semi-conscious Charlie to the side, landing with a thud followed by a pained moan. "Come, if you want to feel death," he hissed. Riza charged then leaped before Eau could land a punch. She took out two shurikens and threw them with expert precision. One lodged itself in Eau left shoulder, the other grazed his right arm. He hissed in pain, already feeling the blood trickle down his arm, _Is it useless?_ His mind tried to move the pained arm. _No, not useless. But it's a bitch to move. Bloody hell._ He right arm, in pain but not as severe, dislodged the irksome object. Riza appeared behind him an swiped with her Keyblade. The injured water master easily dodged the slow strike. "Tired already, Keyblade Mistress?"

"Hardly," the voice was to the left of him, so was Riza. She rushed his side, but did a quick turn and ended up punching him in the gut, "That's for Charlie." Her ninja like speed made her look like she disappeared before his eyes. Riza was behind him and went to hit him in the back of the head with her elbow, but missed. Eau sidestepped the attack and grabbed Riza's arm with his good limb, slamming her into the boardwalk under their feet. She countered quickly sweeping at his feet in another attempt. Eau tried to dodged, but was a bit late and landed hard on his back. Riza sprang from the ground and went to impale the fallen man with a kunai knife. Eau rolled out of the way just before the knife's point made it's home in the spot where his neck was. The agile ninja dodged a punch and replaced her kunai in her pouch. She leaped back and summoned her Keyblade; the two took up their stances, locked in a stare-down.

Josh finished off the last of the fish like Heartless, with just barely enough magic power for a simple spell. He scanned the area to find Riza and Eau by Dock 6, Charlie out cold on the dock itself, and the serpent Heartless and dragon guardian roaring loudly in and out of the crystal blue waters. Thinking quickly, he decided that Charlie needed the most help. "Char-, Charlie, wake up," Josh whispered. Charlie didn't stir. "Out cold. Damn, what now?" Before he could figure something out, something behind him knocked him out. It was one of Eau's remaining H2O Decoys, which dissolved quickly.

A flash, and a sicking sound of leg meeting head echoed throughout the dock area. Riza crashing into the aluminum door of the dock storage rooms. The metal bended to the new force, and was forced to almost break when Eau crashed into Riza, his knee jammed into the her gut. Riza was left with her mouth agape, blood trickling down; internal bleeding from Eau's recent assault. His knee still pushing into her gut, hard. "Not so tough are you? You should just have let the Heartless swallowed your heart. You're worthless to your friends, you couldn't even stop me from attacking your friends. How path-" Eau couldn't utter another syllable. Riza kicked with her left leg, right into his manhood, abruptly halting the man's banter.

"That'll teach ya...to..open yer trap," Riza smirked. Eau dropped the assulting knee and graped the pained area, falling to a fetal position. Riza staggered from the extremely dented wall that her body involuntarily created. She stood up from her slouched state, and looked at the pitiful man, "I swear, do all men think they are invincible? They all have the same, _exact_ weak spot, no matter how macho the man. Now get up, I'm not done with you," she drew her Keyblade, the sharp sword blade to his throat, "Don't think I'm letting you get away with insulting me, you heartless bastard."

He gingerly got himself up, "Agua Style, Shining Waters Fist!" He came at her with surprising speed with a man who just had his crotch kicked. His right fist was encased in swirling water. He missed and hit the storage room, it creaked with more discomfort.

Riza noticed the water martial artist was cradling his left arm, _Must be in more pain than he thought, fine with me._ Riza charged the crippled Eau, throwing punches and pulling kicks on his left side, knowing he'll have a difficult time with it. The ninja reached out and grabbed the martial artist's black trench coat, and swung him around, but before she could let go, the sound of a gun was heard, and the dreadful sound of a body getting shot. Riza looked down to see the tip of a harpoon protruding from his body, "That doesn't look good," she said, still looking at the harpoon tip, dripping with blood.

The water master staggered away, uttering something along the lines of a threat then the word retreat; he proceeded to fall into the ocean at the edge of the docks. Riza reached the edge just in time to see the last of the bloody splash. In the distance, the serpent Heartless retreated from its battle with the guardian dragon. The dragon roared in a victorious tone, dived under the water's surface and swam back to the coast line.

Riza looked from the bloody water, then looked to see where the projectile came from. Forty feet down the dock, was Old Man Flippers, making his gruff self toward the bewildered Keyblade Mistress. He was in front of her now, the harpoon gun slightly smoking. "It looked like you needed a bit o' help, so I shot the bastard," he mumbled.

"Thanks. You didn't need to do that," she thanked him.

"You saved me, repayin' the favor."

"Hey, it's in the job description: Wield the Keyblade, kick Heartless ass, save people," Riza joked.

"Don't forget about the keyhole, honey," Charlie gasped out, smirking all the same. She had her arm around Josh for support, who smiled and rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics.

"Charlie! Josh! You guys are ok," Riza rushed to her friends. "Where's Cherushi?"

The ten year old made her appearance, soaked to the bone, and caring Mr. Bubbles's fish bowl and the fish. "Right here, Riza. Wet, but ok," she smiled.

"That's good. So, I guess your secret is out," Riza said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Now look, before you start to ask questions, I had to hide it from you, because I though you were just a bunch of people looking for a selish wish," her rambling was cut off by Riza.

"It's ok. So you went to find the guardian dragon, desperate times call for desperate measures," Riza stated.

Josh just shook his head in disbelief, Charlie's jaw hung open, and Old Man Flipper just mumbled about the stupidity of youth. "Riza," Josh began, "Cherushi _is_ the guardian dragon."

"Oh...I knew that!" _No you didn't,_ her mind chimed in. Her self esteem was slightly defelated. "Can we just find that damned keyhole already?!" the keybearer stomped off in huff.

After a decent rest and a fresh meal of the fish Riza and Old Man Flippers caught earlier, Josh asking for a different type of meal, the five were off to find the "damned keyhole" as Riza put it the previous day. They were actually closer than they thought. The Key of the Ukaizr sensing out the keyhole. The weapon lead them back to Dock 6, more precisely, the storage room that was abused during Eau's and Riza's fight. The doors gave a high-pitch creek as they opened, and the smell of the salty water clearly evident to the five, but only really affecting the nostrils of the three outsiders.

"Here we go," The keyhole glowed in a light blue around the edge and black within the hole. Riza pointed at the relatively large hole the Keyblade locked it with its locking beam; the locking click echoed through the space the size of a large house. "One more world saved."

The five walked out, their eyes greeted to the sight of the setting sun, which casted varity of colors, ranging from orange to purple. "Pretty," Cherushi whispered. She turned to the group, "Thanks for saving our world, I present you three with gifts. Charlie, wielder of the elements, I grant you one wish, name it and it shall be done."

Charlie mused over various ideas, from riches to invulnerablity, but one request stuck out the most, "I wish my motion sickness was gone, forever."

"Done!" Cherushi closed her eyes and glowed a light blue, almost white. After two seconds, Cherushi's light subsided. "You will no longer get motion sick. Now, Riza, the Keyblade Mistress, for you, I'll grant you one wish."

"I wish for you to read my future, give me some things to look out for," She said without hesitation.

"Of course," Cherushi glowed, Mr. Bubbles swam quickly around his bowl, the created whirlpool rose out of the small opening. The ten year old spoke with an unusual voice, one that sounded centuries old, and growl-like, a voice that seemed to belong to the guardian dragon. _Ukaizr Riza of the Keyblade, your future is wrought with dangers and betryal. You'll come across familiar faces from your past. Dark beings will test you mentally and physically. But don't forget, you hold the mightiest weapon of all; it'll never break unless you let it. Stay true and you'll be rewarded with what you seek. Good luck, Ukaizr Riza of the Keyblade._ The voice faded. As the dragon spoke, images of the future played within the swirling water of the fish bowl's mini cyclone.

Riza smiled at the prediction, "Thanks."

"Now, Josh, sage of the black arts, I present to you a special gift. One you will bond with very closely. I give you Mr. Bubbles." Everyone but the girl and fish looked at them dumbfounded.

"But he's your pet! You can't give him away, especially to the guy with ichthyophobia!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I'm quite aware of that, Charlie, but Mr. Bubbles feels that he'll be of more use to the sage then he is to me. And plus, his little water cyclone is just a trick. Not really needed," The little girl smiled.

"Well, whaddya say, Josh?" Riza questioned the twenty-year old.

Josh looked stone-faced, like he really was thinking this over. "I'll do it," he answered. They all looked at him. "Do I have to repeat myself?" _'Cause if I do I'll say no._

"Good. Hold out your staff," The girl commanded, she held out the bowl in front of her. Josh did the same with he bladed staff. The jewel resonated a reddish glow and the fish bowl took on the same glow. "See ya later Mr. Bubbles." the fish glowed brightly and was sucked into the jewel."Hey, I got a summon. Heh, who would have thought it was a fi-fi-fish," Josh stuttered, but smiling a shakily smile.

"We should head out before Josh here melts down. We'll be back to return Mr. Bubbles to his home. Bye Cherushi, Old Man Flippers," The trio waved to the two and left to take off. Returning to Sunset Suburbia to see how things are going with their friends.

Glace got out of the shower with slightly warm fog roll over the icy domain which was quickly dropped in temperature to below freezing point; just how the ice manipulator liked it. It was then he noticed a body in the Freezer, as Glace called it.

"Acier," Glace said. The silent assassin looked at his superior. Glace was in a pair of ice blue pants, nothing more, with the toned torso exposed. One would assume that Glace was male, but lacked certain parts of the male torso. "I'm glad it was you that sees me like this. Knowing your probably the sharpest knife in the drawer, sorry for the pun, you already know my secret." The steel master nodded. "And I know you won't blab since your accident." Glace was right. A botched mission ended up with Acier losing his voice, the thick scar across his throat a lasting reminder, next to him being permently mute. "Now, why are you here?" The steel master walked over to his boss and handed over a note. It was from Feu. It read that the third prince has been captured. "Good, you may go now Acier. Keep up the good work and remember, no spilling my, sorry, _our _little secret." The flirt winked at the mute assassin, making a twisted joke about Acier's eternal silence.

TBC

Acier-Steel/Metal


	9. Chapter 9: Troup Grimm

_**Chapter 9: Troup Grimm**_

Glace appeared in the apparel of the group, black long tench coat, with the ice master's own flare; a dark blue scarf, elbow length leather gloves that had white fur around the edge. Short light blue hair, almost white with black stripes, with thick black bangs coming over the right side of Glace's face, and under the cold eyes were markings, black markings going to the jaw; three spikes, two smaller ones one the outside with the long middle one trailing down to the jawline. The boots, which were high, black and blue commando boots, with three snaps in front, made a soft thudding as the frosty flirt walked on a dark red carpet leading toward the room where meeting were held, Glace walked past the three dormant princes, in magic capsules.

Glace opened the tall doors to see only a few of the Troup Grimm were actually there. Acier, the master at controlling steel and the top assassin of the group. Vent, the smallest of the group, mistress of the wind and wielder of a long bo staff. And lastly, Feu, fire expert and master of the spear. Glace sighed, _Where's the rest of the idiots?_ "Ok, where's everyone else?"\

Feu decided to answer, "Eau is recovering from the harpoon wound he sustained in the _Sea of the Serpent _world. Terre was sent by the Trinity to retrieve two powerful weapons and find the keyhole. And for Tonnerre, she headed back to Sunset Suburbia, the Keyblade Mistress is returning to that world."

"Good. I'm guessing the Trinity wants lil' ol' me to assign the rest of you the next tasks. Fine," Glace sighed. "Acier, you'll continue with the princes, Vent, you head out the _City of Lights _world, there's a book there that could help us. Feu you head to the _Träume_, set up the Nightmare Cannon RSQ-54; you'll receive further orders there from the Dream Destroyers. You two find the keyholes as well," Glace began to walk away.

"Like, what about you, Glace?" Vent called out, her voice like a preppy teenager.

"I have other things to attend to," the frosty flirt walked out the door.

"Glace sure hates the Trinity," Feu stated.

"Like, why?" Vent questioned.

Feu just shook his head, his raven colored hair moved with the motion. "Let's just do what we were assigned to. Catch you guys later," Feu tightened his fire red head band, a small tuff of hair pressed against his forehead between his orange eyes, and left. Acier left soon after, pulling his hood up a shadow was casted over his face; and Vent finally left the empty room.

Glace walked into the freezer of a room, which was fine to the frozen fighter. The door shut with a loud, echoing thud. Glace took off the black coat and threw it to the soft chair to his left. No shirt was under and the pants that were now seen were a very dark blue, almost black. Toward the back of the room was a door, the ice master walked into the said room; it was the training area. Next to the door, hanging on the wall, was Glace's sword. A simple double edged straight sword, the handle and guard were different shades of blue, growing darker as the color traveled down the hilt. At the end of the hilt was a little trinket chained to the hilt. Glace looked at it, _It was my mother's, from what I can scarcely remember._ Glace shook the thought out, _No! I gotta concentrate. That little bitch of a do-gooder already put one of the Troup Grimm out of commission for awhile, what's stopping her from taking us all out?_

Glace walked to the middle of the room, and used the mystical ice powers to create moving ice dummies, dummies that resembled the keybearer. Glace did battle with the competent ice dummies; the ice dummies were able to land a few blows on Glace. The temperature that Glace felt the attacks were nothing, but if a normal human being felt it, it would be beyond the sensation of freezer burn. Glace moved with such speed and struck with such power that the walls slightly shook and small chunks of ice were knocked off of the dummies, unless they were stricken. Glace got rid of the seven dummies that were created in a half an hour, a personal best in the sword wielder's opinion. The sweat was wiped from the brow, the sword back in its place, Glace went for a shower.

After the shower, Glace was greeted by Furoydo, master of sound. Through the icy fog, Furoydo's grey short limp hair and square wire-rimmed glasses could be made out. "What do you want?" Glace acknowledged the Trinity member, but didn't look him in the eye, to busy pulling on a faded purple shirt.

"You should show more respect to your superiors, Glace. Zakiasu has a job for you. There's a rival coalition he wants destroyed," Furoydo shivered, still amazed at Glace's ability to stand such freezing temperatures.

"Why me? Why not you or Dionte?" Glace's tone getting colder than the room.

"Sure, light bulb could send us but he wants you to do it. Says all you do is stay stuffed up in this meat locker."

"It's his fault I'm 'stuffed up in this meat locker'," the two stood for a few more silent seconds. Glace mentally noting that Furoydo was getting more irked by staying in the cold. "Fine, I'll do it." Furoydo handed Glace the coordinates and left the frigid fighter. Glace got dressed in the Troup Grimm apparel and headed to the take-off strips. _I hate being his bloody lap dog. _

The small crew, with the two new summons, made their way back to Sunset Suburbia. The headed to the shop in the first district where Riza met Kou. The trio walked in to find the store owner. "Hey guys, so what happenin'?" Kou called behind his counter.

"Nothin' much. Have you seen the twins?" Riza asked.

The store manager shook his head, "Not lately. Try Solar Fields. You can get to it by the alleyway; there's a door in the Third District you can use. Besides that? You guys need anythin'?" Kou asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Whaddya got?" Charlie asked.

Kou pulled out his list of inventory with items a bit too of their price range. "Hehe, maybe another time," Riza chuckled. Kou looked slightly crestfallen, those irksome kids have chased away some valuable customers. The trio left the shop before they gave in and ended up broke.

They traveled to the Third District with some trouble with Heartless. A new type fought them, warrior types with axes; which looked oddly familiar in Riza's opinion. They were easily dealt with and the small party made it to the alleyway. Along the far right of the alley, which looked more liked a back street, was an unpaved pathway. The path traveled south and stopped at some iron bars. "Josh, can you take those bars out?" Charlie asked.

"Why can't you? You're the warrior. You do it!" The cousins bickered and Riza waited a few more minutes before breaking the bars down herself with the Ember Buster spell she had yet to try out. The small explosion and the smell of melting iron brought the two feuding family members to a halt.

"Well, are you two coming or not?" Riza retracted her smoking Keyblade, which channeled the spell. She walked through the now accessible door. Josh and Charlie followed, slightly pushing each other.

The fields were a sight to behold. A field of gold as far as the eye could see, slowing swaying in the light breeze. The crew walked for a little while, the sound of thudding footsteps alerted the twins of their visitors. The two were training with short swords for self-defense against the dark creatures, sparring in a circle wide enough for comfort. The five shook hands and started to discuss the recent adventures of the team. The twins stated the importance of the keyholes being sealed and what could happen to the world if the Heartless was able to take hold of the heart; it lead to the destruction of the world.

"Now you see why the keyholes must be sealed," Dae mentioned.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. Still in shock. _If we fail, even once, the loss of life would be staggering to say the least._ Charlie ran her hand over her face.

"That means we just gotta work harder to stop the Heartless and their masters," Riza pounded her fist against her palm.

"About the Heartless masters, we've learned the name of them. They call themselves the Troup Grimm, but their superiors remain unknown to us." A slight pause as Nite looked down. "Damn them," Nyte scowled. Dae put his hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort.

"We'll get 'em. We have to. I think one might be dead already. It was the water master of the group, pretty good martial artist too. Knocked Charlie out with a single blow and had me on the ropes until I kicked his crotch." The three boys winced and blocked their sensitive area with their hands. "But after that he got a harpoon to the back, and fell in the water. After that, well, we told you," Riza explained. "Oh, and this came out of the keyhole." Riza pulled out the odd gummi piece from her back pocket.

Nyte's eyes lit up, "Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! A nav-gummi! Yay!" The energetic twin grabbed the piece and gasped, "No way! How totally sweet! This is the partner to the piece I have. I'll go install it now, you totally rock, Riza!" Nyte yelled, running of the the port to install the nav-gummi.

Dae shook his head, "Nyte can be such a pain."

"Hey, we all have our guilty pleasures," Charlie said.

"And that pain is going to get us to other worlds," Josh added.

"Speaking of which, do any of you have a thing for flashlights?" Riza questioned.

Dae slightly paled, "Wh-what did you s-s-say?" He couldn't believe that he forgot about that.

"Flashlights. I opened a closet in one of the rooms and this avalanche of flashlights fell on me. It hurt, especially the metal ones," Riza rubbed her head, recalling the painful, and embarrassing, memory. Charlie wouldn't stop laughing, so Riza threw a plastic flashlight at the hysterical warrior. The whole experience left both parties with minor bruising. Charlie chuckled, remembering the incident.  
Dae coughed, "Sorry."

"Huh?" Riza turned to the blushing twin after sending a heated glare at the elemental swordswoman.

"That's my fault. While Nyte has a thing for leather interiors, I have a hobby of collecting flashlights. I guess it got out of hand. Sorry." Dae looked down.

The three looked at the boy. "It's ok. No one was seriously hurt," Josh said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," the girls mumbled.

"Anyway, you should get to work finding the keyhole for this world. Nyte won't be finish with the installation for some time," Dae said. "Oh, this might help you out on your travels." Dae handed over a large bag.

"What is it?" Riza looked at Charlie, who was holding the bag.

Charlie opened it up to see at least a thousand munny. "It's munny!"

"I heard that Kou's prices are a bit much, with the kids and all, but get yourselves some things." Dae smiled.

"Thanks. We'll catch you later, Dae," Riza smiled and left with her friends.

They headed back ot Kou's shop a purchased some things, like rings to protect them from elemental attacks, chains to give them more of a defense and more strength, and armlets for a magic boost.

"These will definitely help us out. Thanks Kou," Riza said putting on putting on the Fire Ring and Golem Chain.

"Still could have given us a discount or something," Josh muttered, slipping on the Rune Armlets and clipping on the Guard Earring.

"Just be glad we got somethings," Charlie replied, sporting the Blizzard Ring and her own Golem Chain.

"No prob. I mean, what else could I do?" Kou answered, shrugging his slightly muscular shoulders.

_Given us a discount, you dolt,_ Josh's mind said in annoyance.

"Do you three mind doing my a favor?" Kou asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, what do you need?" Riza said, Charlie and Josh both wondering if this girl knows the word 'no'.

"I need you to take this to old magician in the Third District," the store owner shoved a box in to the reluctant hands of Charlie. "Inside is what is needed to get to him. Don't open it; actually, you can't. That's why the guy gave it to me, to see if I can open it. Take it back to him and tell I couldn't open it. The door is wooden with a snowflake on it. I think magic is needed to open it, like a password."

"Sure, c'mon guys. See ya Kou," Riza left the store with her companions in tow.

The three made it to the Second District before they were attacked by the Heartless. A mixture of the new warrior types, shadows, and the samurai from the _Inu _World. The warriors drew their weapons and could feel the improvement from their new accessories. Riza's and Charlie's new strength let them deal more damage to their dark foes. Josh's magic muscle increased as well, his weaker spells doubling in power.

The waves of Heartless died down as the three advanced toward the door to the Third District. In the shadows of the Second District was Tonnerre. Behind her where her Little Shocker Heartless, little black and yellow Heartless that, if together in a cluster, could short circuit the whole town. "Be ready my pretties, we'll get them soon enough. They'll pay for the grave injury they gave Eau." Tonnerre sneered in the veil of the shadow's darkness.

"This must be it," Josh said, running his hand over the ice blue snowflake. The tinge of coldness could be felt and inch from the door. He stepped back an unleashed his Icy Daggers, now larger with his Rune Armlets, at the door. The snowflake glowed and rosed with a hiss. On the other side was a cavern. In the middle was a small island with a disheveled shack. In the water were large stepping to get to the small island. As the team made their way across the first stone moved, then dropped an inch. From under the water, a giant turtle head rose up. It groaned loudly then dropped again. The team jumped off before it could completely submerge with them on it's back for the ride.

The next stepping stone shifted, another turtle head appearing out of the water. It groaned as well, but went after the team. Riza jumped over it's head as Josh slid under it's jaw. Charlie, however, wasn't so swift.; the turtle grabbed her by the back of her pants near the belt and hoisted her up. Charlie yelped as she was lifted thirty feet up.

"Izanagi! Put her down now!" A bundle of robes yelled from the shore of the small island.

The turtle grunted and opened it's sharp beak. The swordswoman dropped the thirty feet into the moat. She appeared seconds later crawling onto the bank of the island. Riza helped her out while Josh introduced himself to the robes.

"Sorry about dropping in like this," Josh chuckled.

"Stuff it, Josh!" Charlie roared, trying to launch herself at her cousin, Riza held her back.

"I'm-"

"Itoh Josh. She's Kuzumakii Charlie and the one holding her is Ukaizr Riza, the Mistress of the Keyblade. I've been expecting you three."

"You have?" Josh replied.

"Indeed, please come in," the bundle of robes lead the three into the hut. A homely little abode, the candles scattered around gave of an orange light that tinted everything just so. Shelves packed with books, scrolls and tomes of every shape, size and color. Off to the far side of the door in the oval shaped hut was a slightly raised platform with a small round table with a scroll lied off the side away from the chair accompanied by a now cold pot of tea. "Lo, please, help Charlie with her clothes."

"Aye!" A furry bipedal creature shot up from his seat to help Charlie. He stood in front of her and mumbled something in a foreign tongue. Instantly, Charlie was as dry as a bone. "There you go, Miss Kuzumakii."

"Charlie is fine, and thank you; but what are you?" Charlie studied the furry critter.

"I'm a tanuki, a raccoon-dog," Lo answered.

"Oh! How rude! I haven't told you my name. I am called, Pandora," The robes took of it's hat to reveal a short hair girl around the age of thirteen or fourteen. She wore large, owl-eyed glasses and had teal colored eyes. The robes were teals, purples and silvers. "Now why are you three here?" Pandora said with a smile while making a fresh pot of tea.

"Actually we're delivering something. From Kou," Charlie handed the mage. The shorter girl smiled.

"I see, so the ex-samurai couldn't figure it out. Too bad," She put the box on the small wooden table. "I though at least he could figure it out."

"Can I see it, Pandora?" Josh asked, looking at the box.

"Sure, why not. It's not even mine. My mother gave it to me and her mother gave it to her, and so on. That's how I got my name too, They were all named Pandora."

Josh studied the box as little alarms went off in his head. The designs were familiar, like he saw them before. _But where? I know I've seen these markings before. The whole box is familiar. And her name is sending off all these warning bells in my head. But why? Her name also sounds famiiar, like some old, over told myth. _Josh's features contracted into deep thought, trying to recall the significance of this small box and name.

"Josh, buddy, you ok?" Riza asked.

"Oh, now I recognized you three! You are the ones King and Queen Hearte spoke of," Pandora uttered.

"You've spoken to the king and queen?!" the statement shocked Charlie.

"Yeah, but only of you two, not the Keyblade Mistress. They mentioned yoi wold have a third member though. They spoken only nice things of you two, except your fiery tempers."

"Fiery tempers? I don't have a fiery temper," Charlie denied.

"Just a thick head and no common sense. Your blade is sharper than you," Josh said, still looking at the odd box.

"Shut yer trap, magic boy!"

Riza leaned over to whisper in Pandora's ear, "Yup, definitely fiery temper," Pandora giggled.

"Anyway, I've also been asked, if I pass you on my travels, to teach you the basics of the dark arts," Pandora stated.

"Cool. I wanna learn how to do summoning," Riza said, "And learn more spells."

"Ok, we'll get started on the summoning first. Come, to the top floor." Pandora made a hand sign, a slab from the ceiling fell gently and stopped before hitting the ground. "C'mon you three, upwards!" the four were elevated to the upper level. The upper level of the shack was decorated in bright colors, including yellows, light greens, and oranges. The the corners were cusions with various astrological symbols, like stars, moons, and some of the zodiac symbols.

"We'll train here, I'll start with you Riza. Take out your weapon." Riza withdrew her Key of the Ukiazr, and awaited Pandora's next instruction. "Ok, it's really easy, just think of the summon you want to bring forth, and it'll come naturally."

Riza nodded. She thought of the small fox demon, Shippou. Her crest glowed on the Keyblade, a greenish-blue flame ignited at the end of the key. Riza created a circle, then put the blade into the fire ring, and twisting it, like unlocking a door. A fire fox of the same color shot for the ring and barked, then poofed, leaving Shippou, smiling a childish grin.

"Let's see how he does in battle, come out," Pandora summoned forth pieces of furniture.

"Ok, Shippou let's go!" Riza said, "Fox Fire!!" The a green-blue flame enveloped her Keyblade, fireballs shooting form the blade's tip striking the tables and closets.

"Fox Magic, Fox Fire!" Shippou threw greenish blue fireballs, striking down the zipping tea pots. The more furniture they took out, Shippou's power increased. Fully charged, Shippou set his sights on a large closet, "Fox Magic, Giant Top!" The small fox demon pulled out a small red and green top, he let loose the rip cord and the small top grew ten times its original size, spinning on the closet, the wind whipping around drawing in the furniture till the furniture disappeared in a poof of magic, followed by Shippou, who disappeared in a fireball. The flames died out around the Keyblade.

"Good, good. Now that you know how to summon, let's teach you some spells," Pandora placed her gloved hand on Riza's forehead, "I give Riza the power over ice and thunder," Pandora chanted. Riza could feel the chilling power of the ice in her veins and feel the raw electricity dancing in her muscles.

"Cool, I feel...feel...powerful," Riza uttered.

"Yeah, try housing centuries years worth of magic power in you," they all looked at the mage. "I'm not centuries old, please, just a few hundred years!" Pandora chuckled. "Yeah, I know I don't look that old. I'm a sorceress, I can appear any way I want. Now Josh, you have a summon as well? C'mon, bring'em out!"

Josh stepped forth, Riza taking a seat on a moon printed pillow. "Ok, Just like Riza, think of the summon, and the process will come naturally."

Josh nodded, and thought of the small fish. He withdrew his staff and the red jewel began to resonate. Bubbles appeared around the sage. He lifted the staff over his head and began to twirl it like a helicopter blade. A cyclone of water erupted from the spinning staff and from it came a mighty shark, with the same coloration of a Great White Shark, with slightly larger fangs than a normal shark. On his head was a dragon's head. Josh leaped on his back and began to chomp and cast magic spells at the moving furniture. After a few minutes, Mr. Bubbles was fully charged and let loose his Shark Cyclone, a powerful water spell he launched from his large jaws, destroying the remaining furniture. The shark disappeared in a cloud of bubbles.

"Not bad you two. Not bad at all. What about you, Miss Charlie?"

"I'm just fine, and I don't have any summons. I don't have the magic prowess to posses summons. Those do, though. The only magic I know is the power of my sword."

"Ok then," The tea pot's whistle blew its high pitched song. "Oh, the water is done. How about some tea?" the four went downstairs to enjoy a cup of tea.

Downstairs, "So tell me about yourselves," Pandora sipped the hot brew.

"What's there to tell?" Riza questioned.

"Like your past, unless it's too difficult to mention."

"Well.." Riza was cut off when she felt her Keyblade tug at her. She put her cup of tea down and drew the weapon. It roughly pulled the keybearer toward the city. "We gotta go. Heartless. Thanks for the tea, and maybe some other time we could talk, Pandora. It was nice meeting you," Riza bowed her head and ran out the hole, Josh and Charlie bidding farewell.

"Ok," Pandora said to an empty room.

"Damn those Heartless! Don't they ever stop?" Charlie growled.

"I guess not. But, if they don't stop, neither do we!" Josh said.

"Yeah, they don't stand a chance against us!" Riza smirked. The trio left the small cavern and charged headlong into the awaiting battle.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Thunderstorm

_**Chapter 10: Thunderstorm Returns with Fury**_

"Stupid ass Heartless," Riza muttered. "Can't keel over and die!?" Riza slashed through the samurai and warrior Heartless. She leaped up and delivered her Shinobi Slam to the small group under her, they were quickly destroyed.

Charlie was in blade-lock with a samurai Heartless. Charlie sidestepped and the Heartless stumbled forward, then Charlie brought her blade down guillotine style, slicing the head off of the Heartless. "Damned creatures, don't know when to quit!"

"They have no souls and don't know pain, they fight without hesitation, of course they won't quit. Thunder Clap Slap!" Josh growled as he shouted his thunder spell. The small band of Heartless were destroyed except for a few shadows that seemed to absorb the lightning attack. "What the hell?" On their small bodies, yellow stripes appeared. The Little Shockers were disguised as shadow Heartless. One leaped and latched onto Josh, discharging the electrical currents that it absorb from the sage. Josh hollowed in pain as the current surged through his body. Riza, being the closest, used her kunai knife the slash away the thunderous Heartless. Josh fell to his hands and knees, eyes slightly glazed over.

"Josh, you ok?" Riza standing next to him, protecting him from the advancing Heartless. "Take this damned creatures, Icy Daggers!" Riza shot the spell from her Keyblade, striking the Heartless freezing them in their tracks. "Ninja Rush," Riza slashed through the frozen and slightly chilled Heartless. Josh got up and continued his fight, thanking Riza for saving him.

In the distance, watching the brawl unfold, Tonnerre ordered the rest of the Little Shockers to cause a massive blackout. The little critters disappeared into the shadows, heading to anywhere electricity was. Within minutes, the city lights were out and only the setting sun of the town was the source of light.

"Well, warriors, I see that you are blinded by the darkness!" Tonnerre shouted to them from a rooftop.

"Um, no. We can see you as plain as day. The sun is still up and it's giving us enough light to see," Riza pointed out.

Tonnerre stood in silence for a few moments, "Shut up, you bitch!" she barked. "I'll show you!" Tonnerre, like a lightning bolt, was upon the keybearer, her lightning bolt like kunai knife grinding against Riza's. "You'll pay for what you did to Eau!"

"Huh? Oh, the harpoon, that wasn't me. That was my--" Riza was cut off by a powerful kick to her jaw, sending her crashing into a wall.

"Excuses! You set him up, and now he has a gaping hole in his back," the psycho lightning mistress yelled.

Riza got herself out of the hole, "Look lady, I wasn't the one that rammed a harpoon in Eau's back. But I'll ram my Keyblade through you if you want!" Riza charged, and went into a furious grapple with the thunderous youth. Every now and then the two leaped away and charging back into the fray. _She's fast. And powerful, like lightning bolts._ The two leaped away again to catch their breathes. Riza's clothes bore slash marks and her skin bled slightly from small nicks and scratches. Tonnerre was in the same predicament. Her jacket was open revealing her small shirt that showed her torso littered with red lines that dripped little drps of blood, and her kapris were dirty and singed from Riza's fire spells. Tonnerre twirled the kunai in her hands and charged the Keyblade Mistress. The two were once again locked in a fierce battle.

"Man," Charlie was fending off a samurai Heartless, "Why does Riza get all the good fights?"

"No offense, but I don't think you could keep up with that blonde, Charlie," Josh said, using his blade to slash through a Little Shocker Heartless.

"Psst!"

"Maybe we should restore the electricity to the town," Josh said, finishing off another heartless.

"You can, I need to train a bit more and these heartless will do just fine," Charlie said, powering up the holy element of her powerful blade.

"Fine, just don't get killed," Josh rushed off.

"Hah! Like that'll happen. Ok, here we go boys!" Charlie charged into the numbers of the dark foes, using Heaven's Swift Judgement against the Heartless. Flashes of light blinded the standing Heartless, making them easy prey to the swordswoman of the elements. As the Heartless fell, more took their place. "Numbers won't save you, Saint's Answered Prayer!" The bright light was launched into the masses of the Heartless, destroying many of them. However, for everyone that fell, three took their place. _Damn, this might be just a little harder than I thought._ Charlie thought, switching her holy power to her steel. The magic needed for the holy elemental power was too much of a drain. "I'll have to make do with the steel techniques. Come at me, you bastards!" Charlie stood her ground as the Heartless charged, "Steel Dragon Claw!" The energy beams shot out cut down many of the Heartless, "Yeah that's right, c'mon!" Charlie was not submitting herself to these creatures of the shadows.

The fight between Riza and Tonnerre escalated to insane heights. The speed and the force behind the blows were enough to break bone. The keybearer and thunder wielder trading blows, drawing blood. The strain caused them to sweat, which stung their open wounds; but they paid no mind, too focused on the battle to care.

"You won't win, psycho," Riza said, her Keyblade's sword grinding against the kunai of Tonnerre. Riza looking down at the Troup Grimm member, Riza was at least two inches taller.

"You'll pay for your insults," Tonnerre growled. "Silent Thunder Crack!" Electricity shot from the kunai and traveled down the Keyblade, shocking its mistress.

Riza gritted her teeth in pain, but didn't waver. Instead, did a quick turn and side kicked the blond into a staircase not to far from them. Stray bolts traveled over her body. "Psycho."

Tonnerre got up and spit out the small amount of blood from her busted lip. "You want to die, don't you? Fine! Ninja's Lightning!" Tonnerre leaped and threw handfulls of electricity charged shurikens and kunai knives.

Riza dodged and deflected many of the weapons, "Where are you getting all of these weapons?"

"If you haven't noticed, they are made from my energy. I have an unlimited amount of ammo to hurl against you. You stand no chance!" Tonnerre continued her unending assault. Riza looked around to see the kunai she dodged or deflected just disappeared.

_Heh, little does she know. Her back is completely vulnerable!_ Riza dodged one last kunai knife and deflected a final shuriken. Before the psycho lightning wielder knew it, Riza was behind her. Riza slammed the rim of the Keyblade handle against the back of Tonnerre head. The blow came swift and Tonnerre fell, tumbling against the cold stone ground, coming to a stop on her back. She reached behind her and brought her hand to her vision, blood stained her hands.

"Blood..? My..blood...?" Tonnerre's vision became blurry and cloudy.

"Yeah, your blood," Riza was next to her, looking down. "Psycho."

Tonnerre blacked out. Her body was enveloped in darkness and disappeared within the inky blackness. The Heartless that Charlie was fighting disappeared with a haze.

"I thought that would never end," Charlie wiped away sweat from her brow.

"Yeah," Riza fell to her knees, dropping her Keyblade, it disappeared after losing contact with its mistress's grip. "That took more than I thought."

Charlie dropped to her side, "You ok, Princess?" Charlie sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Really, just tired." Riza eye's fluttered shut and fell into the warrior's arms.

"Heh, we need to get you a proper bed, hun," Charlie chuckled at the keybearer.

The street lights and lights in the houses flickered on. "Look's like Josh got the power back on," Charlie lifted Riza into her arms, "Let's get a hotel room." Charlie walked into the hotel, and payed for a room. With Riza safe in bed, she waited her cousin to return from turning the power back on throughout the city.

Ten minutes later, Josh appeared in the room. He waved silently noticing the sleeping keybearer. Josh and Charlie left room and entered the neighboring room.

"The fight with that Troup Grimm member took a lot out of her. We'll find the keyhole when she gets up," Charlie explained.

Josh nodded, "She's probably too tired to eat, wanna order room service?" Josh questioned, picking up the menu on the table.

"Yeah, I'm starved."

Josh made the order, and the bell boy knocked at the door. "Goo' evenin' lady and gent'. I hope the food 'ere is to yer likin'," the young bellhop said, smiling.

"Thanks kid," Charlie said, looking at the delicious smelling food. The bellhop held out a white gloved hand, looking at Josh with a smile on his face. "Josh, tip the boy," Charlie said, picking up the silver plate cover.

"Fine," Josh handed the boy a munny piece.

"Thank ye very much, sir," The bellhop turned and left the two in peace.

The cousins began to eat, until Josh spoke up, "Charlie, why did Aunt Meryl take you away?" Meryl was his mother's sister Asking his companion rather bluntly.

The question caught the teen off-guard, "Huh? Mom? Mom didn't do it, it was Father," she said in a low whisper.

"Uncle Hector? Why?" Josh asked, putting a piece of steak in his mouth.

Charlie put her fork down, "He always wanted a little boy. Since I wasn't, he tried his best to turn me into a little warrior. So, when we were younger, I was eight, you were ten, he sent me to train under a swordsmaster. I was with him the until we met again only a year ago." She continued her meal, not even sparing Josh a glance.

"Oh, I thought Uncle Hector was happy to have a daughter?" Charlie shook her head at her cousin's thought.

"When did you start you're training to be a sage?" Charlie asked, turning the subject off of her.

"Shortly after you left, six months, a year. It took my all these years to be this powerful with my magic," Josh explained.

"Yeah, you do like to flex your magic muscle," Charlie chuckled, earning a chuckle as well from her cousin.

"Charlie, you were like a sister to me. I missed these times together," Josh finished off his steak.

"Yeah, me too. Too bad father never saw me win my first fight. Mom told me he passed away a few years after he sent me a way."

From behind them, the door opened. In the door way, was still a very tired Riza. "You guys are eating without me?" she asked in a sleepy whisper, hair slightly messed from bed head and the shocks she got from the thunder ninja.

"Pull up a chair, Sleeping Beauty. We got you something," Charlie smiled.

The next morning, the three rested and bellies full, went and searched for the Sunset Suburbia keyhole. Charlie went on to tell her cousin the fight he missed between Riza and Tonnerre. "When I wasn't kicking Heartless ass, I watched these two, and man! Their speed was incredible! No wonder you were so tired. Josh you missed one helluva fight!"

Riza blushed at the attention, "It was nothing really. Hey, maybe Kou know's where the keyhole is."

"No, but you are close," the trio looked around and their eyes fell on Dae. He walked up to the group, "You see that crank up there," he pointed on top of the catherdral looking building. "It is said that if that crank is turned four times, a light will appear. Go try it out." Riza ran toward the building. She leaped on top of the small ledges and made her way up the building in no time.

Charlie looked surprised, but with a smile. Josh was stunned, "I thought, after the fight she had, she would still be tired?"

"Guess you don't know the energy a warrior could have, eh, Josh?"

She looked at the crank and saw the handle. She took hold of it with both hands and began to turn it. One resolution and the statue toward the front of the Third District turned, revealing a new face, she continued three more times until a bright light shined. "The keyhole!" She leaped from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground below. Dae, Josh, and Charlie were standing next to the statue. Riza took out her Keyblade when near and pointed it at the statue's head. The locking beam shot out and locked the town off from the Heartless. The hole disappeared.

"Sunset Suburbia is closed off from the Heartless. Good riddance. Now, is Nyte done with our ship?" Josh asked, turning the the shorter youth.

"Should be, let's go check," Dae lead the three to the ports.

Nyte was cleaning his hands free of any excess grease and oil. "Geez, took you long enough, but with the extra time I gave her a tune up and all that jazz. Also added a warp-gummi, so you can jump to already visited worlds, making travel faster and easier. Anyway, what happened?"

"Troup Grimm member appeared," Riza said.

"Oh, well, then I guess your tardiness if excusable. Get goin', now," Nyte shooed them into the cockpit of their small gummi ship, and the trio took off to their new destination.

A lone knight, dressed in shining armor, large sword strapped to him under his cape, walked through a dense forest. On the worn path, he stopped, his right hand began to tremble. He looked at it and it briefly turned into a three fingered claw. He grasped it tightly, the image disappearing; it was all in his head. _This sin...This sin must be forgiven. If not, I'll forever be plagued by this presence for eternity._

The knight continued to walk until he came to an inn to rest for the night. He stripped himself of his cape and his large sword, a zweihander type, named Requiem. Next was his armor, but only a few pieces, like his chest plate, shoulder pads, metal gauntlets and steel boots. He ordered room service, and waited for the bellhop to bring him his food. After the bellhop appeared ten minutes later, the knight leaned against the wall closest to a window, gazing at the moon after his meal. _The moon will be a good distraction. After I freed myself of Soul Edge's power, I vowed never to sleep again._ Through the walls he heard voices. He decided _Why the hell not_, the knight listened in; maybe they might leak some information he needs.

"Kilik," came a muffled female voice, "Where do we go next?"

"Maybe head done to the port where Maxi might be," came a male voice, from the one named Kilik. One the other side of the wall, Kilik and his lady friend were sitting a table along the wall that separated their's and the knight's room. Their room was slightly bigger, enough to house two twin beds. Kilik leaned back against the old, wooden chair, which creaked against his movement. "He might even need our help, Xianghua."

"Yeah, maybe. Who knows, we might even come across that guy with the sickle," Xianghua mentioned.

The knight on the other side of the wall was now completely listening to these seemingly boring travelers. _A sickle? Could it be the same man that I encountered?_ He looked down at his right hand, he balled into a fist. _Maybe these two might be some help to me?_

"It's all possible. He'll pay for running off on us like that. And after he threw that clock tower gear at us," Kilik scowled. "Hey, it's getting late. Let's get some sleep and continue on tomorrow."

That was all the knight needed to hear to confirm they faced the scythe wielder. _Soon, I'll cleanse myself of the sin that is Nightmare. Then I'll rest._

Early morning, the knight got himself ready for the day ahead and the possible finding of either the man with the sickle or his sin, Nightmare. Later on, he heard the two fighters stir in their rooms. The knight just finished with putting on his armor and strapping on his sword when the two left their room. The knight started to follow when he saw they have left the inn. "Time for my cleansing," the knight soon left the inn.

Little did the knight know, that a shadow was watching him, "So, he is the one Zasalamel wants destroyed? This shall be an exciting match. What was his name that Zasalamel gave me? Oh yes, Siegfried; Siegfried Schtauffen," uttered a rather tall and well built shadow. Around the shadow, black creatures with yellow eyes appeared. "Take his soul as well as his strong heart, Ground Movers," the shadow gave the Heartless their order. The black forms twitched wildly and disappeared within the shadows. "Soul Edge and Soul Calibur were the weapons I must search for as well, only if I had a better description."

It was days after Siegfried, the knight, and the travelers, Kilik and Xianghua, left for the port. The three, were closing the distance on the port, another day's walk for Kilik and Xianghua; Siegfried kept a day's distance between them. A few hundered yards from Kilik's and Xianghua's position, the gummi ship landed with the crushing sounds off toppling trees and gashes on the ground. The two fighters rushed to see a massive dust cloud from the area.

Inside, Josh picked up the the heat signals of two people, and quickly putting the cloaking device on. The three jumping out quickly and going into the forest. On the other side, the dust cloud was clearing, but what baffled the two was that there was no object that could have made the impact. "What causes this?" Xianghua said.

Kilik looked toward the forest and faintly heard the sound of hurried footsteps. From the tree three figures emerged; it was Josh, Charlie, and Riza. "Hey, you three!" Kilik called.

Josh turned the other two, "Act natural, we don't know what caused this, right, kiddies?" The other two nodded.

Kilik made it to them, "You guys know what caused this?" They shook their heads. Kilik scratched his, looking back at the minor destruction.

"Hi, I'm Ukiazr Riza," the keybearer stuck out her hand.

"Kilik, and that's my friend, Chai Xianghua," he gave her a hardy handshake.

"These are my companions, Kuzumakii Charlie, and Itoh Josh." They shook hands with the young man.

"Kilik!" Xianghua was now by them, "Oh, hello. Who are you?" Riza introduced them again. "Well, hello then. I bet Kilik already introduced me. So where are you three heading?" The five began to walk away from the new clearing.

"Just wandering," Josh answered.

"Then how about you join us. We're heading to a port not to far from here. Our friend is there."

"Xianghua, always too eager to make friends," Kilik sighed with a chuckle.

She looped her arm around his muscular one, "And what's wrong with that? It's not like they have Soul Edge," she laughed.

"Soul Edge?" Charlie looked at them puzzled, as well as Josh and Riza.

"A powerful and evil sword. It's said to be the most powerful weapon ever forged. But, once a man clutches its handle, they become the evil sword's slave; even a fragment can drive a man mad with a murderous rage," Kilik said with a solemn face, gripping the small teal crystal around his neck. His face remembering a pained memory

"What's that?" Riza pointed to the small crystal.

"This? The Dvapara-Yuga. My...sister gave it to me a long time ago. It's a holy mirror that's protects me," Kilik explained.

"Oh," Riza uttered.

"Hey, an inn! Let's stop for the night and get to know each other better!" Xianghua cheered. Without a protest, she dragged Kilik toward the inn, Riza and her friends behind.

"Ok, you two, no letting on we're from another world. Gotta protect the world order," Josh explained.

"But we don't know the area or the names of the different countries and whatnot," Charlie said.

"Then say we're from far away," Josh said. The trio ran to catch up with the two fighters. These two seemed interesting.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11: Tale of Souls and Swords

_Chapter 11: A Tale of Souls and Swords_

Riza and her little group barely convinced the two warriors with their lies about being from far away, which really wasn't a lie. They found out that Kilik was a student of the Ling-Sheng Su excels in combat with the bo staff, which was called the Kali-Yuga. Xianghua was taught by her late mother, and wielded the Chinese jian, a double edge straight sword, which had no name. She was once an Imperial Guard of the Ming Dynasty. Now, they were both on the quest to find Soul Edge and to destroy it.

"Our quest?" Riza looked a little shocked by the question Kilik asked. "Our quest..." she repeated more of statement than a question. "Well, our quest is to..um.."

Charlie helped her out, "To see the world and become better fighters."

"You're warriors?" Xianghua asked.

"Yeah, you can say that," Riza replied.

Kilik looked out to see the sun rising, they spent the night at the inn, mostly talking. "How about we see what you can do, then?" he said, with a little fight in his eyes.

"You're on!" Riza growled in excitement.

Charlie whispered in her ear, "What you are gonna fight him with? Just your kunai and shurikens, or your Keyblade?"

"The Keyblade, I'll just say it's a rare weapon, only recently used from where we come from," Riza replied. Charlie nodded.

Outside, the five stood in the early morning light, the shadows of the trees overcasting them. Riza took her defensive stance with her kunai drawn, her Keyblade waiting to be drawn. Kilik stood opposite, his red bo staff, Kali-Yuga out in front of him, ready to fight.

"Is that all you're going to fight with, Riza?" Kilik called.

"For now, you'll see my true weapon soon enough, Kilik. Now, are you going to start, or should I take that honor?" Riza smirked.

"By all means," he replied back. Riza charged him, she was quicker than he thought for someone seven years younger than himself. He held Kali-Yuga up to defend, but Riza feinted with the kunai strike and went for a low sweep kick. Kilik jumped just before she could land the hit and went for a downward swing. Riza dodged as the bo staff connected with the ground. Riza leaped farther away, threw the kunai, and ran after she threw it. Kilik deflected the oncoming kunai, and barely missed Riza's punch. She landed in a handstand, turned and kicked him in the back. Kilik was thrown from his spot. He got up and charged. He brought his bo staff across in a slashing motion, only to be blocked by Riza's Keyblade. "What's that?!"

"My true weapon," Riza leaped back. "It's the only one in existence. Now," she took her stance, "where were we?" Riza charged Kilik with a horizatal strike, but Kilik blocked by putting his staff vertical, his Monument Stance, making Riza's strike bounce off, throwing her off balance. He followed-up by pole voulting and kicking Riza in the chest. The keybearer leapt to her feet and countered her Ninja Rush, closing the distance between them then let loose a furious barrage of strikes. Kilik dodged and blocked most of them, but was caught off guard when her foot shot out into his gut; knocking the air out of him. Riza took up her stance for another Ninja Rush, crouched down low, left leg out front, left arm up in front of her body, and Keyblade held out toward the back. As Kilik regained his stance, Riza noticed something behind him. She charged Kilik, who didn't notice the figure behind him. He held out his bo staff like he did before to throw Riza off balance, but this time Riza jumped up and used the upright bo staff to get higher up. She used her Shinobi Slam to slice the Heartless in half. Kilik turned around to see Riza stand erect and the Hearltess disappearing in a dark haze.

"What was that?" Kilik asked.

"Heart--" before Riza could finish, Charlie called her.

"Riza, we got major company!" they all looked around to see a mass of Heartless emerging, samurai, warrior Heartless with Heartless-modified large blade scimitars, and smaller, magic casting Heartless.

"Damn it. Kilik, they're Heartless. Dark creatures, fight hard, and don't give in. Or they'll devour your heart," Riza explained.

"Ok," Kilik charged the Heartless, unleashing his powerful combo attacks, taking out the sword wielding Heartless. Riza let loose swift strikes, slicing the opposing Heartless in halves and quarters. Josh and Charlie dealt with the magic casting Heartless, while Xianghua watched their backs by fending off the bigger Jeartless. Within minutes, the few waves of Heartless ceased.

The five were about to head back into the inn until a large shadow shot out of the ground and wrapped five fingers around the young keybearer. "What the hell?!" Riza cried in surprise. The hand rose, and four saw an enormous Heartless rise out of the ground. It took shape and details. The arms were rock-plated, as were the hips and legs. The body was bulky which lead into a thick neck. The head was large and canine like. On the shoulder was a huge, muscular man, holding his left hand by his chest, in a fist, but his index and middle fingers were extended upwards. Around his thick neck were what looked like enlarged prayer beads. His face looked like Chinese decent, with a thin and whispy mustache and beard. He was bald except for the small ponytail on the back of his head.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Charlie roared.

"On the contrary, mi'lady. The young keybearer is requested. But you can get her freedom back," the man said, his accent was thick and heavy. "In ten days or sooner, make an appearance at the Lost Cathedral and hand over the weapons of soul. Only then will the keybearer's freedom be granted."

"Don't worry about me, guys! I'll be fine. Don't give him the weapons!" Riza yelled from the Heartless's grip.

"We're not waiting ten days to free you; we're doing it right now!" Charlie charged, the wind element powering her sword. "Wind Scar!" the warrior let loose the powerful attack, the sword colliding with the ground. The man on the Heartless's shoulder raised his right hand, bringing up his Soil Shield; the attack looked like it was stopped, but the Wind Scar traveled over the shield and headed to the creature, still strong. The creature, its master, and Riza disappeared into the shadows, the powerful attack passed missed them by seconds. The Wind Scar subsided, as did the Soil Shield. On the other side no one stood. "They're gone." Charlie dropped to her knees. "They took Riza. How could we have let that happened? How?!"

Josh walked over to his cousin. He put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll get her back, Charlie. We will." He tried to reassure her. "Try not to get all worked up. It's just a waste of energy beating yourself up over this." Charlie nodded slowly.

From the woods, appeared Siegfried. He walked past the group until Kilik stopped him, "You...You're the one that has been following Xianghua and me."

"What of it?" He answered back, not looking at the Ling-Sheng Su student.

"Why?"

"None of your concern."

"It's about Soul Edge, is it not?" Xianghua spoke up.

"Yes," Seigfried answered.

Charlie got up, "Do you know where it is? We need to know."

"What if I do?" Seigfried scoffed.

Without missing a beat, Charlie appeared before him and lifted him by his collar off the ground, even with his large sword, and heavy armor, "Our friend was just kidnapped and the bastard that did it wanted the weapons of soul. So if you don't tell me what we want to know, I'll beat it out of you," she growled, "Got it?"

Siegfried, a not easily shaken man, gulped slightly at seeing the seriousness in Charlie's eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you. Put me down." Charlie let him down. "Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are now locked in the _Soul Embrace_, which I did. Soul Edge's powers are sealed, until they are separated. I'm trying to destroy Soul Edge once and for all."

"Do you know where Lost Cathedral is?" Josh asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing you want me to take you there?" He noticed the serious look on their faces. "Fine. Let's get a good night's rest and I'll take you there."

That night, while everyone slept soundly, except Seigfried. Charlie was up, starting at the moon. _Riza. Hold on, we'll get you out of there...Damn it! How could we have let her get caught. That Heartless just appeared out of no where! I'm sorry Riza, can you forgive me? I let you down, and I couldn't even rescue you._ Charlie wept silently, failing the Keyblade Mistress, her comrade, her friend.

"Terre, you've returned. Ah, so this is the keybearer of legend. I thought that the keybearer was a male?" A tall dark skinned man said, talking to the Troup Grimm member Terre.

"Yes, well, Zasalamel, not all is what we expect. Now, let me put this one in the holding cell until her friend's arrival with the weapons you desire." Terre took off one of the beads from his necklace and transformed it into a four by four by six holding cell for the Ukaizr. Terre threw her in there and shut the prison door.

Riza charged the door just as it was shut. "Let me out you freak!" Riza roared.

"Not until your friends arrive, young keybearer. Sit tight, you'll be here for a while," Terre began to walk away, "You're food will be served shortly." Zasalamel left before Terre did.

"I'm getting out of here," Riza drew her Keyblade, and slashed at the bars, but to no avail, the bars stood without a scratch.

"No use, keybearer, you're just wasting your strength."

"If I can't break out, I'll just unlock the door," Riza held out her Keyblade to unlock her prison, but nothing happened, "What the...?"

"You're Keyblade's unlocking ability is useless against that prison. It will open when I will it, young one. It's from my prayer beads. So conserve your energy; you will be needing it." Terre left the room.

Riza sat in a huff, retracting her blade. "Stupid megalomaniacs, think they need the world and the most powerful weapons. Can't they think of a different hobby, like I don't know, having an ant farm or putting model ships in a jar?!"

Zasalamel was outside the door when Terre left. "So that's the keybearer that you had to find? Doesn't look like much," Zasalamel said.

"Don't underestimate that one. She's taken out two of our members so far," Terre replied. "But her meddling stops here."

"I don't care. I just want to end this curse. And I need Soul Edge and Soul Calibur," Zasalamel stated coldly.

"Yes, I know. Patience, Zasalamel. You'll have the weapons," Terre smiled. _Over my dead body. Sorry, but my boss requires them. So you will live forever, remembering on how you failed yourself_. Terre walked away from the dark skinned man. "If you don't mind, Zasalamel, would you mind making sure the keybearer doesn't escape?"

"But you said she couldn't," he answered back.

"There's always that small possibility that anything could happen," Terte left.

"Bastard," Zasalamel whispered.

The next day, after Riza's kidnapping, the five set out to find the Lost Cathedral. Seigfried in the lead, then Kilik and Josh, followed by Xianghua and Charlie. Charlie kept her head high and face neutral, not daring to show her emotions. If they are shown, they'll get the better of her during crucial times.

"I can feel it, we're getting closer, another day's trek, maybe two," Seigfreid called.

"That's good. I can't wait to defeat that scythe wielder," Kilik uttered.

_Soon Riza, soon,_ Charlie's mind said, as if trying to reach the Keyblade Mistress via her mind. She became restless, even the countless Heartless encounters couldn't ease her mind. She needed to know if Riza was ok, they all did. Even Seigfried, even though they didn't meet, but if it quieted the fighters he was with, they he hoped for the girl's safety.

The five made it to the Lost Cathedral, even with the Heartless attacks, bandits trying to steal their money, and other fighters trying to prove their strength, four days after Riza's abduction. The beauty of the Cathedral was breathtaking; it seemed like all the European styles melded into one awesome building.

"Let's go, we have a keybearer to save!" Charlie charged ahead, Josh close behind, with Kilik and Xianghua, and Seigfried bringing up the rear. The Heartless waves were twice the amount they were outside this cathedral. Among the scimitar wielding Heartless and the Magik Kasters, a new sluggish type appeared; Ground Movers. Their had rock hard hides with rocky spikes and strong physical attacks, as well as be able to fire the spikes haphazardly. They continued fighting the waves after waves until they came to a long corridor with giant marble doors at the end.

The party continued further down, but it became extremely difficult; not that Heartless were incredibly powerful, it was they were just too many of them. Josh's magic proved to by useless against the Ground Movers and the Magik Kasters just absorb the different spells. After a half an hour, the party made it to the doors, "Stand back," Charlie ordered. She powered up the flame abilities of her Elemental Blade, pointing it at the doors, "Dragon...Firestorm!" The mighty flames bellowed forth, slamming themselves against the marble doors. The marble doors stood fast. From the shadows behind the group appeared them. "What the hell...?"

"So, you two again?" Seigfried sneered. He ready his Requiem, pointing at the man behind them.

"Tira, finish off the others, I'll take care of this one," said the man in a French Empire nobles outfit, blond hair, and evil tinted eyes. He drew his rapier, Flambert, and pointed it to Seigfried, "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Sure, Raphael, this should be fun. These bodies look suitable for Soul Edge, no?" answered Tira, dressed in cloth like leaves with purple threads, leaving little to the imagination, green short hair, and a purple stripe on the left side of her face and right side of her abdomen, twirling her odd ring blade weapon.

"We can handle her, Seigfried, just watch our backs with that guy," Charlie said reading her blade to attack a live target before Kilik stopped her.

"Let Xianghua take her. She hasn't fought a good opponent in some time."

"What about that Talim chick?" Charlie asked, lowering her blade.

"Hardly worth the effort," Xianghua chuckled, drawing her jian, preparing to fight the odd girl in front of her.

"Then what about us?" Josh asked. As if on que, dozens of Hartless appeared, making the young mage, sigh, "I had to ask, didn't I?"

"It's your nature Josh," his brash cousin said, drawing up her sword.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, twirling his staff.

Kilik readied his Kali-Yuga, "C'mon let's protect these guys. Iza!" Kilik called out his battle cry. Josh, Charlie and Kilik held off the Heartless hordes as Xianghua and Seigfried did battle with the gate guardians.

On the other side of the doors, and down the shallow water walkway, Riza could hear a fierce battle raging just beyond the doors. "They came!" Riza cheered from her make-shift prison.

"Quiet girl," Terre ordered. "Zasalamel, where is your skeleton puppet?"

"In the shadows, he'll attack them when they least expect it. No worries, Terre. They'll be dead before they make it here," Zasalamel reassured the muscular man.

"I'm not worried, just making sure all the pieces are in their place."

"Hah! You think that my friends will fall prey to such easy tricks? You're bigger fools than I thought," Riza mocked, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Quiet, keybearer! Your death will be long and painful, unlike your comrades," Terre growled.

Back in the hall way, the gate keepers were losing ground, quickly. Raphael and Seigfried were in a blade lock, even though Seigfried's blade was larger and heavier than Raphael's rapier. Xianghua was landing some serious hits on the agile assassin Tira while avoiding major damage from the latter. Josh, Kilik, and Charlie holding off the small Heartless army quite easily.

Seigfried pushed Raphael back and was able to slice his rapier in two. The knight pushed the noble against the wall and pushing his armored forearm into Raphael's neck, picking up the destroyed blade and stabbing them into the shoulders of male gate keeper, pinning him there. Raphael groaned, "Still to soft to finish me off? I'll just come back stronger and kill you, Seig...fried..." the hanging noble past out from the pain.

"Raphael! Dammit!" Tira cursed, her mood drastically changed from the beginning of the battle. "I better hurry up and finish you all off!" The green-clad girl charged the ex-Imperial Guard only for her to miss her target and lodge her weapon in the wall. As she tried to dislodge the stuck weapon, Xianghua struck the back of the assassin's neck with a solid karate chop, making her pass out before she could defend herself.

The rest of the group finished off the Heartless, the last one leaving in a defeated dark haze. "That takes care of the Heartless," Josh said, resting his staff vertically on the ground.

"We gotta get into that room, but how?" Charlie said, sheathing her blade.

"With this!" Xianghua perked up; she revealed the key to the marble doors.

"Xianghua, you rock!" Charlie smiled, grabbing the key from the Chinese girl's outstretched hand. The warrior opened the doors and went charging down the shallow water walkway. "Ok, you freaks, where's the keybearer!?" Charlie barked.

"Where are the weapons I asked for?" Terre answered her requested with his own.

"I'm not here to play games! Where's my friend and then we'll give you the weapons." Charlie growled in annoyance.

"You want to see her," Terre snapped his right fingers. Two Ground Movers carried in Riza's prison, with it's inhabitant.

"Charlie! Josh!" she called from the prison.

"Where's the weapons?" Tere called.

"Fool," Seigfried stepped up. "You've been so caught up trying to find the weapons, you never noticed the monument over there _were _the weapons you seek". They were all on the balcony of the cathedral which over looked a waterfall. Just as Seigfried said, the odd monument just before the waterfall was, in fact, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, locked in their _Soul Embrace_.

"How?" Terre said in disbelief.

"Simple you fool, you never asked!" Zasalmel called, above the doorway, glowing in an intimidating purple aura.

"No matter, I'll take the weapons then," Terre waked toward the balcony's railings.

"No you won't!" came a growl like voice. Above Terre was a demon.

"Who are you?" Terre called, looking up.

"Nightmare!" Seigfried called to his sin.

"Seigfried, you're mine!" Nightmare launched himself at the knight, his large demonic claw outstretched. Seigfried dodged the claw and drew up his Requiem. His blade clashed against Nightmare's Soul Edge Phantom, a mere copy of the Demon Blade.

"Time to destroy you, my unforgivable past!" Seigfried was pushed back toward the door way, and Nightmare charged. Seigfried went for a horizontal strike, but was stopped by Nightmare's claw. The Azure Knight threw the Silver Knight. Terre moved out of the way just in time, over the railing, perched on the shoulder of his large Heartless, the Boulder Basher.

The two charged for the final blow. Then met, Seigfried's sword swung upwards, Nightmare's downward. After a few suspenseful seconds, that seemed like an eternity, Nightmare fell dead. Seigfried turned around to see Terre heading for the swords. "Sorry to keep you, You're up next!" Seigfried charged.

"Seigfried, stop! He's mine!" Charlie rushed past the knight, her wind sword drawn. She leaped off the railing, "You're finished! Wind Scar!" The powerful attack was unleashed with all her fury. The attack connected, instantly destroying the Heartless, wounding the ground master. The two fell into the surprisingly shallow waters, Terre's blood turning the water around him crimson. "I told you'll pay, and you're going to pay in full!" Charlie charged, but missed as the big man dodged; every single one of her swings. She dodged his kick just before it hit. _Calm down, Kuzumakii, just calm down. You can beat this guy, but you gotta have a clear and calm mind._ Charlie breathed in deeply, and was totally focused on the fight. The two were in a stand-off.

Josh, Kilik, and Xianghua rushed to the cage, "Riza, you ok?" Xianghua asked while the guys looked for a way to open the prison.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you guys can't open it. Only Terre can. The prison is made from one of the beads from his necklace."

"So defeat him and you're free?" Kilik said.

"Yeah. Otherwise, it'd be a waste of energy to try and force it open."

Zasalamel was watching the whole thing unfold. _Why get involved when I can wait and take them at their weakest? Hahah! Soon, my curse will be gone!_ His mind connected with his puppet, _Revenant, attack!_ From the shadows, the skeletal puppet, dressed in a muskateers outfit attacked. Josh quickly destroyed it with a powerful holy attack, Archangel Barrage.

"OK, Terre, time for you to die!" Charlie charged, using the steel blade instead of an element. This time, Charlie was able to slice open the Troup Grimm member's jacket. Under it was a shocking sight. His whole torso was covered in stone, the shape of a torso was chiseled out. Charlie jumped back "That's what I call 'chiseled abs'."

"Hah, you think you are humorous? Let's see how many jokes you tell when you can't pierce my flesh!" Terre challenged as he tore away the rest of his jacket and made the first move with surprising speed. His attacks came just as fast. Charlie was having a hard time dodging his boulder like fist, his left hand still close to his chest. Terre slipped behind Charlie, she knew he was back there but couldn't react fast enough to dodge, but was able to bring her sword up. His Stone Fist connected with the blade, but the force was enough to send Charlie slamming against the wall of the cathedral and knock the wind out of her. She noticed her blade was chipped in several different pieces.

"How...?" Charlie looked astonished at her blade's now unusable condition. Terre went in for the final blow, Charlie's end was near. The fist was a foot away before the swordswomen was saved; Kilik used his bo staff to stop and force the martial artist back.

"You ok, Charlie?" Kilik asked, eyes still on Terre.

"Yeah, thanks, Kilik."

"No problem. Josh, you're up!" Kilik called. The beckoned sage leaped from the balcony and rushed the earth master.

"You're blade can't shed my blood and your magic can't hinder me, what is your plan then?" Terre called, mocking the smaller sage.

"I'm going for your..." Josh closed the distance and before Terre could react, Josh's blade sliced the necklace off. The beads flew off the wire once holding them together, "...Necklace!" Josh smirked. Terre just stood watching the beads fly every which way.

"Riza, Josh did it, try getting out of that prison," Xianghua informed the keybearer.

"Sweet!" Riza sliced cleanly through the bars with her Key of the Ukaizr.

"No!" They all heard Terre wail. The stone engulfed his body and he was left as a statue just under the swords.

"Looks like he's a goner," Charlie joked. She sheathed her blade. The three of them, Charlie, Kilik, and Josh, made their way back on the balcony. As soon as Charlie was done helping Josh and Kilik up, she was basically tackled by the Keyblade Mistress. "Hey there, Princess," Charlie returned the friendly embrace.

"You're ok. I couldn't see what happened after you basically swan dived off the balcony. Josh!" Riza hugged him as well. "I'm so glad to see you two," Riza stepped back. "Sorry, heh, this isn't how the Keyblade wielder should act."

"No, it's how a friend should," Kilik smiled. Riza smiled back.

"If you five are done, we still have to deal with him," Seigfried looked at Zasalamel.

He floated down, still glowing purple. "Now that Terre is gone, I'll have that power."

"Not if I can stop you!" Seigfried charged, only to be knocked away effortlessly by the scythe wielder's power. He was knocked unconscious as he was slammed against a pillar. Kilik and Xianghua were next, but were able to last a bit longer until they were thrown back into the water walkway. Josh, Charlie, and Riza rushed toward the glowing man, and those three lasted the longest; Josh with his blade, Charlie trying to use the elemental forces to make up for the broken blade, Riza with her Keyblade. Until Zasalamel grabbed Josh by the cloak and hurled him against Charlie, knocking them both through the water walkway next to Kilik and Xianghua, her sword's power diminshing.

"You know Josh, I told you always wearing your damned cloak could get you killed!" Charlie growled.

"Shove it, Kuzumakii!" Josh shouted back.

"Looks like you're the only one left, keybearer," Zasalamel sneered.

"You know what? You creep me out, I think it's that yellow eye of your's. What's with it?" Riza said, reading her blade.

"I am cursed with the power to be able to reincarnate through the ages. My left eye holds my soul."

"Oh, its still creepy," Riza charged only to be thrown back against the railing of the balcony.

"I'll finish you off with the power I seek!" Held out his sickle to call upon the swords' power. The monument vanished within a light as was sucked into the body of Zasalamel. He glowed brighter and floated higher up. From his back emerged the blade of Soul Calibur; it came out completely and was thrown at Riza. She dodged the spirit sword, now lodged in the ground next to her. In a bright flash, the cathedral was in a post-apocalyptic ruin, and Zasalamel had changed his form into a demon, Abyss. He hurled his demonic sickle at the young ninja, who barely dodge the flying weapon. Next to her Soul Calibur changed into a keychain. Riza replace the Ukaizr keychain with Soul Calibur. The ending result was the keyblade transformed in a Soul Calibur keyblade.

"Totally boss!" Riza cheered. In the walkway, now cut off from the main area by a form of barrier magic, the group watched in awe as Riza wielded a modified Soul Calibur.

"What's with that weapon? It was just a sword two seconds ago?" Charlie said.

"Soul Calibur will modifiy itself to better fit it's wielder," Xianghua explained.

"Soul Calibur will not save you!" Abyss said. He powered up his energy ball attack until it was at its maximum power. The attack was launched, but Riza saw it coming and sidestepped it, and charged Abyss. They clashed their weapons together, the sound echoing through the destroyed cathedral. Abyss went for a downswing, however, Riza sidestepped. She was caught off-guard by the sudden horizontal swing that followed. Riza back flipped the avoid the blade, but realized that the sickle was able to cut flesh. It was a shallow wound, but it could prove problematic.

_Damn, that was _too_ close. He's quicker than I thought._ Riza readied herself for another assault. The demon came with death in his soulful, yellow eye. His swings came like a whirlwind of slashes, Riza getting slashed and nicked all over her lithe body. The ninja leaped above a low swing, and kicked the demon in the face, sending him slamming against what was left of a pillar. The pillar collapsed, debris falling off the stage and into a fiery unknown. She closed the distance with her Ninja Rush and attempted to impale the demon sickle wielder, but he leaped up and off the broken pillar before she could even scratch him. "Damn. Get back here!" She called to him as he landed on the other side of the ruined battlefield. She looked at her wound for an instant, it was getting worse. All her movement was opening it up wider and the blood flowed from her workign body.

"You!" Riza felt a dark energy pull her towards him. She brought up her Key blade as she was practically on top of him. He grabbed her with his energy and went used an anti-gravity attack. Abyss slammed the keybearer against the ground three times, every time she was lifted higher than the last; blood form her wounds staining the marble floor. Riza had a hard time getting up, using the Keyblade as a crutch. "And Terre said not to underestimate you. You pitiful creature, I shall break you like a twig!" He boasted.

Riza only smirked, looking at the demon. "You think you won, but you lost the minute you started boasting." Abyss looked down to see Riza with the Soul Calibur Keyblade ran through his midsection.

"How..?" He choked out.

"Simple illusion. My family's technique, the Fox's Trickery. That form you see just behind me, an illusion. Pretty good, right?" She twisted the blade within his dark orb.

Abyss groaned in pain, "But how, your energy signal never left that body," Abyss moaned in pain.

"All part of the trick." Riza pulled the blade out, feeling the dark energy just flood out of the demon's orb. She watched Abyss, grasping her wound on her abdomen.

"So close, I was so close," Abyss rose up, yelling in agony till his body exploded.

From the flash, Soul Edge was lodged in the marble floor feet away from the keybearer. "Soul Edge." Riza went to destroy the weapon, "So this is the Evil Sword. Well, only thing to do." She raised Soul Calibur Keyblade above her head, but before she could strike the chaos bearing sword, a shadow knocked her back.

"So'ry girlie, but t'is sword will be used by me mas'ers," it was Uso.

"Bastard! I won't let you have that sword!" Riza charged, but Uso grabbed the hilt of the Demon Sword. The energy emitted blew back the Keyblade Mistress, knocking her to the ground. "Hehe, the pow'r that t'is blade has. Not e'en you can stop it! Maybe 'nother time, Ukaizr," Uso, with Soul Edge already taking hold of his arm, disappeared into the darkness of his shadow. She could only watch as the sword of ruination disappeared with him.

"Damn!" Riza slammed the ground with her fist. "I failed..." she mumbled.

Kilik walked up behind her, "It's ok, Riza. You did your best, nothing more you could have done," Kilik tried to reassure her.

"But, he has Soul Edge, and the Troup Grimm will get it, and then everything will fall into chaos. How could I not have prevented that?"

"You couldn't," Charlie walked up behind her, Josh, Xianghua helping Seigfried out. "Somethings you can't help to prevent. Like when you got kidnapped, we could do nothing but follow Terre's orders. With this, we have to wait until that Uso guy rears his ugly head," Charlie put a hand on Riza's shoulder, "Then we'll cut it off." Charlie and Riza chuckled.

"Yeah I guess, but what about all the people that will be slain with that monstrosity? What about them? Their friends, family, loved ones?"

"Unavoidable tragedies. And with that, a sin that will get heavier and heavier til the person snaps under it. Or he'll just absorb it and not care for life. Unfortunately, that man will become a grim reaper, taking lives and souls without care of conscience or compassion." Seigfried explained. "Yes, it's sad, but it's the truth. I was like that, I was Nightmare. Now, I'm haunted by my unforgivable past. But my atonement is to live. Yes, this is how I will repent for my crimes."

"I vow, upon the Keyblade, the next time I meet Uso on the battlefield, I'll strike him down!" Riza vowed. She quickly grabbed her midsection, her face twisting in pain.

"Riza!" Charlie grabbed her before the ninja could fall.

"I'm ok, really," she lied, weakly smiling at the worried group around her.

"We have to get her to my mas..." Riza blacked out as Kilik saying they should get her to his master's place. Riza passed out in Charlie's arms.

"Where...where am I?" Riza said, coming to.

"At Kilik's master's place. How you feeling, kiddo?" Josh said, wetting the cloth on her forehead.

Her hands went down to her wound, "Who..?"

"Charlie and Xianghua did your bandages," Josh answered before Riza could finish the question.

"Oh. Where's my other shirt?" the ninja was referring to her fishnet shirt. "I feel naked without it now. Been wearing it for so long."

"Not a problem. Kilik and Xianghua went to find you a new one. Along with a new grey shirt." Josh explained. Riza fully noticed now that she was without shirt but the bandages covered her so Josh didn't see anything he wasn't suppose to.

"Where's Charlie?" Riza said trying to sit up. Josh gently pushed her back down.

"You only got a day's rest, stay. Charlie is getting her sword fixed up. It got damaged pretty bad with that fight with Terre. Kilik's master is fixing it up. Rest, we'll leave soon enough." Josh left the Keyblade Mistress to rest.

Next to her bed was a window. Outside was Seigfried, shadow fighting with his sword. Riza was surprised at he strength that man held, and so young; late teens maybe early twenties. he swung the sword with such grace, confidence, and power. His moves flowing into one. _Wow, I wonder how long it took him to be so good. Maybe, when I'm back to full strength, I can challenge him._

"Hey," Charlie's voice came from the doorway. She leaned against it, arms crossed over her chest, fabric in her hands.

"Hey, yourself," Riza smiled. "Whatcha got there?"

"New shirts for you," Charlie put the clothing on the night table, sitting on the bed next to the keybearer. "You ok? Gave us quite a scare there; passing out and everything."

Riza put her face into her hands, "Argh! I passed out, in front of _everyone?_ How embarrassing," Riza chuckled slightly.

"It wasn't that bad. Until we had to tell the guys to turn around so we could dress that wound," Charlie pointed at Riza's abdomen.

"With what?"

"Your grey shirt. That's why we needed to get you a new one, it was ruined afterwards."

"I bet." Silence enveloped the room. Riza spoke up, "How's your sword?"

Charlie sighed, "It got pretty banged up, and after one hit. That guy is lucky he's a statue now, or I would have done somethin' really nasty to him," Charlie balled her fist and growled through her teeth in anger.

Riza's hand came over the warrior's hand, "He's gone, your sword will be good as new, and you'll be back kicking Heartless ass in no time, 'k?" the ninja smiled.

Charlie softened, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Riza yawned, "Now get out, Kuzumakii, I need my rest."

Charlie stood up, "You know what Ukaizr? I think you're abusing your power; bossing people around and all that jazz."

"Am not!" Riza pouted like a seven year old not getting her way.

"Before I go, let me change those bandages and clean your wound." Charlie got the wrap and herbal healing lotion Xianghua mixed up when they got at the Edge Master's place. Charlie started to unwrap the bandages, and soon unwrap the bandages over the wound. "You're almost healed. I'd say another day and you'll be fine." The warrior began cleaning the wound.

"You think, before we leave, I could spar with Seigfried?" Riza questioned, head turned away, looking out the window.

"If you don't get seriously hurt, then I don't see why not. Why do you wanna spar with him? I would think you would want to finish your match with Kilik," Charlie said, appealing the lotion.

"Kilik was a good fight and all, but Seigfried looks tougher and a better challenge. I mean look at him, they way he wields that huge weapon, he kinda reminds me of my dad." Riza said in a quiet tone. "With the grace of a veteran fighter, always looking for a way to improve."

"Can you tell me about him? You're dad. What was he like?" Charlie asked, wrapping the sixteen year-old's torso.

"My dad, Ukaizr Maikeru, was the strongest ninja in our small village. They say it was because long time ago, when people started to build the village, the first Ukaizr, my great times five grandfather, got lost one day and stumbled upon a bear harassing a small fox. My ancestor took it upon himself to save the little guy, which he did. Little did he realized, when he did it, that he saved the son of the forest guardian, a great fox demon. The fox demon granted my ancestor great strength and speed like the fox himself. And ever since then, the Ukaizr clan had the powers of the great demon guardian of the neighboring forest. That's why our family was so strong and fast. And why our crest is a fox.

"My father was a great man. Tall, silver hair, like mine, a darker blue eye color. He was caring, loyal, protective, jovial, and child-like. I loved my father, but he was always away on missions, protecting our village, escorting high profile clients, or assassinations. When he was home, though, he did his best to spend as much time with as he could. Take me hiking, go fishing, I even got him to pick flowers with me one time, when I was younger. But I think our favorite time together was when he was teaching me the Ukaizr-Kyuubi style's techniques. I learned everything, _everything_, from him.

"I even got my first real sword from him. It was his; his favorite, actually. I was given it when he left on the one mission he Knew he wasn't coming back from. So he made sure I got a gift from the heart and one that made sure that every time I used it, I thought of him. And I do! I feel like when I use it, he's right there with me." Riza looked down, then looked up to see a confused look on the warrior's face. "Oh, the sword is now the Keyblade. The handle and blade on the back are from my father's sword. He called it the Kiba no Kitsune, or Fang of the Fox."

"You're dad sounds like a hero of his time. I'm sorry you lost him," Charlie rubbed Riza's arm.

"It's ok, I came to accept it sometime ago. Anyway," Riza waved away the subject, "thanks for changing my bandages and getting me a new shirt. Now, go, I need my rest," Riza tried to fight off a yawn, failing in in the process.

Charlie got up off the bed, "Ok, Princess, I'll let you sleep," Charlie left the room. Riza fell into a dream filled sleep of memories of her late father.

Two days after the ordeal with Zasalamel and the loss of Soul Edge to Uso, Riza and the gang were up and running. Riza's wounds were practically healed, but they will definitely leave a scar or two. Said keybearer was sitting on the edge of the training arena of the Edge Master's grounds, the Soul Calibur Keyblade resting next to her; its blueish steel glistening in the afternoon sun. From behind her was the knight; she could tell by the way his armor clanked as he walked.

"So, you're the keybearer everyone fussed over," he said as he walked up next to her, watching the clouds float effortlessly in the wild blue yonder. He looked down, "And that's the Keyblade? It looks like Soul Calibur."

"Yup, I'm that keybearer. Your name is Siegfried, right?" She got a nod from him, "Thanks for showingThe Keyblade loooks my friends the way to that cathedral," She looked at her treasured weapon, "Yeah, this is the Keyblade; it's because of the keychain; it's Soul Calibur." They were silent for some minutes, "I saw you train a couple of days ago, you handle that large sword really well. It's a zweihander type, no?"

"Yeah," Seigfried was surprised that she knew the type of sword. "How did you know?"

"I come from a long line of ninjas; I know my weapons, you could say," Riza grinned up at the knight, his face still emotionless. I was also wondering if you would like to spar with me?"

Seigfried sighed, "How about some other time? I should be going today anyway. It was a pleasure meeting you, keybearer," The knight walked off.

Riza got up to run after him. "Wait!" He turned around, "We never really introduced ourselves. Ukaizr Riza," She held out her hand.

"Siegfried Schtauffen." He shook her hand in return.

"Let's meet again sometime, 'k?" Riza smile, dropping her hand, Seigfried turning to leave.

"Sure, kid." With that the blond knight, in shining steel armor left, his zweihander sword, Requiem, on his back, his raggy cape softly fluttering in the light breeze. As he reached the opposite edge of the platform, and blue-white glow caused a sudden shadow to loom over Seigfried. The knight turned around, to see the keyhole to this world appear. On the other side stood Riza smirking. She picked up her Keyblade and pointed it to the sky. The white locking beam shot from the the gap of the two blades of the weapon, erupting into smaller beams that entered the hole around its perimeter; the loud click of the world's heart being sealed off from the Heartless echoed quietly. Seigfried watched Riza bring her Keyblade to her side. The steel armor clad warrior nodded a good-bye, then turned and took his exit.

"Siegfried Schtauffen, a great warrior, his name shall be remembered thoughout the ages," Riza whispered the the whistling wind.

"Hey, Sugar! We're heading out!" Charlie called, Riza running toward her friend's voice.

Riza found the four on the otherside of the house, "Do you have an unending supply of petnames for me, Kuzumakii?" Riza retorted, using the one name Charlie couldn't stand.

"Maybe I do," she replied her hands on her hips, leaning in close. Riza started to blush.

"Ok you two, enough! Save the _friendly_ banter for the trip," Josh scolded the two, slightly embarrassed how they acted infront of Kilik and Xianghua, receiving raspberries while his back was turned, "Thanks you two, for helping us, and everything." Josh bowed to the two fighters.

"You're welcome, Josh. I just hope you three can get back the demon sword before too much chaos ensues," Xianghua said quietly.

"We will," Riza reassured the ex-Imperial Guard.

"Yeah," Kilik jumped in. "No worries for you three. I hope we see each other again," Kilik smiled.

"Of course. I have to bring back Soul Calibur," Riza looked at her new keychain for her Keyblade. "And I'll destroy Soul Edge, just like I'll destroy the monster that wields it now."

"That's the spirit, now good luck you three," Kilik jumped in. "With your attitude, I bet we'll see you in no time!"

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll see you later then, bye guys," Charlie waved, followed by her companions.

In the forest a few miles from the Edge Master's property, Josh stopped. He pulled a small device from his back pocket that held a small blue button. With a simple, effortless press of the small button, a light shimmered infront of the three warriors, and in a flash of brillant light, their gummi ship appeared.

"How..?" Riza looked dumbfounded as the gummi ship appeared out of thin air. She was certian that the said ship was miles, miles, and miles away.

"Technology is a wonderful thing, Riza," Josh smiled, hoping into the gummi ship.

"C'mon, cutie," Charlie pulled the ninja up, laughing at light pink tiniting Riza's cheeks, causing Charlie to laugh. "You're_ so _easy to fluster."

"Shuddup!" Riza flopped into the ship. She just had enough time to seatbelt herself in with a huff before the engines of the gummi ship roared to life, leaving a heated, smokey wake as the ship left this world's atmosphere.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12: The City of Lights

_Chapter 12: The City of Lights_

_Set after Sly 1 _

Vent sat twirling her long bo staff called the Still Wind. She was in France of the world called _City of Lights_. Below her was the get-away van of the infamous raccoon thief, Sly Cooper. They have just gotten back from a big heist, robbing the Spanish king blind. Vent, curious of what the ring-tailed thief actually looked like, sent one of her Krazy Kaze Heartless down to listen in. The wind manipulator lowered her large goggles, using the Heartless as her eyes.

The Heartless perched itself by the windshield of the van, cleverly hidden under the night's shadowy veil. Inside, three voices could be heard.

"Great job Sly. With this much loot, this could hold us over for quite some time," came a nasally voice. The beady yellow eyes spotted a turtle in glasses speaking to the raccoon thief. Sly himself was dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt with a yellow collar and a yellow belt with a blue and white raccoon head as the belt buckle. A red pouch on his right leg, containing possibly lock picks and other little handy thieving tools of the trade, with blue knee high boots. He sat, playing with his blue barret, playing a game of one-sided catch, his blue and yellow cuffed gloved hands easily catching and throwing the hat. His brown eyes had a playful look to them under his black mask.

"Sure, but it's not the money, Bently. It's about how well I can use these techniques I learned from the Thievus Raccoonus. As well as creating new stuff for future generations," Sly let out a breath, catching his hat, placing it back on his head. "It's just no fun anymore. Carmalita seems to be avoiding us, a guy can only have so much fun thieving without that vixen of a cop on my tail."

"Sly, you are a hopeless romantic," this statement came from a purple hippo, munching on an unhealthy snack from a grease-soaked paper bag. "You're trying to steal the one thing you can't get to; Miss Fox's heart."

"I'm a Cooper, Murry, I can, and _will_, steal anything. Including that priceless jewel that is Carmilta." Sly pointed out, with a dreamy-romantic look in his brown eyes.

"Sly let's focus on the next heist, ok? Not your unrequited love," Bently sighed, typing furiously at his computer.

Vent felt like she saw enough through the eyes of her Krazy Kaze Heartless. The black creature floated up silently, returning to its shadow brothers and their mistress. "Ok, like, now we just gotta break in. You three, 'k," pointing the the obedient Heartless, Vent continued, "Take that van over, I'll be in lead. The rest of you, find that blasted keyhole! M'kay?" She looked down at the van, painted with purple bottom, a blue top, flames erupting from the front to the two front doors, topping it off with the blue and white racoon head on the back doors. "I mean, that van is absolutely hi-de-_ous!_" Vent stressed the last word in the preppy teenage voice of her's. If the Heartless cared to listen, their ears would be bleeding. "Ok, well, let's go!" Vent leapt from the roof she was perched on, the three Krazy Kazes following, the remaining twenty left to find the keyhole.

Vent, floated gracefully down upon the ground next to the get-away van. The three Heartless hovered just above the vehicle. "Like, so on my count, we jump'em," Vent said in a hoarse whisper. Inside, she heard muffled voices, and before she knew it, the van was speeding away; leaving her and the Heartless in a dust cloud. "Ok, like what heck was that all about?!"

Inside the speeding van, Sly looked out the back window, "Great job getting us out of there, Murry. Who knows who they were." Sly slumped against a soft, but old, chair within the large cargo hold of the van.

"No prob, Sly. That's why I''m here!" Murry laughed in the driver's seat of the van.

"So where do we go now?" Bently questioned his driving friend, still typing at the computer.

"Don't we have a safe spot in the French Reviera?" Sly mentioned.

"Yeah but that's too far. Anywhere closer?" Murry whined, driving all night to the southern France is a no-no in the purple hippo's mind.

"We can head underground to the catacombs," Bently typed away, mapping out all the routes and hidden alley ways that littered France.

"Let's do that. Who ever they were before, no doubt they're following us," Sly deduced. "Hey! Maybe they were after the Thievius Raccoonus?" Sly said in a worried tone. The Thievius Raccoonus was his family's pride and joy. It was the manual to the Cooper's Art of Thieving. If that was taken, the person whose hands that fell in would be able to learn its secrets and become the most infamous thief ever. However, though, the Cooper clan steals, they do it for honor. It took Sly's family many generations to make the book it is today. "Ok, you two head to the catacombs with the real book, I'll take an fake, and head to the roofs." Sly grabbed a cook book, much to Murry's dismay, and leapt out the back of the van.

High in the inky black, star-filled sky, Vent with her three Heartless minions glided on the wind currents, just a few feet above the roofs of slumbering citizens. Out of the corner of her green eye, Vent noticed a certain raccoon making his way up an apartment building. "Like, totally killer! Let's go boys, we, like, have a vermin to take out!" Vent sped up, the Krazy Kazes close behind. Sly noticing the small group smirked, his plan falling into motion. He leapt and bound from one roof to another with unparalleled agility, speed, and grace; all the while the fake Thievius Raccoonus safely tucked in his back-pack. "What are you three, like, waiting for?! Catch'im!" Vent barked, the three Heartless picked up their speed drastically.

When over the thieving raccoon, Sly glanced up," Not today boys!" Sly leaped and fell quickly between two buildings, so close together that Sly was able to keep his place by putting his legs and his one arm out to hold himself in the between the walls, his other arm holding the strap of his backpack. The gargoyle-looking Heartless passed harmlessly over, not noticing their prey's escape. "Heh, losers." Sly climbed his way back up the buildings' sides, heaving his small frame over the edge; only to be face-to-face with a Krazy Kaze Heartless. "Holy smokes!" Sly jumped away just a claw swiped at him.

"So, looks like we totally meet, right? Hehe," Vent giggled in a high-school, all-too-popular cheerleader captain, 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' kind of laugh. "Now, like, you are _so_ going to hand over that book."

"Sorry, toots, but you're not getting this book," Sly pulled another family heirloom from behind him, his Cooper Cane. A simple wooden short staff and a golden 'C' for the top part. He twirled the staff in an intimidating fashion, but having no luck with intimidating the wind user. "If you wan' it, come and get it!"

The Heartless charged after a simple flick of the wrist from Vent. Sly defended himself well enough against the quick, wind-element heartless. He was able to keep the fake Thievius Raccoonus away from the razor sharp claws of the Heartless. Vent stood back, letting the heartless do what they were ordered to do. With in moments, a sudden swipe of the Krazy Kaze claw and the backpack split open with the wrenching sound of quickly torn fabric. The book fell with a dull thud, and was quickly scooped up by a second Heartless. _Crud! _Sly's mind roared.

"Looks like I totally win, 'coon," Vent gave the book a once over after the heartless handed it to her. Her green eyes flashed with annoyed fury. After reading the cover, and flipping through the book just to make sure it was not a joke, the wind wielder realized that the book that she held was a cook book. "Oh, I am _so _pissed, you damn thief!"

"I must be a pretty good thief to trick you into thinking that was the Thievius Raccoonus. Heh, looks like I stole your time away from finding the real one, non?" Sly said in a fake French accent at the end. "Too bad, you kept up pretty well."

"Like, shut your mouth. This is _so_ not over!" She charged the raccoon to only miss, and the ring-tailed thief dash away, disappearing once again into the shadow of the buildings. "Hiding in the alley ways will _so_ not save you this time, raccoon!" Vent jumped in after him. Below her was a oddly shaped shadow, a raccoon shaped shadow. Vent smirked in triumph as she brought her Still Wind onto the head of the sly raccoon. But instead of the sound of a cracked skull, the sound of crushed cardboard filled Vents ears and echoed through the silent deserted alley way, "Like, what?"

Over head, Sly sat smirking, "Sorry toots, but you won't catch me that easily!" With that Sly sped off.

Vent said some vivid swears and leaped high into the night sky. Landing on the building's ledge occupied just moments ago by Sly, Vent looked all around; no sign of that damned raccoon. "_So._ Not. Cool."

Meanwhile, the gummi ship broke through the atmosphere of the world _Cooper. _The team caught sight of the Luminre de Ville just below them. "Wow! This city is beautiful!" Riza exclaimed, never quite seeing a sight like this one.

"Yeah, not too shabby. But I bet it doesn't compare to the City of Lights back home, eh, Josh?" Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, but we can gawk at the scenery later, we gotta find that keyhole before it's too late," Josh made a hard right turn, sending Charlie into Riza with an _oof._ "Well, that's what you two get for being out of your seats!"

"Jerk," Riza mumbled. Charlie opted for more colorful words to describe her cousin at the moment.

"Just sit down. I'll try to find a safe place to land the gummi." Riza and Charlie strapped themselves in for landing. It took Josh ten more minutes to find a secluded and dark place in this City of Lights to land the ship with no one being the wiser. The three walked out of the gummi ship looking through the large alley way. Riza went up ahead to look out the mouth of monstrous alley way, while Charlie left her cloak in the ship then followed the fascinated ninja. Josh locked up the ship and put in stealth mode so no one saw the abnormal ship.

"So, what's the plan of action?" Charlie questioned as the three walked down the semi-barren streets, only the homeless and beggars were still out at this time of night. Without missing a beat, Riza's stomach roared in its need of food. Josh dragged his hand over his face, Riza laughed a bit, and Charlie shrugged, "I guess we go find some food." The trio made their way to a small diner a few blocks away from their landing site. Taking their seat at the dining counter, the small group made their order.

Half way through their meal, another presence made its appearance. "Ah! Monsieur Cooper! You've come back!" The bi-pedaled cat waitress cried in joy to see the raccoon thief in the native language of the world.

"Oui, I've come back, I would like my usual order," the thief replied back in the same tongue, a suave smile gracing his furry lips.

"Of course!" The little waitress retreated back to the kitchen to tell the cook, her cat tail swishing with happiness.

The raccoon thief sat down, sighing to the recent memories he just had to endure. "Man.." he mumbled.

Riza, finishing up her meal, went over to the humanoid raccoon, "You ok buddy?" She asked, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a long night," Sly replied, slipping out of the native tongue.

"Care to talk about it? Maybe we can help?" Riza smiled, but Josh and Charlie did not mimic the expression.

Charlie leaned over to her cousin's ear, "We have to teach her to not be so helpful."

"It's the keybearer's nature," Josh answered back in a whisper as well.

"I don't know if you can help me. Merci," Sly thanked the waitress, and started on his food.

"We can try," Riza tried.

"Well, if know a way to get a crazy chick and her couple of yellow eyed gargoyles off my ringed-tail, then let's hear it," what Sly said made three pairs of ears perk up.

"I think we can do something about that," Charlie chimed in, a daring smirk layed on her face.

Sly looked at them in disbelief, "Seriously?!" The trio nodded. "Great!" with finished meals and dues payed the four left; only to run into a small band of Heartless, consisting of a Krazy Kaze, three neo-shadows, and a Magik Kaster. "What the heck?!" the raccoon thief recognized the flying Heartless but the four others didn't ring a bell.

"Stay back!" Riza charged the three neo-shadows, them being the quickest of the bunch. Soul Calibur Keyblade drawn, Riza could feel the slight power-ups her modified weapon provided. Her speed increased, defense raised, and her magic got a slight boost. The neo-shadows were cut down to size. Josh easily disposed of the Magik Kaster, he figured out how their weakness, they're vulnerable tot he opposite element and Charlie was left to fend off the Krazy Kaze. She jumped into the air and swung at the quick Heartless. Her blade sliced it's wing open, the dark creature retaliated with the swiping of its sharp claws. Charlie blocked with her blade, and powering up this electricity power, countered with her Lightning Strike. Charlie landed as graceful as a cat, the flying Heartless disappearing in a haze before it hit the ground.

"Who are you guys?!" Sly gasped after watching the minute rumble unfold.

"You can say heroes," Josh smiled.

"I see, well, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Sly Cooper," said thief held out a blue gloved hand.

"Ukiazr Riza," the keybearer shook hands with the thief.

"Kuzumakii Charlie," as did the warroir.

"Itoh Josh," finally the sage. "So where are we off to?"

"Well head to the catacombs under France's streets. My friends are awaiting my arrival," Sly lead the way to the entry way of the dark catacombs.

Unbeknownest to the four, many pairs of eyes were watching their trek to the under ways of France, "So the thief met up with the Keyblade Mistress and her posse. How totally sweet!" Vent cheered! "Like, I'll totally kill two birds with one stone!" Vent giggled that cheerleader laugh.

In the catacombs waited Murry and Bently for their furry companion to return. "You think he's ok?" Murry nervously munched on more unhealthy snacks.

"Of course, he's a Cooper," Bently replied putting on a brave face, but in reality he was just as scared as Murry. A half an hour later, there was movement deep with in the underground labyrinth.

"What was that!" Murry jumped in fright, his greasy paper bag flying upwards, losing all it's contents.

"Murry, be still!" Bently scolded, typing away as his computer. He brought up a virtural map of the catacombs. A small blue dot blinked on screen, putting the turtle's mind at ease. "It's just Sly, he made it back, safe and sound." Minutes later, the said raccoon made his physical appearance in front of his friends.

Murry charged and bear hugged the startled Cooper, "Murry! I'm...glad to...see you...too...but...please...let..go...can't...breathe!" Sly's grey fur got a slight blue tint to it as Murry lovingly squeezed the air out of his thieving friend.

"Sorry, Sly," Murry's purple complexion darkened as a blush creeped across his face. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Yeah, and I brought along some new friends, Murry, Bently this is Riza, Charlie, and Josh. They gonna help us out."

"Hi-o!" Riza waved, her friends doing the same.

"Well this is a surprise. Nice to meet you three," Bently stopped typing, nodding a hello to the group.

Murry shook hands with the three, "Thanks fer helping out our buddy here," Murry noggied Sly getting chuckles out of everyone.

"So why was the Heartless after you?" Josh asked.

"Heartless?" Sly looked at them with a confused face.

"Yeah, the creatures we got rid of. With the yellow eyes," Charlie explained.

"Oh them! They're after the Thievus Raccoonus."

"The what?" Riza stared at the thief, mirroring his confuse expression.

"The book that has all the Cooper clans secrets. Like a manual to our 'art'."

"Art? Like paintings and literature?"

"Hahah, something like that. We do like art and literature. But, actually, our 'art' is the art of stealing."

"Oh..." Riza said quietly. "So you're thieves?"

"Yeah. Does it bother you?" Sly said in a questioning tone.

"Not really. It's just I thought thieves were suppose to be burly men dressed in dark colors and be really mean and vulgar. But, you Sly, and like the opposite. You seem more sophisticated and proper then what my imagination believed."

"I'm glad that you don't think of me like that now. My family is a very prideful clan, and being associated with the same image of an amateur burglar is degrading," Sly laughed.

Josh spoke up, "Sly, could you describe the girl that attacked you?"

"Sure. Short, wild red hair, green eyes. A blue shirt, showing off a midriff, and white khakis. She also word a black trench coat which was unbuttoned and had light blue inside the jacket. She also had a staff. And goggles on her head."

"That shouldn't be too hard to find. Shall we be off?" Charlie said, pushing herself off the wall she was leaning on.

"First, let's think of a plan. We should set a trap for the girl and her Heartless," Sly smirked. "Bently, you think you could handle that?"

"No problem!" Bently was already typing away. Within seconds a plan was made, "Ok, so here's the plan..."

"Like, damn! That was the seventh decoy I so totally fell for! _So_ not cool!" Vent growled, the Still Wind gripped tightly in her grasp. "And, like, where the hell is that damn keyhole?!"

"Hey! Creepy staff chick!" It was Sly, on the sidewalk next to the building where Vent stood. "You still can't catch me? Well, c'mon!" Sly ran down the street and scurried up a gutter pipe, coming into view four buildings away from Vent.

"You wanna play hard to get, like, I'm game," Vent gave chase, her Krazy Kazes close behind. After five minutes, Vent was just a building behind. Sly was giving the agile wind warrior a run for her money, bobbing and weaving between buildings and popping in and out of alley ways. Vent spotted her query from a tall building, Sly taking a breather on a lower building. _Like, so gotcha!_ Her mind cheered. She leaped high in to the very early morning sky, aided by her wind powers. Her staff came down in a powerful slam attack, only to connect with a staff that did not resemble the Cooper Cane. "Like, huh?!"

"Sorry, but you won't be dealing with the raccoon. Instead," Josh pushed her away, "You got me," Josh took his fighting stance.

"Me too," Charlie said, coming out behind a ventilation shaft.

"Aw man, the royal subjects? But how? Where's the raccoon?" Vent snarled.

"You don't worry your red head about. You have us to worry about!" Charlie charged the bo staff wielder, her blade colliding with the staff. Charlie, being five feet and seven inches, towered over her wind wielding opponent, but the petite girl had some strength behind her. She was able to catch Charlie off-guard by attempting a low swipe kick with a bo staff strike follow-up. Charlie saw the kick but couldn't dodge the bo staff and was knocked away. Josh went in for and attack, using his water attack Drowning Torrent, but it was deflected by Vent's spinning staff wind whipping around the staff. The water didn't even touch the bo staff.

"Like, elemental attack will _so_ not work on me!" Vent went after the sage and forced him into close-range combat. As those two grappled, Charlie got up. She shook herself off and went to help her magically advanced cousin. Before Charlie could get close to the dueling duo, she stopped in her tracks; Heartless blocking her way.

"What the hell, man? What the hell?" she charged headlong into the Heartless brigade. Her blade a-blaze, the Heartless burned up into dark puffs of smoke from attacks from her blade.

"Damn, kid!" Josh muttered to himself. Her wind attacks pushing him back, back toward the edge of the building.

"Looks like your magic can't save you now," Vent laughed in that take-that-loser laugh; slightly different from her I'm-better-than-you laugh. Only slightly.

"That's where you are wrong, brat!" Josh smirked, the jewel on his staff began glow, bubbles appearing all by the sage. Lifting the staff over head and twirling it, Josh created a water cyclone from the staff. Vent was confused and was not about the let the sage get the upper-hand in this fight; but it was too late. Just as she was about to strike the sage down, a large, shark like fish appeared.

"Let's go, Mr. Bubbles!" Josh mounted the awaiting summon quickly and charged after the startled and frightened Vent. She tried her best to dodged the fish's massive jaws and the sage's magical offense, then Mr. Bubbles let loose his Shark Cyclone. She had little luck with both. Soon, though, Mr. Bubbles time has ran out and Josh was left by himself. Vent was glad that the shark was gone and only a few stray bubbles remained.

"Ok, now I'm _so_ mad! Like, totally die!" Vent charged, soppy wet from the shark's attack, the wind was whipping around her and her weapon, "Wind's Razor Kiss!" The wind around her weapon travel at such a velocity that it could cleanly rip flesh from bone.

_Not good!_ Josh's mind screamed.

Charlie saw her cousin's predicament, _Not good!_ her thoughts mirroring her cousin's.

"Riza, are you sure about this?" Sly said trailing a step behind the keybearer.

"Yeah, they got it under control," Riza smiled.

"Ok. But what about us?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, how are we gonna find that keyhole?"

"Simple, we'll follow this," for emphasis, she held up her Keyblade.

"That can show you the way to the keyhole?"

"Yup. Watch," Riza stopped and held the Keyblade out in front of her. Sly watched it visibly tug at its mistress's hand, jerking her forwards.

"I see."

"Yeah, so let's go." The duo made their toward a large mansion, just seven blocks away from Josh and Charlie's confrontation with Vent. "This must be where the keyhole is."

"But why here? It's just a mansion."

"Yeah, but the keyhole was here when this world was created. So, the mansion was built on or around the keyhole. All we gotta do is get in; not too hard for you right?" Riza said with a challenging tone.

"No prob! Just follow me and don't screw up," the Cooper answered back with the same tone. He sped forward, silent as a shadow; Riza the same.

_Finally_, her mind thought, _I can use those stealthy ninja skills. Hopefully they aren't _too_ dull. _To Riza's delight, her skills were as sharp as ever; even Sly was impressed. He put all his skills to the test here, from his spire jump that he learned from his ninja ancestor to his rail slide and rail walk he learned from his old western ancestor; and Riza was able to copy mostly all of them. The only thing Riza couldn't copy was the invisibility trick that Sly acquired from reading the passage about his Egyptian clan member. Dodging security cameras, passing soundlessly by the guard dogs, and snaking through infrared laser gaps effortlessly. Minutes later, they were by the age-worn door. Paint chips falling off, wood splintering.

"It looks like this door hasn't been touch in ages. Anyway, this is where the keyhole is. C'mon, let's let ourselves in," Riza went for the door and pushed it open. The door swung open, hitting the wall behind it, the hinges squeaking painfully. Inside, instead of being greeted with the soft blueish-white hue of the keyhole, the sight that they saw was the the ominous dull glow of the yellow eyes. A sea of Heartless was waiting for the keybearer. "Aw, crud..." Riza said in a low tone. "Well, c'mon, you Heartless bastards!" Riza rushed the large group leaving Sly amazed at the girl's bravery. The duo face the odds of fifty Heartless to one of them. He drew out his cane and followed the ninja.

The two fought off the hundred Hheartless, the numbers slowly decreasing, Riza taking on the bulk of the Heartless army. Within ten minutes the mini-army was defeated. "What a work-out!" the Cooper took off his hat and whiped the sweat from his furry brow. On the flip side, Riza didn't even break a sweat. She leaned on her Keyblade looking at the raccoon, smiling.

"Fun, right?" Riza joked. Sly rolled his brown eyes. "Now, where is that keyhole?" Riza lifted her Keyblade and it pointed right to where the keyhole lied. "There. Now let's close this world off."

Charlie was smacked away with the same force of an hurricane; maybe it was a hurricane, her brain couldn't tell. She met the same ventilation shaft from before with the same amount of force as the blow that put her there, her blade sliding away from her, sparks flying. She looked up to see Vent stalk toward her limp frame. Josh lied cut up and gashed to the side from the wind mistress's Wind's Razor Kiss technique, the crimson life force oozing from his wounds.

"Josh..." Charlie muttered. _Riza, where are you? We need help._ She looked up to see the face of her younger opponent. "You little-" Charlie's insult was cut painfully off by the end of the Still Wind being jabbed into her gut, choking and spitting out the small amount of the copper tasting fluid, _Blood?_.

"So, you think you're better than I now? Like, _so_ not!" Charlie went to grab the staff to ease the force applied to her midsection. The staff shot up from the stomach and made a slightly less forceful impact against the pinned teen's neck. Charlie's body couldn't lift her toned arms high enough to remove the staff. "Too weak to even, like, prevent my awesome attempts to suffocate you? Hah!" Vent held the staff with one hand, her other one on her hip as she cackled evilly; like an egotistical cheerleader captain. She pushed a little, Charlie squirmed under the staff, her eyes tightly shut. Then no force at all, just a surprised scream and loud thud. Charlie coughed, grasping her neck, trying not to think how close to death she was. Charlie weakly opened her eyes, but the darkness of the early morn and the fuzziness of her vision couldn't make out her savior, then total blackness.

Riza looked down at Charlie, then looked to Josh who had Sly hovering over his body. Sly was wrapping up the sage's body to prevent further bleeding and infection. Sly leaned down when he noticed Josh's lips were moving. Riza looked back to Vent who she double kicked away from her friend. She drew her Keyblade and prepared herself for the fight against the preppy teen.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Like, you're _so _getting you ass kicked for that stunt, Missy!" Vent charged, staff in hand. Riza charged as well not to injure Charlie more so. Sparks flew as the weapons grinded against each other. Riza used the momentum from the weapons' grind to land a powerful kick against the Still Wind, launching Vent from her spot. Before Vent could hit the ground, she disappeared in a gust of wind. Riza panicked for a second, never quite seeing such speed since her late father. The preppy teen appeared behind the startled keybearer, her staff coming in fast from Riza's right. The swift ninja ducked just as the staffed pasted over head. Using their positions to her advantage, Riza went in for a two kick combo; turning to her right, kicking the wind user in the gut then finishing it up with her left leg sending Vent tumbling against the cool tar of the roof.

"Now, who's ass is getting kicked? Hmm, not mine!" Riza bent down slightly, ready to rush the wind-blown teen once the latter got up. The kicked teen got up, coughed, spit, and sneered at the Keyblade Mistress. "C'mon? Is that all you got? That wasn't even my best shot!" Riza swiftly made her way to the wind user and the two continued to grapple; their weapons slamming into each other with ear piercing blows. Vent went in for a sweeping kick followed-up by a slash with her staff, but Riza back flipped out of reach of the leg and staff.

Vent lunged at Riza, thrusting her weapon at the agile ninja. Riza brought her her blade up vertically acrossed her body, the Still Wind sliding against the keyblade. "Like, Wind's Razor Kiss!" The speeding winds erupted from the bo staff and reached out toward the near-by Keyblade Mistress. Startled by the sudden wind, Riza couldn't dodge in time to completely miss the attack. Her arms and hands were cut, the razor sharp wind gusts slicing through the steel plates on her gloves and through her arm bands. Riza jumped back and way from the grasping razor wind. The sickening feeling of feeling one's blood rushing down your arms gave Riza goosebumps.

She had barley enough time to register the fact that Vent switched her thrust to a slash, whipping winds still apparent. The quick swipes continued until Riza was back against an opening to an alley way. "Looks like you're stuck. Just, like, give up and I _might consider_ sparing your worthless life, 'k?" She finished the statement off with an over-cheery high-pitched voice.

Riza turned around, a small glint briefly shined, "Hell no," Riza jumped into the alley way, and out of sight. Vent ran toward the end of the building, looking down in the pitch black alley way. She tried to call upon her winged minons, but none came forth. Behind her was the mocking voice of the keybearer, "I locked this world off from the heartless, so it's no use trying to call them when the door has been shut and sealed."

"But how?" Vent cried in anger as she turned to see Riza behind her.

"Family secret, but since I'm about to defeat you, it's called the Fox's Trickery," with that Riza disappeared and was in front of the bo staff wielder, her knee now jammed into the preppy teen's gut, knocking the wind out of her. The Still Wind fell form her grasp and disappeared with a gust of wind. Vent fell limp, her small frame not able to withstand such and strong attack. Her body fell to the tar of the roof, so retreating in a dark haze. Riza sighed a breath of victory, turning to look at Sly and her companions.

The raccoon thief was just finishing up bandaging the unconscious sage. "Hey Sly!" Riza called, jogging over to the bent down thief. "What did Josh say before?"

Sly looked at her puzzled for a moment then recalled the sage's barely audible words, "He said look out for Wind's Razor Kiss, but you were too busy for me to tell you," he chuckled.

"What? I was not too busy to get helpful advice like that!" Riza huffed in a loud manner, showing her cut and bloodied hands and arms. A civilan shout in the background, yelling to keep it down.

"Let's get out of here. I can have Murry here in five minutes, c'mon," Sly said, hoisting Josh around his shoulders.

"Yeah," Riza went to retrieve the knocked out Charlie when something in the corner of her eye shined. Before picking up her friend, the curious ninja went to see the glittering object. It lied in the same place that Vent fell unconscious. The keybearer picked it up to examine it closely, but still couldn't tell what it was. She pocketed the odd item and went to help her comrade. Murry arrived in five minutes just like Sly had said, but now the trouble was how the two were going to get their friends down without hurting them.

Murry pulled the van as close as he could to the curb. Bently called Sly via the binoculars, "Sly, I upgraded the van so the roof elevates. Just put anybody that needs to make it down safely on there."

"Thanks Bently. Ok, Riza, I'll put Josh on first, then you can get Charlie situated. Ok Bently, bring'er up," Sly replied into the binoculars. The roof of the van made its way up the three-story building, as silent as a sleeping kitten; not a sound was heard except for a soft purr. Josh was carefully lied on the top, and the roof made its slow decent, not to drop its precious, unconscious cargo. Josh made it safely downward, Murry gently putting him in a chair. The roof raised up, awaiting its next important cargo. Riza place Charlie on the roof, the warrior stirring, "Hey," she weakly whispered.

"Hey, yourself. Now, got back to sleep," Riza ordered quietly, the swordswoman gladly complying. The roof, its occupant secured made it's returning trip once more. With Charlie safely in a chair, thanks again to Murry, Riza and Sly made their way down. The swift ninja was at the back doors to the van when a shot rang out through the still very early morn. Riza turned to look, Sly sliding down a gutter drain stopped halfway. The two pairs of eyes now rested on the shooter; the vixen of a cop, Miss Carmalita Fox.

"Cooper!" Her accent heavy, one not similar to the cat-waitress. "You stop right there. I've been getting complaints of loud noises. I'm charging you with 'Disturbing The Peace'," both Riza and Sly caught the slight smile dancing on Fox's lips.

"Go on ahead, Riza. I got to have a word with the good cop," the thief's voice laced with joy.

"'Kay, good luck with her. She seems like a fire cracker," Riza hoped into the back of the van, said vehicle speeding off.

"I was afraid that you got bored with me, Carmalita," Sly slid the rest of the way down the gutter drain, walking casually toward the vixen.

"Nobody could get bored with you Sly," she smiled, using his first name instead of his last or a negative adjective.

"True," he was close now, very close, "then why were you absent for soo long?" His face was inches away from her's, arms slowly snaking themselves around the vulpin's waist.

"For one, Cooper," Carmalita's arms making their way around the racoon's neck, "You kiss me, then handcuff me to a railing, leave me there, take the key and--" She was abruptly cut off by the thief stealing a kiss. They broke away, quite reluctantly, "And then that..." Carmalita smiled, snuggling closer to the raccoon's chest.

Riza just layed Charlie down in the soft feather bed. The keybearer sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Murry was able to find one of their many safe houses intact and not raided by the homeless or police; a log cabin near Versailes. She looked at Charlie's sleeping form, thinking back to a distant memory when her father was around for more than a week...

_Young Riza, about three feet tall, no more than six years old, her silver locks in a high pony tail, a light grey tank top on with a baby fox on it, grey shorts coming to just below her knees, and dirty white sneakers, slightly caked in dry mud. She was running in an open field, afternoon sun shining brightly, but the best part of that day was that Riza's father, Maikeru, was right there chasing her in their little game of tag. She made it to the edge of the neighboring forest, before Maikeru grabbed her at her sides and hoisted up the surprised toddler. The small Ukaizr giggled happily as she was lifted above her father's head. _

_He brought her down to hug her tightly, showing love for his daughter. Barely muffled by the distance, Riza and her father heard a voice. They turned to look to see her 'adopted' brother, Ren. He watch over her and took care of her while her parents couldn't. He was like a real brother. He was tall, about as tall as her father, light silver, almost white hair with black tips. A handsome clean face, smiling hazel eyes. He was dressed in a red shirt and black, baggy pants, with simple slip on sandles. Maikeru put Riza down and watched the six year old run to Ren, happily calling his name. _

_"Hey there, squirt!" Ren kneeled down so little Riza could latch on to him. "How's my favorite runt?"_

_"I'm no runt, you meanie!" Riza giggled and Ren stood up, her tiny hand in his casllused one. "Ren, where Tai-Tai?" Riza looked up._

_"Tai-Tai is busy at home. Wanna go see him?" Ren smiled. Riza nodded her head energetically. "Is that ok, Maikeru?"_

_"Sure, just have her home by dinner."_

_"Of course, sir. C'mon Riza," the two walked toward the village... _

_That was one of the last times I saw him or Tairon. I wonder what ever happened to them?_ Riza was staring off into space when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Momentarily forgetting where she was, she actually thought it was Ren, only for a second though. Instead she looked into the eyes of Charlie.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting," Riza said.

"I was, but I wanted something to drink. I was calling your name, Princess, but you weren't answering. So I got up instead," Charlie went to sit back down on the bed.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking. That's all. Memories, you know," Riza looked down at the floor like it was the most fansciating thing in this room.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," both teens had a distant look in their eyes, as if falling back onto memory lane.

Riza snapped out of her daze, "C'mon, you want some food?" Charlie nodded and walked out of the small room.

"How long have I been out?" Charlie asked sitting down at wooden table. The room itself was pretty big, decorated with painting and tapestries.

"A few hours. Hey Murry," Riza called. The purple hippo was in the kitchen, near a microwave just about to put a cup in the machine.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

"Food, please?"

"Sure," he put the top back on the cup and placed it in the fridge.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, nodding toward the cup.

"Cup o' Noodles. So what will you two like? I'm genius of the culinary arts!" Murry boasted, lifting his large muzzle in the air, puffing out his chest.

"Hmm...I can got for some-" Before Charlie could finish, a light grumble came from the doorway.

"I feel left out. No one wants to offer me anything to eat?" Josh said, the exposed part of his arms and torso covered in bandage wrap, his cloak missing.

"Hey Josh. You feeling ok to be up?" the keybearer mentioned, concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry," Josh sat down across the table of his comrades, silence enveloped the room with the exception of a food order and the hippo moving within the kitchen. Josh spoke up, "Has anyone seen Sly?"

"Actually, no, I haven't. After that fox cop showed up, that was the last time I saw that thief," Riza pointed out, mouth slightly watering with the delicious aroma of the cooking food.

"No worries about Sly then. He's just catching up with Miss Fox," The hippo chuckled. "Breakfast will be ready in a few."

"It's still only morning? Wow, we were able to stop a Troup Grim member and her heartless and seal the Keyhole in one night! That's gotta be a new record!" Riza shouted happily, thrusting her fist in the air. Ten minutes later, breakfast was served.

It was late afternoon before Riza realized something. She reached into her pocket. She pulled out the object that she couldn't identify eariler this morning. The ninja looked at it; it looked like a disk of some kind. "Whatcha got there, kiddo?" It was Josh.

"Something I found last night. Where Vent disappeared, I guess it fell of her body."

"When we get back to the gummi, we'll check it out. Anyway, c'mon. We're gonna head out, Sly's back." Josh walked out the door, he called back to announce the raccoon's appearance. Riza pocketed the disk and Charlie followed behind the bandaged sage to help with his bandages.

Riza was conversing with Murry and Bently, Sly was sitting on the comfy chair listening to them, eyes closed. Josh and Charlie made their way into the room, Josh coughing slightly to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but we should be going," Josh politely smiled.

After their farewells and good-byes, Sly pulled Riza over, "Hey, you got pretty cool moves, kid. And you were able to keep you with me, a feat in itself. I wanted you to have this." Sly pulled out a piece of paper. "A gyptian ancestor. Here," the raccoon placed the page in Riza's hand.

"Thanks Sly," the ninja pulled the thief into a friendly hug, then letting go. She waved good-bye and hurried after her companions.

The trio trecked through the forsest till they were a good distance away from the log cabin until Josh pushed that blue button, bringing the gummi ship to them. Minutes later they were plowing through the atmosphere.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13: Dream Turned Nightmare

_Fore warning, this chapter gets a bit graphic. Not much. But its a little darker than the rest of the chapters._

_Chapter 13: Dream Turned Nightmare_

Explosion...Falling...Darkness...

"About damn time they got here..." echoed a voice, dark and heated.

"Well, now that we have them, what now?" came a more timid voice.

"What do you think, dumbass? Strap them in and get this thing started!" bellowed the first.

"Ok, Ok, keep your jacket on," that was the last voice heard of the outside world...

Riza woke up in the middle of a forest. _Where the hell am I?_ Her head pounded like a hundred steel drums, but without the tune. She looked around and stood up, pain spreading throughout her whole body. _And why does it feel like I got ran over by five elephants?_ In the distance, Riza hears a voice calling her name. _Ok, now I know I'm dreaming, 'cause that sounded like my...dad's...voice..?_ Riza was staring at the man she thought was dead. "Dad...?"

"Hey Riza. I've been looking for you. You've been out here for hours. Mom's worried about you. C'mon you," Maikeru outstretched his right hand so his daughter could grasp it; he was dressed in his mission clothes, a black, tight undershirt, a dark red, long short sleeve, thigh high jacket. Grey shorts ending mid-calf were held up by a black cloth belt. He was wearing sandals and his legs were wrapped from the foot up. On his right arm was a white forearm glove with black stripes that ended mid-pal, on his left was the twin but the colors were reversed. His sword was held in his left hand, the Kiba no Kitsune. His dark grey hair lightly fluttering in the twilight breeze, the long tail of hair whipping a bit. He looked like the last time Riza saw him. Riza reached out slowly, touched the hand to make sure it was real. When her hand didn't go through, she gladly grasped it. His bark blue eyes closed behind the glasses similar to his daughter's

_It must have been all a dream...But it seemed so real..._Riza mused. _Were those adventures really just all a dream? Josh and Charlie? All just a...dream?_

"Hey, penny for your thoughts," Maikeru beamed.

"It's nothing," Riza put on a smile.

"Ok." The two made their way to the village and to their home. Riza's mother was inside cooking dinner for the returning duo.

"Riza, honey! I was starting to think Ren and Tairon kidnapped you again," Riza's mother's voice was dripping with laughter.

"No, sweetie, I found this little fox sleeping in the woods. I think she wants some food," Maikeru joked, he always called her 'little fox'.

"I think your right, Mai. C'mon you two, sit down," Riza's mother commanded, her tone still light as a feather.

"OK, so what did you make, Cara?" Maikeru asked his wife.

"Your favorite," Instead of hearing her father's favorite meal, she heard a fuzzy static noise, the whole scene seem to go static for a second, like a television with bad reception. Riza was shaken but figured it was from her still pounding headache. The meal continued on, but she got no taste out of the food. Riza just stared at the food.

"Honey, you ok? You hardly touched your food," Cara said concerned.

"Yeah, fine. I just have a killer headache, can I be excused?" Riza pushed her chair out and left the room with her parents' approval. Riza made her way to her room. It seemed like she's been away for weeks, but it was all a dream. _Right? It was just a dream. It was all a dream._ Riza sat down on her bed; her room was just the way she remembered. Not like it was destroyed, _Because it wasn't_. "Maybe I just need a shower. Yeah, that's what I need," Riza removed her white jacket, next her grey tank top. As she reached down to remove her fish-net tee, her hand brushed against a scar along her abdomen. "Huh?" She looked down, "How did I get this?" Her mind reeled back to that fight she had with the demon Abyss. "But that was a dream..." She reached into her pouched and pulled out the page form Sly's book and the Soul Calibur keychain. "No, it was a dream! It had to...Unless..._This _is the dream." She brushed her empty hand again across her pink scar, remembering Charlie's careful hands as the warrior dressed the wound. Putting the keychains back into her pouch, she tried to summon the one thing that could definitely tell her if this was real or not. In a burst of light, the Key of the Ukaizr was in her hand. "Now I know my adventures weren't a dream. Then, what's this I'm in?" Riza looked around, her room was just as she left it the night her world, her previous life, was taken from her.

She dismissed her Keyblade, and put on her shirt and jacket. In the dinning room, her mother was putting the dishes in the sink, her father sitting in the wooden chair, a toothpick in his mouth. "Riza, honey, feeling better?" Cara called, drying her hands in a dishcloth.

"I'm fine, mom," _Here goes nothing_. "Hey dad, why do you have the Kiba no Kitsune with you?" Riza asked, even though she knew it was a fake. It had to be. One, she held the Kiba no Kitsune, it's her Key of the Ukaizr, and two, her father never carried his most prized of swords. _I should have realized that sooner_.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I? It's my favorite, why wouldn't I have it on me?"

"Because, you never carried that sword. You gave it to Sensei Komaru to hold on to years ago. Plus, that is a fake." She pointed to the sword resting against the table next to her supposed father.

"What do you mean, it's the real thing," Maikeru got up, a good foot higher than his daughter.

"It can't be, because I have the real one," Riza withdrew her Keyblade. Maikeru stepped back.

"Sweetie, that's not the Kiba no Kitsune, it's some weird weapon."

"See, if you _were_ my father, you would have noticed the blade and handle, it's unmistakable. But that wouldn't matter, 'cause if you were my father you would be dead!" Maikeru took the blade and looked at it, Riza slashed at it with her Keyblade. The mythical weapon glided through the sword, the image became distorted and fuzzy before returning to the clear image. Riza jumped back, taking up her stance.

"Ukaizr Riza! Stop this instant!" Her 'mother' yelled.

"No! You're imposters, and imposters need to be dealt with. No one, _no one_, disguises themselves as my parents and get away with it. Now show your trueselves so I don't have to destroy the image of my parents." Riza's joyful eye's lost their shine, their color going from a bright blue-grey to a dark blue, anger rearing its ugly head.

"Heh, you're a clever one, Ukaizr of the Keyblade. But, you won't leave alive," in a _poof_ the room was filled with smoke and the two elder Ukaizrs gone, two totally different people stood in their place. A smaller female, medium length black hair, maybe dark blue, long bangs covering her left eye, her right eye clear in sight, they were the color of blood red rubys. She was dressed in a tight dark blue body suit, sleeves coming to her shoulders. Around her neck is a belt-like collar, there was one on her right bicep as well. She wore white pants held up by a white belt with a gold buckle, the bottoms were tucked into heavy, black commando boots. Her male partner, about two heads taller than her, had short black hair, spiky in the back, with a large piece coming over his right eye, his visible eye the same color of his female cohoort's. His outfit similar to her's, but his sleeves went to his bicep, with two leather wristbands, and no collar. However, he had a black, high collar trench coat falling to below his knees, the sleeves ripped off at the shoulder. His white pant legs were out with the bottom of the black commando boots still visible. Both him and his partner had one earring in the opposite ears; her's was in the right, his in the left.

"So, who are you two?" Riza growled.

The female spoke up, "We're the assassins sent to kill you, my dear. We are the Dream Destroyers."

"Not happening. Like I said before, people who decide to disgrace my parents won't live to try it again," Riza readied her weapon, pulling out a kunai as well.

"Look, Zackary, she wants too play," the female smirked.

"Apparently so, Noir. Let's humor her," Zackary charged with surprising speed and slammed into her with his shoulder, sending her through the walls of her fake house; Riza recovered, sliding across the grass. Zackary and Noir appeared outside, the house disappearing, the forest, and the rest of the village following suit; the three were in a white, infinite space. From behind the two pulled out their weapons; Noir holding a rapier while her partner swung a one-handed double-edged sword. "Let's see how you deal with two opponents at once, Keyblade Mistress," the two assassins rushed the sixteen year old. Their attacks came fast, Riza had only enough time to block, even then, she couldn't escape all strikes. The noise of the blows echoed throughout this space. The assassins' attacks were well synchronized, leaving little chance to counter. The two went in for with a horizontal swipe, their blades coming in from opposite directions, closing like a pair of scissors. Riza jumped over the blades, kicking off the smaller assassin then kicking the taller in the jaw. Riza landed low to the ground her left leg outstretched to her side, Keyblade held out to her right, left hand on the ground, still holding the kunai knife.

"I hope that's not all you two have. I'm just getting warmed up," Riza laughed.

"Dammit Noir! You would think your large 'attributes' would cushion that blow!" Zackary yelled, getting up and rubbing his sore chin.

"Stuff it, Zack!" Noir grabbed her dropped weapon, "Let's just do our job!" Noir charged the keybearer with a downward swing, which the latter dodged and countered. The weapons collided with one another with such an amazing force. The two grappled, their weapons coming only so close to slicing flesh or severing a limb. Zackary watch, waiting for an opening where he could ram his weapon through the Keyblade Mistress; but no such opening came. He was so concentrated on watching for the ninja's mistakes, that he missed his partner's; he was too late to save her. He watched as the scene unfolded in front of his crimson eyes.

Riza jumped back, dodging a diagonal swing from the hit-woman. Riza stepped on the rapier's blade driving it into the ground, getting it stuck. She leaped up and Noir saw death come at her. Riza threw her kunai point-blank range, the blade hitting its fatal mark. The assassin was killed instantly as the kunai stabbed her heart, Riza kicked her down as her body pushed the assassin down, landing with a _thud_. The young ninja dislodged her kunai, swiping it in the air to clean it of her victim's blood. "Why didn't you two listen when I told you: You. Won't. Live. Now it's your turn, scum," Riza turned to look at the male assassin, their glances connected, a shiver of fear ran down the assassin's spine. Just looking into the ninja's eyes he could tell that was not an idle threat. It was a promise. She calmly walked toward him, cold and vicious. His crimson orbs wide in fear, cold sweat running down his face and back. Pushing his fear aside, he snarled and charged his blade ready to thrust through the keybearer.

Riza used her Keyblade to guide the sword away from her, the sword passing harmlessly behind her. Zackary dodged as Riza countered. Riza missed and leapt back, out of striking distance. The two shared a glance before charging back toward one another. Riza jumped up and tried to strike him above, but Zackary blocked the strike. Riza backed off and lumped up, "Ember Buster!" Zack deflected it, the pyroball exploding by his feet; smoke came up and blocked his vision. Riza appeared behind him, but just barley hit him. He jumped away half his jacket missing and a slash through his shirt just nicked flesh. Riza charged through the smoke, her Keyblade slammed against his sword. He pushed her off then attacked with a kick aimed for her gut. She blocked witht eh broadside of her Keyblade, Zack pushing off of that to launch himself up.

"Nightmare Bringer!" A violet and ebony orb formed around his hand before he launched the beam at the ninja. Riza dodged however, debris flew up and lodged themselves into her arms and shoulders when she brought them up to protect her face and chest. She landed and dislodged the shrapnel from her being. Zackary landed as well, directly across form her. His glance flickered to his right. Right followed his glance to notice Noir's rapier. Zack made a run for it, Riza a hair behind. Halfway to the sword, Riza attacked, all her strikes blocked. Zack countered with a swift punch to her face. He had the sword seconds after. He kicked it up and grabbed, twirling it to get used to its added weight.

He charged the keybearer, the two swords flying at her like a flurry of steel and murderous intent. Riza did her best to block and dodged every shot but she had little luck after the first minute. She lost her balance and Zack took the opportunity. Riza was slashed five times then kicked twenty feet; blood stained the white ground as she slid to a halt. She staggared as she got up. A quick shake of her head to clear any fuzziness. With renewed resolve, she took a low stance and charged, "Ninja Rush!" Steel clashed with steel, sparks danced off their blades, and they went through a high-speed dance of attacking and evading.

Riza blocked a swing from the rapier and dodged the thrust of the straight sword. She grabbed Zack's right arm and jammed the butt end of her 'blade into his gut. She dismissed her Keyblade and pulled him into her knee, twice. She then threw him with her Ninja Twister Toss, the assassin glided across the ground. "Spinning Shinobi Slam!" The Keyblade flew through the air like a buzzsaw. Zackary threw his straight sword, but it never connected. Riza dismissed her blade and called it back to her hand, she caught the sword by the handle. Something happed the minute she took a stance with the two weapons. The crest of her family glowed red then dimmed. Riza felt a new power, a technique of her family's style. "Get ready!" She took up a stance with the Keyblade behind her back and the sword to her right side, and she was low to the ground. "Brink of Despair!" She charged the assassin, the weapons glowing bright red. Zack couldn't kep up with the ninja's heightened speed. For less than a second Riza's assault stopped, Zack attacked. A downward swing. However Riza dodged.

Riza spun to dodged the blade missing her, she then brought the sword across, driving it in deep, as far the blade would go, into the assassin's side and through the other side. Time froze and movements halted. Riza twisted the blade, then removed it with lightning speed, blood spurted from his side turning the white flood scarlet. Zack stumbled forward away from the keybearer, blood pooling around his feet and leaving miniature puddles where ever he stumbled. He gripped his weapon tightly, his vision already starting to blur with the blood loss. Riza was turned to her side, looking at him in the corner of her dark eye. "How...how could you...be..so..damned..str-strong?" he stuttered, mostly from shock; thin lines of blood dribbling out his mouth, internal bleeding making its way out of his mouth.

"I'm strong because I fight monsters like you and the one's that hire you. Creatures of darkness looking to destroy worlds to gain ultimate power. You were probably hired to make some munny, get that thrill of a kill. Pathetic reason to fight. The cause I fight for is where I draw my strength from. The determination and endurance of fighting to save the weak and oppressed. I don't fight to kill or gain power or buff up my muscles. I fight because no one else will. Now, with your time so near, beg for forgiveness for the sins you have committed and hope that a higher power has mercy on your soul," The shine slightly returning to Riza's eyes, a lighter shade of her orbs coming out.

"You poor diluted child. I committed those sins because I wanted too! The thrill I got from killing the innocent and weak only made it all the sweeter. I knew from the day I was able to comprehend such things that I was not getting into eternal paradise. Yes, keybearer, even from such a young, tender age I knew I was going to Hell. That was the kind of life I came from. But I'm glad I did, since I knew I was going to Hell I might have well have taken the scenic route, even if it was a _bit_ bloody," Zackary laughed, but immediately stopped, the pain killing the laugh in his throat. "Now, with the small time I have, let's finish this. If I'm going down, you're coming for the ride as well," the mortally wounded assassin stood as erect as he could, the pain stopping him somewhat. He tried to hold the weapon in front of him, but he became to heavy in his blood deprived body. The sword was held to his side, his whole body open for an attack. Riza ran forward, throwing the sword, impaling him in the shoulder.

"Fine then. Sinners will have no mercy!" The blow came swift and the sound of a body being slashed rang throughout the infinite space. "Burn in Hell, bastard," Riza growled in a low whisper, but loud enough for the dieing assassin to hear. His eyes clouded, his mouth hung open, the limp body teetering. It fell forward, Riza merely sidestepping it. Zackary lied face down, dead, blood escaping his wounds the sword driving completely through the man, his body stopping at the guard.; he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Well done, Riza. You definitely improved from the last time I kicked your butt," for the second time in this strange world, Riza heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Tai-Tai?" Riza turned, her voice taking on a young, innocent tone. Her eye's losing that darkness of anger, replaced by a slight watering and the shine of childhood ignorance; the image was tainted with the color of red on her blade and clothes.

"Boy, I haven't heard that name in years. Yeah, Riza, it's me Tairon," the tall man stood in front of her was Ren's best friend, Tairon, or as Riza used to call him, Tai-Tai. From what she remembered, he looked the same except for his outfit. His black spiky hair defying gravity, pointed toward the front of his head with thick bangs shadowing his face. Black tattoos under his eyes like permenant eyeliner, sort of striped like a cheetah's stripes coming below its eyes. A black goatee still there, like always. Unlike his older outfit she remembered him in, he was a green tinted black leather vest with green-tinted white fur around the collar and no undershirt. On his left forearm was a four-spiked brace with large brown rims. His other arm had a long white glove with claws on the end of each black finger, and a curved blade at the top of the glove by his elbow. A thick belt draped across his hips with a large linked chain behind him, connected to the belt. His long legs covered with semi-tight dark-blue jeans. Ended with black sneakers with purple belts across the top in a cross fasion. To his left side, he was holding a long pole with its top covered in a leather covering, the spear was his weapon of choice long ago; it still was from the look of the weapon in front of her. To Riza, even though this seemed like the same Tairon of her past, but something seemed a bit off.

"I thought you were dead...?" Riza walked over to her old friend, he was still a good two feet taller than her.

"No, Ren and me got captured."

"He's alive as well? Speaking of Ren, where is he? I hardly ever see you two apart..."

"Who the hell are you!?" Charlie bellowed. She dodged the odd looking short-blade for the seventh time. Her question going unanswered for the tenth. Minutes ago she just figured out that she was tricked, being thrown into a world like she remembered when she spent time with Josh but they were their current age, and now she was as pissed as a wet cat. "And who do you think you are-" her blade crashed into his, "Attacking me?!" Josh charged and swiped with his blade but the mystery fighter dodged, leaped back. Josh's blade clashed with Charlie's. She growled and went after the enigma once again; her blade slamming against his once again.

"If you want to know so badly, I'm Colonel Nacht, and I've been sent to kill you," he pushed her back and went to thrust. Charlie sidestepped, only to have the blade follower her; Nacht switched his thrust to a swing. Charlie knocked the blade away and went into close the distance between her sword and his throat. He dodged by ducking and tried a low sweep kick. He missed and had a sword come down on him. His short sword defended him with its wide blade. Charlie jumped away, making distance. She watched the swordsman get up. He was wearing a high-collared, white and black jacket that had two sets of buttons and belts to tighten the sleeves near the sleeve opening, with black leather gloves. Underneath he wore a second, lighter, black and white jacket with its collar latched closed, the rest unzipped. Under that was a plain white shirt, tucked in a pair of baggy jeans, held up with a white belt with a silver buckle. He was wearing high-top grey, white, and black boots, with three white buckles. His face held a resemblance to someone, but at the moment, Charlie couldn't place it. His handsome clean face was topped off with silver with black tips. His hazel eyes shining with anticipation and a hint of excitment for the fight.

"You look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Especially the look in your eyes," Charlie said, inching closer to her opponent, Josh got the same feeling.

"I get that a lot. Now are we here to converse or are we here to fight!" Nacht said through clenched teeth, running toward the warrior at full speed. Their blades crashed against each other, the sound echoing throughout the white infinite space, Charlie was pushed back until she got a stronger footing on the blank space. Nacht's blade locked with Charlie's, "I think it's time I showed you some of my unique power." Nacht leaped back, his left hand glowing a dull purple. "Night's Dark Veil!" He slammed his fist in to the ground, the dark half a sphere grew, swallowing him as well as Charlie and Josh. Within a radius of two miles, the warriors were submerged in total darkness. The swordswoman quickly reacted and switched her sword's power from steel to flame, giving her a five foot radius that she could see perfectly, a dim light reaching ten feet in radius. "You are a clever one, Miss. I didn't know your sword also had the power to channel the fire element. Let's see if it helps you," Nacht's voice faded within the dark dome. _It's like leading a moth to a flame with that blaze resonating off her blade. _

"Damn it. Stupid darkness. Josh, get as far away as you can and light your staff. We don't need friendly fire, right? " Charlie ordered. The next moment, the cousins dodged his blade. This continued for several minutes.

_Now she gave me another target with the boy's staff. I hope they can make up these mistakes. I don't want to pluck them off so easily with these amateur mistakes._

"Tairon? Where's Ren?" Riza questioned in a more demanding answer. She had asked Tairon the same question with no definite reply. "Tairon, is there something I'm missing?"

They have been walking for a few minutes. Tairon answered, "Maybe. Ren is busy with some work, like I said," Tairon was not looking at the teen.

"Fine!" Riza jumped back taking up her stance with her Keyblade to her side. "If you won't give me a direct answer, then I guess I gotta beat it outta! C'mon Tai, show me if those skills haven't gone and rusted," Riza challenged the old friend.

"If you want that way, fine. This will make my job a helluva lot easier," he lowered his pole, not removing the leather cover.

"Your job? What do you mean?"

Tairon laughed whole heartedly, "I should have known you wouldn't guess it. To answer your question, yeah, there is something you're missing. A lot actually. Where should I start? Oh, how about the beginning. When Ren and I where captured, we weren't, well not at that time. Actually it was Ren's idea to run away from our village and our past lives." Riza gave him a puzzled stare, "Yeah, it was Ren's idea to abandon that life after what I did." Tairon had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Wha-what did you do?" Riza asked hesitantly.

"Remember when your father died? How the Council said that he died honorably, killed in action, KIA? That was a lie. A cover-up lie to say more precisely. Want me to explain? To put it bluntly, your father was murdered. By yours truly," Tairon's smirk grew into the devil's grin as he puffed out his chest and raised his chin in a haughty manner.

"You? But why?" Riza's face was of true shock and terror. How could her childhood friend kill her own father?

"Why? Because I was ordered too. By our enemies general. Hah! Yes, dear Riza, I was working as a spy. See, you know I always wanted to be king, my name practically gives me that title. The general of the opposing clan was going to give me that title. So all I had to do was make sure the mighty Ukaizr Maikeru, the Silver Blur, died on this mission. The best part was that he knew he was going to die, thanks to that future sight of his; good thing he couldn't see who or what gave him that final blow," Tairon laughed evilly, "Poor old fool. Didn't even see me coming!"

"What was Ren's part in all this?" Riza whispered hoarsely. All those years healing just to be torn open, just like that. She felt like her heart was just ripped out. She looked at Tairon as though he was holding her still beating heart. She was going to be sick.

Tairon stopped suddenly, "Huh?"

Riza shook her head and stood erect, her head bowed, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I said, what was Ren's part in all this?" She uttered calm and cold, almost frightening. But Tairon was unfazed by the sudden turn around in the atmosphere. He expected it.

"Ren? Oh, haha, he got those pesky hunter ninjas off my tail. He believed every word I said. I fed him lies that he hungrily ate up. He was just a fool as his old man. Oops!" Tairon slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late, it slipped.

"What? His old man? As in my father? Ren is...My brother?" Riza was dumbfounded to say the least. She thought they were all gone, but now this? "Ren is my brother? My real brother?"

"Yeah, Riza. He is, but he wanted to tell you. When this whole thing with the Troup Grimm blew over," Tairon leaned on his staff, while waving his hand, looking utterly bored.

"The Troup Grimm? You guys are working for them?!" Riza snapped out of her trance; Ren would have to wait. "Why them?"

"They'll give us what we want if we give them what they want. The opposing clan couldn't give me what they promised. So one night, I slaughtered them. Ren and I were on the run again. Ren wanted to see his little sister again and I wanted to find a worthy opponent. The Troup Grimm appeared before us and promised us such. As we speak, Ren is probably slaughtering your friends, and you can't get to them. A shame, haha!" Tairon laughed evilly.

"I should have known seeing you for the first time in years was too good to be true. This world...This world feeds on our hopes and dreams then turns them into our worst nightmares. Only the Troup Grimm could think of something so sinister and twisted! And Tairon, I thought you were better than this. I guess I was dead wrong," Riza looked up, and once more the child-like innocence gone replaced by the dark resonance of hatred and betrayal. "Now, to avenge my father and go stop my brother, I'm going to have to kill you Tairon. I don't want to, but I'll have to. The sin you have committed against me is too great for me to let you walk scott-free. Time for your punishment Tairon!"

Riza charged her now ex-friend and brought her blade down on him. He used the elbow blade to deflect the weapon with a _clank_ and brought the butt of the pole in jabbing the younger fighter in the gut, making her double-over. Riza back up and moved just in time to miss the butt end almost slamming it into the back of her head. Riza went in with a powerful roundhouse kick to Tairon's midsection, making contact with rock hard abs, pushing the older back slightly. Tairon recovered quickly and went on the offensive with powerful thrusts. The ninja used her Keyblade to block most of the attacks, dodging and evading. A thrust turned into a slash, Riza bent backwards just missing the pole. She launched herself at the older man, her weapon once again coming in contact with his elbow blade. With a slight movement of his fore arm, Tairon had the Keyblade slide off the curved blade, Riza stumbling forwards. Tai brought the blade up and brought it down with deadly speed. However, the ninja was quicker.

The Keyblade Mistress sidestepped the blade, missing its deadly edge by inches. She leaped out of the way before a second try was attempted. Riza looked at the man in front of her, _How could he be the same Tairon I knew so long ago?__What happened to him to change him so drastically? _Tairon smirked at the smaller ninja. He charged, brining the leather pouched top around, almost slamming into the midsection of the smaller girl. However, Riza brought her Keyblade up, blocking the blow, but the force launched her some feet from her original spot. Skidding to a stop the keybearer brought her Keyblade in front of her, pointing at Tairon, "Try this! Ember Buster!" The fire ball shot from the edge of the Keyblade. Tairon stood his ground, holding out his clawed hand in a stopping motion. He caught the offending pyro ball, the smoldering embers disappearing a in a poof. His glove turn a inferno red-orange, with small flames coming off of it.

"Good, I get to try out the Claw of the King's special ability, elemental magic absorbtion. Now, let's try it out! King's Flaming Claw!" Tairon ran toward the smaller fighter, claw a-blaze. He swiped at her small embers trailing off. She dismissed her Keyblade, and reached out, her gloved hand around his tight forearm. Her hand warmed but was left unburnt by the Fire Ring she bought at Kou's. With all her might, she lifted Tairon up and over her, flipping him. He landed hard on his back, the flames sizzling out. "Too bad the effect doesn't last long."

Riza jumped away, summoning her Keyblade once more. Tairon got up and looked at the smaller teen. "I thought I knew you Tairon. Now, I know it was all a lie. Come at me with all you got!"

"Looks like I need to get serious with you, Riza. Heh, didn't think I would need too. Now, prepare yourself for the true might of The King!" Tairon loosened the pouched and tugged it away. The glistening steel shone with malice. Tairon's devilish smirk grew into a more sinister smile. "Now, feel my true power!" Tairon's power grew more dark and his gaze far more deadlier. His speed and power increased, the swings more furious. The curved blade came within inches of severing Riza's jugulars; a cool wind from the swing hit her throat. The teen leaped back, breathless from her near death experience. She gripped her neck, a cool sweat ran down her neck. Recovering quickly, Riza dismissed her Keyblade and dug in her pouch and pulled out her shurikens.

"Dodge this!" The teen threw her tiny weapons with expertise, cutting through the air with soundless precision. Tairon quickly smacked them away with his pike's blade. Riza was already charging, her Keyblade slamming into his staff. The force vibrated through both weapons, shaking the combatants slightly. The two locked in a stare, their muscles quivering under the force. "Just answer me this Tairon: What do you expect will happen to you when the Troup Grimm is done with you? You think they are just let you go on your own merry way?"

"Hah! Simple fool! I'm a valuable weapon to them! They will never get rid of me!" Tairon pushed Riza back, "King's Rapid Flash!" The pike's blade came at Riza like lightning. She was able to dodge the blade's deadly edge with fox-like agility. She knocked the blade away, jumping back. In a split-decision she pulled out the Soul Calibur keychain; changing the keychains in a flash. In a bright light, Soul Calibur rested tightly in the ninja's grip. She bent down in a new stance, her right side toward Tairon, blade horizontal across her body, knees slightly bent. "This is a new stance. Something daddy didn't teach you?"

"Right! With this new form of the Keyblade, it gives me some new tricks. Like this one," A light blue energy wrapped itself around the blades. Riza charged, "Soul of the Fox!" The Keyblade slammed into the pike, but the light blue energy shot out and went through Tairon's chest and midsection like an apparition, a fox apparition. The technique etched in Riza's mind. The taller man's force behind the weapon lessened considerably. Riza was able to push the weapon away and slash across his abs and up his chest. Tairon barely dodged, a small red line formed across his torso, blood dripping from the new wound.

He drew a clawed finger over it, a scowl soon formed into a smirk," Hah..hahah! Hahahahahahah! Your time is up, Riza!" he ran all five of his steel claws over the crimson line. The glove glowed a blood red, small red energy bolts coming off. "King's Blood Stained Fist!" A dark red ball formed in the palm of the tall man. As it grew larger he aimed it at the keybearer. "Now perish!" The ball was fired and was evaded. His forearm glowed, as he gestured it for it to return to him. The energy followed the command issued and came back around like a boomerang. Riza dodged that strike too.

"Not good enough Tairon! Is this the best you got?" Riza challenged.

"Hardly!" He threw the energy back, this time the ball grew larger. It was harder to dodged. This vicious cycle continued for some more minutes. With the King's Blood Stained Fist as large as a small meteor, Riza decided to act.

The energy came at her with the speed of a bullet train. "This is it, Tairon! May your life in the after life be filled with pain and misrey!" The ball was yards away, closing in..."Backlash Wave!" Riza's energy wrapped itself around her weapon, glowing a bright grey. The Keyblade was swung, connection with the technique. The energy doubled in strength and size. Tairon was shocked and to stunned to move. The Backlash Wave was right before him before a portal of darkness was in front of him. Out came a figured that merely stepped to the side. The portal grew slightly larger, devouring the mighty attack from the small Keyblade Mistress. With the attack gone and the immediate danger no longer there, the portal disappeared in a swirl. Standing there was Colonel Nacht. He looked at the keybearer, sock in his eyes.

"You...!" Riza cried, but it was cut short. Nacht appeared before her and slammed his fist into her gut. She collapsed, the rest of her sentence dead in her throat.

Tairon called to his comrade, "Let's get out of here before she wakes up."He picked up his spear's pouch and put it back on the spear's blade.

"Hold on. Riza...there's so much I need to tell you, so much you need to know; but now is not the time," Nact spoke softly to the unconscious girl. "Here take these," he reached into his back pocket to pull out a small device with a green button and something else. He placed the two items near her with a note, on it read: "Through there you'll find your friends...in tact." He added quickly, "We'll meet again, Riza. hopefully not on the battlefield."

Nacht walked toward Tairon, "Why are you letting her go? You found her, kill her like Feu said."

"I have my reasons, Tai. Now, let's go. Glace has a new assignment for us," Nacht answered, his voice rather cold; he opened a portal.

"What about Feu?" Tairon put the hood back on the pike.

"What about him? Glace is our superior, as well as Feu's superior. Glace's order is the one we obey."

"Fine, let's go," the two left through the portal.

Riza woke minutes later only to find the two items replacing the two older men. She read the note and pushed the button, opening a dark portal. Riza stepped through to find emptiness on the other side. She looked down to see the chain and device given to her by Nacht. The device was nothing special, she pocketed that. The chain though, was a keychain. The end held a lion's head. _He did have the battle title of the Brave Lion._ She thumbed the steel trinket. Shaking her head, she pocketed that was well. She looked around, "Charlie! Josh!" the young keybearer called.

"Over here, Princess..." Charlie grumbled. She was sitting down, her right knee up and left leg out, leaning on her sword, which was lodged into the ground, hunched over. Josh lied next to her conscious and sprawled out, staff just a reach away.

Riza rushed over, "What happened? You guys ok?" She squatted next the warrior.

"Yeah. But I can't believe that fighter totally wiped the white floor with us! I mean it was two-against-one and he still kicked our asses and handed them back to us on a silver platter!"

"That fighter..." Riza's voice trailed off.

"Riza?" Josh mumbled. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. However. I know...I know who that fighter was. He was...my brother," Riza looked away, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. Josh sat upright, ignoring the pain shooting through his bruised body. Charlie's eyes widen in surprise, shock, and realisation.

_So that's why looked familiar. Siblings. The sword techniques I saw him use. They too were similiar to Riza's. Just more sadness to burden her young soul. It's not fair._ Charlie's mind mused sadly. In Riza's eyes the anger that once darkened them was now replaced by a distant stare, accompanied by sadness dulling their shine. "It'll be ok, Riza. We'll find your bro and help back onto the right path," Charlie smiled a reassuring smile.

Riza mouthed a 'thank you'. She nodded, "Let's get out of here. The infinite white is blinding me."

"But how?" Josh piped in, using his long staff as a cane.

"Simple! My brother Ren isn't that far off the right path. He gave me this before we parted," Riza pulled out the small device with the green button. "Push this, and we're out of this place. Come on," she placed her hand out. Josh dismissed his staff and Charlie sheathed her sword. They placed their hands on the keybearer's. Then with a swift push, the trio were enveloped by light and then, gone.

"Sir!!" came a distressed voice in front of a computer.

"What the hell is it now!?" came a heated one.

"The pods! They're opening!"

"No! The Nightmare Cannon isn't finished!" The room suddenly got very hot. "Damn it! Albtraum and Nacht failed!" A hiss filled the air.

"Sir! The pods!" The pods opened and a thin white haze filled the stuffy computer room. "What now...? Screw this! I'm getting out of here!" the distressed scientist ran form the room in fright for his own life.

"Ass..." the trench coat wearing hot-head muttered.

In the white mist stood the silhouettes of the three warriors. Riza stepped forward, her features coming into clear view. "So you're the one in charge here?" Riza practically growled.

"What if I am?" Riza focused on the form before her. Riza charged forward but the figure was gone. "Over here!" Riza felt a leg connect with her head, her body fling through the air and out of the pale fog. She crashed into a wall, but was soon through it, tumbling along the hard, gravel-like ground. She stood up, the side of her head pounding. Standing in front of her was a raven haired youth clad in a black trench coat. "I see you were able to get out of the dream part of this world. Too bad you're too late to disable our cannon stationed here."

"What cannon?" Riza asked with shock written on her face.

"The Nightmare Cannon RSQ-54. See,_Träume_ is very special. From here, anyone could invade someone's dreams, even they are light years away. Input the coordinates and _bam!_ You're making someone's dreams into nightmares!" The raven haired youth laughed sinisterly. "We just installed the pods so we can screw with you."

"Then why a cannon? I don't understand," Riza scratched the back of her head.

"Simple child. This world is practically unknown. You only found out because of that disc you found on Vent's body. That's also how we were able to shoot you down. That disc, as a precaution, was encrypted with code; a beacon. It alerted us of your location and, well, the rest you know. Now, with this world unknown, no army could find it. We could destroy worlds from a safe distance. 'Cause, along with portals into the minds of people, there are portals to the world themselves. We can fire the cannon here and have the shells destroy a world millions of light years away. You have no hope of stopping it!!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Riza roared, "You won't succeed, because I'm here to stop you!" Riza summoned her Soul Calibur Keyblade. The youth stuck his hand out to the side of him, a small column of flame traveling to the ground. He lifted it, the tower going higher. With a swift movement, the flames diminished, and in his hand was a spear; the blade curved like a scimitar but with spikes, like a flame. "What the...?"

"Surprised that I have power over the flame? No surprise with a name like Feu, right? It means fire. Now, no more small talk, let's go!" Feu ran toward Riza, his spear at the ready. Their weapons clashed, kicks were exchanged and banter flew at super speed.

While the two fought, Charlie and Josh were in the computer room staring at the control center of the Nightmare Cannon. "How the hell are we gonna shut this thing down!?" Charlie yelled at the computer screen.

"Let me handle it. You go help out Riza. Looks like she's having trouble dealing with both the Heartless and Feu." Josh was right, Riza was dealing with flame throwing Heartless and the pyro-user Feu.

"Damn it! They never play fair do they?" Charlie rushed out of the hole created by the dueling duo. The warrior made haste and cut down a Heartless that was about to pounce on the keybearer. Charlie continued her assault on the multiplying Heartless, of various types. Riza silently thanked the swordswoman, and went about her battle with Feu.

"You won't win! I'll cut you down to size, Keyblade Mistress!" Feu charged. The blade of his spear grinded against the rocky ground, red-hot sparks flaring about. The blade came at the young ninja like a wild fire. The sharpened blade was a-blaze, Riza barely able to dodge the fast moving blade. The weapons clashed, the embers spilling off of the pyro's blade singed the teen's clothing.

The two weapons locked, their masters pushing them together with all their might. "Like hell you will! I'm not losing to you, or any of your creepy black-coated buddies! Now, let's see you handle this!" Riza pushed Feu back, kicking off his spear, gaining height. Soul Calibur glowed a bright blue, a distant howl could be heard echoing throughout the open air and bouncing off the rock-littered ground. "Raging Vulpes!" Riza's body took on a sky blue hue, her body disappearing.

"What the...?!" The next moment, Feu felt a sharp pain in his gut. Next, his shoulder, then his side, followed by a blow to his back. He was on all fours, panting in pain, blood dripping from his form. "How the hell did that happen?" Sweat and blood mixing together on the ground, discoloring the pebbles with the crimson fluid.

Riza appeared in front of his downed form, the blue light disappearing, "The rage and anger and sadness that _you _caused. The people I once cherished you took and disgraced! That power fueled that technique, is what put you in this state now. Pitiful. I thought you would be a better opponent than this." Riza stared at the panting Troup Grimm member.

"Really, now? Well, this fight isn't over!" Riza's feet were swept out from under her with a sudden attack from the injured fighter. The ninja landed hard on her back with an echoing thud, small, sharp rocks making it even more painful. Feu leaped high from his crouched position, intending to impale the fallen keybearer. Riza twisted away before the blade could draw her blood. The spear created a gash in the ground, small and thin cracks creeping across the broken skin of the ground, dust taking flight. "Come back here!" Feu dislodged his long weapon, spinning it about, cleaning off the dust. He took his stance, low to ground, right hand out front, left bent back holding his bladed staff. "C'mon!"

Riza let out a battle cry, charging toward her foe. The weapons clashed once more, the blade's flame died out long ago. Feu pushed back the younger fighter, her shoes kicking up dust as she skidded back. Coughing, Riza looked up to see Feu closing in on her. Before the blade could do her any fatal harm, she lifted and spun her weapon. The two sharp edges of the Soul Calibur were thrust into the ground, locking the spear there as well. Riza pushed off her grounded weapon, double kicking Feu in the chest. Feu was pushed back, dirt imprints of the ninja's shoes evident on his black coat. Before he had a chance to dust himself off, Riza came at him, her fists flying. The fight switched from weapons exchanging blows to fists and kicks being traded.

Charlie, close by, was dealing with more Heartless than she thought possible. "Damn it!" She huffed, the Heartless twitching and jerking with their movements. She glanced at the two fighting some yards away. The punches and kicks delivered amazed her. The force behind each attack must be more powerful than the last. She shook the two from her mind and focused on the dark foes in front, behind, and flanking her. "C'mon you little rotten hearts. Let's see how you deal with the Warrior of Hearte! Metal Mania!" Charlie charged the group of large Heartless to her right. Their slow movements and heavy bodies made them easy targets to the swift strokes of the warrior. They were defeated within seconds.

"Is that the best you Heartless have to offer? C'mon!" Charlie urged the Heartless. Soon a dark mass encircled her. Many pairs of yellow eyes appeared. "That's more like it!" Charlie charged, her blade to the side of her. She leaped and brought her sword down on the heads of the Heartless, a sizable chunk being destroyed in the attack. The Heartless took this as their cue to attack. They tried a dogpile on the mighty Warrior of Hearte but the swift fighter slid under the falling dark mass just before it was able to catch her. She let loose her Steel Dragon Claw, the dogpile of Heartless and surrounding ones were destroyed. The rest went in for one last overwhelming attack. Some dived back into the shadows while others stayed on the surface. Charlie swiftly changed her sword's power to ice, "Tundra Terror!" The warrior swung her sword, a powerful burst of sub-zero wind bellowed forth, freezing the front-line, crippling the ones behind. The swordswoman rushed forth, using the frozen neo-shadows as steps and leaped off of them. "Blizzard Buster!" Charlie came crashing down, a shock wave of the ice energy flew out from the sword's blade, the sharp edge cutting a wound into the dirt ground. The lower bodies of the Heartless frozen in place; the ones swimming in the shadows frozen stiff, the ice seeping through the crack the blade made. Charlie stood erect, glancing over at the two fighters. Only a minute, a minute and a half, passed; the two were still going fist-to-flaming fist.

"You won't win, Keyblade Mistress. Not as long as I have a breath in my body," Feu and Riza were in a stand-off. Riza burnt, Feu bruised with a split lip, the blood falling off of his chin. "I won't allow it," he snarled.

"Let's see you try and stop me!" she growled back. She ran toward him, Feu dropping into a defensive stance. Riza leaped forward and and used her arms to flip and propel herself forward, legs extended. Feu dodged the attack and blocked the roundhouse kick that followed when Riza landed. The two went into another grappling session, punches traded with kicks and vice versa. After a few seconds, Riza feinted with another roundhouse kick and, instead, kicked the raven-haired pyro in the gut. He doubled over, Riza continued her assault; a left uppercut, a right punch, another kick, she went into a multi-punch attack, finishing off with a strong jump kick the head. Feu skidded across the gravel, his face and jacket getting torn and cut. Feu stopped yards away, close to the building Josh was working furiously in to disable the Nightmare Cannon. Feu lied there, belly-up, blood seeping from his face wounds and the other cuts he suffered from his tumble; he lied motionless. Riza let out a breath, then another.

Riza turned to go retrieve her Keyblade when the sound of shifting gravel caught her ears. She turned back around to notice Feu trying to stand. He got up, stumbling a bit before he was able to regain his balance. He looked at the keybearer. She made a dash to her still ground-lodged weapon. She reached out, her fingers brushing against the hilt before Feu appeared in a small inferno. His leg shot out, knocking her away. The ninja stopped herself some feet away. She stuck her hand out, willing the Keyblade back to her grasp. The weapon disappeared in a burst of light, reappearing in her hand. Feu kicked his spear up, effortlessly catching it, spinning it before he settled into an offensive posture. Riza took her stance, standing side ways, her blade held up next to her head, her left hand taking out a kunai knife. She charged, her stance changing to the Keyblade held behind her head, kunai out in front.

"Brink of Despair!" Riza jumped and came crashing down like a large meteor. Her blades glowing in a deep red hue. When her Keyblade slammed against Feu's spear, she went into a flurry of powerful slashes and thrusts. Feu was doing his best to block the oncoming attacks, but the blood loss he suffered from his fall was taking its toll. The blood slowly crept over his eyes, stinging them as well as his vision becoming blurry. His weapon became heavier, his body growing more slugish with each passing slash and thrust. After thirty seconds more of Riza's Brink of Despair, Feu lost his footing. Riza jumped back and rushed forward. With her Ninja Rush, the swift keybearer knocked the spear away with her Keyblade, then turned, thrusting the kunai into Feu's abdomen. The spear bounced and clanked against the stones, after it settled, the slow drip of the crimson life force falling to the ground at the pyro's feet.

Feu's face held a silent scream. It soon turned into a distorted mask of pain. Riza twisted the weapon, and pulled it out in a slashing motion. Feu stumbled backwards, falling on his backside. His right hand grasped his ghastly wound, his left holding him up. "Good...show, Ukai...Ukaizr. I can see now how my comrades fell to your hands. But..but heed my word, key...keybearer: This is not the last you see my face. Or Eau's, Tonnerre's, or Vent's. We..._will_...meet again..." Feu fell back, his body disappearing in a dark haze. In the distance, his spear caught flame and vanished as well.

Riza fell back, exhausted from that battle, her blade falling to her side, then vanishing in a burst of light. "Whew! What a fight!" To her extreme right, Riza heard the finale of Charlie and her battle against the Heartless. A distant battle cry and a figure leaping into the sky. Riza watched as her comrade sped toward the ground, her form disappearing in the mass of darkness. Not a second after, enormous spikes of ice erupted from the ground, destroying the rest of the dark troops. A second, two, three pass, the ice exploded. Snowflakes falling harmlessly to the ground. Charlie stood erect, a calm expression gracing her features. She powered down her sword and twirled it before sheathing it. She trotted over to Riza's sitting form. "You ok?"

"Just fine. Tired, but fine. What was that attack you used? The last one?" Riza asked, extending a hand for Charlie to pull her up.

The warrior smiled and helped the teen up, "I call it Frozen Hell. Leap up high, come down hard, eruption of ice. That one took me a while to get the hang of. Anyway, let's see how Josh is doing," the two headed for the hole. Glancing in, they noticed Josh frozen in fright, looking to the left of the computer. As the duo made it closer, they saw it was the cowardly scientist that ran for his life not too long ago. He was pointing a gun at the sage, his hand and body shaking with fright. Josh tried to look calm, but his violet, pupilless eyes shone with fear. Josh was quick, but his speed was no match for a bullet.

"You don't have to do this. Just put the gun down and we can talk," He tried to persuade the shaking scientist.

"No, I have a job to do for the Troup Grimm and the Trinity. They want," he shook his head, "no,_ need_ that weapon. I must complete it." Josh tried to rationalized the terrified scientist. Riza looked to Charlie and whispered her plan and the back-up plan. Charlie nodded, and Riza turned to look once more at the situation. She disappeared and reappeared between the boards on the ceiling. Josh noticed the shift in energy. He sensed Riza just ten feet above him, the shadows concelling her form. She silently and slowly withdrew one of her shuirkens. Josh gulped and Riza fired the small weapon. It knocked the gun out of the man's hands, pinning it against the wall. The man yepled in surprise. Josh ran forward and subdued him, holding him tightly from behind.

"You're going to tell me want I want to know. Got it?" Josh growled. The lab coat wearing man nodded. "Ok," Josh walked him to the computer. "How do you disable it?"

The scientist reached out, as if to type in the code to disable the monstrous weapon. Before Josh knew it, the man elbowed him in his gut. Josh held on after a few more blows. The man hit Josh with one more shot before the sage couldn't take one more hit. Josh stumbled backwards and fell when the scientist pushed him. With a few swift keystrokes, the computer began to beep loudly, _T-MINUS FIVE MINUTES BEFORE FIRE COMMENCES. INPUT COORDINATES FOR FIRST TARGET._ The man typed in a few digits before he was interrupted.

Charlie pounced on scientists, pulling him away from the computer, pinning him down. "Josh, shut it down!" Josh rushed to the computer, his fingers flying over the keys. Riza dropped down from the roof and went outside. The ground one hundred feet away began to shift and split. Appearing was the Nightmare Cannon, the tip of the muzzle glowing a deep purple, almost black, energy; along with a portal apreearing in front of it, a mixture of blue and purple energy within it.

"Oh, hell!" She ran toward the monstrous weapon. Standing next to it, Riza gazed at the awesome machine. "Holy Hell. How could anyone design such a dreadful weapon? It must be stopped."

From the building, the computer beeped again, _T-MINUS THREE MINUTES. COORDINATES SET._ "Son of a..." Josh worked furiously, his eyes darting from side to side, fingers and hands speeding along the large keyboard.

"Get off me!" the pinned man ordered.

"Like hell I will!" Charlie looked up at her cousin, he was too involved in his task to notice the world around him. "Hey, labcoat," she said turning her attention back to the man under her. "You said you are working for the Troup Grimm and the Trinity. Who are the Trinity?"

The man shifted to tell her the answer, "They are the three most powerful beings controlling the Troup Grimm and heartless. They say, Troup Grimm say, that the Trinity was realeased when Pandora's Box was opened. The Trinity were in primitve forms, just beings of three types of energy: sound, darkness, and light, as well as combined with the other elements. The Trinity found suitable hosts and took their bodies. Those host bodies were not able to contain that much energy, so they found other hosts for those elements. That was how the Troup Grimm was created. The Trinity wanted to find Pandora's Box because if they were to be defeated and the box was opened near them, they would lose their powers as well as the Troup Grimm members given their powers from that Trinity member. However, the hosts bodies would be destroyed. With the box in their possession they didn't have to worry about the threat."

Charlie sat in awe. They were such powerful beings that they had to be locked away? The computers beeping dragged her back to reality, _T-MINUS ONE MINUTE BEOFRE FIRE. T-MINUS FIFTY-NINE...FIFTY-EIGHT...FIFTY-SEV-.._ "Josh!" Charlie yelled.

"I know, I know," He mumbled.

Hundred feet away, Riza heard the countdown past the minute marker. "Damn it!" Riza called, "Josh you got thirty seconds before I hacking at this!" Her Keyblade appearing in her right hand.

Josh started to panic, sweat dripping from his brow. His hands went to his head clutching the blonde locks; he let out a frustrated scream, bellowing to the ceiling overhead. _THIRTY-TWO...THRITY-ONE...THIRTY...TWENTY-NINE...TWENTY-EIG..._Josh fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Josh, I'm slicing this cannon up!" Riza lifted her weapon over head.

Realisation struck Josh like a ton of bricks, "WAIT! Riza, hold on..." He stood up, his fingers dancing on the keys; the keybearer was in mid-swing when she stopped abrutly. After ten more seconds, a red button appeared to Josh's left. He lifted the glass covering and pushed hard on the giant button. The countdown ceased, the dark energy gathering around the muzzle of the cannon dispersed. The sage fell back panting heavily.

"How...who...what did you do?" Charlie questioned.

"Thankfully I was listening to that story, because it contained the password I needed to shut down the cannon," Josh pointed to the screen. At the bottom of the screen, under the large red blinking letters reading _TERMINATED_, was the password: _PandorasBox_. "Hehe, he let out more info then he intended."

"Heh! Aren't you a lucky son of a gun!" Charlie laughed, the man still pinned paled.

"They're gonna kill me..." he mumbled sadly.

"Hey guys!" Riza called entering the hole in the wall. She looked at Josh on the floor, his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat, Charlie on top of the pale scientist, smiling like a fool. "I see you guys have this all handled?" She said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hahaha! Maybe," Josh chuckled. He got up quite relucently. "I'll watch the scientist, you two go destroy that gun so the Troup Grimm and Trinity never use it again. They can still reactivate it."

"Right! C'mon Charlie," Riza left through the hole.

Charlie got up and a magical bounding spell held the downed man, "We'll be back!" The warrior left as well. she stopped next to Riza and admired the Nightmare cannon in all its hellish glory, "Sick minds." She looked down at the keychain that dangled in the smaller girl's grasp, "Where d'ya get that?"

"This? Ren gave it to me before I left. He used to give me little trinkets when I was younger." She pulled out her Keyblade and switched the keychains. She latched the Brave Lion keychain onto the blade. In a flash of light, the reformed Keyblade appeared. The key was large and held a large blade, with one of Ren's two symbols as the tooth of the key: a modified cross shape. The handle and guard were black with some wrapping around it. The keychain dangled with his other symbol, a lion's head. "C'mon, let's send this cannon to the scrap heap. You hit high, I hit low." Charlie nodded and leaped onto the back of the cannon.

She drew her sword and began hacking and slashing at the cannon, parts and chunks of metal flew off every whichway. Riza, below, did the same, wires were severed, parts were hacked off, and sparks flew. Within a few minutes, the cannon was beyond repair. The two headed back to the building, Josh waiting by the entrance. "You should find the keyhole, Riza," he said when they were close enough. She nodded and held up her Keyblade; the weapon pulsed. The computer shut down without warning, a bright light taking the place of the previous image. The light took the form of a keyhole.

"There we go," Riza held out her blade, pointing toward the hole. The familiar beam shot out and locked the keyhole, locking this world off from the Heartless. "Ember Buster!" The fire ball was fired and the computer destroyed. The scientist cried out in anguish, his life's work destroyed.

"How could you just _do that?!_ That was years of my work right there! Blood, sweat, and tears were poured into that damned cannon by the gallons! And, just _bam_, you just destroy it!"

"Shut up, you beast! You designed a weapon that would take millions and millions of lives in the blink of an eye. And you yell at me? Tell me one reason I shouldn't take your life right now?" Riza growled. This has been a very trying and disturbing experience for the young keybearer; she was on top of the scientist, the blade to his throat pressing down hard. A small trickle of blood went down his neck and stained his white lab coat. .

"Riza, you don't have to do that. Let's just get out of here," Josh put his hand her shaking shoulder. Riza calmed down somewhat and followed her companions out the hole.

"What about me!?" the magically bound man called.

"You'll be locked in this building for the rest of time!" Josh and the two girls were far enough away from the building so they wouldn't get caught in the spell. The sage drew out his staff and began chanting, the red jewel resontating brighter and brighter. "Shiva Icy Kiss!" a large blizzard erupted from the small jewel, encasing the white building in an icy tomb. Another chanting and the sage called out "Anima Death Chains!" blood-crusted and rusty, yet strong, chain wrapped themselves around the giant ice-cube of a building. "Now, if they ever what to get in there again, they would need some powerful magic."

"Nice job, Jo-Jo." Charlie whistled, using her childhood nickname for her cousin. "Now, how 'bout you get that gummi ship over here so we can get out of here."

"Don't call me that," he grumbled, pulling out teh teleporter for the gummi. With a swift push, the gummi appeared, but not in the shape the three expected. The body was maimed, the guns destroyed, the cockpit doors and windshield cracked and hanging on by a thread. The wings had more holes than Swiss cheese, the engines wrecked beyond repair. The gummi ship was utterly destroyed. "How did this happen?"

"The disk," Riza uttered. "The disk I got off of Vent back in _City of Lights_. It must have had some tracking device or something. That's how the Heartless fleet shot us down, remember?" Riza explained.

"Then we're stranded here?" Charlie groaned.

"I don't think so..." Josh pondered. "Maybe..just maybe?" He leaped up to the dishelved cockpit. He put the device in a slot and typed something into the surprisingly intact computer. The image of Dae appeared behind the cracked screen.

"Josh! What can I do for you?" Dae answered cheerfully. "Woah! What happened to the gummi ship?" A squeal of horror rang out and Dae cringed. Before long Nyte's face was pressed against the screen.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE DAMN SHIP, ITOH JOSH!!" Nyte roared with the furry of a thousand starved lions.

"We had a run it with some...Heartless fleets. Anyway, could you transfer a new gummi ship to the teleporter?"

"Yeah," Dae said, pushing his red-with-rage brother off the screen. "Nyte, make yourself useful and get the, um let's see, the Full Assault blueprint."

The twin grumbled and pulled out the disk for the data on the ship. "Here. Don't damage this one!"

"We won't, thanks Nyte, Dae. Catch you two later." Josh took out the teleporter device and was just about to press the button to cut the communication line, but an explosion in the distance caught the three's attention; even the two teens outside the gummi. "What the hell?!"

"Nyte!"

"Dae!" Another explosion, closer this time.

"Guys! What's going on?" Josh called to the screen, but before he could get an answer the screen went blank. "No.."

"Josh, what's up?" Charlie called, Riza next to her.

"We have to head back to Sunset Suburbia," he jumped from the destroyed cockpit, "NOW!" the sage pushed the button, a column of light erupted from the ground producing a gummi ship. The twenty year old jumped into the new cockpit and started to input the coordinates of the desired town. The ladies followed, just having enough time to buckle themselves in. The ship was off.

"Let go of me you beast!" yelled a voice of a young man. "You won't get away with this! Riza will stop you!" The man was brought into the light. It was Kilik; he was bound at the hands and had on ankle shackles.

"Silly boy, the Keyblade Mistress has no knowledge of our plan to abduct the princes. We already have five of the boys, counting you. Just two more and we can open the final door," Kilik was staring into the ice cold eyes of Glace. The cold air sending goosebumps all over Kilik's body.

"She'll find you and the rest of your comrades! Riza will save us!"

"Shut him up, Acier." The steel master swiftly made his way to the front of Kilik slugging the bo staff wielder in the gut. The twenty-three year old falling limp and to his knees. He mumbled a few incoherent words, then dragged off to a capsule like the rest of the prisoners by Heartless. "Good. If you want take a day's rest. You've been running around like a mad man collecting those princes." the mute assassin bowed and exited the chilling room. "Soon, and the door will open. I'll be something more than a host for these damned powers."

"So hateful, Glace. These powers are a blessing and your making them seem like a curse," a dark, yet calm, voice echoed throughout the large room.

"Who asked you, Dionte?" Glace growled.

"No one, but it seemed like a place that a comment was needed. Anyway, I'm not hear to tap dance on your nerves, Glace. Zakiasu wants you to do something for him. He wants-" before the shorter man could finish the order, he was pinned against the wall, Glace's face hovering inches before his own, the pinned man's feet dangled a good six inches from the ground.

"Tell Almight Zakiasu that he can bite me. And Furoydo. And you, Dionte. I'm done with this place," Glace let go of the dark haired man, letting his small frame slump against the wall. He began to chuckle than laugh whole-heartedly.

"You think you can defy the Trinity? Especially defy Zakiasu? He has the most power over you. He gave your powers a form, a being. You should be grateful, you misreable dog," Dionte sneered, Glace's eyes turning darker and colder with rage.

"You rotten bastard. I'm grateful to no one. _Especially_ that creature you call a leader," the spacious room filled with a chilling mist, spreading from Glace.

"Heh, suit yourself. But remember this: He. Owns. You." Dionte walked off. "Oh, wait, I forgot," he drawled. "Zakiasu wants you to head to Sunset Suburbia and save Lt. Colonel Albtraum's sorry ass. He has a feeling that Albtraum will get it kicked and handed to him on a silver platter." Dionte reached for the door knob when the ice manulipator called out.

"Is that all I am? A miserable dog destined to take orders from others? I'll do the deed, but this isn't over," Glace spat.

Dionte laughed as he opend the heavy door, "I beg to differ Glace. This was over before it even began." Dionte's voice hovered in the room along with the thundering slam of the door.

"Damn him. Damn them all."

TBC

Zakiasu-light

Furoydo-sound

Dionte-darkness

Albtraum-nightmare (german)

Nacht-night (german)


	14. Chapter 14: Battle at Twilight

_Chapter 14: Battle at Twilight_

The team made it to Sunset Suburbia quickly and safely in their new gummi ship, and the trip was made easier with the newly installed warp drive. At the port, by the entry gate to the town, the trio heard massive explosions. The three made haste into the once peaceful town of the lost hearts. The gang was greeted by a dreadful scene: buildings half-demolished, the cobble-stone pathways stained with blood, walls blown apart, and the distance screams of fleeing mortals.

"How the hell did this happen so quickly?" Josh said in a half snarl and half surprised.

"Tairon..." Riza mumbled the name.

"Who?" Charlie asked, she tore her eyes away from the horrible scenery.

"And old friend," The angered ninja ran off toward the third district, her Brave Lion Keyblade already drawn. Mentally she dared any Heartless to get in her way.

"Wait!" Charlie went to give chase, but her cousin stopped her.

"Let her go, we'll catch up later. We have to help _this_ first," he gestured the to the lamentable state of the town. She nodded and the two split up to help more people.

Riza made her way to the Third District, which seemed worse than the First or Second. The whole town seemed to go downhill the farther you traveled into it. She found the twin's base of operations; the door was off the hinges, sliced in half, and the door frame looked damaged. "Dae! Nyte! Where are you guys?" Riza called into the disshelved house.

"Riza...?" came a voice. It was one of the twins, but Riza couldn't tell which one, "Riza, over here."

"Dae? Nyte?" She ran toward the weak voice.

"It's Dae..." Riza found the boy; his dark hair matted and covered in dust, his usually bright colored clothes torn, darkened, and damp with fresh blood.

"Dae, you ok, buddy?" Riza tried to lift the ceiling beam of the teenager.

"I'm fine, find Nyte. He was kidnapped by this tall man with dark, spikey hair, a leather vest and a pike with the blade covered...thank you," Dae explained as Riza freed him from the beam.

"Tairon!" Riza hissed in rage.

"You know him?" Dae patted him self off. Small nicks and cuts were evident but not too serious. He went over to the computer, mumbling to himself that he had to get the town's defensive system up.

"Yeah, he's an old friend turned evil. I fought with him on _Träume_. But he won't live after today's fight. I'm gonna make him pay," Riza punched a wall, c. "Which way did they go?"

Without looking from the computer screen, he pointed to the back door, barely hanging on the hinges, "Head to the Solar Fields. Hurry!" Riza nodded and left the boy to his work.

Charlie jogged through the back alleys of the First District. The screams seemed to stop for the time being. So far she helped out four people. However, she came across dead bodies as well; healthy looking fighters and people. People that shouldn't have died. She passed and dead end but stopped when a pained moaned caught her ear. She turned and peered down a darker alleyway. "Yo! Anybody there?" She called.

"Help...I can't..move...can't feel...my legs.." came a strained voice of a young man. Charlie walked down the smaller alleyway, the main way's light only bringing a slight dim light to it.

"I'm here, just hold on," the warrior drew her sword and powered up the flame power to give her more light. The sight that greeted her was morbid to say the least. The man's left leg was completely and cleanly severed from just above the knee, his right three-quarter's severed just above the knee as well. "Um..." She thrust the blade into the wall, the flame still brightly a-blaze. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here." She luckily found a discarded cane to use as a splint for his partly severed leg. She tore off his shirt to use as the wrapping, not caring for the blood staining her hands and clothes. When she finished with his right, Charlie looked at the left. She removed her right shoulder guard and her dark blue vest. The brunette tied the vest around the still bleeding stump the best she could. She used the one belt that looped through her pants to apply pressure to slow the bleeding and keep the wrappings tight around his leg.

"I feel cold...and tired.." the man said. He was laying on the damp ground without a shirt and he lost a tremendous amount of blood.

"Just hold on, sir. I'll have you in a nice warm bed before you know it," Charlie whispered. She pulled the sword out of the wall, sheathing it after dousing her flame power, and lifted the young man into her arms. "Everything thing will be ok. Just stay awake. C'mon stay with me, sir," She left the small alleyway, making her way to the hotel. "How about you tell me your name? Yeah, what's your name, sir?" Chalire found the entryway to the first district main streets.

"It's...Naji.." The young man's eyes were half-lidded. His green eyes were dim and almost lifeless.

"Naji. That's a nice name. How old are you, Naji?" They made it to the Second District. Charlie was just a street away from the hotel.

"Seven...teen..."

_Just a year younger than me and already his lost a limb, possibly two._ Charlie mused sadly. She walked into the hotel and paid for a room. She lied the teenager down. "Rest." The man fell asleep quickly in the warm bed.

"Ah..miss!" The clerk called. He saw Charlie bring in the man and was about to leave. She walked over to the counter. "What happened to the man you brought in?" He whispered. "I was going to ask before, but I didn't think that was right."

"He got attacked. If you can have someone go in and clean his wounds often, that will be greatly appreciated. Oh! And they can't be scared of blood. He..He lost a leg and the other isn't in any better shape. I'll pay extra for new covers and whatnot, if need be." She rubbed her arm and smiled a sad, meek smile at the clerk.

He nodded in understanding. He was about to say how it was ok and the boy will be looked at, but another voice interrupted, "I'll do it." It was the bellhop that brought Josh and Charlie their food after the fight with Tonnerre.

"Farrell , you? You'll do it?" The clerk said in astonishment. The bellhop nodded. The clerk sighed and shrugged, "Ok, fine. You'll start now. Go clean his wounds and get fresh bandages and disinfectants," Farrell nodded and ran off to get the said items.

"Um...excuse me.." came a timid female voice. Charlie turned around and the clerk looked at the girl, a genuine smile coming to his lips.

"Why, Millie, what brings you here?" The clerk wondered.

"I came to see Farrell. I do hope he's being good," the girl answered. She was fair haired, the light locks coming to just above her shoulders. Her bright hazel eyes were behind owl-like blue framed glasses, which rested on her small button like nose. Freckles dotted her young looking face. Her body just a head shorter than Charlie's five-seven frame, and small built. She wore a simple dark blue collared shirt with a denim skirt which ended at her ankles. Worn-looking tan sneakers were on her feet, which she was currently staring at, avoiding eye contact with the new person. Charlie looked at the girl with a small smile, _She's kinda cute in a mousy, bookish type. Farrell must adore her, heh._ Millie held a few books in her arms, a timid smile on her lips.

"He's in the back," the clerk was hit by a brilliant idea, "Millie, your a medical student, right?" It was well known that the teen in front of him was known throughout Sunset Suburbia that she had her Ph.D in medicine at the age of fifteen; just four years ago.

"Yes...?" She looked up from her shoes.

"Farrell just went to go get some bandages and disinfectant for a boy that was attacked. He lost a leg and the other one is barely on. You think you can help him out?" the clerk leaned on the counter, hand on hip, his other arm across the counter.

Millie blushed, "I-I'll see what I can do. Where is he?" She looked to the rooms.

"The Orange Room. He lost a lot of blood and might still be bleeding," Charlie mentioned.

"Thank you, miss," Millie bowed.

"Charlie."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Charlie. 'Miss' makes me feel older than I am," Charlie smiled lopsidedly.

"Millie!?" Farrell called from the 'Employee Only' room, medical items in hand. "Wha' are you doin' her'?"

"I came to see you, make sure you're doing your job," she giggled.

"Hehe, ok. Well, I guess I'll be helpin' ya out then? C'mon, this way," Farrell lead the way to the Orange Room.

Millie turned around, "It was nice meeting you, Charlie. Maybe we'll meet again." She followed her boyfriend.

"They're cute," Charlie said aloud with a hint of longing to her voice.

"Have your eye on someone, Miss Charlie?" the clerk waggled his eyebrows.

Charlie stuttered, blushed and turned to face away from the laughing clerk, "That _sir,_ is none of your damn business!" The clerk continued to laugh.

"I see! So who is the lucky man?" he poked further with his words.

Charlie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, back still turned to the nosy clerk, "None. Of. Your. Business." She looked to the clock, she spent too much time here. "Damn it! I got to go! Tell Farrell and Millie I'll see them some other time. See ya, you nosy bastard!" she shouted with humor laced in her voice. The amused laughter of the clerk still echoed in the halls of the small hotel.

Josh was in the Third District, more precisely, the residential area. This area was pretty left untouched by enemy hands; buildings in tact, blood not seen, and walls standing strong. "Looks like this place is ok." At the end of the road a street light flickered, casting more darkness than usual. "Hmm, maybe I should fix that?" Josh trotted over to get a better look at broken street light. He went to pull out his staff but stopped. The flickering light spurred memories of his beloved back at home in the Kingdom of Hearte. _Catheryne..It was under a flickering street light. That night was very special. It was our first kiss. The night was clear, comfortable, and perfect. The stars were out, not a cloud in the sky._ Josh shook his head, clearing his head. He'll muse over memories later. He had to be alert and on his guard at all times here."Gotta fix this."

"Hey! You! Stop! Thief!" a voice, muffled by the distance and the electrical tick of the flickering light. Josh turned to see a small figure slam itself into his body. "Hold that scoundral!" came a gruff voice. The figure came into view; it was none other than Kou. "Josh!" the ex-samurai-turned-store-owner called.

"Hey, Kou," Josh looked down at his captive, it was a small girl.

"Thanks, buddy. This little trouble maker cost me store a pretty penny," Kou eyed the small girl.

"What did she steal?"

"I didn't steal nothin'!" she cried in a scared shrill.

"You did too, I saw it with my own two eyes! Anyway, where are your parents? Don't they have munny so you don't have to steal from people?" He said with that glare still fixed on the smaller girl. The store-owner's gaze softened considerably when large tears welled in the large brown eyes.

"My..parents..were taken from...from me..b-b-by the Heartless," she choked out, the tears freely flowing down her face. The small bag of munny fell from her grasp as she brought her tiny hands to wipe away the tears. Kou, the once fearless samurai of past, broke down and felt a tremendous amount of pity and guilt; he watched the tiny toddler's shoulders rise and fall with each hitch of breath the girl tried to take through her sobs. He got close and took her into a hug whispering soft, soothing coos into her ear. She wrapped her small arms around his muscular neck, her crying not letting up.

He stood up and held her close, "Josh, watch out. And sorry for dragging you into this," he said quietly. "See ya later." He carried the small girl off the store, not doubt she'll be tired. Josh wondered how long she held those tears back. Before turning back to the light, Josh felt a dark presence. He looked toward Kou and the smaller girl, Josh noticed the shadows getting darker. He cursed under his breath and made a mad dash for the two. The sage tossed his staff at the Heartless, impaling it to the door in front of the store-owner. Kou noticed the sage's weapon vibrate against the door along with the dark haze of a destroyed Heartless. "Josh?" The said person now stood next to the ex-samurai.

"I got your back, just protect the girl." Josh extended his hand, calling back his Bladed Staff.

"Gotcha!" Kou hugged the girl closer, her crying has stopped. "Just be still, 'k, girl?" He still never asked the small girl her name; she nodded slowly.

"Ok scum... I mean, losers!" The twenty year old caught himself cursing off the Heartless just in case the girl would pick up that kind of language. "Have at thee!" The Heartless swarm charged, their claws and weapons drawn, yellow eyes glowing with ill intent. "Icy Daggers!" The large blades of ice shot out in the wide spread trail of the slashing blade. The immediate Heartless were destroyed while the ones followed were frozen in place. The rest just jumped over the frozen barricade, continuing with the attack. Josh did his best to hold off the assault, but was soon losing ground. "Damn it," he muttered as he was slashed across the back. His best bet, and the plan he had formulated was to make an open path to the door. He used his Slashing Twister spell to destroy and blow away the Heartless.

"Kou! Hurry to the door!" Josh ordered.

"What about you, man?!"

"Don't worry, I can handle myself," Josh parried an enemy blow and counterattacked with a slash of his blade.

The door opened and feminate, yet husky, voice bellowed forth, "No you can't!" The voice was light and teasing.

"Kuzumakii, get your ass over here and help me!" Josh roared. Charlie joined the fray, by taking out ten Heartless in her Dragon Firestorm. "About time," he grumbled.

Kou silently thanked the too and ran to his store. Charlie chuckled, "So how bad were they beating you?" Her version of 'are you ok?'.

"For your info, Miss Hapharzard-Slasher," he fired off an Ember Buster, "I was just doing fine." That was his version of 'yeah, thanks for showing up'.

"Sure," She said in a sarcastic voice, 'no problem'. "Let's finish this and help out Riza!" The two cousins charged into the mass of Heartless.

Meanwhile...

A mile behind the main city lied a enormous field. The Solar Fields, with its dry, but still green grass gave off a relaxed feeling with the setting sun. "Solar Fields...This must be it," Riza mumbled. In the distance, the ninja spotted a tall figure, the back was turned to her. "Tairon," she growled. Riza charged the looming figure, her Brave Lion Keyblade drawn.

"Speak, damn you!" Tairon punched Nyte in the jaw with his left hand, sending the smaller boy to the ground. "Tell me where the..." But Tairon couldn't finish his command, a shuriken whizzed past his ear, slicing his cheek on the left side. "What the hell?"

"Tairon!" Riza shouted, her Keyblade coming down onto his pike, which he quickly brought up with his right hand. "Die for your crimes!" Riza pushed off the pike and landed a few yards away from Tairon, her Keyblade pointed toward him.

"Crimes? What crimes? Kidnapping a boy? That deserves execution around these parts? C'mon Riza, can't cut me some slack? Show a bit mercy?" Tairon laughed.

"Slack? Mercy? You want _mercy_? Did my father beg for mercy before you killed him? No," She shook her head," he was too proud for that. He would have fought to his last breath." The keybearer fell into her usual stance.

"Actually he was bound and gagged as a sword was rammed through his chest from the back. Not much of a fight when the man was shot with seditive poison. Now, we're here to finish our fight that was interrupted back in that dream world." Tairon took off the pike's pouch and threw it aside. "Let's go!" He charged. Riza stood her ground, switching to a defensive pose. Tairon's blade shot out like a striking viper, hoping to dig its fang into the small Ukaizr. Riza side-stepped the thrust and brought her blade up, defending her from the slash that followed the thrust. The force pushed the ninja back. Riza retained her balance and watched Tairon make his move. He ran and leaped, but not too high, and swung his blade low to the ground. Riza jumped over the low sweeping blade and kicked the taller man in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground.

"That was for Nyte," She muttered. "Now get up, I'm not done with you." The anger was returning, the blue-grey eyes lost their shine and turned a darker blue.

"Hah, you definitely improved from those years ago, Riza. Now, let's get started for real." Tairon stated, taking on an offensive stance, Riza opting for a defensive. Nyte watched as the two stared at each other for what seemed like an hour but was only a few seconds. Tairon made his move first, the dry grass crunching under his swift feet. "Your days end here!" He called out.

"As if!" Riza blocked the downward slash, the blades grinding against each other. Riza tipped her blade downward a bit, making the pike's blade slide off the Keyblade; Tairon lost his balance. Riza quickly dismissed her Keyblade, and kneed the falling warrior in the gut; she backed up and round house kicked him in the face. "C'mon Tairon, you put up a better fight in _Träume_."

"I'm not done yet!" he roared. He picked up his dropped pike, twirling it in an intimidating manner. "Don't underestimate the power of a king, Ukaizr," the self-proclaimed king growled. "Try this! Imposter of the King!" Tairon glowed a dark green hue, his body vibrating slightly. After a few seconds, his body split into two separate beings. "I know you can handle one of me just fine, Riza; but what about two?" The two Tairons said.

"Two? But how? No doubt powers given to you by the Troup Grimm. Fine! You wanna see if I can handle two of you, let's see!" Riza charged and attacked the two of them, Keyblade at the ready. She never had experience in this type of combat, fighting two of the exact person at one time; it was unheard of in her village. The two Tairons retained their full power and speed. Riza was quickly losing ground even though the battle just started. If she blocked one blade the other will catch her off guard. If a punch was evaded a kick would sweep her off her feet. She couldn't keep up with their dizzying speeds or handle the power behind their blows.

After three minutes of this close-to-slaughter, the two Tairons disappeared. "Crap, where did they go?" She slouched slightly, still keeping an eye out for the two. Her ears caught the near-silent sound of the swishing blade behind her. A flash of steel and the Keyblade was holding off the sharp edge of the pike. Tairon smiling down at her.

"You can't win, Riza. Give up. We have you beat," he whispered.

"Not..happening," the force of the older male was pushing her back.

"Too bad then; die!" the other yelled behind her, his blade coming in fast.

_Damn! I can't block that!_ Riza's eyes grew wide with fear, death coming to claim her as his own.

Before the blade could cut her, a clank rang out; the pain never came. She looked up to see a figure holding off the blade, "Looks like I came just in time, Squirt," Ren turned his head to smirk.

"About damn time, you loser," she said through her clenched teeth. "Can we take these guys out, today?!" She yelled, pushing the startled Taion back. Although Ren's help was appreciated, Riza couldn't believe her luck.

"Sounds good to me, Little Fox," he chuckled, pushing back the other Tairon.

"OK, let's go!" Riza charged, a renewed vigor energizing her bruised and slightly bleeding body. Ren gave the other Tairon a run for his money; the four did battle.

Nyte watched from a good, safe distance as the four fought. "Amazing. I'm witnessing a truly great fight. Go Riza!" He cheered.

Riza launched herself at Tairon, who raised his pike up to block the incoming slash. The two stood there, their weapons locked together. "Give it up, Tairon. I won't let you live," the ninja growled lowly in her throat.

"Hah! You think I'll let you do that? Sorry, but I have strict orders to eliminate you and Ren," Tairon stated.

"Well, looks like that mission will be left unaccomplished!" Riza jumped back and Tairon lost his balance; Riza used this as her chance to attack. However, a form was slammed into the fallen body of Tairon, sending the both of them tumbling some yards away. "Huh?"

Tairon got up, and the figure that flew into him gone. "That should make this easier," Ren strutted up next to his sibling.

"Yeah, now, let's end this!" The two Ukaizrs charged.

"It's not over yet, Ukaizrs! Not by a long shot! King's Final Ruling!" Tairon's power shot out form his body, blowing both Ren and Riza back, his form glowing a bright green. "No that I unleashed this ferocious power, you can't win!" From Tairon, three separate entities emerged, the four of them rushed the two Ukaizrs. Ren and Riza slashed, the first two Tairons disappeared, the next two close behind.

"Brace yourself!" Ren called, Riza doing just that.

The real pike crashed into Ren's sword, Riza slashed, but missed the other Tairons. A foot shot out and kicked Ren in the face, the butt end of the pike jammed into his gut. The Brave Lion doubled over, his weapon dropping from his grasp. Tairon kneed the bent over Ukaizr in the face, sending him to the ground on his back, clutching his now bleeding nose. "_Ren!"_ Riza roared. "Get away from him!" she charged.

"Stay back!" Tairon yelled, his aura pushing her back.

"Why are you chosing to fight me alone, Tairon? Or should I call you Albrtraum now?" Ren said, his nose still bleeding, but not profusely. He staggered as he tried to stand.

"Because, Ren, when I killed your father, I didn't see the pain, horror, shock, and absolute hatred in Riza's eyes. By finishing you off first, I can witness those emotion's racing through her eyes. When you found me standing over your father's still bleeding corpse, I saw those emotions fly through your eyes, Ren. But I also saw confusion; that was something I expected," Tairon smirked evilly. He could feel Riza's burning passion to rip him apart behind him, just yards away. Ren, in front of him, his face portraying no emotions whatsoever. "I see you put that emotionless mask back on. What, don't want to show you actually cared for the man that deemed you unworthy? Who called you his bastard son? C'mon Ren! You actually wanted to see him live another day?!" Tairon practically laughed out loud.

"I wanted to see Riza happy. And if that meant that Maikeru lived, so be it," Ren calmly, but coldly, stated.

"Ren...?" Riza uttered, confused at this information. Bastard son? Her father was unfaithful to the woman she called 'Mom'? "Ren, what does he mean? Was Dad...unfaithful?" She stepped closer.

Ren smiled, but it was small, "No Riza. Da...Maikeru wasn't unfaithful to Mom. I was...just a disappointment. I failed him one too many times and he wouldn't have it. And I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes anymore. After an argument, he called me the bastard son he never wanted. So I took that as my cue to leave. We..never exactly made up. He would tolerate me, and I would him," Ren sighed, looking away from Riza's blue-grey orbs. "Then, after our last mission, I found Tairon, covered in blood and Maikeru laying on the ground. I didn't know what to think...too many things were going through my mind. Then Tairon fed me lies that I all too quickly ate up. Then we got mixed up with the Troup Grimm. They promised him power and the thrill of the fight, the title of 'King', while they promised me you, that I could find you. Riza, understand, if I knew what _he _was going to do, I would have stopped him."

Riza waited a few seconds before answering, "I know. I don't blame you, Ren. But, that doesn't excuse him," Riza readied her Keyblade.

Ren, switching his blade to his left hand, held out his hand, "Together, right Squirt?"

Riza nodded and placed her hand in his, "Together." Tairon charged, however, a bright flash emitted from the Ukaizrs' body halted him. When the light subsided, and Tairon regained his vision, a single warrior stood before him.

"What the hell?! Who the hell are you?"

"Your executioner," the being uttered in a double voice. The warrior extended arms brought forth two balls of energy; one dark one light. From the energy, the warrior summoned Riza's Brave Lion Keyblade and Ren's Night Steel. "Let's see how you deal with this!" the combine Ukaizrs rushed Tairon, then leaped just before Tairon could swing his weapon. Ukaizr hovered in the air for two seconds, the weapons gaining a red glow, "Brink of Despair!" The warrior crashed down upon the taller ninja. The three weapons clashed, the pike being the only thing between Ukaizr's weapons and Tairon's flesh. Tairon held out for as long as he could before injury happened; the Night Steel sliced Tairon's right side. He yelled out in pain, the blood flowing freely from his new wound.

"I won't let it end this way!" Tairon threw his pike at Ukaizr. The blade missed the agile warrior, but appeared behind Tairon in a dark flash. Tairon grasped his wound with his Claw of the King. His clawed gloved attained a deep crimson color, "You think you'll escape my King's Blood Stained Fist this time? Try it!" the huge red energy ball accumulated in Tairon's grasp, larger and a darker red than the first time he used it against the younger Ukaizr.

With in Ukaizr's mind, the two voices rang, _What are we gonna do? _Ren's voice spoke.

_Dodge it, and when I give the signal, we'll use my Backlash Wave. That should finish him off,_ Riza's voice stated.

_Sounds like a plan!_ Ukaizr dodged the first strike of the technique. The blood red energy ball came toward the warrior again, at a faster pace. "Opening!" Ukaizr sped toward the apparent defenseless Tairon.

"I don't think so!" his crimson claw rose up then he slammed it against the ground. The speeding Ukaizr noticed the large shadow from above; it was Tairon's attack.

"Damn it," the warrior muttered and back tracked to evade the deadly attack.

"Not so easy, now is it?" the power hungry king raised his palm from the, now, slightly scarlet ground and aimed it was the fused warrior. The energy obeyed its master and charged forth.

_Riza, now?!_ Ren's voice echoed through their combined mind.

_Now, he's expecting us to use the Backlash Wave. Plus, if it misses, we might hit Nyte; he's still behind him._

_Then what? _The two of racked their brain for an idea, when finally made its way to their conscious.

_Got it! See how the ball is a good distance from the ground. If we slide under it, attack from below and launch it to the sky, we'll have a chance at Tairon and getting Nyte out of there!_

_Then what are waiting for?! _the warrior put the plan into motion.

Tairon, with his attack in his line of vision, couldn't see Ukaizr initiate the plan. The duel wielding hero slid under the ball and attacked, launching it skyward. Ukaizr moved in on Tairon, hoping to end this battle. "How did you do that?!" Tairon gasped as he watched his attack be deflected. Tairon was quick to dodge the sword strokes of the swift warrior, even with his ghastly wound on his side. Ukaizr was only able to inflict minimal damage. Tairon ducked a double sword slash and kicked the fused warrior in the gut. Tairon, grabbing his pike, went into a flurry of thrusts, the agile warrior was able to dodge the first few without a scratch but soon was getting nicked and slashed. Ukaizr dodged a thrust and brought up the weapons in a cross-fashion, with his side turned to Tairon. The taller ninja went into for another thrust just as Ukaizr formed the cross; the pike's blade skidded across the Night Steel's blade. Ukaizr leaped before Tairon could counter. Tairon thrust the pike into the ground, blade down, and raised his clawed glove. "Did you forget about this?" Ukaizr looked up to still see the crimsom sphere still in existance. "Now, your finished!" Tairon swung his arm down, the energy obeying.

"Damn it!" The energy crashed upon the fused fighter like a meteor. The explosion rang out, accompanied by a shock wave. Tairon staggered a bit and Nyte was blown back some yards.

"Riza!" Nyte yelled but it came out a raspy whisper due to the dust and smoke created from the explosion. "It can't end here, it just cant!"

"And it won't," a double voice came from behind Nyte. It was Ukaizr.

"But I thought...you were..." Nyte was in disbelief. He just witnessed, what he thought, was the destruction of the keybearer and the mystery man she was fighting with.

"Nope used Fox's Trickery just in time. Now, get out of here, let me handle Tairon." Nyte nodded and ran toward the city, wishing them good luck. "You ready Tairon?!" Ukaizr startled the laughing villian.

He stopped short, "Huh?! You!" He began to stutter, "How..How are you st-still a-a-a-a_live_!"

"Eh, a thing called fast reflexes and speed," the warrior drew the Keyblade and Night Steel. "How about I show you that speed!" the fused ninja disappeared and reappeared in front of the unguarded and wounded Tairon. "Thousand Shinobi Slash!" Tairon, in his weakened state could do little to evade the assault. The numerous strokes of the weapons made it seem like their were more than one ninja attacking the injured king. The speed was too much; after about three quarters way through the technique, Tairon tripped, sending him downwards. He skidded an few inches. He saw Ukaizr leap for the finishing attack. The two weapons glowed, above the warrior's head, ready to be brought down to finish off the fallen ninja.

"Not this..time!" Tairon summoned his pike, the long weapon dislodged itself from the ground and flew to its master's grip just in time to block Ukaizr's finishing blow. The down ninja quickly brought his claw against his still bleeding wound, "Try this! King's Blood Thristy Pike!" Tairon placed his crimson claw against the blade, the weapon taking in the power. The staff of the weapon turn blood red, the blade letting little red energy bolts around it. He used his legs to push the silver haired ninja back, then leaping to his feet. "Even though I'm crippled, I still have enough energy to finish the likes of you off! Crimson Strike!" Tairon rushed forth, thrusting and slashing at Ukaizr. The two grappled for five minutes, neither one gaining ground one the other. Tairon leaped back and attack with a powerful thrust, Ukaizr sidestepped and slammed the Night Steel against the pike, making it lodged in the ground. "Damn!" Tairon cried.

"This ends now!" the warrior leaped, bring the Keyblade down, fast. Tairon dodged the downward swing, and evaded the following horizontal slashes made. Ukaizr grazed his midsection, drawing blood, which was followed by a powerful thrust. Tairon dodged that, but the blade bit deep into his right side, making his wound worse. Tairon fell back, screaming in pain. He lied sideways on the ground, clutching his side, the red fluid staining the dry grass under him. The left hand of Ukaizr was held out, calling back the Night Steel. The fused ninja brought the left blade down, but before he could deliver the final blow, Tairon disappeared into the darkness. "Damn," the warrior uttered. In a burst of light, Riza and Ren stood next to each other.

"Looks like this is over...for now, at least. Thanks for helping my out, Ren. If you didn't come when you did...well, I guess I would be a Riza-ka-bob by now," Riza looked at her brother, who was looking at Tairon's blood, still fresh on the grass. "Ren?"

"Riza. You're welcome," he turned and started to walk away.

"Ren! Wait!" Riza was in front of him now, "Where are you going? You wanted to find me, and here I am. You're not leaving, not again. You're the only good thing I have left from my previous life. I can't let you just walk away," Riza pleaded.

"Well, then, where will I go?"

"With me! With my friends! You'll come with us, we could use your strength. Plus, I think Josh needs another guy around," Riza chuckled and Ren laughed as well.

"Hmm...ok, I'll tag along. You sure your friends will be ok with it? I mean, I did beat them pretty bad back in that dream world," Ren explained with a skeptical look on his face.

"They'll be fine with it! They wanted to help me get you back, and now that your here everything will be great. C'mon, let's hurry!" Ren and Riza hurried toward the town.

"Geez! What a workout! I hope Riza's ok," Charlie wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, as much as I want to help, I don't think I can. I just don't have the strength," Josh muttered. Charlie agreed. The duo just successfully held off wave after wave after wave of Heartless. Charlie and Josh were sitting near the door to the First District. From the distance, they heard a door being opened then shut, "Damn, I hope its not a Troup Grimm member, or we're done for." Josh didn't even have the energy to lift his staff, let alone fend off a Troup Grimm member.

"Hey guys! Where are ya?!" It was Riza.

"Ah, good, it's just Riza. Over here!" Charlie called, she was too tired to even call Riza one of her little nicknames. "I see you turned out ok," Charlie nodded her head to Riza.

The teen looked at her body, all the cuts and wounds she sustained fighting with Tairon were gone, completely healed, "Yeah, I guess I am," She gave the cousins a huge grin. "Charlie, Josh, this is Ren, my older brother. Ren, these are my friends." After the formalities, the four made their way to the twins' house.

The four made their way inside, noticing the twins busy to work, trying to clean up the mess that was made in the struggle before Nyte's capture. "Hey you two," Josh called to them.

"Hey," Dae stopped typing, and went over to the four, "Thanks for rescuing Nyte, Riza. C'mon here, I have something you might want to see. Look at the monitor, this here shows the Heartless levels in the worlds you visited."

"Yeah, they should be at zero, right?" Charlie said.

"Should be, but they aren't," the groups shared a common expression of disbelief. "Even though you locked the Heartless away from the hearts of those worlds, the darkness in the people's hearts are what lured the Heartless back. As long as there is darkness in every heart, and there will be, the Heartless will continue to exist." There was a pause, letting the information sink into the minds of the group. "I want you to revisit those worlds and try to decrease the levels. They are way too high; that only means that the Troup Grimm are planning something. They must be stopped. Go, head to the _Inu Realm_ first." the four left Dae and Nyte to their work.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Farrell? I mean, we barely know them," Millie asked her clumsy boyfriend.

"Sure, why not? I mean, they saved this town an' tha' there boy; why can't I give'em a thank ya present?" Farrell countered. "There! That must be their ship. C'mon, I'll help you up." Farrell climbed up the side of the gummi ship. He pushed a button and the door hatches opened. He lied on his stomach at reached out to Millie, who grabbed it hesitantly.

"Are you sure, Farrell?" Millie asked again, looking around after being lifted onto the gummi. Farrell was already inside.

"Wow, just look at all this fancy-smacy tech!" Farrell gawked.

"Don't touch anything! Just drop off the present and let's go."

"This seems like a good spot." Farrell made his way to Josh's room. The metal doors opened with a hiss, letting the boy enter. "C'mere Mill."

_Aw man, the things he gets _us_ into!_ her mind mused. No sooner did she step into the room, the doors closed then clicked. They were locked in. "Huh?! Farrell, this is your fault."

"Mine?! How so? I just wan'ed to give'em a present."

She sighed, "Good thing I brought this with me," she say down on the small chair in the corner and opened a book.

"Wha' did...Why do ya have that?"

"When _don't_ you see me with book? We'll wait till they get here, then we can be on our way."

"I guess your right. Ya think they'll min' if I catch a quick nap on their bed?"

"We practically broke into their ship, I think sleeping on one of their beds won't make a big fuss, Farrell."

Farrell shrugged and kicked off his shoes. Within minutes he was snoring. Millie, some time after, followed suit, book lied open to the page she was reading on her lap.

About a half an hour later, the four made their way to their gummi ship. The doors were closed, and it looked untouched. "C'mon let's hurry, InuYasha might need our help." Riza called, hopping onto the ship, opening the doors. Josh went to setting a course to the _Inu Realm_, the gummi on auto-pilot once in space. Charlie and Riza headed to their room, while Ren admired the ship's cockpit.

Josh called, "Well, I'm gonna take a shower before we get there. Ren, keep an eye out, make sure no Heartless attack." Josh left to the shared bathroom. A few minutes pass and Farrell and Millie wake up from a jerk by the ship.

"How long were we asleep?" Millie asked, Farrell whipping the sleep from his eyes.

At this point, Charlie walks by and hears voices coming from Josh's room, one male one female. She stands next to the door while the conversation on the other side continues. The words were muffled by the doors and the low tone they were speaking in, as if it was a secret conversation. Charlie steps closer to listen more clearly. Still the conversation is too muffled to make-out what they are saying, but she was able to catch a few words. Her first thought it had to be Riza and either Josh or Ren, but seeing it was Josh's room, it had to be Josh. _Are they..? No, can't be. Maybe they're just having a talk; yeah, that's it, a talk!_ Charlie heard a giggle, and something along the lines of 'stop, some one might hear us.' _Riza? And_ Josh_?! No way!_ Charlie was pressed against the cool metal doors, as if they were the last life line she had.

"What are you doing?" came a male voice behind her; it was Josh, fresh out of the shower. His blond hair limp with the towel on his shoulders, and with grey sweatpants on.

"Quiet, Josh! I'm trying to listen to Josh's and Riza's conversation," she replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Riza and my conversation? But I just got out of the shower, and the last I saw of Riza she was in her room.

Charlie just realized what she said and looked up to see Josh, still wet, looking at her. "Oh, then who's in your room?" She knocks. Startling the two inside.

"Why did you knock?! I can just press this button and we're in," he reached for the button his index finger was on it.

"I didn't want to be rude." He stopped and looked at his cousin with 'are you kidding me?' kind of look. He pushed the button, and in his room was Farrell and Millie. "Hey, you're from the hotel!" Charlie stated.

"Isn't that the bellhop that brought us our food?" Josh said, turning to his cousin, who just nodded.

"Why are you two here?" Charlie asked.

"I wan'ed to give ya a thank-ya presen' fo' saving our town an' that man. Naji survived an' he'll be fine. But he lost both his legs," Farrell informed.

"Well, looks like you guys hafta stick around with us, we're about a quarter away from our destination. Sunset Suburbia is a good distance away," Charlie said, leaving the room, "Oh, I'm glad that Naji is ok. When we get back to Sunset Suburbia, send him my best wishes." Charlie left.

The two looked at the barely dripping sage, "Well, are you gonna get out so I can change?" He asked like it was everyday a bellhop and his girlfriend fall asleep in his room after sneaking on to the ship.

"Sorry, sir!" Millie grabbed Farrell and left the sage to change.

It would be another fifteen minutes before the gummi ship made it to the _Inu Realm._

TBC

reviews are food for a starving writer!


	15. Chapter 15: Help from Unexpected Places

_Chapter 15:Help from Unexpected Places_

The little gummi touched down on the familiar soil of the _Inu Realm_. The swaying green grass of the open field was warm and relaxing with the afternoon sun. Birds were singing their songs, clouds were harmlessly flying over head, the sky was a beautiful light shade of blue. Riza was the first to jump out followed by Charlie then Ren. Josh stayed behind to tell the two extra passengers to stay in the gummi, with its cloaking device, it'll go undetected. With the small details worked out, Josh joined with the group and activated the cloaking device.

"So how are we gonna find this InuYasha friend of yours?" Ren asked, looking about seeing an open field to his left and a dense forest to his right.

"With him," Riza pulled out her Keyblade, the steel shining in the sun.

"The Keyblade?"

"Nope, what the Keyblade is gonna release! Come on out, Shippou!" Riza fell into ritual, summoning the little fox demon. From the ring of greenish-blue flame came a enormous flaming fox. Ren fell back, not expecting the creature of flame to be staring at him with death in it's dim eyes. Within nanoseconds, those dim eyes turned into large, cartoonish eyes ,then the flame fox _poofed_ and little Shippou was left, desecending and landing on Riza's left shoulder. "OK, Shippou, you think you can find InuYasha?"

"Of course!" the little fox hoped off Riza's shoulder, sniffed the air, then darted into the dense forest.

"C'mon, before we lose him!" Riza gave chase, followed by the rest of the group.

In the middle of the forest was a small clearing. In the of the clearing was a red-clothed, silver-haired, dog-eared demon-boy, wielding a large sword. He was training against the thick trunks of the trees, the slash marks numerous. He slashed a a tree three times then a vertical slash slicing the tree in half. He leaped off the falling tree and attacked four others on the opposite side of the clearing. He landed in the middle gracefully, then stood erect after a few moments. The five trees fell with a loud crash. He heard a noise after the massive crash, but thought nothing of it. Then he heard it again, louder this time. He readied his sword in the direction the noise was coming from. He was able to make out what the noise was; a high-pitched voice yelling his name. He heard it loud and clear and was struck in the gut with an all to familiar greenish-blue fire ball.

"Shippou? What are you doing here?" InuYasha said as he sheathed his sword.

Shippou climbed to his shoulder, "I'm not alone, either, Riza and the rest of them are here too!"

"Riza? But why?"

"InuYasha!" the mentioned keybearer made her way to the clearing. "How's my favorite half-demon?" everyone else was close behind.

"Fine. Josh, Charlie, good to see ya. But, who's he?" the silver-haired demon nodded to Ren.

"InuYasha, this is my brother, Ren. Ren, this is InuYasha."

"Hi," Ren stuck out his hand.

InuYasha clasped it tightly, "Hi. I can see the resemblance. Hmm, so why are you four here?"

"Bad news," Josh said, "The Heartless are acting up again."

"But I thought you locked them off?"

"We did," Josh continued to explain, "We locked the heart of the world away, but its the darkness in people's hearts that brought them back. As long as there is darkness in a heart, then Heartless will be there. They are darkness made real."

"Damn. Well, I guess then we just have to stop them here. Until then, let's celebrate your return. There's a village not too far from here," InuYasha led the way out the forest. Before the group made it out of the forest, Riza saw something in the corner of her eye rushed past them, heading in the same direction, toward the village.

_Maybe it was just some demon or something just passin' by. Yeah that's it. _Her mind decided.

The six made it to the village before night fall. It was InuYasha's treat for the feast. He made quite a name for himself as a demon hunter for the villages. The job didn't start long after Riza's departure. He kept himself busy for the time, and made good money. The six was catching up as they were eating the small feast. Halfway through, their actions stopped as a female scream rang throughout the inn. Riza was the first to the scene; a waitress was thrown through the rice paper doors of the inn, her heart appeared in front of her. Riza stood their, petrified, old, bad, memories resurfacing, opening up once closed, and thought, healed wounds. _Sensei_, Riza's mind whispered. In front of the ninja was not the girl, but her old sensei and it was his heart floating toward a dragon claw. The body disappeared, as silent tears ran down the keybearer's cheeks once again. The dragon claw, with the demon attached attacked Riza. Only the sound of a blade clashing with fast-approaching claw woke Riza.

"Riza!" Charlie's voice rang out, she was holding off the demon, "Are you ok?" Riza nodded numbly. The beast returned to the shadows.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked.

"Ah, little brother," a familiar voice growled out. From the shadows stepped Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, but his appearance was different. His silver hair was tainted with black tips on his bangs and the ends of his long mane. The tips of his long demon ears were black and zig-zag, like a Heartless. The whites of his eyes were black and the pupils were yellow. His left arm, which was once severed by InuYasha, was a dragon's arm, long and with three, clawed fingers. On the forearm was the Heartless insignia; the arm was visible for the sleeve of his gi was ripped from the shoulder. His swords were missing as well. Everything else was the way Riza and everyone else remembered. "I see you are surprised to see me like this," Sesshomaru's voice was darker, more growl-like. "I've attained true power and I will no longer be needing the Tetsusaiga, or any other weapon. But, I do want something of your's: your heart." The dragon claw was holding the girl's heart, which was soon absorbed into the Heartless limb.

"You monster!" Ren charged, his Night Steel drawn from the dark portal. Sesshomaru swiftly dodged the quick sword strikes of the Brave Lion. "Release that heart!"

"Pitiful human. You're no match for me, even if your heart was tainted by the darkness. I can smell it on you," Sesshomaru grabbed Ren by the front of the shirt, bringing him close, sniffing the air around him, then threw him through the rice paper and wood door into the small garden. He quickly stood up, ready for round two. "Let me see the power you gained from bringing the darkness into your weak heart."

"He's not weak! You are, Sesshomaru!" Riza yelled, everyone turned to look at the silver-haired teen, the tears have dried. "You heard me, you cowardly mongrel! You side with the Heartless to attain true power, as you say. At least Ren had a purpose, and that was to find me! And you want to see who has more power? Then it's my brother, hands down! Unless you wanna fight two strong hearts, then!" Riza jumped right next to her brother, her Keyblade to her side, ready to strike, "Here I am!"

"Fools, all of you. Come at me, if you dare!" The two charged, Charlie, Josh and InuYasha watched the two Ukaizr ninjas attack the Western Lands Lord. Even in the dark of night, the three found their marks. Sesshomaru used his poison claw, but missed the smaller ninja by inches. Riza disappeared and Ren appeared his blade slash across Sesshomaru's armour; leaving a gash between the two spikes. Sesshomaru countered with a swift kick to Ren's midsection, but it was blocked by his sword. He was pushed back. Riza appeared to the dog demon's left launching out of the shadows, "Very good ninja, but not good enough," Sesshomaru lashed out with his new Heartless claw. Riza expecting as much, only smirked. She did a quick spin, evading the claws, then with a vertical swing, brought the powerful weapon down. The blade of the Brave Lion Keyblade was centimeters away before the demon reacted, jumping away, out of sight. He appeared on the wall of garden, separating the inn from the forest. "We'll meet again. Inuyasha, I will have your heart, along with her's. Tonight, you haven't even witnessed my true power," The normal claw pointed to Riza, who did not look please with the abrupt end to the fight.

"Come back coward! Icy Daggers!" The icy knives were deflected by Sesshomarus' Whip of light. The ice daggers found themselves next to Riza's and Ren's feet, the ice freezing the grass around the point.

"You are definitely worth killing. No one disrespects me and lives," With that, he was gone into the dark, night sky.

"Damn him. He won't get away with this!" Riza growled.

She felt Charlie's hand rest on her shoulder, she look up at her brown orbs and calmed down. "C'mon, let's good night's rest and look for that scum bag tomorrow." The rest agreed, InuYasha stayed behind, looking at he starry night sky.

Josh looked back, seeing the demi-demon wasn't following. "You coming InuYasha?"

"Yeah." _Sesshomaru. Damn you._

Night passed, the waitresses mourning the death of the girl. Morning came, and the group left some extra money and their condolences, then left the grief-stricken staff. With a new found vengeance against the dog demon, the group made haste, following InuYasha's nose. Josh and Ren were up ahead with InuYasha. Charlie noticed Riza's stiff posture while the group was running. She turned to the smaller teen, "Hey, you ok? I know Sesshomaru skipping out-"

"That's not it," Riza said curtly. "It's the way it happened." Before Charlie could ask what, Riza answered her unasked question, "When I got the Keyblade, I witnessed my sensei's heart be taken away from him. By that bastard Uso."

"Oh, and the way the girl's heart was taken, was like your sensei's...?"

"Exactly like it. That's why I froze up and couldn't attack. I could have died if it wasn't for you, Charlie. Thanks."

"No problem, Sugar. Just don't let it happen again, 'k?" Charlie winked. Riza loosened a bit, a chuckle or two escaping her lips. "C'mon, let's catch up to the guys." Riza nodded and the two caught up.

Charlie and Riza stopped, noticing the boys were standing at a small river. "Hey," it was Josh. "InuYasha lost Sesshomaru's trail in the river."

"I didn't lose it! Just can't find it right now. Just give me a few seconds," InuYasha bent down on all fours like a dog, sniffing the area where the trail left off.

"How about we just cross the river? Maybe the trail picks up over there," Riza pointed across the blue river. InuYasha hopped on the smooth stones that were just breaking the water's surface. He sniffed the air on the other bank, nothing. He returned shaking his head. Josh a got a familiar chill and summoned his Bladed Staff. "Josh, what's up?"

"Heartless." The shadows appeared. First little shadows, then neo-shadows, finally samurai.

"Well, let's show them who they're dealing with!" InuYasha yelled, charging at the Heartless, sword not yet drawn. He dodged a low swing of the Heartless's sword, coming down with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Three Heartless were destroyed. A Heartless attacked from behind but dodged the claw. He grabbed hold of the arm and swung the Heartless into a cluster of others, destroying them all.

Riza and Charlie were back to back, surrounded by twenty Heartless; they merely smirked, "Do they actually think that twenty of them can stop two of us?" Charlie gloated, the smirk never leaving her face.

"They are creatures of instinct. And only one thing can go through that one-track mind: get more hearts." The two split and slashed trough the front line of the Heartless. With in seconds the twenty were gone. "Heh, losers." After a few more seconds, the rest of the Heartless were gone.

"Not bad," a feminate voice floated out behind a boulder.

"Who's there?" Ren said.

InuYasha caught the scent, "Wait, you're...you're...damn!" InuYasha couldn't place the name.

"Careful, half-breed, you might hurt yourself with that thinking. It's me, Reicheru." The brunette demoness came out from behind the boulder. Her brown eyes held a distant look to them, like her soul is lost and looking for its way back home.

"What do you want?"

"Help," the answer was blunt and too the point; it caught the group off guard.

"Help?" Riza asked, her memory reliving the first encounter with the demoness.

"Is there an echo or are you just hard of hearing, girl? Yes, I want your help."

"Let me guess, you want _your_ Sesshomaru back. And you figured we're the only ones qualified for the job," Charlie replied, continuing when Rei nodded her head, "Well, let me tell you we're-

"Gonna do it." Riza finished before Charlie could turn her down. Charlie looked at the smaller teen, they all did. "I know how it is to lose a loved one to the Heartless. At least you have a chance to get him back. So, I'll help you out, if no one else will. Ack!" Charlie pulled the ninja over to the side, and whispered in her ear.

"Are you crazy? Do you remember the last time we met her? She tried to kill us. Why the sudden hero act?"

Riza tore her eyes away from Charlie's and looked a Reicheru. Her eyes held a sadness with that distant look. "Look at her Charlie. She's not in the state of mind for killing. She wants her love back," Riza returned her gaze to the older teen, "If that happened to me, I would do everything in my power to get my love back. Even ask the people that I tried to kill. I doubt she would try to back stab us." Riza paused as Charlie thought it over. She sighed.

"Fine we'll help her out, but I won't let my guard down," she agreed.

"When do you ever put your guard down?" Riza walked back to the group, "Ok, Reicheru, we'll help. But no backstabbing. Got it?" The demoness nodded. "Now, do you know where we could find Sesshomaru?"

"No, but give me a few minutes and I think I could track him."

"How?" InuYasha asked.

"My psychic abilities." The psychic started to levitate then took a sitting position, cross-legged, in midair. Her body began to glow. Her mind searched for that familiar aura of Sesshomaru's. It took minutes before she found that aura; tainted and distorted. She ceased glowing and floated down gently. "I know where he is. The mountains; they aren't to far from here. Come, hurry before I lose it." The group headed toward the mountains to the west of them, along the river.

"He must have traveled in the water to lose his trail," Josh pointed out.

"It's a good evasion tactic. A lot of ninjas use it. A good way to get enemies off your tail," Riza explained. "C'mon, faster."

"Wake up, you failure," a cold icy tone ordered.

Tairon was laying on the cold, stone floor of a cell, his vest gone as well as the spiked band on his left arm. He was left in his pants and the Claw of the King. "Who...who's there?" he called to the shadows weakly.

"Pitiful. I send you to do one simple thing and you come back as damaged goods. Too bad, you were kinda cute. What the hell happened? We gave you that damned claw so you could use it!"

"I did use it, bastard. But Ren and Riza teamed up and changed or something. They dodged the King's Blood Stained Fist and defeated me. How was I," Tairon coughed, his voice was dry from lack of water, and his damaged body weak from no food, this was punishment for failing a mission.

"Save it, Albtraum. I'm not here to listen to you whine. I'm here to get that claw back. Maybe if it had a more capable wielder, the missions might get done.

"Bite me, Glace. Plus, what makes you think you can remove the claw? It likes me, so it's stayin'."

"If it won't come off willingly," the icy warrior revealed the straight-edge sword, "Then I'll remove it be force."

"You wouldn't. C'mon, Glace. Let's talk this..." Tairon groaned when he was trying to stand. The pain shooting through his body was unbelievable. "Let's try to talk this over."

"You failed us. Why should we take pity on you? And if your a failure then that claw is pretty damn stupid to hang with you. If it doesn't want to come off, then we'll just dump it with the rest of your body. Don't test us, Albtraum." Glace decided to put away the sword and left. "Maybe letting you rot a bit more will do you some good."

"These are it!" Reicheru called from the front.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru appeared out of the slightly dark sky, his dragon claw out in front of him. InuYasha dodged the claw and the shock wave after it. "You came after all." He flexed his Heartless claw, "You think you can take me on?"

"Yeah! And more!" the younger brother charged, his sword drawn. The Tetsusaiga came across from the left side, but Sesshomaru dodged it, leaping over the blade. InuYasha swung his sword wildly, but nothing positive was happening. "Stand still!" Sesshomaru was easily dodging the strokes of the Tetsusaiga.

"This is pitiful little brother. How about swinging it like a sword and not a club."

"You wanna sword? Here!" Riza appeared behind the demon lord, catching him off-guard. Sessohmaru barely dodged the downward swing, and just missed the following sword strikes. Sesshomaru jumped away and looked at the two with a challenging look. InuYasha was now side-by-side with Riza. "Ready?" Inu nodded and the two charged. InuYasha went to the front, and swung his sword, anticipating Sesshomaru's dodge. The Heartless demon lord leaped into the air, Riza was there to meet him. She swung her Keyblade but Sesshomaru grabbed it with his dragon claw. Riza smirked and the Keyblade was dismissed. She kicked the surprised Sesshomaru in the face, then turned and landed an ax kick to his right shoulder sending him crashing to the ground. He landed with an explosion of dirt and dust, being forced by his fall. From the dust, he went on the offensive, launching from the dust, attacking InuYasha. The dragon claw slashed at the Tetsusaiga, the two holding their ground. Sesshomaru wailed on the sword, InuYasha just tried to hold off.

Inuyasha was able to evade one last claw slash and countered with a strike of his sword. The quick dog demon dodged it and attacked with his Whip of Light from a distance. InuYasha caught the whip with the shaft of his blade. Sessomaru tugged but InuYasha held his ground. From his left, Charlie appeared, her sword with its light power activated, "Let me help you out there!" The sword slammed against the whip, absorbing the power. With the whip gone, Charlie focused that energy into a counter against Sesshomaru, "Saint's Answered Prayer!" The crescent beam that shot out from the sword slash made its way at Sesshomaru. He flipped over the beam and swiftly covered the distance between him and Charlie and InuYasha. He pushed Charlie away with his claw, slamming her into a tree trunk not to far. Riza, landing a little after Sesshomaru did, rushed into the fray.

"InuYasha, move!" it was Ren. InuYasha moved and let the Ukaizr siblings take on Sesshomaru. Their swings were too fast for the normal human eye to follow, but, these were demons and skilled warriors. Sessomaru disappeared, soon followed by the ninjas. They appeared some yards away, Sesshomaru just inches away from their blades. The group just watched in awe as the three were fighting, it was like a rehearsed dance; but there were no re-do in this dance. Sesshomaru dodged a double-horizontal swing, leaping over the heads of the ninja siblings. Riza launched herself at the demon.

"Ren, throw me your sword!" Riza ordered. Ren obeyed quickly and threw his Night Steel. "Brink of Despair!" The weapons glowed a deep red, Riza's speed temporally quickened. Her and Sesshomaru were locked in a mid-air battle, one party dodging, the other attacking. Sesshomaru dodged the finishing blow and grabbed the little Ukaizr by the arm and threw her to the ground with enough force to break bones. Sesshomaru landed just in front of the fallen Riza.

"Who's next?" Everyone stared, how could that happen. She was had him on the ropes, now, she's out? Just like that?

"Riza!" Charlie cried and rushed Sesshomaru, "Heaven's Swift Judgment!" the warrior's blade was virtually unseen. Sesshomaru easily dodged the near-invisible attacks, and moved behind the warrior with such speed Charlie didn't realize it till it was too late.

"Sorry, girl, but you're finished," His claw was swift but the Keyblade was swifter. _Clank!_ "Huh?"

"Sorry, Sesshomaru, but I'm not done yet!" Riza, her clothes were dirty and torn, blood running down the side of her face.

"You couldn't have lived through that!" His pushed his dragon claw down, against the Keyblade.

"That little fall won't stop me," Riza pushed Sesshomaru away, the demon heartless recovering quickly. "You ok, Charlie?"

The warrior was panting heavily, "Yeah, I'm just fine. Thanks for saving me at the last minute."

"Hey, what kind of hero would I be if I couldn't save you. I already lost people close to me, I don't want to lose another."

"Gotcha. I won't go diein' on you if you don't die on me," Charlie smirked.

"Agreed. So let's finish this!" Riza charged Sesshomaru, InuYasha right behind her.

"Good to see you're ok, Riza." The half-demon said, Riza nodded.

"Follow my lead, Inu!" She crossed over, making her path to Seshomaru a zig-zag, InuYasha following her lead.

"Think that'll confuse me?" He lifted the claw, a purple flame gathering within the palm, "Die!" the inferno ball was hurled at the two warriors, who dodged it because of their plan. Josh stepped forward, Riza and InuYasha dodged the flame ball, the ball of purple fire heading his way.

He chanted a few words the jewel resonating, "Bahamut Fireblast!" The mighty blast bellowed forth, extinguishing the little flame, and hot on the trails of Riza and InuYasha. The two, feeling the heat on this backs, dodged just in time for the flame of the King of Dragons to strike their foe. Sesshomaru was consumed in the mighty flame.

"_Sesshomaru!!_" Reicheru cried.

"He's not dead," it was Charlie, "You should know that more than any one else here." Reicheru looked at the warrior then charred ground where Sesshomaru once stood.

"What do you mean, Charlie?" Shippou, who has been quiet, spoke up, not seeing how even Sesshomaru live through that.

"Look," There was a small smoke trial, leading upwards. They followed the trail and saw the demon lord.

Sesshomaru powered up another purple flame and threw it at Riza and InuYasha. "Inu! That's you!" InuYasha nodded and leapt at the purple flame. He swung his mighty fang, the blade catching the flame, and flung it harmlessly toward the ground away from everyone else. Riza leapt, at InuYasha, then used him as a boost, jumping off his shoulders. She went into a another flurry of slashes, but every one missed. She began to fall, gravity catching up and claiming her once more. As she fell, she threw a shuriken and then her blade. Sesshomaru knocked the little star away. His dragon claw caught the Keyblade. Riza smirked, calling the weapon back.

Ren noticed this, and thought up a plan. He lodge his weapon in the ground and called a portal of darkness. He appeared under Riza, "Trust me?" She nodded, "Grab!" he stuck out his hand, she grabbed it with her free hand, and was pulled into the portal. The next thing Riza noticed was she was above Sesshomaru. Riza felt a little dizzy after going through the portal.

"How did you get there?!" Ren spun in the air, throwing his younger sibling at the demon. She dive-bombed at the Heartless Sesshomaru. She swiped with his claw when she was close, but she flipped over it and slashed with her Keyblade. The blade cut through the arm, cleanly. She landed gracefully on the ground as Sesshomaru plummeted. Riza stood, and with a smile on her face. The dragon arm fell next to her, she thrust her Keyblade into it, the arm disappearing forever. The girl's heart from the inn floated back to its rightful owner. Reicheru, overcome with emotion, ran to Sesshomaru's side.

"It's over?" Josh asked Ren, who appeared in a portal next to him.

"It's over." Ren answered.

Charlie ran to Riza and embrace the little ninja in a great hug, "Holy cow! That was one of the greatest fights I ever did see!" She pulled away and ruffled Riza's hair, "That was awesome." Ren, Josh and InuYasha, with Shippou on his shoulder, joined them.

"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it alone," Riza blushed at the attention looking at everyone. Something behind them stirred. It was Sesshomaru, leaning on Reicheru.

"I want to thank you, keybearer. Without you, well, I might've lost him forever," Rei bowed slightly.

"No problem."

"Keyebearer," Sesshomaru's voice was back to normal, and the Heartless curse was gone. His appearance was back to normal. "My thanks will be me letting you live. I'll be back for you little brother." The duo turned to leave, but Sesshomaru made them stop, "Where are my swords?"

"I...don't know, they were stolen when you were turned into a Heartless." Reicheru added sorrowfully.

"How..?"

"Sesshomaru." Riza said. "I might know you took your swords. I can get them back for you."

"That'll be greatly, appreciated, keybearer. Thank you, let's go Sesshomaru. You need rest." The two left.

"So what now?" InuYasha asked.

Josh spoke up, "I feel the darkness receding. Heartless attacks will be few and far between. I think everything will be alright."

"Good. I need a vacation after that," InuYasha fell to the ground, his sword returning to normal next to him.

"That was a tough fight, and you all were great," Shippou praised.

"I think we should be going. Other worlds to see and help out. Thanks for the help InuYasha." Josh said, helping the half demon up.

"I should be the one thanking you. Thanks, you guys."

"No problem. Well, be seeing you, Inu." The group left, Shippou giving InuYasha one last hug, then joining up with the group.

"So what now?" Ren asked the group.

Josh got out the small device to teleport the gummi to them. "Wait Josh, what about Farrell and Millie?" Charlie inquired, "Can they be teleported with the gummi ship too?"

"I don't see why not," Push. The little ship appeared before them.

From inside, "OK, what the hell was that all about!?!"

"Calm down Farrell, maybe something happened."

"Maybe we should bring those two back to Sunset Suburbia?" Riza suggested. "This trip might be too much on them, and quite frankly, we just don't have the room or supplies to handle two more passengers."

"She's right. We'll make a quick stop at Sunset Suburbia that kick it into warp drive over to The _Wastelander's Desert_," Charlie finished.

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it," Josh hoped into the cockpit. "Ok, you two, we'll bring you home to Sunset Suburbia. Buckle up."

"What do you mean we can't find the last prince?!" Glace roared. They had six of the princes need to open the last door and the seventh was missing. "How? Why?" Acier, being mute, only stood there, however, he was holding two new swords. "You can write something, Acier. Your hands aren't broken are they?" The steel assassin just shook his head. "How could this happen? Can't we track him?" Acier scribbled something in a notepad he carried around to communicate after putting down the swords. He handed the note to Glace, who read it out loud, "'Apparently not'...Are you kididng me?" Glace ripped up the paper and vivid curses flew out of the ice wielder's mouth. "Do you know how furious Zakiasu will be? Ah, hell, he could bite me for all I care. Just go and find the bastard, Acier." The assassin nodded and left without a sound. "Damn. It. All."

TBC

Niko loves reviewers and reviews!


	16. Chapter 16: Unwelcomed Foes

_Chapter 16: Unwelcome Foes_

The team dropped off Farrell and Millie without any trouble and were en route to _Wasteland's Desert_. Before they left, though, Dae and Nyte handed Ren and Riza their own cloaks, to shield out the sand. Like Charlie's and Josh's who had their kingdom's insignia with their own little design tweak back, so did Ren and Riza. The back of Ren's was silver lion roaring while Riza's had a fox snarling on her's.

The gummi made to the sandy planet in record time. Descending into the eternal sandstorm that was the desert, the ship received an incoming message, Josh opened the link. "This is Itoh Josh, who is this?"

"This is Sig, leader of the Wastelanders and friend of Jak's. He said if you guys came back, head to the Haven City. Sending the coordinates now," the machines beeped with the incoming coordinates of the city mentioned.

"Thanks Sig, coordinates received, heading to Haven City now," the engines roared once again and left the sandstorm in its wake. Within minutes the ship hovered over the city entrance. It landed with a soft thud, the doors opening to let out its passengers.

"So, I guess we should go find Jak," Riza said looking at the awesome metal doors blocking entry into the city.

"Yeah. And looks like we didn't need our cloaks anyway," Charlie mentioned. Everyone but Josh and Riza left the cloaks in the gummi; Riza wanted to enjoy her cloak a little while longer. The doors opened with a slight push from Ren and Josh, opening them to the sight that was Haven City. It was in a disgrace as the walls bore bullet and claw marks. The street littered with permanent blood stains of past and, possibly, present battles. The zoomers, that were still functioning, were left unclaimed. The group wondered how this place could be called a Haven? A soft sound of little animal feet brought them back from their musings.

"Riza! Josh! Charlie!" it was Daxter, Jak's ottsel and best friend. "Thank Mar you made it! Jak is having a helluva time trying to fight off those dark creatures." He waved around his paw trying to remember the name of the creatures. With a snap of his fingers, he continued, "Heartless, right? Hurry, this way!" The orange furball ran back the way he came, the team followed.

They made it to the safe house not too far from where they were without any incident. Dax lead them downstairs of an abandoned warehouse. Jak and Torn were there. "Jak!" Riza spoke up.

"Riza, Josh, Charlie, you guys made it. For some reason those Heartless are back and stronger. Our forces can't keep up with them," Jak went into explaining when it happened, how long, and when it started to get really bad. Afterwards, Riza introduced Ren to Jak, Dax, and Torn.

"This is not good. First InuYasha's world, now here too. I wonder who is behind this?" They all looked at Riza like she had six heads, "I know, I know it's the Troup Grimm, but which one."

"Maybe it's that bastard Uso," Charlie mentioned. "When we got here, there was a lot of blood. Heartless can't draw blood from their attacks. And Haven City is full of people, right? A lot of people mean a lot of souls."

"Soul Edge. He'll pay. He won't get away with this," Riza summoned the Keyblade, "I vowed on this weapon, he won't live the next time I see him."

"Let's worry about Uso when he comes up, right now, we have to deal with the Heartless," Josh pointed out. Torn took over explaining the battle plan to the group. Jak, Josh, and Riza would head into the second sector of the city, where the power for the defense systems lay. The Heartless or their commander has knocked it out and the defense system was shut down. Since Jak and Daxter had experience with it, they're going in with Josh and Riza as an extra pair of hands and eyes. Torn, Charlie, and Ren are heading to the once Freedom HQ to recapture it. That's were everything is, extra weapons, ammo, assault vehicles, documents from past battles, everything an enemy commander would want. With the old HQ back in Torn's possession, they could just turn the tide in this massacre. With the plan throughly gone over, it was time to move out.

Riza, Josh, and Jak, with Daxter in his usual perched spot, made their way to the second sector. Charlie, Ren, and Torn hopped on a large zoomer, a Hell-Kat, and headed toward the old Freedom HQ.

"Fools, they all are. They don' know wha they're dealin' wit, do they?" a burly voice snickered within the shadows. His yellow eyes pierced through the darkness, watching the two parties split up. "I see that the lit'le Ukaizr met up wit the older one. This is getin' interestin'," Uso, from the shadows followed to watch Riza's group.

"Are you sure you guys can handle keeping the Heartless out until I get the defense system back up and running?" Jak inquired.

The two nodded, "We can handle a few Heartless, right Riza?"

"Yeah, of course! They're no match for us! Jak! Watch out!" A neo-shadow launched itself at the mentioned man. He drew his scatter gun and blew the Heartless away. More joined the fray, surrounding the group.

"And we were so close," Jak groaned, the group looked up to see the lab.

"Josh, can you get rid of these guys quickly?"

"No sweat," the twenty year old took a few seconds to chant a spell, "Ixion Gigaspark!" the massive columns of lightning crashed down, destroying all the Heartless that surrounded them. "Hurry Jak while we hold these guys off!"

"Right, be careful!" Jak called to them.

"Riza, go protect the door," Josh ordered.

"But Josh...what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Jak needs the help more than me. Go!"

"Right!" Riza rushed up to the door, striking down a Heartless before it crossed the threshold. "C'mon! Is that the best you got?"

"No, girlie, it's not!" Uso, in his human form, landed right in front of Riza, drawing up Soul edge, which transformed into an ax; it looked like his old ax, but had that reddish eye in the middle and veins wrapped themselves around the hilt and around the eye. "Looks like you're dealin' with me!" Riza quickly switched the Brave Lion eychain with the Soul Calibur keychain to better combat Soul Edge. Uso took this time to unleash his Heartless form. He launched himself at the keybearer, the ax came down. The swift girl dodged the blow and went in to strike from his side. He quickly blocked with Soul Edge, the two slashing, their weapons clanking against each other. They broke away for a brief moment. Riza went in for another try to strike down the man that had given into the darkness. Uso brought his ax across, but Riza leaped over it, and countered. The Keyblade made contact with his right shoulder. She kicked off of the half-Heartless before he could retaliate. Her Keyblade pulsed, as if trying to tell her what to do.

She nodded, "Release!" a beam shot from the blade and struck Uso in the chest. He froze, the darkness lifted itself from his form and he returned back to his normal self. "Now, let's try this!" Riza rushed in. She swung once in striking distance. Uso could hardly keep up, his dark powers was the reason for his speed. The swift ninja was able to cut the muscular man across the chest before he could push her away and call back his powers. Heartless Uso was once again on top of Riza, his powerful ax swings pushing her into a corner. Uso tried a horizontal swing, but Riza ducked, and launched herself. She pushed the the Keyblade against his throat, forcing him back.

"You..miserable..bitch..." the darkness opening to reveal his mouth, he coughed out.

"I remember using that move on you a while back. Too bad you had the darkness unleashed or you might be missing your head by now," Riza took her stance.

"This ends now! Hear'less!" The dark beings came into view. "I'll let them finish you off. If you somehow survive, come find me, girlie." Uso disappeared.

"Damn him," she cursed, quickly switching the Soul Calibur back to the Brave Lion. "C'mon, you don't scare me!" The Heartless attacked.

"How much further?" Charlie called over the loud hum of the zoomer's engines.

"Not much, we should see it come into view right...about...now," Torn turned the corner. There in front of them was the Freedom Headquarters, but it was covered in darkness. "My God, what the hell?"

"Darkness.." Ren replied and a quiet tone. He leaped from the zoomer, summoning his Night Steel from a dark portal. He charged and the Heartless reacted.

"Ren!" Charlie shouted running toward the elder Ukaizr.

"Damn them," Torn flew higher, just out of reach before the Heartless could attach themselves to the ship. "I'll provide cover fire!" the Hell-Kat's machine gun rang out, blasting the Heartless on the ground and the ones forming in the air. Little bee like Heartless formed along with ones that looked like robots with lasers for arms.

Ren and Charlie were now forced back to back, "Geez, there has to be at least hundred of them!" Charlie growled through clenched teeth.

"Think you can handle them?" Ren said, in a light tone.

"Well, if one more shows up, it might be hard."

"Guess I'll take that one!" Ren and Charlie launched themselves at the surrounding Heartless, their sword strokes taking out two or three at a time. With Torn providing cover fire, the Heartless seemed to be destroyed faster then if it was just Ren and Charlie or just Torn. With in ten minutes, the Heartless were destroyed. Torn landed the Hell-Kat near the still dark building.

"You would think if we destroyed all those Heartless, this dark haze would lay up," Torn grumbled.

"Guess not. Hey! I wonder if my light power could get rid of this?" Charlie leaped back, the two guys cleared the way. Charlie unleashed the light power, "Saint's Answered Prayer!" the beam shot forth, the dark barrier began to rip away with this new force. After about a minute, it seemed to crack. The crack expanded until finally the barrier was destroyed. "'Bout time," Charlie collapsed to one knee, panting heavily. "Can we take a breather?"

"Sure. Just hold on." Ren looked at the building. "Who know's what'll be inside to greet us." The three rested for five minutes before they were ready to advance.

Charlie got up, "OK, I'm ready. Let's go!" the three went into the building, a dark aura still seemed to linger. On the elevator ride up, a small band of Heartless appeared. "Dammit. You two stick close and close your eyes! I got this! Holy Light Flash!" Charlie thrust her weapon into the ground, a blinding light blasted from the jewel on Charlie's sword. When the light cleared, the Heartless was gone.

"Charlie, you ok?" Ren asked.

"Fine. That little light show is only strong enough to destroy weak enemies and stun stronger ones. I'll be fine, trust me," Charlie put on a smile but it wasn't convincing. Ren and Torn just let it go. The three made it to the computer room, where the main planning happened. The doors opened with the small hiss.

"Be on your guard," Ren said. "This is the source of the dark aura." The three made it to the near center of the room before the Heartless struck. There were numerous neo-heartless along with a new, program looking Heartless, small bolts of lightning passed over their body. "Split up and take out as many as you can!"

"But try not to destroy the computers as well!" Torn yelled. The three leapt at the Heartless, Ren and Charlie slashing away while Torn opted for his pistols. Five minutes into the fray, the Heartless seemed more daunting than when the fight began.

"Where are they all coming from?" Ren asked no one in particular. From the corner of his eye he noticed Torn was doing fine. But when he looked at Charlie she didn't look so good. A second later she swayed then fell, "Charlie!!" Ren leaped in as the Heartless launched themselves at eth fallen teen.

"Riza you ok up there?" Josh called slashing through a Heartless.

"Just peachy!" Riza doing the same. "Jak, how are things going?"

"Just a few more seconds. C'mon Vin, wake up!" Jak muttered to the computer. A few more keystrokes and the neon blue lights flashed one. The projected transparent head of Vin, the known computer genius, appeared.

"Jak!" went his electrical voice. "Boy aren't you a sight for sore optical senors!"

"Great to see you Vin. Now, how about getting that defense system up and running?"

"It's as good as...done! Defesnce system for Haven City is back online, my friend!"

"Great to hear." Outside, small lasers planted around the sector turned on, blasting away the Heartless.

"Finally!" Riza cheered.

"About time," Josh uttered. "OK, let's head to Freedom HQ and get this whole thing sorted out!" Jak and Riza joined him on the ground, following Jak as he hopped onto an abandoned two-seater zoomer, speeding all the way to the Headquarters.

"Here we go!" Jak called .

"Let's hurry, who knows what shape they're in," Josh remarked.

_Ren. Charlie. Please be ok. _Riza's mind prayed. They rode the elevator to the computer room, unhindered by Heartless. The doors opened, Ren and Torn were backed into a corner, Charlie was over Ren's shoulder. "Damn it. Ren! Torn! Hold on!" Riza charged in, slashing away the dark creatures. "Rage of the Vulpes!" The keybearer went into a berserk state, destroying all the Heartless that dared to try and stop her. Within minutes, the Heartless were gone and, surprisingly, the computers were intact. The berserk state receded and Riza was back to normal. She went over to Ren and Torn, Josh and Jak behind her. "What happened?"

Ren put Charlie down, seeing as it was safe, "It started outside. After we defeated an army of Heartless, Charlie used a lot of power trying to bring down the dark barrier that was preventing us from entering. Afterwards, we waited a few minutes then went in. She seemed fine after the breather. Then we were attacked on the way up. There wasn't much room to swing our swords so Charlie used her Holy Light Flash and that got rid of the Heartless there. I asked if she was ok, she said she was, but something still didn't seem right, but she was too stubborn and wouldn't slow down. Five minutes after we got here and was fighting the Heartless she collapsed. That was about ten minutes before you arrived. I'm sorry, sis. I couldn't stop her."

Riza kneeled to Charlie's unconscious body, "It's ok Ren. No one could have made her change her mind. With a little rest, she should be fine," Riza smiled at her brother. "How about you guys go over there and think of a plan to stop the Heartless and I'll watch Charlie."

Jak was about to object but Josh placed his hand on his shoulder, "Sure, kiddo. C'mon, we gotta think of a way to get rid of the Heartless." The four guys walked away; Josh turned and winked at Riza who mouthed 'thank you'.

The teen sighed, _Why did you have to push yourself, Charlie? You should have known better. The guys would have watched your back or at least let you rest before you charged into battle. You could have lost your heart. And what about that promise. You won't die on me if I don't die on you. _Riza mentally sighed, _I guess it couldn't have been helped. Your so thick headed and stubborn. When this battle is over, you're gonna get such a tongue lashing from me! And don't you dare call me _mother_ afterwards._

"...ok, so we got it figured out?" Torn said. "Ren and Riza try to find this Uso and stop him. Josh and Jak will hold off any Heartless threats to the building. I'll stay behind to watch over Charlie and try to contact Sig. See what's happening in Spargus City and, if he can, lend us a hand if need be. Understood?" Torn finished.

The guys nodded. Riza stood up and joined the conversation just to hear the review.

"Sounds like a plan," Riza added.

"Uso...Uso...Why does that sound so familiar?" Ren asked his baby sister.

"He was the one with a grudge against Dad. He sided with the Heartless and now has a powerful weapon called the Soul Edge. As well as siding with the Heartless, he gained tremendous power. He can take the form of a Heartless. You'll know him when you see him," Riza explained.

"Hmm, I didn't think he would take his vengeance for Maikeru on you?"

"He doesn't. I have a grudge against him. He's the one that stole Komaru-Sesnsei's heart. I saw it happen. He doesn't deserve to live, that bastard," Riza's eyes flashed with anger and rage.

"If he took out Komaru-Sensei, than we'll take him out," Ren smirked. Komaru was Ren's teacher as well as Riza's and Maikeru. The Ukaizr-Kyuubi style stemmed from the teachings of Komaru, a style he called Wild Dog Sword.

"Then we better hurry! I have a score to settle with him. Take care of Charlie, Torn!" Riza was in the elevator soon, followed by Ren. On the way down she changed keychains, Brave Lion to Soul Calibur.

"Why did you change keychains?"

"Soul Calibur is meant to fight with Soul Edge. You can still use Night Steel, but to destroy, or at least seal its power, I have to use Soul Calibur." The two made it down the elevator shaft and headed to the dark feeling. Ren, having some experience with the dreadful feeling, lead the way to Uso. They made it to the first sector before the Heartless struck. "Ren, don't worry about the small fry! We got bigger Heartless to destroy."

"Right," Ren only slashed through the ones blocking his path. "Don't these guys ever give up?"

"Unfortunetaly, no. Uso! Show your ugly mug!" Riza called to the Heartless infested sector.

"Riza! Behind you!" Ren called. Riza looked and dodged just before Soul Edge collied into the pavement, sending asphalt chunks everywhere

"Ah, girle, I see you brough' Maikeru's bas'ard son as well. Let's play!" Uso charged, the shadows swallowing his body.

"Playtime is over!" Riza met him halfway, Calibur and Edge meeting once again in an eternal struggle. Ren slipped behind Uso and tried to stab his back, but the Heartless beast was too quick. Ren's blade missed Uso completely and just missed Riza. The small ninja leapt after Uso, the two weapon clashing against each other. Ren watched as they began to fall.

"Looks like this is the end for you!" Uso slammed Soul Edge against Soul Calibur, the force sent Riza speeding toward the ground. She flipped and landed without injury, however, the ground was smashed and dented as small rocks and a dust cloud flew up. Uso dive-bombed at the girl. Riza waited to the last second and evaded. She landed next to Ren. "I'm not done yet!" The Heartless charged, his ax drawn up high.

Ren and Riza split as the ax came down. "Midnight Slash!" Ren cried out his attack. The dark slash cut through the air striking Uso in the side. Uso fell to one knee gripping his side.

Riza's Keyblade pulsed again, "Release!" The beam shot from the Keyblade struck the beast in the back, the darkness disappearing. Ren used another Midnight Slash before the darkness could return. Uso used Soul Edge as a shield and blocked the attack. The darkness returned and Uso made a mad dash to Ren. The Brave Lion attacked with his sword but missed when Uso evaded. Uso grabbed Ren by the front of the shirt lifting him up of the ground, his feet dangling, his blade fell with a clank.

The darkness pulled back around Uso's mouth, "If one Ukaizr coul'n't beat me, wha' da think two woul' do?" he growled.

"Who said anything about beating? We intend to kill," Ren snarled. He swiftly kicked the brute in the stomach, making him double over and letting go of Ren. "Riza!" The keybearer nodded and released Uso form the dark power, "Assault of the Pride!!" Ren disappeared then reappeared, striking Uso, then disappearing again. He did this for a minute, until his speed picked up, to Uso it seemed like a whole group of Rens were attacking him; like a pride of lions. The attacks were fast and powerful catching the large man off-guard. Uso, thinking Ren would be behind him, turned around but didn't see the silver haired man. A powerful uppercut kick to the jaw sent Uso into the air. Uso was suspended for a few seconds before Ren continued his assault, "Lion Body Slam!", Ren leaped and was infront of the large man. A swift elbow to the gut, followed by a kick to the side then a powerful kick to the face, sending the large man into a building, deep into its center. Ren retreived his weapon and took up his stance at Riza's side."It's not over yet," Riza mentioned monotoned.

"Yeah. Be ready," Ren replied.

"Wai'ing fer me?" Uso appeared behind them, clad in darkness.

The siblings let out some vivid curses, jumping away before Soul Edge came down. The two were gone before Uso could make another swipe. "He can sneak through the shadows?!" Ren growled through his clenched teeth, sweat falling from his brow.

"We have to find another way to cripple him. Just getting rid of the darkness isn't doing anything since he could just call it back," Riza mentioned.

"How about we try to fuse again, like we did against Tairon," Ren suggested, his eyes running over the landscape.

"I'm up for anything!" Riza ran toward her brother, something that did not go unnoticed by yellow eyes.

"That won't help her. Hear'less, go!" the dark creatures appeared out of the shadows and pounced on to the Ukaizrs just as Riza made it to her brother, his hand just out of reach. The dark mass grew larger and larger until the ambush stopped. Uso waited a few seconds but nothing happened, "What the hell? Where's their hear's?!" he commanded to know; the Heartless should have brought him their hearts by now.

"You won't be getting this heart!" a flash of light, the dogpile of Heartless destroyed in an instant. Ukaizr stood tall and proud, Night Steel in the left hand, Soul Cailbur Keyblade in the right. "How about we start for real?"

"You wanna star' this fer real! Let's go!" Uso leapt off a building, Soul Edge high over his head. The ax came down, was halted by Soul Calibur and deflected. Night Steel came around striking Uso in the other side. The Heartless backed off gripping his side once more.

Ukaizr attacked, Night Steel behind the Keyblade, "Night follows the Day!" The first slash destroyed the darkness shielding Uso and the second slash hit its mark. Night Steel dug deep into the brute, opening a nasty wound from his right breast to his left shoulder. Darkness seemed to seep from the wound as well as blood. Uso staggered backwards, his legs giving out on him. Soul Edge fell from his weakening grasp. The dark guise washed away, slithering back into the shadows, except from his left forearm to his hand. Uso was left bleeding and defenseless.

"How could this have happen'?" His gaze became distant from the massive bloodloss. It seemed the Keyblade was able to penetrate the Heartless shield and Night Steel slice open the bleeding brute before the fused warrior.

"You opened your heart to darkness. It saw your strength and allied with you to gain that power. Now that your strength is gone and your life fading, the darkness has abandoned you. Relaying to heavily on that darkness will only leave you weak in the end. Uso, you made that mistake when you burned the bridge with our father," Ukaizr explained emotionless.

"But why is e'erything goin' black? Have I los' me light?" Uso was becoming slightly delusional with the bloodloss.

"Uso, you lost your light a long time ago. Your vision is becoming less because of the bloodloss. Now, to finsh this," Ukaizr slashed his left arm with the Keyblade, opening it, releasing it from the darkness and a heart. "Komaru-Sensei. That better find him again, Uso, or so help me, I'll come to the after life and kill you again."

"I won't...le' it end...like this...it can't...Soul Edge!" Uso reached to the fallen ax. He gripped it with his weak grasp. The eye began to glow a bright red, the veens taking life and wrapping themselves around Uso's injured arm. The veins digging deep into the wound and extending over his body, the man crying out in agony. His left arm began to quiver and crack like it was an egg. In sections the arm's original skin blew off, making room for the larger arm beneath it. The new demonic skin crawled up Uso shoulder, spikes sprouting from the new skin, and clamped on the back of his neck, attaching the new veins to the spine. The dark brown skin made its way across his left cheek and branched off, curling around the eye and on the temple. It made its way to his ear, creating a demon-like ear, long and pointed. The skin spread to his chest wound, creating a demonic skin with teeth-like spikes, creating a make-shift bandage, but this was permanent. Throughout the process he wailed in pain. He collapsed to his knees, the weapon leaving his new arm. The skin finished off the last of the transformation, making a large three-fingered claw.

The brute's cries of pain ceased, but they still echoed throughout the sector. From the doubled-over man, a low growl-like voice rumbled, "Yes...I am freed. This will make quite the suitable host," the head lifted, his left eye red and the iris yellow, the pupil small and black, "My power is released." The creature stood up, neither Uso or a Heartless. This demon was in a whole different class, tis power was even higher than when Uso was a Heartless. "This soul is perfect for harnessing my power. I will be returned to my former glory," the demon looked up from his hand and claw, "You. You seem familiar. As if we have crossed paths before. But at the same time you feel different. Hmm, let's see if I can jog my memory!" the demon charged, Soul Edge now in claw. The demonic ax collided with Night Steel and Soul Calibur. Ukaizr pushed the creature away with a strong push. "Yes, I've faced your power before, but we did not battle. Argh!" The creature held the right side of his head.

"Ge' out of my..head!" It was Uso's gruff voice. His right eye still normal.

The creature's voice returned, "You asked for help and I gave it you! Now, as retribution, you must give your soul and body to me! Now, begone with your pitiful self!" The demon roared and it seemed Uso's soul has lost this internal battle. The demon's right eye now matched the left.

"So, now that you took over Uso's mind, body, and soul, what do you call yourself, Demon?" Ukaizr addressed the creature, pointing the Keyblade at it.

"Over the countless centuries I've existed I've been known as Nightmare, and I believe it's quite fitting. Death and ruination are my doing. Quite a 'Nightmare' for the souls I collect."

"So, you are the same being that existed in _Souls and Swords_. I thought Siegfried destroyed you?"

"Siegfried...ah that name. Yes, Siegfreid, he did destroy my old being, but this Uso provided the perfect soul to channel my power. You are keen. I've seen few in my long lifetime as keen as you."

"Well, your dealing with a warrior with the combined strength of two."

"I knew you were no ordinary fighter. But alas, I've seen unique warriors as well. Berserkers wielding giant swords or maces. Swift samurai with their sharp blades. Ninja of all shapes and sizes, with their kunai and shurikens. Monks with awesome skills with staffs. Swordsmen and women with different disciplines. A pirate with duel swords thirsting for my power, an alchemist with a living sword, a god's creation wielding a battle ax, and an assassin with a ring blade. As well as a man with a death scythe; yes, I've truly seen many fighters, but you might just be the most amazing. Indeed, most majestic. A fusion of two already powerful warriors. The next generation of fighters will be extraordinary. Let's see how extraordinary they will be?" Nightmare readied his weapon.

"Are you done yappin'?" Ukaizr looked at the demon. The fused ninja looked bored, the Keyblade resting against the right shoulder, and Night Steel erect in the ground, point down.

"Insolent youth!"

"Because I was getting really bored with your monologue. Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap. I can see why those people would give you their soul, it was the only way to shut you up!" The silver haired warrior smirked.

"You think you will live after that insult!" Nightmare charged forth, his red eyes burning with fury, "Think twice!"

Ukaizr easily dodged the sluggish swing of the ax and evaded the next attempt. For two minutes this was the scene, Nightmare attacking the ninja dodging each strike. "This is your awesome power? It's disgraceful. Lay down your weapon now and I'll promise a quick and painless death!" Ukaizr offered.

"Fool! I'll never lay down my weapon and surrender! Feel my wrath!" Nightmare swung and missed. He saw the warrior land just feet away. He slammed his massive claw against the ground sending a powerful energy wave through the ground. Ukaizr jumped, missing the wave. "Are you scared, warrior?"

"Hardly!" Ukaizr charged then disappeared just before Nightmare could strike the agile ninja. "Double Spinning Slash!" Night Steel was hurled and the Keyblade soon followed. Nightmare dodged the first blade and deflected the second. Ukaizr appeared behind the demon of the sword and went into a lightning fast combo attacks. The fast paced punches and well placed kicks caught the dark warrior off-guard, making it easier to strike. Finishing off with a powerful double kick to the upper-body, Nightmare went tumbling, Soul Edge falling along the way. With arms extended out front, the weapons appeared back to their master's grasp. "Are you finished? I'm all fired up and read for another go!" Ukaizr taunted, twirling the blades then settling them in a offensive stance.

"Not..yet," he got up, staggering a bit, "Nightmare is not going to lose to you," the monster ax-wielder ran picking up the weapon on the way to the duel-wielder swordsman.

"Looks like this isn't over yet," Ukaizr blocked a strike; the fight continued once again.

"You think Torn got in touch with Sig?" Josh questioned the hero of the city. The Heartless has been surprisingly quiet.

"He's probably talking to him as we speak."

"I hope so. If the Heartless unleash a whole army, I don't know if we could handle it. I mean, Charlie is out for now, Ren and Riza will be exhausted from their battle with Uso, and if any Heartless attack us, how long could we stand?" Josh made it sound hopeless.

"Keep your chin up and think of the now, stay alert!" Daxter quipped.

"Dax is right. We'll pull through this," Jak put a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the twenty year old. Josh nodded a small smile made its way onto his face.

"Damn it!" Torn slammed his fist against the computer. "Why can't I get through!" A slight moan in front of him touched his ears. He saw it was Charlie stirring in her sleep, "Charlie." The man walked over and kneeled by the teen. _She mumbling something in her sleep._

"Ri...za...Jo..sh...Ren...Hold on...Wait...No...Stop..Don't...NO!" Charlie shot up, Torn falling on his behind from surprise. "What happened? The hHartless!" Charlie went to stand but Torn stopped her.

"Woah there, you've been out cold for a good hour. Take it easy." Torn explained the story to Charlie after she fainted, how Riza, Josh, and Jak made it just in time and now that party was split up and fighting the fight on different fronts. He continued with how he can't get through to Sig and the Wastelanders.

"I might not be a whiz at the computers like Josh, but maybe I can offer up something," Charlie stood up and shuffled to the computer. She glanced over the screens, "Maybe..." she hit a few keys and within seconds Sig's voice came over the speaker.

_This is Sig! Over!_ the static buzzed. Torn looked at her dumbfounded and Charlie just a had a victorious smirk on her face.

"Sig, it's Torn. We need your help here. The Heartless are back and we have a good idea that they might be siding with the Metal Heads. Over."

_Metal Heads? They're good as dead!_ And explosion rang out. In the background a soldier's voice could be heard but no words could be made out. _Damn it! Torn I can't help. Metal Heads and those Heartless are attacking the palace. Get yer asses over there! _Sig yelled to the soldiers. _I can handle my damn self!_ Click. The line was dead.

"Sig...Damn it!" Torn slammed his fist onto the keyboard, "What now?"

"Riza has to defeat Uso..." Charlie said, her voice muffled by the electronic noise of the humming computers.

Ukaizr and Nightmare was in a blade lock. Ukaizr was slowly pushing Nightmare back. Nightmare slowly was gathering energy, unbeknowst to the opposing warrior. After a minute of this stalemate, Nightmare gathered the maximum amount of energy. He prepared to release it; his claw's muscle expanded, small bolts of orange energy shot off in every direction, his other muscles expanded, and his hair began to flutter. "Die, mortal!" With a deafening roar, Nightmare released his pent up energy, a flash enveloped the fused warrior and the demon. Explosion. When the dust settled, Nightmare was left standing, a victorious smirk on his face. He was standing in the middle of a crater he created with a powered up version of his shock wave technique. Out of nowhere, he was kicked in the face. He tumbled a bit to his left, his weapon never leaving his iron grip.

He got up to look around. He saw no one, just more smoke. "Where's all this smoke coming from?" He had no time to get an answer, a fist made contact with his face, making the demon stumble but he stayed on his feet. Nightmare's head swished back and forth, up and down. No one. Not a trace. "What the hell?"

"Looking for me?!" Riza dropped down from the sky, landing in front of the demonic brute. Her legs shot out in a flurry of fast kicks. Nightmare tried to block, but the smaller ninja was too quick. Riza jumped back and threw more smoke bombs, the small spheres exploding, clouding the demon's veiw. Nightmare calmed down and began to gather energy again. His claw and Soul Edge began to glow, small bolts of energy shooting off.

"Not this time!" it was a male voice. Nightmare's head snapped up and jerked back just in time to see Ren's fist slam into his face. "Riza!" From the sky a rain of shurikens and kunai fell. The demon tried to avoid the attack with his weapon, but there were too many. He was impaled with the small stars and knives. When the rain of the weapons ceased, Ren kicked the demon hard, he landed on his back, skidding across the deformed pavement. Landing by his head was the small female ninja, too his feet was the male.

"You won't win," the demon growled, the pain of the steel weapons stinging his flesh.

"I think we have," Riza commented. With a roar, Nightmare released what energy he gathered. The two were blown away, the attack unexpected. "Damn it...How did he do that?"

"He must have had energy stored before I attacked him," Ren replied. "Riza watch out!" The demon charged, bloodlust burning in his eyes. Riza called her Keyblade and grappled with the crazed beast of Soul Edge. Riza pushed him back then attacked him. Her weapon slammed against his, the demon deflected the attacks. The younge ninja jumped back and launched a shuriken and charged after it. Nightmare knocked the star away and blocked the Keyblade. Riza struggled but saw wasting her strengh was useless. She moved before Nightmare could attack.

"How do you think you'll defeat me when your fused self couldn't?" the low growl echoed through out the deserted sector.

"Easy." Riza croutched down low her weapon low to the ground and pointing toward her foe. Ren recognized the stance and smirked, his sibling mimicking the expression. With in seconds, she was gone.

"What?" Nightmare backed up and readied a defense. One foot was out in front while the other was behind him.

_Gotcha_, Riza's mind laughed. High above, she drew a handless kunai. With swift jerk the kunai flew and embedded itself into the outstretched foot of the demon. He let out a pained howl. His other foot came into view as he shifted his stance to try and dislodge the weapon. With another quick flick of the wrist, another kunai was in the other foot. Another, louder howl was heard. "And to stun him...Thunder Clap Slap!" Riza called forth a bolt of lightning, striking not Nightmare but the kunai. The electricity shot through the weapons and traveled through the demon's body. He was left defeneseless, just standing ther, weapon in a weak grip, his red eyes glazed over.

"This ends now!" Ren charged forth, slashing open the paralyzed demon's side. The blood spurted, the pain awaking the beast form his trance like state. Letting out a bloodcurdling roar, Nightmare grasped his wound with his free hand. Riza landed a distance from the bleeding demon.

"Time to finish this once and for all." She pulled a key chain from her pouch, Brave Lion. The ninja switched it quickly and dismissed her keyblade. "Soul Calibur, show your true form!" She threw the keychain into the air; a light blue light enveloped the keychain, then fading showing Soul Calibur as its trueself. The blade fell into Riza's grasp. "Now!" Riza appeared before the demon and slashed an upward diagonal slash from the right to left. She turned and sliced through Nightmare's claw, the claw and Soul Edge falling off the arm. Riza jumped by Soul Edge, "Soul Calibur, seal Soul Edge's power!" Riza brought the sacred blade above her head, and with a twirl, brought it down, stabbing Soul Edge deep. She turned it, as one would turn a key in a lock, activating Soul Calibur to seal the demonic sword. She stepped away as the blade did its job.

"Fools! I'll raise again, then where will you be?" Nightmare threatened.

"Hopefully there to stop you!" Ren exclaimed behind the dying demon. He swiftly sliced Night Steel through the neck of the defeated creature. The head fell off, blood spruting fomr the neck like a fountain. The headless body swayed, finally falling forward. "Burn in Hell."

"Let me help with that," she summoned her keyblade, a flame appearing, "Ember Buster!" The pyro ball shot forth consuming the body of a demon. The flames snapped and crackled was the body was destroyed. "Let's get out of here." Riza looked at Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, the former was wrapping itself around the latter.

"Need help carring that?"

"No, I got it," the young ninja picked the two blades, falling into step behind her brother.

Jak looked around, his gun in his hands, poised for combat. Daxter, perched on his best bud's left shoulder, looked around as well. Josh scanned the area, too, but something caught his attention. "The...darkness. It seems to be going away. Hey! I think Riza and Ren beat Uso!" Josh cheered.

"Maybe. Well, we won't be sure without them here to prove it us right?"

"Hee_eee_y!" a familar voice rang out.

"Riza?!" Josh questioned the disembodied voice.

"Hey!" Riza leaped from building to building, carring the swords locked in their _Soul's Embrace_.

"You guys are ok!" Dax cried out happily.

"Of course," Ren gave a thumbs up.

"Are Charlie and Torn still inside?" Riza asks, putitng the swords down.

"Yeah. They're trying to reach Sig," Jak answered, looking up the building.

A window opened, "Get your asses up here!!" Torn yelled form the window. Not waiting for a second command the four, five counting Daxter, run to the elevator and ride it up.

"Damn it!" Sig cursed, firing off his weapon into the mass of Heartless and Metal Heads. "Where the hell are they coming from?!"

"I don't know, sir!" a nameless wastelander replied, back-to-back with the Wastelander leader.

"Screw this! Charging Peacemaker, make way unless you want your asses blown off!" the particles of the gun chaged, crackling like lightning trying to break free from Zeus's hand. "Fire!!" the blast exploded, the energy reaching out and destroying everything. When the light subsided the room was clean of the dark creatures...and no one's ass was blown off.

"Now what sir?"

"Since this place is secure, we head out. Pecker! If Jak or Torn tries to contact us, tell them to get here ASAP!" the tall armored wastelander boarded the elevator along with the three other wastelanders and rode the rickty lift down to the utter chaos of Spargus.

"Hurry, Jak," the monkaw squawked. Behind him, the radio came to life with heavy static.

"_Sig! Sig! This is Jak! Are you there?!_" The hero's voice was hard to hear but the message got through.

The bird-monkey hybrid fumbled with the mouthpiece, its hard to work with wings for arms and feathers for fingers, "Jak! This is Pecker. Sig said to get here ASAP! We are in deep trouble!" the monkaw relayed the early message.

"_Got it! We're on our way_." The radio was once again silent.

"Hurry Jak."

TBC

reviews make smile!!


	17. Chapter 17: Fight for the City

_Chapter 17: Fight for the City_

The hover ship zoomed across the desert, it's occupants included: an ottsel, an ex-Krimson Guard, a swordswoman, a sage, a keyblader, a once-lost ninja, and a legendary hero. The perfect crew to take on a invasion of Heartless and Metal Heads. Jak and Torn were manning the ship as the other four prepared for the upcoming battle. Riza and Ren meditated as Charlie cleaned her sword. Josh sat quietly, his gaze wondering to the small window on the side of the ship. He tilted his head to get a better view; the view was bleak and was lifeless, with only the swirling golden sands showing some life.

"Josh, are you ok?" Charlie asked, not looking from from her half-shining blade.

Without turning his head, he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just anxious."

"Ok," the teen finished up her shining.

"We're five kilometers away. Be ready you four. We'll be at the entrance gates in one minute," Torn commanded. The others nodded. In the next minute, they will be thrust into an all-out war. "Thirty more seconds!"

"Are you two ready yet?" Charlie put her cleaning items away and stared at the two ninjas.

"Ten seconds!"

"Ren! Riza! Wake up!" Charlie roared as the hatch opened up, the wind howling, pulling at the group. The ninjas' eyes snapped open and the two let the wind take them from the cargo hold.

"C'mon! We got Heartless ass to kick!" Riza cheered over the howl of the winds and roar for the engine.

"Somethings never change," Charlie mumbled as she joined the ninjas. Josh and Jak soon to follow.

Within the city, wastelanders, men and women, fought against the Heartless and Metal Heads. Guns blazing and small melee knives sliced through the offending creatures. The people were able to enjoy a couple of weeks of peace before this sudden and deadly attack of these weird and familiar beasts.

Near the entrance to desert, and mother and child were running for their lives. A swift assassin Heartless was gaining them, its shadow kunai drawn, itching to take their hearts. The mother tripped over a rock and landed hard. The two sat up, the Heartless no where to bee seen. The little girl screamed as looked up, the Heartless leaped to get in a stronger attack. The mother grasped the child tightly awaiting the pain of the Heartless's strike. But it never came. Instead a clank rang out; the mother turned to look. Standing in front of the two was a teenager with silver hair, with a long black cloak and a kunai drawn holding off the shadow kunai.

"You two ok?" the teen asked, not turning to check on the mother and daughter.

"Yes, thank you," the mother's voice was full of emotion, tears filling her eyes threated to spill over.

"No problem, just head into that garage; you'll be safe there. Let me deal with this Heartless," the young protector spoke, her voice light but full of strength.

"C'mon honey. Let's leave this fighter to getting rid of that thing," the mother stood up and lead the child to the garage.

"Thank you!" the little girl shouted.

The grey clad ninja nodded. "Now, it's your turn! No Heartless will steal a heart on my watch!" She pushed the Heartless away and drew her Keyblade, slicing the Heartless in three. "Who's next?" Riza jumped onto a building's roof and leap from roof to roof finding Heartless to trash. A minute passed, and several shadow Heartless destroyed, Riza two wastelanders completely beset by Heartless and nasty looking Metal Heads. "Look's like those boys might need my help."

"Dammit! How did this happen?" the red headed wastelander asked his companion.

"How the hell should I know!?" the blond answered back. "Let's just get out of here!" They tired to fire but nothing happened except the click of an empty magazine. "Great, just freakin' great!"

"Need a hand?" Riza leaped to the rescue, her small body still high blocked out the sun. She withdrew two handless kunai and a few shuriken and hurled them at the group of Heartless on the outer ring of the surrounded men, injuring a few Metal Head, destroying a couple Heartless. "Shinobi Slam!" The ninja landed with a crash, the impact sending a small shockwave, knocking the creatures off balance. "Ninja Rush!" With blinding speed, she disappeared and reappeared by the men, as half the surrounding creatures were destroyed. "You two ok?"

"We're fine. We just ran out of ammo," the red headed guy growled, ticked that he was being rescued.

"Don't be so rude, Kiel. Especially since this pretty angel came to save us," The brunette was gushing over poor Riza. Kiel sighed and rolled his eyes.

She smiled, though forced, "It's ok, just watch your backs," _Disgusting. He's, what, thirty years older than me? I just gotta beat these Heartless and I can get out of here._ "Icy Daggers!" The small daggers shot out from her Keyblade, freezing the Heartless and Metal Heads in their place. "Rain of Steel!" Riza threw her Keyblade in the air just as the Heartless and Metal Heads pounced on her body. The men were terrified as they saw the girl disappear under the dark and grey mass. After a second, the Keyblade burst into hundred kunai and shuriken, raining down on the Heartless and Metal Heads. A large chunk of the force was destroy and only ten remained, seven Metal Heads and three Heartless. Riza appeared on top of the roof that was behind the group, Keyblade in hand. "Thunder Clap Slap!" A bolt of lightning came out of the sky, splitting into smaller bolts to destroy the remaining creatures.

"Amazing!" The brunette howled in delight.

"Cool It, Dune. You have a girlfriend, and what would she say if she saw you drooling over her," he jerked his head at Riza, "No offense."

"None takin'! Just be careful," With that Riza was off.

"Kiel you take all the fun out of everything," Dune huffed, resting on the butt of his gun.

"You love your girlfriend and she would kill you _and_ me if she found out about this. You because you drooled over another girl, and me because I let it happen. Now, c'mon, we need to get more ammo," Kiel ran off to find the ammo, Dune a few steps behind.

Ren and Josh was running toward the beach where the gun torrent was. If Josh could get to that, he could watch over the beach and take out any enemies there. "Ren! Once I get to the torrent at the cliff, you can go help out the others."

"Got it!" They made it to the cliffside after disposing of the heartless and metal heads, "Um, Josh?" the blond-brunette mage had his back turned, casting Ember Buster to fend off a Heartless, "What torrent?"

Josh quickly turned around to see the gun torrent he used to defeat the Dark Makers a few weeks prior was gone, "What the hell? How?!"

"Simple," a voice called out. A dark cloaked figure appeared on the rubble of the torrent, "I destroyed it so you couldn't use it, Sage of Hearte!"

"Who are you?" Josh called out, a snarl on his face.

"I know that voice. You're Glace! Why are you here? A little low for your rank, don't you think?" Ren pointed his Night Steel at the thin Troup Grimm member.

Sure enough, the gloved hands pulled back the hood to reveal the ice wielder, "Ren. Long time. Tairon is looking forward to ripping your throat out and tearing apart Riza," Glace chuckled, as if the the thought was amusing. It probably was to the icy Troup Grimm member.

Ren growled, "So, you're the one that saved him back at Sunset Suburbia? Well, _if_ you make it out of this alive, tell Tairon this: He's dead!" Ren ran across the almost destroyed bridge to the gone torrent, leaping up the slice at the icy character.

Glace easily dodged and kicked Ren in the back, sending the Lion into the water with a large splash. Ren's head popped up soon after, "I would watch the waters and not me if I was you, Ukaizr," Glace smirked. A great big shadow appeared under the silver haired ninja. His hazel eyes tried to figure out the shape, but all he saw was black. Without warning, a lager tentacle shot out and grabbed him, dragging him under the water's surface.

"Ren! Oh hell!" Josh ran to the torrent's destroyed column, looking at he water, all her could make out was a giant shadow. "What's under there?" Josh demanded. Glace still held that smirk.

"A very hungry monster, or so I'm told." With that, Glace disappeared in a dark haze.

"Damn it! Ren! Ren!!" Josh's calls were silenced under the blue depths of the water.

Under the surfaced, Ren struggled against the tentacle of that 'very hungry monster'. _If only I could summon my sword!_ Ren's mind roared. His arms were pinned tightly to his sides, he could hardly move his shoulders. He was was running out of air, the futile movements were just using up the oxygen in his body. _Calm down. All you're doing is killing your self faster. Be calm, and a clear mind will help you get out of this._ Ren's movements halted. The creature brought him closer, the orange eyes strangely illuminated the small area. Ren's eyes snapped open, as if the idea hit him in the back of the head. _Night Steel! Come to me!_ He opened his mouth and the sword appeared in his mouth. He gripped the handle tightly in his teeth and whipped his head around. He was close enough for the sword to cut the eyes of the creature. It yelped in pain, losing it grip on Ren. He wiggled free and swam as fast as he could to the surface. His blade disappeared as his mouth opened wide to inhale the sweet relief of air.

"Ren! Hurry, get out of the water!" Josh called, he was at the base of the pillar. The ninja swam fast toward the sage. The shadow appeared under him once more. A tentacle shot of the water, knocking Ren out of the water. Another appeared and Ren used it as a stepping stone, leaping from it to the pillar. He reached out but fell short, he began to fall back into the water. "Come out, Mr. Bubbles!" Josh quickly summoned the large shark; Mr. Bubbles leaped out of the water, catching Ren on his back.

"Thanks," Ren was too grateful to care he was riding on a shark.

"Follow me, Mr. Bubbles!" Josh ran away from the cliffside, away from the clutches of the sea creature. Safe within the middle of the city by the cliff, Mr. Bubbles let Ren down. "Dismissed," The shark disappeared in a cloud of bubbles.

Realization hit Ren, "Was that a shark?"

"Yes. But no time for that, Heartless and Metal Heads!" The dark beings appeared, brutish Metal Heads and Marauder Heartless rushed the two.

"You won't get our hearts! Assault of the Pride!" Ren went into a berserker state and slashed through the opposing forces. Josh provided back-up, using Icy Daggers to keep the creatures in one place and Thunder Clap Slap to stun them. Within seconds, the horde of dark beings were gone, and Ren returned to his normal state.

Glace appeared once again, behind the pair, "You can't win, Ren. I can call upon a whole army of Heartless and you will lose the will to live, then the Heartless will take that heart," Glace pointed at the Lion. "You will perish within the darkness. And you'll be under our control; as one of them."

"Shut up!" Ren charged, "I will not let you take my heart! I will not submit to the darkness again!" He swiped his sword but Glace dodge like Ren's previous attempt. Ren's attacks were useless, Glace was too fast and agile for him. Glace sidestepped the downward swing and gave the ninja a swift kick to the gut, sending him into a building, a thin layer of ice forming on his torso.

"You're not even worth killing. Maybe you'll be stronger the next time we meet, the Brave Lion. Sage of Hearte, tell the Keyblade Mistress this: She will die at the hands of the Troup Grimm," Glace left in a dark haze.

Ren's form fell from the major dent in the wall of stone, landing with thud, cracking the ice on his body. "Ren!" Josh ran to the fallen fighter, his staff disappearing. He kneeled by Ren's side, gently turning the muscular body on his back, "Ren, can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, Ren's eyes cracked open then fell shut again. They fluttered open and stayed half-lidded. His hazel orbs refocused to see Josh staring at him, "Josh...back up man, you're creeping me out," Ren was a little uncomfortable with Josh's face being a little too close.

Josh shot up, "Sorry! I didn't mean to be so close. Just worried for a teammate, you know!"

"It's fine...What happened with Glace?" Ren stood, wincing a bit at the pain that still lingered on his torso, he wrapped his arm around his cold midsection.

"Glace left soon after you were kicked," Josh taking on a more serious tone, looking at Ren with an equally serious expression.

Ren looked down, balling his hand into a fist, his face twisting into a snarl, "I'll get that icy bastard!"

"Well, let's secure this area first." Heartless and Metal Heads were running a muck.

"Ok, I'll let them taste my rage!" Ren ran for the nearest group of creatures, his sword biting deep into their flesh. Josh joined in, casting magic and slicing the fiends.

Charlie was with Jak and Torn, they were trying to find Sig.

"Where the hell is he?" Jak grumbled, he was already running low on ammo, but he has yet to use his light and dark powers.

"Maybe he went out to a Metal Head nest?" Daxter pndered out loud.

"Maybe..." Jak muttered.

"Hey! We'll find him!" Charlie cheered, slicing through a Heartless. The other three nodded, and continued mowing through the Heartless. It would be minutes until they found the large, black wastelander.

"Sig!" Jak and Daxter called, rushing to his side.

"Chili Peppers...you came to help out..." The elder wastelander coughed, blood trickled down his chin.

"Hold on, big guy. We'll get you fixed up in no time," Dax tried to encourage the old friend to hang on to life.

"Maybe I can you my light powers to heal him," Jak mused out loud. He quickly transformed and placed his glowing pale hands on Sig's slashed chest, possibly from Metal Head claws. The wounds began to close. Sig hissed in pain as the healing process was sped up. "Bear with me, Sig, just a little more," Jak told the injured man.

"Charlie, let's make sure no Metal Heads or Heartless attack. Jak needs time to heal Sig," Torn ordered while pulling out his pistol, which was low on ammo.

"Yeah, take care of him, Jak," Charlie charged the oncoming Heartless and Metal Heads, mostly brutish Metal Heads and Marauder Heartless. Torn stood closer to Jak, his pistol providing cover fire for Charlie. The said swordswoman was able to easily keep a twenty foot radius around Jak so he had no pressure to rush Sig's healing; he didn't want to mess up and do more harm than good. Torn was amazed how Charlie could keep this distance up so effortlessly. Every now and then he would fire off a shot or two to lessen the numbers. "Dragon Firestorm!" The monstrous flame bellowed forth, taking out a sizable chunks of the slowly increasing numbers.

"Charlie, be careful," Torn requested, but it sounded more like an order, "We don't need you passing out in the middle of the battle again. Especially with these numbers," Torn mumbled the last part to himself.

"Roger," Charlie powered down the fire of her sword and resorted to old-fashion hacking-and-slashing. As a few minutes passed, it seemed that the fighters were getting nowhere: the number of enemies didn't decrease, they were becoming exhausted, and, possibly worst of all, Sig's condition shown no improvement. "Dammit, is there no end?" Charlie thrust her blade into a metal head, its odd metal-silver blood oozing from the wound, the beast cried out in pain as Charlie removed her blade, slashing it in two.

"Jak? How's Sig?"

"Not...good..." Jak was running low on energy, and Sig's condition has not gotten better.

"Maybe we should clear a pat and get Sig to the garage?" Charlie suggested.

"Sounds good. Jak, You think you can do it?" Torn asked the glowing hero.

"Not a problem," Jak stood up and returned to his normal state, holding and shaking his head. His Light form makes him light headed if he's in it too long. "Ready Dax?" The ottsel nodded, knowing what his best friend was implying. Jak hunched over and crouched down, a low growl escaped his mouth. Before Jak could finish what he was doing, a Metal Head and a few Heartless got passed Charlie and Torn, and made a b-line to the yin-yang warrior. With an explosive roar, Jak destroyed the oncoming foes with the dark energy he released when he transformed into Dark Jak. Now with monstrous strength, Jak lifted Sig onto his shoulder. Charlie nodded when she noticed that the three, Torn, Jak, and Daxter, were ready. She called upon the electric power of her elemental sword.

"Dragon Maelstrom!" The powerful lightning bolt roared forth, clearing out a wide enough path for the crew to dash through.Torn was in front, his melee dagger withdrawn and pistols out, Jak was in the middle with Sig and Daxter, with Charlie bringing up the rear, casting small bolts to keep the creatures back. Seconds later, they were out of the mass and running for their safe house, with minor problems, they made it there.

The doors opened and closed with a slam, Charlie and Torn resting their backs on the cool metal as Jak rested Sig on the dirt ground. The dark warrior reverted back to his normal self. He stared at the muscular wastelander, the man he had great respect for, who now lied on the ground, dying. "There has to be a away to help him...but how?" Jak said to no one particular. Charlie and Torn shared an apathetic expression, wishing there was a way to help Sig.

As a beacon of hope, Pecker came flying over head, squawking about like a parrot on speed. "Jak! Torn!"

"Pecker?" Daxter looked up to see the monkaw.

"Yes, you idiot. Jak, hurry and Sig to the cargo hover outside. Odin is waiting for him at the The Naughty Ottsel," the feisty bird explained.

"Alright, but what about you guys here?" Jak mentioned.

"You get Sig in the cargo hover out there and I'll ride with him. That way you can stay here," the ex-Krimson guard said.

"How are you gonna get him to The Naughty Ottsel?" Jak asked in a frustrated tone, but not really meaning it.

"Jak, you go," Charlie plainly said. The conscious men there looked at her. "Then, when he brought Sig to The Naughty Ottsel, he can grab that cargo hover and get back here, right?"

"That's an hour's trip back and forth. Are you sure you can handle this for that long?" Torn asked.

"I'm not alone, Torn. I'll find Riza, Josh, and Ren, and together, we can hold this force off _and_ find who's behind it."

Jak nodded, "Ok. It's up to you four. Torn, you're coming with, I'll need your help. Good luck, Charlie," Jak smiled then quickly transformed into his darker self. Gently lifting Sig back onto his shoulder, he left with Torn and Pecker behind him and Daxter on his other shoulder.

When the outer doors shut, leaving Charlie in the garage, "Good luck you four," she whispered. She hurriedly ran out the inner doors to find and rejoin with her comrades.

"We're lucky to have people like that fighting to protect us, right mom?" The little girl that Riza saved replied happily.

"Yes, yes it is, dear," the mother hugged her small daughter tightly.

"Ren! Josh! Where are you guys?" Riza called to the desert city from a rooftop. Her blue-grey eyes scanned the area but her brother and friend were nowhere.

"Riza!" Charlie yelled to the ninja. Riza looked down to see Charlie near a close building. The teen hopped down to rejoin her brown-haired companion.

"Where's Jak and Torn?"

"They headed back to the city to help out Sig. He was severely injured and needs profession help," Charlie explained. "Where's Josh and Ren?"

"I was just looking for them."

"Well, let's go find them," Charlie smiled. Charlie and Riza soon found Ren adn josh fighting a small army of metal heads and heartless, the latter making up the bulk of the outfit. "Ren! Josh!" Charlie called.

The two guys looked to see their female comrades joining in the fight. Within minutes of Riza and Charlie's arrival, the number of the small army dropped to below half.

"You two ok?" Riza asked and she fended off a slobbering metal head. A quick slash destroyed the beast.

"We're fine, Riza," Ren replied, "But we ran into Glace earlier. We're no match for that ice user," Ren growled, slicing through four heartless.

"Yeah, and Tairon is still alive and looking for your head as well as Ren's, Riza," Josh finished the summary of their encounter with the icy member of the nefarious group.

"Then Glace is behind this?" Charlie questioned, hoping her cousin or other male comrade had an answer. They shook their head.

"Who knows. I just know that we have to defend this city!" Riza charged and leaped, drawing out a kunai, "Brink of Despair!" the red hue enveloped the blades and she crashed upon the numerous enemies, destroying several of them in an instant.

Ren drew up his sword, "Midnight Slash!" the dark beam sliced through the ranks of Heartless and Metal Heads, lessening the numbers every passing second.

Charlie swiftly cut through the creatures with her Steel Dragon Claw. The pained roars of the beasts echoed through the ears of the rightoeus fighters and deserted city.

Josh summoned forth the Anima Death Chains and destroyed the captured foes with a mix of Bahamut Fireblast, Ixion Gigaspark, and Valefor Sonic Slice.

High above, stood Glace, looking over the long battle. It was disgusting. The keybearer and her comrades were strong and talented. Their abilities were amazing, yet in Glace's eyes, they were troublesome. After a few more minutes of watching the creatures being slaughtered, Glace ordered a retreat. The invasion of the city of Spargus was ceased.

The Heartless and Metal Heads stopped fighting and retreated, some to the shadows, others on foot. The group watched in awe as a thirty minute battle with no end in sight just skidded to a halt. Riza and Charlie fell on their bottoms and let out a sigh and relief. Ren and Josh just grinned at each other as they wiped the sweat from their brow off.

"Think that was the last of them?" Riza stood up, dusting her self off.

"I hope so," Charlie remained seated.

"Riza! Riza!" two voices in the distance beckoned the young keybearer.

"Hey! I know those voices. Kiel! Dunes! Is that you?" Riza smiled.

"We're so glad we found you! Pecker sent us to find you," Kiel huffed, Dunes was catching his breath with his hands on his knees.

"What happened?"

Kiel looked down and hesitated, Dunes spoke up "It's Lord Sig!" The group gasped at Dunes's emotion-filled voice. He was still doubled over.

"Sig? Is he...?" Josh ventured.

"We didn't get much information from Pecker, but he said things look grim," Kiel continued.

"Is there anything we could do?" Ren questioned the group.

"Josh? Didn't you learn any healing spells in that sage training?" Charlie turned to her taller cousin.

He looked down, "Yes, but it's highly complicated and there's a possibility that I could end up making matters worse..." He trailed off.

"Worse how?" Riza asked out loud.

"I could end up killing Sig...or myself. A slight chance I could kill us both," Josh explained monotone, but his eyes showing a slight fear. The others stared at him with shocked expressions. "If you want to risk it, I'll do it."

"Josh, you can't!" Charlie cried, too stunned to move.

Kiel and Dunes looked at Josh then each other, "Then nevermind."

"What?!" the rest exclaimed.

Kiel spoke, "We can't possibly make you do this if there is a chance that both of you would die. I don't think that Lord Sig or Jak would have that on their souls knowing that you gave your life to save him. We will find a way to save Sig without a sacrifice."

"Still, maybe there is something I could do," Josh pushed.

"Maybe. Let's take them to see Lord Sig," Dunes said to Kiel. The red head nodded.

"OK, this way!" The two wastelanders lead the way back to the garage. When they got there they noticed all the people sitting in the small space, they seemed smaller because of the bulky vehicles. Small children were climbing on the metal monsters to entertain themselves while the younger mothers and older siblings watched over. The elders of the city sat still, waiting for when they can return to their homes, or what was left of them. The fathers were still scattered in the city, either helping the wounded or making a list of the KIA. The city was damaged from the attacks of Metal Heads, Heartless and the ones protecting the city; but it wasn't beyond repair.

The group looked around as the door to the outside desert opened with a hiss. Riza, pulling up the end, looked at the people. The faces of the older residents, even the teenagers looked like they seen enough war for a lifetime or two. She sighed a sad sigh and turned to leave; but was abruptly stopped by a small form attaching itself to her leg. Her first instinct was to defend herself until she saw the small form. It was the daughter of the mother she saved. "T'ank you!" the small girl squealed, hugging the teen's leg tighter.

"No problem," the keyblader smiled patting the top of the girl's head.

"Celi, come here!" her mother insisted. "Sorry," she sheepishly said while prying the girl off Riza.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you two are ok," Riza grinned, scratching her back of her head. A whistle almost muffled by the howling winds signaled Riza it was time to go, "See you around!" She waved as she rushed to the awaiting cargo hover. The small band of fighters rode the half an hour trip to the Naughty Ottsel. The team made their way to the small bar with no resistance, but did noticed bodies strewn on the pavement and in the water; a mixture of Metal Heads and Freedom Guards. Inside, laying on the counter was Sig. Odin was sitting on a stool, her hands glowing while forming weird hand seals. Sig's armor was stripped, leaving him only in his pants and boots. Jak and Torn stood close to the door, supervising the treatment.

"How are they?" Ren asked Jak, who had an unreadable expression on his face, Daxter looked more worried.

"She says that something went wrong when he was fighting with the Heartless. His wounds created by the Metal Heads wasn't serious and she easily dealt with them first. But the more she worked on him, the more serious _this_ wound became. It was like his heart was damaged," Jak's tone was unreadable, but underneath the hard exterior was grim thoughts.

"He'll be ok, right? Right?" Daxter looked at the dying wastelander. "He can't die...he just can't." Jak left, Daxter hoping off his shoulder. The orange furball watched his best bud leave the Naughty Ottsel.

Outside was dark and dreary. Rain poured and poured. In the distance, lightning flashed followed two seconds after by the booming thunder. Jak looked up, the rain running over his face, possibly hiding his tears. People ran through the rain trying to seek a warm, dry shelter, while their hero stood there, now soaked to the bone. Daxter's words echoed through his mind. After that, memories of Sig flooded through his mind than a dam break. A minute of drowning in the memories, Jak dropped to his knees and wept loudly. He pounded the ground hard, yelling curses and crying out why. Daxter walked out the door of his bar to find his friend a soaking mess.

"Jak? Buddy?" Daxter walked over to the drenched hero.

Jak laughed, but it was a bitter, hollow laugh, "Some hero I am. I couldn't even save my friend. Dax, Sig is dying and I couldn't even help him." Jak stood up, his head hung low. His limp yellow-green hair fell over his eyes.

"Jak, don't talk like that! The injuries Sig has couldn't have been helped by you. You did your best by getting him here. Odin has the power to help him!" Daxter said over the increasing rain fall.

"And if she doesn't? What will happen?" There was a pause, only the patter of the downpour. Daxter was silent, knowing the answer but not wanting to voice it. "See you know it, but you don't want to say it. None of us do. By saying it, you accept it. Maybe those Troup Grimm members can help? I'll use my dark powers to find them..." Before Jak could transform, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

It was Ren. "Don't. You will lose yourself if you ask them for help. I don't know you very well or the man dying, but from how my sister acts, she cares for you two. It would kill her to fight you. I know that feeling," he looked away, "But you got to just hope for the best. You can't let the darkness win."

Jak looked at Ren, then back to the sky. "I'll go back in there...for Sig." Ren watched Jak reenter the Naughty Ottsel.

Daxter was at Ren's feet, he tugged on the pant leg, "Thanks," And soon followed Jak.

Inside all was quiet except for Sig's labored breathing and Odin's magic slight crackle. The old woman was sweating and breathing a little quick. The blue glow faded as she let out a breath. She formed hand signs and Pecker interpreted. Apparently the old mage done all she could. She said that Sig's condition got a little better, but his heart had wounds that time could only heal. Pecker finished off with a smile that Sig will be ok. "Odid says that Sig can't fight anymore because it would put too much strain on his heart. I'll make sure he leads a stress free life. Squwack!"

Jak fell to his knees and tears of joy ran down his already tear stained cheeks. "See, buddy! Sig will be ok!" Daxter patted Jak's arm; Jak meekly nodded.

Torn turned to the group, "Thanks a lot for your help. We probably couldn't have done it without you four."

"No problem!" Riza put her arms behind her head and winked, "It's our job to help out those in need." Charlie nudged her lightly in the ribs.

"We should be going," Josh mentioned. They all waved and bid their farwells. The four walked out and called the gummi ship. Once all boarded they headed to their next desintation, _Swords and Souls_. Unbeknowst to them, a pair of steely eyes watched their movements. With in seconds, the figure disappeared into the shadows.

TBC

I own Kiel, Dune, Celi, and her mother.

Reviews are my anti-drug...so is Mountain Dew, but you guys can give me reviews.


	18. Chapter 18: The King Falls

_Chapter 18: The King Falls_

After returning Haven City and Spargus back to normalcy, the crew journeyed back to _Swords and Souls_ to check on friends and return Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. When the gummi broke through the atmosphere, it was midmorning and the sky was a bright blue and white, wispy clouds dotted the wild blue yonder. The ship touched down several yards away from the Edgemaster's place. Riza was the first to jump out and Ren handed her Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, and the rest of team soon followed. They made to the door in a few minutes, Josh reached up to knock, but it swung open quickly before he could try. Xianghua stood there, a surprised expression on her face.

"Josh! Riza, Charlie! You're back!" Xianghua quickly embraced the twenty-something sage before her. "Something terrible happened! Kilik was kidnapped," tears welled up, threating to fall. She quickly wiped them away. Taking a deep, calming breath, she ushered the four in, telling Riza to bring the swords downstairs to the Edgemaster. Xianghua got the group drinks while Riza was gone and was introduced to Ren. When the keybearer returned minutes later Xianghua told the group the story of when Kilik was kidnapped.

"We were sparring for the entire morning, then we took a break at noon. I went in to get drinks and something to eat. When I came out, Kilik had his staff ready and staring down a man in a black coat, much like Terre's. He pointed at Kilik but I couldn't hear anything, and that's when Kilik charged," Xianghua's tears appeared as she remembered the fight, "The speed this guy moved at was unreal. Kilik couldn't keep up. I tried to join in, but Kilik stopped me. So I did the next best thing, I went to get the Edgemaster. When we returned, Kilik was struck in the back and fell, Kali-Yuga falling from his grasp," The tears rolled silently off her cheeks and on to her lap.

"The Edgemaster couldn't even fend off this fighter. He fell too. When the fighter looked at me, I froze. He walked over to Kilik's unconscious body and picked him up. They left in a dark portal. It's been two weeks," Xianghua was quietly sobbing, Riza put a reassuring arm around the girl's shoulders.

The team looked puzzled, except for Ren, his face was a ghostly white, his hazel eyes wide with fright, and mouth agape. "Ren, you ok, brother?" Riza looking at her older sibling.

"Xianghua, what kind of weapon did this fighter use?"  
Xianghua, puffy-faced and red-eyed looked at the elder Ukaizr, "Steel weapons, I believe. Why?" She wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I think I know the fighter you speak of. His name is Acier, and you didn't hear what he said, because he doesn't talk."

"Like a mime?" Charlie quipped.

Ren shook his head, "I wish he was a mime. He's mute, can't speak. old battle scar acrossed his neck," Ren gestured by dragging his thumb acrossed his throat, on his adam's apple. "His voice box was destroyed."

"But, "Xianghua started, "how did he conceal his weapons. I saw him throw about tenty kunai knives and used two long, broad, swords, however, his jacket was skin tight."

"That's his ability; he manipulates steel. I think he is able to use the iron in his blood and the carbon he lets out of his body when he breathes and turn it into steel. That way he can use any type of steel weapon. He's called the Silent Steel Assassin for those two reasons: He's silent and uses steel." The room was silent for some moments before a new voice entered the conversation. It was the Edgemaster,

"I see you told them about the odd fighter." Xianghua nodded. "Hmmm, yes, he was truly a remarkable fighter. I'm not surprised that Kilik or even I fell easily to him. His powers are not of this world. We were not use to that type of strength," the Edgemaster paused, gathering his thoughts. "But, perhaps you do, keyblader." Riza looked shocked and pointed to herself as if asking 'me?' and stood. "Yes, you. Xianghua and Kilik, as well as your companions, told me in great detail and enthusiam of your fight against Abyss. You might be able to contend with that being you call Acier.

"Thank you, Honorable Edgemaster," Riza smiled and blushed. Charlie nudged her with her elbow with a goofy smile on. He tilted his head with a smile. In the next room, a whistle blew out, "Ah, my tea. Well, I'll leave you to attend to these troubling matters." The Edgemaster walked out of the room."Hey!" Riza pounded her hand with her fist, "Maybe if we find Siegfried, he can help us like he did with Abyss and Nightmare."

Xianghua looked down, "After we fought against Abyss and you left, Siegfried disappeared. So I doubt we can find him in time." Riza looked down, crestfallen. "There is little you can do here. Kilik has been gone for two weeks and Acier didn't give a clue on where he took him."

"After Kilik was taken, did Heartless appear again?" Josh asked.

"I don't think so. Why? I thought you sealed this world off from them?"

"We did," Riza replied, "But they are reappearing. En masse."

"I see."

"How about anyone suspicous, besides Acier?" Ren voiced.

"Now that you mention it. I came back from Japan and China two days ago, soon after Kilik left. There was talk of an undefeated man with a pike taller than him, called himself The King. He's in Japan now, I believe," Xianghua informed, a confused look playing on her face.

In uniosn, the group shouted Tairon's voice, "That bastard," Ren cursed.

"You know him?" Xianghua gasped. She couldn't believe that her friends new that bloodthirsty creature.

"He's an old friend that turn against us," Riza gestured between herself and Ren. "The next battle might be the last we engage in. Ren, I  
say we fuse before the battle so we might have a slight advantage," Riza suggested.

"Fuse?" Josh, Charlie, and Xianghua questioned in a odd tone, mixed between shock and amazement.

"What?" the siblings acted like it was an everday thing.

Josh started, "Legend says that Sora, a keyblader of light, was able to fuse with his friends on his second journey with the aid of magical clothes. But you were able to do it without the help of such magic."

Riza looked at the sage with surprised experssion then looked down at herself, "Really now? Maybe it's a thing that is now passed through the keybladers," the ninja shrugged.

"Can we see this form?" Xianghua requested.

Riza looked to Ren and they both their heads, "Sorry, don't want to waste energy," Riza apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Maybe if you come with us to Japan you can see it," Charlie pointed out, "I really want to see this form as well!"

"Then it's decided, we head to Japan!" Josh exclaimed.

"However, it takes at least five days to get there by foot, if we hurry," Xianghua mentioned.  
"No problem!" Riza grinned. "We have a sure fire way to get there in less than a half an hour?"

Xianghua was taken back, "How?!"

"Easy! C'mon, we can leave now, grab your sword!" Riza raced out of the house. Xianghua went to retrive her sword.

Ren shook his head and chuckled, "And she's been like this while I was gone?" Josh and Charlie nodded slowly.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Charlie sighed. Xianghua returned moments after, sword in hand. she also informed the Edgemaster that they are leaving for Japan. Riza was already standing by the gummi ship, and ego filled smirk on her face, as if saying, 'Look! I was right!'

"Wow, this is your's?" she addressed the group, they all nodded. "Amazing. What are we waiting for?"

"My thoughts," Riza said, "exactly." The five of them headed into the the ship and seconds laters were airbourne, coordinates set for Japan. "Hey! Xianghua, look at this view!" Riza said excitedly, her face pressed against the multi-layed window. "Xianghua...?" the confused ninja turned around to see Xianghua was no where in sight. "Hey where did she go?"  
Ren sat in his seat with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. And eye opened and he pointed to the back of the ship,

"Bathroom. I'm betting airsickeness."

"Oh. That sucks," Riza continued to watch the scenary pass beneathe the ship.

Fifteen minutes later, Josh spoke up, "Hey, we're about to land, so be ready."

Riza got up from her seat and walked to the bathroom, "Hey Xianghua, you ok?"

"Fine...just a little motion sickness I guess."

"Ok, well, we're about to land and it's not safe in the bathroom."

"I'll be out in a second."

"Ok," Riza went back to her seat and fasten her seat belt. Xianghua returned moments later, slightly pale but she seemed better.

"Deploy landing gear, thrusters to minimum power, killing the engine," Josh said to himself, pushing the right buttons to excute the actions. The little ship responded and landed with out trouble amd without witnesses. "OK, you guys ready to take out Tairon?" Josh turned in his seat to face the team. They nodded, "Good let's go."

They exited the ship and it's cloaking device was turned on. They headed to the place where Xianghua saw the pike wielding man. After an hour of walking they made it to the area where the battles were being held.

"Is there no one brave enough and strong enough to challenge The King?!" the voice bellowed.

Ren and Riza ran toward the area, it was open and only barackated by steel bars, like a cage without a top, inside was the man they knew all to well; Tairon. They were about to challenage him but a man with a katana stepped forth. He was dressed in Samurai armour only covering his left arm and shoulder and his right forearm. He wore a blue gi with gold leaves with his right chest bare, a noticable scar in the upper right of his chest. A thick, red rope belt held up his black samurai pants with a white water wave-like desgin and hip armour. Leg armour and red straw sandales with white tabi finshed off the outfit. The man himself had a strong looking face, his long black hair held in a pony tail with stray strand falling about his face. A slight goatee was evident.

"Are you the one being so loud?" he asked in a rough voice, and tapped his right shoulder with his sword still sheathed.

"What if I am? Are you going to challenge me?" Tairon growled back, pointing his pike's uncovered blade at the samurai, the fresh blood dripped from the point. Apparently he didn't notice the two Ukaizrs.

"You seem like a worthy opponent. I will test my strength with you," the samurai leaped over the cage wall and landed crouched down. He stood slowly, he eyes locking with Tairon's in a fierce gaze."What is the name of the warrior I'll erase from this plain of exsitence?' The King smiled arrogantly.

"I don't see telling you my name when you won't live long enough to remember it, but if you must know. The name is Mitsurugi!" He drew his sword, placing the steath on his side, getting into his battle stance.

"Oh-ho! This is an honor! in the short time I've been here, your name appears many times in stories and legends of 'The One Man Army' or 'Demon'. You are the Grest Swordsman, Heishiro Mitsurugi!" he said more as a statement than a questioon.  
"I am, and you are dead!" Mitsurugi rushed in quickly, getting close to Tairon. he swiped his sword down low, but Tairon jumped and kicked Mitsurugi in the face sending him skidding across the ground. He got up and wiped the blood from his lip. He rushed in, swinging his sword with expert ppersion, but it was no use against The King.

With flawless movement, Tairon dodged each swing, and countered effectively, knocking the swordsman off balance. Tairon closed in, grabbed Mitsurugi's left arm, throwing him into the opposite side's bars. Closing in swiftly, The King wrapped his right hand around the samurai's throat. "How does it feel, Great Swordsman of the East, to have your life end in such a disgraceful manner?"

"I wouldn't know!" Mitsurugi freed himself by kneeing Tairon in the gut. The grip loosed after four hits. Mitsurugi knocked the fighter way with a punched to the face, sending Tairon several feet away. The samurai rubbed his neck, catching his breath.The King stood up, dusting himself off. "Damn it" he spoke in japanese.

"Today, Mitsurugi will become no more than a legend!" Tairon rushed forth, aiming to drive the pike right through the samurai. Mitsurugi braced for the blow as the blade bit deep into his left shoulder, piercing the armour like it was paper. "Die you washed up samurai!"

"You first bastard!" Riza kicked Tairon in the left shoulder, throwing him from his spot. She looked over her shoulder, "You ok, Mister?"

Mitsurugi grunted as he pulled the pike from his shoulder, "Fine..."

"Ren, get him out of here!" Riza made her stance infront of the staggering Tairon as Ren helped the bleeding warrior over the cage to safety.

"Josh, Charlie, Xianghua, get everyone out of here," Ren leapt back over the cage, back into the danger. He took his postion side-by-side to Riza.

"Who do they think they are? Interfering with my fight like that?" Mitsurugi scoffed.

"People with a grudge, that's who," Charlie explained. She lifted up the wounded fighter, and put his right arm around her shoulders, "Let's see if we could help you out

"Hmm, the Ukaizrs have returned. About time, I've been itching to tear you apart!" Tairon rushed forth, his eyes more demon than human, and swung his pike downward, just missing Ren. Those two launched themselves in a high speed duel with their lives on the line. The weapons clashed and blood was drawn. Tairon's pike was able to slice Ren's left arm. Ren growled in pain.

"Assault of the Pride!" Ren shot forward, slashing away, his blade slamming against The King's Pike.

"Get'em, Ren!" Riza cheered. Ren was in a berserk fenzy, his blade coming in inches to Tairon's flesh. The King didn't realize the true power of the Brave Lion until his blade slammed against the staff of his pike, the vibrations making his arms go slightly numb. Tairon countered but the slash missed; Ren ducked and launched his shoulder into Tairon's stomach, knocking the latter off balance, his grip on his pike loosening. Ren dismissed his blade and went in for melee attacks, punches to the gut and face finshing off with a powerful kick to the side. The kick had enough force to send Tairon through the steel bars of the cage and crashing into a nearby building. Cries of panic erupted as the people in the building scurried to safer shelters.

Ren stood, slightly panting, recovering from the boost of power. Riza ran over, slapping her brother on the back for a congratulations. "It's not over yet," he mentioned in a serious tone. A few seconds later, Tairon emerged from the wreck of a tea house. Scraped, bruised and slightly bleeding, The King stood erect, death in his eyes. The shine seemed to disappear. Ren summoned his Night Steel back as Riza readied her Keyblade.

"You have gotten stronger, Ren. But you're still no match for The King. Troup Grimm was disappointed when you left. They saw great potential in you. You can still come back," Tairon held out his human hand as to help Ren.

"Not a chance. I got what I wanted," he pointed to Riza, "and there is nothing you can sway me otherwise, Tairon!" Ren held Night Steel in front of him, the point aimed at the The King some distance away.

"Oh, there is a way. I can slay Riza right in front of you. As simple as a swing of my pike," a smirk crossed the villain's face.

"Not on you life, scumbag!" Riza roared, her Keyblade taking on a light blue hue, "Rage of the Vulpes!" The keyblader shot forward, Keyblade aimed to gut the smirking man. Tairon back flipped and kicked the girl in the chin, sending her upwards. The second he landed, he launched himself at the stunned teen, a flurry of punches and kicks finding their marks on her body. Her body fell from the air, Ren rushing and catching her just in time before he body slammed against the ground.

"Riza!" Charlie called. She gently lied down the semi-conscious samurai and drew her Elemental Blade of the Gods. Switching the power from steel to earth, she shot up at Tairon. "Earth Dragon Fist!" The heavy rock blade came down hard on Tairon. He tried to defend but the sword was too powerful. With a sickening crack Tairon was on the ground, clutching his left arm, crying out. Charlie landed several feet away from the twisting body of Tairon. Ren let Riza down, the silver haired girl walked over to Charlie, putting her hand on her shoulder."Thanks, we can take it from here. Ren!" Riza summoned her Keyblade, holding out her free hand. The boy nodded and dash forth, right hand extended left holding his blade.

A brilliant flash of light, and standing next to Charlie was Ukaizr. The being looked down a smiled. Charlie nodded and got out of the way. "A sorry I am to say this, Tairon, I wished that you were in a better shape. I'll feel guilty that I have to slay a pitiful creature."

Tairon stood, still clutching his severely broken arm, "This? This is nothing. Especially now that I can charge up the most powerful element my claw can wield. Blood..." The fused ninja looked confused until realization hit. "Yes! Come my pike!" Tairon held out his bloody claw, the pike returning to his grasp. "Pike Bloodbath!" The weapon began absorbing the blood collected from the claw, the staff turning a deep, dark crimson, the blade taking on a lighter shade. Tairon rushed forward, swining his pike with deadly expertise. The three weapons clashed, Ukaizr defending while Tairon attack with furious prowess. Ukaizr saw a momentary lapse in the attack, taking that moment to dodge. The blade came down hard, sending red bolts of energy every which way, Ukaizr dismissed the blades and back flipped several feet away, putting a safe distance between them before summoning the blades again. "You run?!"

"Hardly! Just getting warmed up." Ukaizr rushed forth with Ninja Rush, slamming the Night Steel against Tairon's pike, pushing back the latter. The twirled the Keyblade so the blade pointed down, bringing it across to knock away the pike. Finishing off with a powerful round house kick to The King's stomach, the body going limp. Ukaizr retracted the foot, quickly kneeing Tairon in the face, "Ukaizr Fox Claw!" the blades were dismissed and the fast-paced punches attacked Tairon with blinding speeds. But the swift attack was halted when Tairon caught a fist with his claw. He was breathing hard, blood trickled down his chin, internal bleeding already taking affect.

When he caught his breath, he looked Ukaizr dead in the eyes, "You won't leave this fight...alive." Before Ukaizr knew it, Tairon was kneeing the fused warrior in the gut, multiple times.Tairon finished up by tossing the immobile warrior in the air. He summoned his pike, holding it erect, butt on the ground, blade pointing to the sky; but the power of the crimson element was gone. Ukaizr stopped midair for a split second then began the decent to the ground; the only thing that will break the fall was Tairon's blade. Within two seconds and after a sickening wet stab, the limp body of the fused warrior was pierced with The King's blade.

The place was an eery quiet, everyone too stunned to say anything. Tears welled in Xiuanghua's and Charlie's eyes, Josh looked away. Mitsurugi mumbled about dieing by the way of the sword. Tairon chuckled, then dislodged the blade from the fallen warrior. The echoing sound of the still warm body hung in the tense air.

"Who is my next victim?" He growled in joy. It was all quiet, no one dared to move. With such a strong warrior gone, who could stand up to this monster?

Charlie fell to her knees, clutching her sides, she felt like she was going to be sick, "How could this happen? Riza was the keybearer. Ren was her brother. Both talented ninja. Dead. In an instant. Dead! _Dead!!_" she bellowed to the heavens.

Xianghua, wiping away her tears stepped forward, her No Name sword in her hand, "I'll kill you!" the usual joking tone of the woman's voice gone.

"You'll fall faster than that mess," Tairon gestured with his head to Ukaizr's still body.

Xianghua changed but was stopped when a small object embedded itself in front of her. Looking down, it was a kunai. Her eyes followed the invisible path to the thrower. "As you can see Tairon, I'm not done yet!" Everyone looked up to see Ukaizr standing proud, no wound where the body was stabbed. The other disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How in the hell did you survive?!" he roared, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Simple. Ukaizr's are master tricksters. It's in our blood. We can decive our foes and friends alike," the fused warrior looked the the gawking friends, "Sorry guys I tricked you. I had to if I wanted to trick him."

Charlie stood up, her head down, her sobbing had topped. Josh looked at her, and jumped back when her head snapped up, a fierce look in her eyes, "_Ukaizr Riza, if you can hear me, I'm so kicking your ass when this is over!!_" Charlie wiped away the left behind tears, her cheeks slightly tear-stained. But, if one was to look in her eyes, they would see a relieved soul.

Ukaizr chuckled. The gaze of the fused warrior was turned to Tairon, with the fire of the fighting spirit burning strong, "You're finished Tairon!" Ukaizr summoned the blades and went on the attack. Tairon scowled, drawing up his pike with his still mobile arm. He deflected the swipe from Night Steel and blocked the follow-up from the Keyblade, which pushed him back. Ukaizr continued the attack, the duel blades slamming against the pike's staff. Tairon dodged a double-downward swing, throwing his body weight into the fused ninja. The silver-haired warrior was knocked into the still standing bars, the wind knocked out of Ukaizr for a second before Tairon thrust the pike at the fighter. Ukaizr quickly brought Night Steel in front of the pike's blade, halting its attack, then knocking it away with the same blade. Ukaizr charged bring the Keyblade across, hoping to gut Tairon. No such luck. Tairon ducked the horizontal swipe, then leapt away, out of the remaining confines of the steel cage.

Jumping up, Ukaizr reared the Keyblade back, "Icy Daggers!" The blades of ice shot forth, slightly bigger with the added strength, in a sweeping arc, heading right for Tairon. He dropped his pike deliberately, holding out his claw, absorbing the daggers closest to him.

"Fool! King's Ice Cold Heart!" Taiorn threw and ice ball the size of a boulder . Ukaizr quickly threw the Night Steel at the ball, the blade was lodged in it. Ukaizr landed then jumped at the ball, kicking the blade threw, sending it toward the defenseless Tairon. He moved to evade it, but it was no use. The blade sliced along his lower left ribs. He fell ungracefully, clutching his side. The life fluid being absorbed into the claw. Ukaizr landed somewhere near the pained dark warrior, both blades in hand.

Ukaizr stepped nearer to Tairon, pointing the blade of the Brave Lion Keyblade toward The King's throat, "Give up and die."

"Isn't it, give up _or_ die?" Tairon gasped, staring up the blade into the duel-colored eyes of Ukaizr; left hazel, right blue-grey.

"Not in your case, scum. Any final words?" Ukaizr pressed the blade closer to the throat. The warrior held it there as Tairon stood up.

"Yeah, say hi to Satan for me, bastards!" He thrust his hand out, calling back his pike. Ukaizr turned only to meet the pike's blade to the gut. Blood spurted from the back wound where the blade exited, it started to dribble down quickly in the front. "Not so cocky, now are ya?!"

"Actually, I'm more astounded that you could fall for the same trick twice! Final Slash!" A bright flash, and everything was still when the light subsided. Ukaizr stood, blades outstretched to the sides, back to The King, Tairon stood erect, a silent scream portrayed on his face. "You see Tairon," Ukiazr stood straight as well, the back of the warrior still facing the pike weilder, "you never stood a chance against us. Now that it's finished, I hope that..." Ukaizr paused, looking over the right shoulder, a sneer on the battle hardened face, "That you burn in Hell." Tairon fell with a hard thud. The crimson life force oozing out of the slowly appearing slash marks, across his chest and back. The fused ninja let out a content sigh as a bright flash enveloped the individual. When it subsided, the Ukaizr siblings were standing side by side.

"It's over?" Riza looked to her brother.

"Yeah...it's over." He dismissed his blade and kneeled near Tairon's lifeless body. Or so he thought.

Tairon's clawed hand eached out, grabbing Ren by the wrist. The latter tried to struggle but refrained, seeing Tairon's eyes. They weren't sad, angry, or full with rage; nay, they looked happy and peaceful. "Ren...my old friend...for the crimes I've committed...I know...I'll be sent to Hell, but...but I wanted to...let you know...that..that you were the best...rival...a fighter could ask for..." his words trailed off was he slipped into the eternal sleep.

Ren stood after a moment's peace and turned to the group. He coughed, clearing his throat, "One less enemy to worry about." He walked off.

"Ren..." Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Riza acknowledged and watched her brother's retreating form.

"To the matter at hand," Charlie cracked her knuckles after a minute, "You, missy, are in some hot water."

"Now Charlie, look! I had to trick you guys. It was the only way we could win!" Riza ran before Charlie could pounce. The smaller teen leaped over some debris caused by Tairon's body slamming into it. Riza chuckled as Charlie growled. The two continued like that, Charlie chasing after the keybearer. Josh sighed and shook his head. He walked over to Mitsurugi and Xianghua. The girl was trying to mend the samruai's wounds.

"Do you need any help?" Josh stood behind the dark-haired girl.

She shook her head and smiled, "No, I got this. Thank you anyway. Hold still, Mr. Mitsurgui." The injured man grunted, slightly wincing as the bandage got tighter. "We'll watch over him at Edgemaster's. He should recover nicely."

"Mitsurugi," Josh addressed the man. The dark-haired man looked up, "Do remember seeing a man with steel colored hair that didn't talk and had an abundance of steel weapons?"

Mitsurgui thought for a second, "No, I can't say I have," he plainly stated. Josh nodded.

"We'll take you guys back to the Edgemaster's then we'll be on our way. C'mon, we're moving out!"

Charlie had Riza in a headlock, giving her a noogie. She halted her assault as Josh called. Riza walked over, rubbing her head, giving Charlie a death glare as she tripped over a stone, falling flat on her face. "What the...?" She turned over to see a dully shining stone. She picked it up and stood, polishing off the item. As it was all nice and shiny, Riza realized it was a gem! "Holy cow! A gem! I wonder how much I could sell this for!" She ran over to Josh who was helping Mitsurgui into the gummi; the sage called the vessel over some seconds ago. "Josh! Josh!" The active heroine called. Josh helped Mitsurgui in and turned to Riza. "Look! A gem!"

"I've heard. Now, let me see it." The sage looked the artifact over with a careful gaze. "My word! It's a summoning gem."

"Summoning...like Shippou and Mr. Bubbles?"

"Precisely. Hmm...Maybe I can try out that unsealing spell I learned a while back. When we're en route to the next world I'll unlock it."

"Sounds good," Riza smiled. She turned to see Ren walking back toward the gummi. His eyes held a sad look as he approached the sage and keybearer. "Ren."

"I'm ok. I'm just remembering the Tairon I knew. Not the beast we slew. The Tairon we knew died along time ago. That was not Tai, some cheap..." Ren paused to find the right words to describe the monster they fought, "Imitation. A puppet not worthy of the Tai we once knew." Ren continued into the ship, silently heading to his and Riza's room. Since he came aboard, he slept on the floor with blankets and a pillow.

"I hope he'll be ok. Let's go Josh." Riza followed her brother's trial after a minute of silence with the exception of birds chirping. The duo went into the ship and the engines roared to life, leaving the once mighty King face down in the dirt, dead.

The four were once again in interspace. Charlie at the helm this time; the ship was on auto-pilot, Josh didn't feel safe with his attack-first-think-second cousin at the wheel. Ren was still in his room, Josh trying to unlock the secret treasure of the summoning gem; the stone had a odd symbol, a horse head with wings. Riza was looking out the window, her fingers fiddling with the Soul Calibur keychain the Edgemaster gave back to her...

_"But why?" Riza looked up at the elder warrior, the blue sword keyhchain dangling from her fist. _

_"Because you should protect it. Anyway, that's not truly Soul Calibur. The real Soul Calibur is still sealed with Soul Edge. But when you brought my the two swords in their embrace, the sealing was not complete and I was able to milk some power from it to forged this."_

_"So, you some all-knowing forger of weapons?" Riza raised an eyebrow, swinging the keychain back and forth._

_The Edgemaster let out a hearty laugh, "Oh, heavens no! I trained under Hephaestus, Greek god of blacksmiths. I tinker with the art every now and then."_

_"So...you made this, for me?" Riza looked at the keychain in wonder._

_"Yes keybearer. Soul Calibur might assist you on your journey. Take care, Warrior of Light." Edgemaster placed his large, calloused hands on the slender shoulders of Riza. Riza nodded her head, gripping the keychain tightly._

The crew left shortly after, saying the farewells and promising the return Kilik. The silence was broken by Josh cursing in exasperated fury. "Damn it! I can't unlock the gem."

"It's ok Josh. Charlie, what are the reading for the next world?" Riza turned her attention the the lightly snoozing warrior.

"What?! I wasn't sleeping!" Charlie flailed, almost falling out of her seat.

Riza chuckled as Josh just sighed, "Idiot, I know you were sleeping, just check the reading for Sly's world and Cherushi's"

Charlie straightened herself out and check the monitors. "Hmm, Sly's place seems ok, pretty normal. However, Cherushi's world trouble. I say we head ther. Maybe you can ask Cherushi if she could unlock that gem for ya," Charlie turned around in the seat, looking at Josh, who was glaring at the stone in question.

"Sound's good! Onwards! To _Sea of the Serpent!_" Riza called, thrusting her fist in the air.

TBC

Reviews are the writers' sugar! And Niko loves sugar!


	19. Chapter 19: The Real Oracle

_Chapter 19: The Real Oracle_

It was in the afternoon, close the the evening. A cool breeze blew off the cooling sea waters as the day turned to dusk then dusk to dark. The night took on a calming atmosphere as the stars appeared in the dark blue sky. The waves slowly rolled in and out as if the full moon was tugging and and pushing the waters itself. The white sand layed untouched even after the hot day that proceeded this serene setting. Off the beach and more inland, mothers tuck children into their cribs and beds as fathers sat down in a rocking chair near the little ones' beds and open up a big book of bed time stories. After a story or two, the fathers would turn out the lights and turn on the night lights or leave the door open a crack so the children will have a night light to chase away any night terror that dares to capture their dreams.

But, there was one child that still stood on that white sand, the night breeze playing with her hair. A child that didn't have a mother to tuck her in at night, a child that stands there waiting for her father to return. Word was sent a fort night that he would return home soon, but soon has past. "Papa..." her voice was whispered to the wind...

"Are we almost there?! C'mon! I wanna see that little ankle-biter!" Charlie joyfully chimed.

"We'll be there in three minutes, keep your shirt on!" Josh commanded in a fatherly tone. He pressed a few buttons, the landing sequence running through the ship's mainframe.

Riza walked out her her room, Ren close behind. His afflicted sense of being seemed to be gone or, at least, well-hidden. The male ninja took on a tranquil appearance, calmly sitting down buckling up for landing, as did the females of the crew. "So, who's this Cherushi you wanna see?"

"She's a dragon," Riza replied plainly like it was every day that a seemingly ten year old girl can turn into a dragon.

Ren nodded then shook his head, "Wait, what?! This 'ankle-biter' is a dragon?" Ren leaned forward, surprise evident on his face.

"Yeah. Never seen a dragon before?" Josh commented, eyes still on the computer screen and controls.

"Can't say I have."

"You're in for a treat!" Riza smiled.

The gummi ship deployed it's water landing gear and skidded across the water's surface. Seven yards away, on an old, wooden fishing ship was an old fisher, reeling in his latest catch. The waves from the gummi's wake rocked the ship, making the man nearly fall over board. "Damn hooligans! Watch it!"

The gummi stopped as the hull reached the shore, digging in deep. Riza was the first out, landing softly on the sand. She took a deep breath, taking in the sea air, "Ah! It's good to be back!" The teen hollered. She turned around to watch her crew mates exit as well. Not a second after she turned, something small crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ri-_za!!!_"

"Well what d'ya know!" Charlie said as she landed on the sandy beach, "It's out favorite ankle-biter!" Indeed, Cherushi had attached herself to the midsection of the silver haired girl.

"Hey Cherushi..." Riza gasped, trying not to eat sand. "Could you get off?"

The little girl nodded and unlatched herself from the younger Ukaizr. "I missed you all!" Cherushi stared at the the three recognizable faces and then the one not-so recognizable. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ukaizr Ren, Riza's older brother. You must be Cherushi," Ren extended his hand.

Cherushi grabbed it, "Hi-ya! Hey! You're the silver-haired guy in my vision that was gonna betray Riza! Did that happen? Huh? Did it come true? Did you betray her?" She jumped up and down, with vigor.

Ren looked at her with a confused face, "...Not...exactly..."

The girl looked defeated, "Aw..." They looked at the girl with an odd look. "I'm sad because it didn't come true."

"So what's up? What's been happening?" Riza asked, patting the girl's shoulder. Cherushi's child-like demeanor disappeared and became sullen.

Tears welled up in the little eyes, "Horrible..." The four looked unsettled at the youngster.

"What happened?" Charlie inquired.

Cherushi replied that her father hasn't returned from his trip to help the fight between two warring whale pods. He was suppose to return a week later, but it's been three weeks now and no sign of papa. Cherushi latched on to Riza once again, more out of need then excitement. "It's ok. C'mon let's get you something to eat." Riza held the girl's hand.

"Hey!" Josh summoned his staff, "I know what'll cheer you up!" Josh went into his summoning ritual, summoning forth the mighty Mr.Bubbles. But in this case, it was the mini Mr.Bubbles. His bowl appeared as well as some water. he plopped in and the bowl was in Cherushi's small hands.

"Mr.Bubbles!" She hugged the bowl as Bubbles hugged the inside. "Jawsh this makes me feel better, t'ank you!"

The six left the beach to search for some food. They couldn't remember the last time they really ate. The instant noodles on board weren't filling enough. They found a little vendor selling stew and soup. Cherushi ordered the clam chowder, Riza ordered shrimp and noodles, Charlie ordered salmon stew, Ren had trout with broth and Josh went for the beef and noddles, Cherushi pulled out some fishy-flakes for her scaly friend.

With their bellies full and taste buds in heaven the six departed, Josh was suck with the bill. "Jerks..."

Cherushi was enjoying the ride she got on Riza's shoulders, Mr. Bubbles' bowl resting on Riza's head, "So, Cherushi, have you seen anything suspicious happening after we left?"

"No. Nothing."

"Hmm..."

"Well, if it ain't my first mate," the gruff voice aged by the weather surprised Riza. She turned to see Old Man Flippers, the dolphin-man that helped with her fight against Eau.

"Old Man Flippers!" Riza cheered.

"Old Man Flippers?" Ren looked at Josh with a look of pure confusion.

"He's a friend. Helped us out in a fight against Troup Grimm when we were last here."

"What are you doing around these waters again?" Flippers asked.

"Heartless," Riza said without missing a beat.

"Hmm...I thought as much. A week ago, while fishin', I caught a glimpse of that serpent beast that attacked us when you were here. My catchin' hasn't been the same. I was hopin' you know what's up?"

Riza nodded, "Definitely Heartless. We'll stop'em Old Man. You can count on me!"

"I know. Now, it's gettin' late. Let me take you whippersnappers back to my place so can catch some shut eye."

"So they return..." a shadowed figure whispered as the group past his line of view. He pulled out a small communicator. A flip of a switch and the small red light went on, "Sir Eau, they've returned. Should I have the Heartless attack?"

_Wait for tomorrow. Let them rest,Tsunami. Hah...hahahaha...hahahahhahaha!_ Eau's crackle cut out was his subordinate, Tsunami shut off the communicator.

"Why wait? They're vulnerable now."

On the other communicator was Eau. His laughter died down, and his plan fell through his mind. "One, I capture Panlong from that world, I'll have unlimited control over water and power beyond belief. Just maybe, next to the princes power, we could use his power to open the Final Door." Eau chuckled more while sitting on the edge of the pool that was the size of four Olympic swimming pools.

Tonnerre stood at the door, Eau's back turned to her. Even though they were just host bodies to the elements they house, she still felt she had some kind of feelings toward the water martial artist. "Eau..." Maybe this will be the time to tell him. She might not get another chance...

Morning of next, Cherushi was standing on Old Man Flipper's porch, the sun was peeking over, turning the dark of night to the light of morn. "Papa...Come home." The ten year old's whispers were taken by the wind. The light breeze kicked up dust and played with her long pig tails. In her hands was Mr. Bubbles, who contently swam in a small circles in the clear bowl. The small shark noticed a slight ripple on the surface of his bowl. Tilting his head up, he saw, though the distorted water, that his friend was quietly crying. How he wished he was an animal of the land so he could comfort her physically. Mr. Bubbles did his best to comfort her mentally, but there was just so much he could do.

"Cherushi?" It was Ren. He came around the corner of the house to see Cherushi staring out into the sea, a sad look on her face; the same when she was talking about her missing father. "There you are," Ren smiled at the girl, putting his arm around Cherushi's shoulders. "How you doin', kiddo?"

"I could be better. Ren?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you...did you lose your dad?" She look at him hesitantly, not sure that the question was welcomed.

The silver haired youth stared at the ocean, silent for a few moments. Cherushi looked down, feeling she over stepped a line. "Yes." Her head shot up. "He was...killed in the line of duty. When I twenty-three, three years ago, I was on a mission with him, along with other ninja from my village. The mission was a trap and he was killed by the enemy. I left the village after that. I thought I was alone, just a shadow floating in and out of the world. That was until I found Riza. I now feel I have a purpose, a reason to live," He shook his head and knelt down, putting his gloved hands on Cherushi's shoulders, staring into her golden eyes, "Enough about me. Cherushi, you're father will return. I'll make sure of it."

Cherushi broke from the contact and put Mr.Bubbles down to her left. She embraced Ren, tears spilling slightly form her tawny orbs, "T'ank you, Broder Ren!" Her thanks muffled by his shoulder.

Ren hugged her back, "No problem," his face took a somber look. it was the right choice to tell her the watered down version than the truth.

Mr.Bubbles smiled a toothy grin _She has friends. That's good._

"Breakfast!" Old Man Flippers called from the house, the smell of pancakes making there way to the nostrils of the two outside.

Ren stood up, "C'mon let's go eat." Cherushi nodded and gathered up Mr.Bubbles into her arms. Before she turned inside, She looked the ocean.

_Soon Papa...Soon. With their help, I'll find you._

Deep in a cave, a dragon's roar echoed out, shaking some stalactites from the ceiling above. "You won't get away with this! Do yo uknow who I am! I'm the mightiest dragon alive! I.."

"Shut yer yap, fish-breath!" Tsunami cut off the ranting reptile. "I know _exactly_ who you are, Panlong. That's why you are in this cave with your claws in shackles and you neck bound with a pretty steel collar. Now, if you would so _kindly_ shut that over-sized trap of your's, I can contact my master." With a few keystrokes, Tsunami contacted Eau. When the water master's face came on the screen, Tsunami began to speak. But before he could utter a word, a powerful jet of water destroyed the computer screen as well as damaging the entire machine. "_Son of a bitch!_" The shackles unsnapped and the collar opened, freeing the mighty dragon. "Get back here!"

Panlong muttered something in a dracoian language, possibly a curse. He was gone, under the water that was just yards away from the computer.

"Damn it..._Damn it!!" _Tsunami slammed his fist against the destroyed computer.

_I'm coming, Cherushi!_ In the water, Panlong extended to his full length, five houses. he felt better after being in that small, cramp cave for over two weeks.

"Wow!" Riza burped, "Excuse me. That was awesome! You know how to cook Old Man!" Riza leaned back on the wooden chair.

"You better fill up, Riza. We need you at full strength when we go to rescue..." Ren began.

"Cherushi!" a voice from outside called, deep and masculine.

"Yes, Cherushi's..."

"Papa!!" Cherushi finished.

"Can I finish my own sentence, please?!" Ren growled as Cherushi ran out of the house toward the sea. She was soon followed by the rest.

She leaped over the porch railings, landing on the sandy path running towards the beach. Standing there, the waves lapping at his heels was Panlong, Cherushi's lost father, soaking wet and human. She leaped when she made it to the beach, landing in his arms, sending them both into the mud and small waves.

"Hey, little wave," Panlong smiled as he stood. He was still in slight pain and was exhausted, but just being near his beloved daughter was enough to give strength; even if it was just to say hello. "Cause any commotion while your old man was gone? Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, then settled into a smile. Cherushi was too overcome with emotion to answer. "Let's get you inside." The elder dragon carried his weeping child into Old Man Flippers house, laying her down on the bed. She cried herself to sleep.

"So," Ren walked in as Panlong was tucking his little wave in, "You're her father?" he asked in a relieved tone.

"I am. You are? Sorry I walked by without an introduction," Panlong bowed his head.

"Ukaizr Ren. She's a sweet kid," Ren walked over to stand by the small bed. "I'm just glad that she didn't lose you." Ren walked out, leaving Panlong somewhat confused by the youth.

Panlong entered the dinning room/kitchen in Flippers house. Riza, Charlie, and Flippers were sitting at the table, sipping a cool drink. Josh was sitting on a stool near a window and Ren was resting against the door frame that lead from the bedrooms to the dinning room kitchen combo. Panlong stood in the doorway, the side of his eye looking at Ren. His head was down and eyes were closed, arms crossed over his chest.

"I guess I should explain." Everyone's eyes were on the elder dragon. He took a breath, "It started two weeks ago, when I was suppose to return home from the peace treaty between two feuding whale pods. Well, it ended earlier than expected, both coming to terms quite easily. Well, was I was en route back here, I sensed a deep darkness. As protector of these waters, I went to investigate. The next thing I knew, darkness surrounded me. Even my strongest technique couldn't break through it. I was captured."

Riza watched the man. His garb was that of a high priest or oracle. He looked to the group, his eyes held a battle-worn soul but nevertheless looking for peace. He had a look of someone you could depend on. Riza was glad Cherushi had her dad back. It makes her wish she could go home to her's. "The important thing is that your back, Lord Panlong," Riza smiled.

"I must thank you all for being so nice to my daughter in my extended absence."

"No problem!" Riza gave him a thumbs up.

"I want to do something for you, all of you. But how about an introduction so my gift is appropriate."

"I'm Kuzumakii Charlie. A swordswoman from the Heart Kingdom with a sword that controls the elements."

"I'm Itoh Josh. A sage from the Hearte Kingdom as well, my staff holds the powers of the elements, too. Charlie and I are seeking our monarchs. We're cousins."

"Ukazir Ren. A swordsman of the night element. I'm also known as the Brave Lion."

"I'm Ukaizr Riza. I'm Ren's little sister. I was chosen by the Keyblade to be its wielder."

Panlong froze. _The keybearer!_ "You are hunted by the Troup Grimm," Panlong said. More of a statement than a question.

"I am. When you were captured, did they mention me?"

Panlong nodded, "Numerous times. They say you are a thorn in their side. How old are you that you are causing so much trouble?"

"Sixteen."

Panlong laughed, "My word! Quite the youngster! Are you all around the same age?" Charlie said she was eighteen, Josh mentioned he was twenty and Ren fished off by saying he was twenty-six. "Such youth to be fighting the evils of the Troup Grimm."

"It comes with the job," Charlie joked.

"Let's head outside." They went to the beach. Panlong brought Cherushi who was awake and back to her energized child-self again. Mr. Bubbles in her arms. "Now! I'll start with you, Mr. Ukazir." Panlong took out a small orb, which started to glow a bright light. He held it in his right hand. The orb started to levitate.

"Ren," he said as he stood in front of the oracle.

"Of course," Panlong chuckled. "I give you the Ring of Pride," the orb shot a beam of light onto Ren's left index finger. "The wearer will inherit the power of the lion. With it, your speed, strength, and defense will increase hundred fold." the small steel ring with a lion's head took form as it fitted perfectly to Ren's finger. The ring seemed made for him. He could feel his power growing to new heights.

"Thank you," he bowed.

"Now, Itoh Josh." Josh stepped in front of the oracle. "For you, the Sage of Hearte, I bestow upon you the Staff of Dragons. You now have control over every element, the wisdom of the dragons before me, and their power. Use it well," From the orb, another brought light shot before Josh. The formless light took shap of a long staff with a western dragon's head on top, it's mouth agape, its eyes were two blue gems. The staff itself was a tough steel, but light. From the dragon's neck to a quarter down. it was lined with a single blade, decorated to look like dracoian spikes. The end of the staff coiled into the end of the the dragon's tail.

"Thank you, Lord Panlong. I was also wondering if you could unlock this stone?" Josh took out the summoning gem they found.

"Hmm...Let's see." Panlong held the gem as the orb floated above it. With a flash, the gem was glowing brightly, floating up high. In a burst, the gem shattered, producing a winged horse.

"I don't believe it!" Josh cried.

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"That's Pegasus. He is Hercules' winged steed. But they must be over a thousand years old. They fought alongside Sora. Why is he a summon? I bet the Troup Grimm is behind this."

"Well, this makes everything easier, Pegasus dismissed." The horse turned into a ball of light, making residence within the Keyblade.

"Now then, Kuzumakii Charlie, Warrior of Heart."

"Sire," Charlie bowed.

"I give you the Demigod Chain."

"Demigod Chain?" Charile inquired as a beam of light from the small orb shot at her belt. The beam whipped around to her back. As the light subsided, a chain attached to her belt loops appeared.

"Yes. The Demigod Chain is a partner piece to the Element Blade of the Gods you wield. It powers up the blade's abilities, giving the elemental magic a phenomenal boost."

"Thank you, sire," Charlie bowed again and stepped to the side.

"Ukaizr Riza. Step forth."

"Lord Panlong," Riza nodded her head.

"Hmm...Curious, the orb is telling my to tell you to bring out your Keyblade. The Key of the Ukaizr."

Riza did as instructed. She withdrew her Keyblade switching the keychains. In her hand was her first Keyblade, the one she believed her father helped her acquire. When she faced Uso the first time when he was a Heartless, it seemed her father's spirit helped her in that tight squeeze. So, her father's favorite blade was now part of the Keyblade.

"Good." The orb glowed brightly, shooting a beam at the keychain. When finished, the keychain changed slightly. Behind the fox crest was the Roman numerals for two in an 'x'. The Keyblade then changed. It was enveloped in light, slowly changing. After a minute, the blade emerged. It was the Key of the Ukaizr, Mark II. The blade was her father's with a curled foxtail for the key's teeth. The guard was a simple grey rounded rectangle with the sword's handle. The hilt connecting the blade to the guard was a fox head, with the sword's blade coming out it's mouth. "Now, the blade's special ability..."

Riza was too wrapped up in the Keyblade's appearance. "How cool!! This is amazing!"

"Ahem!" Panlong coughed into her hand.

Riza straightened up, "Sorry, sir!"

"It's quite alright. Now, the special ability. Next to your natural abilities being increased, this Keybalde can take your elemental magic and add it to your normal attacks. It also unlocks the techniques of your family's style of fighting."

"How do you know about my family's style?"

"The forest demon your ancestor helped is an old friend of mine. He told my about your family over the time as he watched from his forest."

"No way! So I know all the Ukaizr-Kyuubi techniques?! Awesome!" Riza ran far from the group, but close enough were they can see her. She turned to the see and lifted her Keyblade, "Spinning Shinobi Slam! Ice!" She began to spin the blade and ice crystals began to form around it. She threw the blade across the waves, freezing the water under the blade. "Nice!!" She held her hand out the call back the Keyblade. With a bright flash, the Keyblade was back in her grasp.

Cherushi smiled. Her life was back to normal. Next to her, though, a dark shadow appeared.

"Cherushi! Look out!" Riza ran toward the girl, but a trident wielding Heartless knocked her back. Before Panlong could get a hold of her, a ninja in a dark blue outfit scoped her up and disappeared. The next they saw of the dark blue ninja, he was on top of a Heartless head. The same Heartless that Eau controlled.

"Want your daughter back, Panlong? Forfeit your dracoian powers to me!" The ninja held out Cherushi by the collar of her dress, the girl dangling over the sea water, one hundred feet in the air, her arms bound with rope. He was a quick ninja.

"Cherushi! You want my powers!" Panlong grabbed the orb and put it in his sleeve, "Here they are!" Panlong transformed into a mighty dragon, as long as five houses.

"Wrong answer!" The ninja laughed. He dropped Cherushi. Riza, who just finished off the Heartless that stopped her, rushed toward the sea.

"Pegasus!" Riza summoned the horse and jumped on his back and caught Cherushi just in time. Pegasus swooped high after Riza caught the girl. "You ok, kiddo?" Cherushi nodded. "Good." Riza untied he ropes, freeing the girl's limbs.

"Damn keybearer..." Tsunami muttered. He turned the dragon in front of him. "Looks like you lucked out Panlong. Lucky for you, the keyblader was here or your precious daughter would have torn apart by the sharks." Tsunami lept off the beast's head and landed on the sandy shore.

"She can handle herself. She has a shark for a pet!" Panlong growled. He dived into the water and popped out. His throat expanding then shrinking as a water blast was fired from his jaws, "Destructive Waters!" Tsunami held out his hand, halting the water, the attack falling harmlessly onto the shore.

"I wasn't talking about your normal sharks, dragon oracle. I was talking about my Heartless Sharks!" Four sharks, the size of two great white sharks, jumped out of the water, making a b-line to Panlong. Their dark colors, black on top purple on bottom stood out in the bright sun. Panlong roared, not hindering the sharks one bit. Panlong dodged the first two shark but grabbed the third and hurled it toward the fourth, destroying them both. The first and second shark made a sharp turn, saliva-drenched jaws opened wide as they connected with the dragon oracle's back. Panlong howled in pain as he flung the sharks off with his whip-like tail.

Watching from Pegasus, Cherushi and Riza watched the exchange, lasting at most a minute. "Papa. Papa! Riza we gotta help him!" Cherushi pleaded while looking at the Keyblade Mistress.

"I agree. OK Cherushi. Can you transform and help him out while I take out Tsunami?"

Cherushi nodded, "Leave it to me!" Cherushi dived in the reappearing in her dragon form, "Let's go!" She growled excitedly.

"Let's go!" Riza raced alongside of her while riding Pegasus, Keyblade in hand. Cherushi sped forth, quickly closing the distance. "You're mine!" Riza leapt off the horse's back and attacked Tsunami. Pegasus disappearing in a ball of light.

Tsunami turned to see a Keyblade aimed for him. "Not good enough keybearer," in a puff of smoke, Tsunami summoned a kunai, blocking Riza's attack.

"You'll be dead soon enough!" Riza pushed harder, the steel of the weapon grinding, sending sparks everywhere.

"What do you hope to achieve? My master will get the dragon's power and use it for his purposes! You can't stop it, keyblader. The end is here and you failed. We've won."

"Never! As long as I wield this Keyblade, you will never win." She jumped back, and fired an Ember Buster spell, which Tsunami canceled out with a ball of water he used fro the sea next to him. Tsunami disappeared in dust cloud of sand appearing behind the teen. Riza dodged his punch and waited for him to land to hooked her right leg with Tsunami's left, then pushed him down, pulling out a kunia to hover dangerously close to his throat. "Just die."

"You first." Tsunami kicked Riza in the gut, danger avoided. The keybearer fell next to the water ninja, clutching her stomach. Riza rolled away, just missing Tsunami's follow-up strike with his three pronged kunai. Riza jumped away as Tsunami got up, drawing the kunai from the ground. "You're dead! Heartless!" Sea-King's Pawns, the trident wielding Heartless, showed up, as well as neo-shadows and Dark Sharks, the shark Heartless that attacked Panlong.

"Damn it. More distractions?!" Riza charged, but was stopped.

"Ixion Giga Spark!" The thunder super-spell destroyed the the beast but only stunned the Dark Sharks. "I got them! Go after Tsunami!" Josh called.

Riza thanked Josh and headed toward Tsunami, noticing that he was engaged in battle with her brother. Ren's sword strikes came swift and strong like a lion's paw. His swipe missed but the force from the swing pushed Tsunami back, making him lose his balance.

_This is it! _"Icy Daggers!" the small ice blades flew from Riza's Keyblade, freezing Tsunami's feet to the white sand. "Rain of Steel!" Riza threw her blade over Tsunami, "Thunder!" The Keyblade exploded into a thousand kunai and shuriken, enveloped in electricity. All the blade struck the water ninja head-on. Ren dodged just in time before the smoke screen of sand damaged his eyes and the strikes of electrically charged steel.

As the sand settled and every one's eyes are on the spot were Tsunami was struck. Everyone was shocked to see all that was there was slightly charred and glassy sand. "You missed, keybearer. But you were unbelievably close!" Tsunami announced from the air. He dodged the attack! A smug look was on the face of the dark blue ninja.

It looked like he was standing on air, but because of his ability to control water, he was able to stand on the water molecules in the air, blown off from the sea breeze. His communicator bleeped alive. "Damn it, now is not the time!" But he answered it anyway.

_Tsunami, retreat._

"_What?!! Are you freaking kidding me!!_ I am just about to end the keybearer's life and you tell me to retreat?"

_Yes._

"Well, hell to you!" Tsunami went to shut off the communicator but Eau had other plans. Eau, since he's Tsunami's creator, was able to destroy him. Eau simply began to sap Tsunami's powers, draining him of his water-manipulation ability. Tsunami gasped and gripped his chest, losing the hold over the water molecules holding him up. He began to fall. "Fine! I'll retreat!" as Tsunami fell, Riza threw a kunai, stabbing his right thigh. He let a pained scream and wasn't able to save himself from landing on the glass that Riza created with her thunder Rain of Steel. Ren, while Tsunami was talking to Eau, carved the glass into a spike. "Damn you Eau! Curse you keybe-" Tsunami was cut off abruptly as the spike impaled him through his left lung, slicing his heart. He began to cough blood as it flooded his damaged lung.The blood clogged his throat so he couldn't speak. The Heartless dragon was destroyed by Panlong with a powerful blast. With Tsunami's remaining strength, he summoned the three pronged kunai and threw it at Panlong, who was not paying attention, too tired with his fight with the Heartless. By the time he realized the kunai, it was too late. He was struck awkwardly with the kunai. The blade struck him in to the upper right chest, just above his lung. The dragon grimaced, falling to his left side.

"_Papa!!!_" Cherushi cried as she ran to her father's side. Tsunami died with a satisfied grin.

"Panlong!" Riza ran to join Cherushi as her father fell back. Cherushi put her father's head on her lap, tear streamed down her cheeks.

"Papa...you can't die. You just got back."

"I'll be fine, my little wave," Panlong winced at the stabbing pain.

"Don't move sire," Riza slid next to him, looking at the wound accessing the best was to proceed. "Do you feel liquid in your lung?"

"No," he whispered. Riza smiled a little.

"Good, that means your lung is unharmed. Josh, let me see your cloak," Riza turned on her knees.

"What for? Hey!" she tugged as Josh yelped, "Hey!" _Rip!_ "Yo! Who said you can take that off?!" Josh looked at he piece, it was at least three feet long; the whole bottom of his cloak. She proceeded to tear a smaller piece off. From her ninja pack, she took out small adhesive strips. She tore his garb, exposing his chest. Blood trickled from the wound, the kunai holding much of it back.

Riza turned back to Panlong, "This might hurt a bit." She gripped the kunai's handle and pulled out quickly. The human growled a low dragon-like growl of pain. The blood began to flow freely and unhindered. She placed a piece of cloth on his wound, then applied the adhesive strips. _Good thing Josh's cloak is thick, it'll be a good bandage until we can get him back to Old Man Flippers. Hopefully the captain has some bandage wraps. _Riza took the remaining bigger piece and wrapped it over the wound and across his left shoulder, then brought the other half around his back to meet the other end, tying the two ends over his shoulder. "This should hold till we get to Flippers. Ok, Ren and Josh, you two hold under his back, me and Charlie will grab his legs and arms. Char, get his legs." The four quickly acted.

Cherushi walked outside, her father fast asleep, only to see Ren staring out into see; his expression was of deep thought. But before she could utter a word or be noticed by the boy, his expression drastically changed. From deep thought it became one of shock then to anger. She followed his eyes too see a man standing on the beach, several yards away from the house, grey hair and a scar across his throat. Ren hoped over the railing, summoning his Night Steel. "Ren!" But he adolescent's call fell on deaf ears.

"Acier. What do you want?" Ren growled with the ferocity of an angered lion. The mute simply pointed at the twenty-six year old. "Me?" The assassin nodded. "Why?" The steel master scribbled something on a notepad, tearing of the page then throwing it to Ren's feet while attached to a kunai. Ren read the page :_You are a Prince_. is all it read. "A prince?" Ren looked at the steel-haired fighter. Ren realized what Acier meant. Acier's job was to find all the Princes of Heart. The assassin called him a prince. He's a prince. Prince of Heart. "How?"

_This guy asks too many questions!_ Acier rolled his eyes as he dashed forward. Ren snapped out of his trance to ward off the metal mute. Ren swung his blade but it missed as Acier disappeared. He reappeared behind him, grabbing his jacket then throwing him into a dark portal Acier created. Within a second they were both gone. Cherushi ran toward the beach to find nothing but a small slip with numbers and letters. She headed back to the house.

"Riza!" Cherushi cried. Riza ran out of the house upon hearing her name called in such a urgent manner. Riza asked the little girl what happed and Cherushi said that Ren was kidnapped.

"By who?" Riza asked, but she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Some guy in a black jacket and grey hair. From what I could see, he had a scar across his neck. He pulled Ren into a black hole looking thing. He left this."

"Acier. Charlie! Josh! We gotta go!" Riza yelled, gripping the paper tightly, trying to keep her emotions in check. She looked down at Cherushi, "Tell your dad and Old Man Flippers thanks for everything."

"Where are you going?" Cherushi asked, her eyes taking on the salty water of tears.

Riza smile a sad smile and kneeled down. She gave Cherushi a warm hug and pushed her back, her gloved hands not leaving Cherushi's shoulders, "I gotta save my brother." Riza smiled a more confident smile. She stood and turned to leave as Charlie and Josh made their way outside.

"Wait," Cherushi put her hands together and summoned a small ball of light. "My gift...to you. Unlimited supply of shurikens, kunai, and smoke bombs." The ball of light floated toward Riza's ninja bag, floating in side, a flash of light and then subsided.

"Thanks," Riza winked then ran to catch up.

"Riza! You'll find Ren! Tell him he's greatest next to you!!" Cherushi waved at her 'older sister'.

Riza, turned and waved, "Will do!" With that, they were gone.

They team was en route to Sunset Suburbia to talk with Nyte and Dae and tell him the latest news. The meeting was brief to save time. Dae found the coordinates for the Troup Grimm's world, the ones that were on the paper Acier left.

Before they could leave, a familar little mage burst through the door, her oversized robes draping over her.

"Pandora...?" Josh looked at the short girl.

"Aye. I came to give you the most powerful weapon against the Troup Grimm _and_ Trinity."

"What?!" the party gasped.

"Aye. Pandora's Box is the weapon that will stop those villains," Pandors produced the very box that Josh studied not too long ago from her robes. "This is the very device that started this. The person that is now the vessel for the leader of the Trinity opened this box to gain ultimate power. He weilds the destructive force of light."

"But I thought we fought _for_ light?" Riza questioned. Was her whole journey in vain?

"This is true, but not correct." The group shared a collective look of utter confusion. "What I mean is that you fight for light, all that is good and true while the Trinity leader is the element of light."

"So, how do we use Pandora's Box?" Josh inquired.

"Defeat the being that is light's vessel. Once he's defeated, 'the one that holds the key will capture light.' So goes the prohesy that comes with that box. I got the note right here."

"I'll open Pandora's Box?" Riza said, drawing her Keyblade. "But I thought opening it is bad."

"It is, when the elements are in the box to began with. Right now, it's no more threating to the universe than a paper weight. Keyblader of Light, you must stop these autrocities. For the hope of all life."

"Hey, that's what I was gonna do," Riza chuckled.

"I'll hold the box untill the time is right," Josh grabbed the box.

"But hold on!" Charlie piped up. "If these things we're fighting just energy, then why are they after the Final Door, as the twins put it?"

"Simple, they want the Final Door to give them a full being. They are only body and energy. They need a heart to be real. And the only door that give that is..."

"Kingdom Hearts," Dae and Nyte uttered, flabbergasted at the revelation.

"Aye. Kingdom Hearts."

"So we gotta stop them before they open the door," Josh mentioned.

"Sounds simple enough," Charlie smirked.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Riza dashed out the door, yelling thanks to the twins and Pandora. Josh and Charlie followed soon after.

The final clash was upon them.

TBC

Reviews makes the world go round. Don't stop the world. We all might just fly off.


	20. Chapter 20: Revealed

_Chapter 20: Revealed_

In the gummi ship, the three warriors traveled to world of the Troup Grimm. The party members were: Josh the Sage of Hearte, Charlie the Warrior of Hearte, and Riza the Keyblade Mistress of Light. They made their hasty route to the World in Betwixt because of their mission to eradicate from universe the Troup Grimm and the Trinity. Raw elements released from Pandora's box by a mad man. He and nine others were turned into host bodies for these raw elements. The members of these dastardly groups are: Zakiasu, leader of both; Furoydo, second hand man; Dionte, third in command; Glace, ice; Feu, fire; Eau, water; Acier, steel; Tonnerre, thunder; Vent, wind; and Terre, earth. Terre was the first one killed on the party's first trip to _Souls and Swords_. As well how the team found out the Troup Grimm's weakness. They all were special devices to help them control their elements. If not, their element becomes unstable and death it eminent for the Troup Grimm member; as well as the Trinity.

These beings hope to become whole, not just be a body to host their element. So, they sought out the men with the purest hearts, Princes of Heart, they were called. Acier, not seen be Riza's team except for Ren, was the one collecting these princes. He was the assassin of the group, completely silent. At this point, the Troup Grimm had all seven princes, including Kilik and Ren. The members of both groups, by orders of Zakiasu, were to stop the keybearer and her comrades by any means possible. So they are in their respected rooms where they have the advantage waiting the warrior coming to destroy them...

Josh was in the cockpit, focusing on getting to the World in Betwixt while Charlie and Riza was in Riza's room polishing their weapons.

"Charlie," Riza started, still watching her hand pass over her Keyblade with a rag. The older girl looked up, "I want you to know that...You're my best friend. I never had anybody like you in my life. I've had comrades on my missions, but I never got close to them fearing that the next moment I'll be at their funeral. Being with you, and Josh, these last several weeks have been, well, great. Sure we're fighting evil beings that control the Heartless and want to open the Final Door, but still, it's been great. Thanks," Riza looked up to see Charlie smiling.

"Same here. After I was separated from Josh, I've been basically alone, except for my teacher, but I never got close to him. Being reunited with Josh and meeting you was, well, definitely a good turn of fate for me. I guess, in a way, we should thank the Troup Grimm and Trinity." Charlie paused and both her and Riza went, "Nah!" Launching them into a fit of giggles. Minutes later, after finish polishing their weapons they met up with Josh in the cockpit. They were nearing the World in Betwixt.

The gummi landed in the dark fields. The moon, in the shape of a heart glowed over head. In front of is was a castle, which seemed to climb up forever; as if to touch the odd moon. The group stepped out on to the surprising soft dark green grass. Riza looked up to the dark sky. The stars were out and they seemed so far.

Josh stepped up next to the smaller ninja, "To think," he began, Riza's eyes still trained on the stars, "That every one of those stars is a different world."

"All of them?" Riza turned her head to Josh. He just nodded. Charlie stepped up next to Riza. The taller warrior smiled at the younger fighter. They all looked up at the moon and saw that a thick cloud was passing over the pale yellow surface. The moons light was being blacked out, plunging the entire field into total darkness. Riza drew her Keyblade and a kunai, Josh summoned his Staff of Dragons, and Charlie unsheathed her Elemental Blade of the Gods. After a second of the moon being eclipsed, a pair of yellow eyes appeared, soon followed by another, then soon the field surrounding the small group was filled with yellow eyes. The cloud passed by the moon, the field was drenched in it's pale light. Riza, Josh and Charlie cursed under their breath as they saw they were totally surrounded by Heartless. They weren't just the normal shadows and neoshadows. They were the big, brutish type, like samurai, Marauders, and the warrior Heartless that wielded scimitars. Along with the Troup Grimm's own types: Little Shockers, Sea King's Pawns, Krazy Kazes, along with a new ice type, possibly from Glace, the Frozen Fright. Slender ice covered Heartless wielding ice swords similar to their master.

"Damn it, too many. And we were so close," Charlie eyed the Heartless mass, "There's gotta be at least a thousand." The shadow undernither Charlie grew darker, as well as under Josh. "What the...?" Charlie yelped as the shadow pulled her under, into the dark hole.

"Charlie!" Josh called but he two was soon pulled under.

"Charlie! Josh!" But Riza stayed above ground. "Damn that Troup Grimm." She turned to the Heartless, "Fine you want me! Come and get it!" Riza charged into battle, slashing away at the Heartless, mowing them down like they were grass and she was a lawn mower.

The two party members appeared in a large room, every wall had a mirror, even the ceiling and floor. Three figures approach the two, the tallest one spoke, "Well done, Dionte. Without the keybearer's friends, I don't see how she'll be able to make it past the Heartless." The cousins looked up at the figure. His yellow hair was long, possibly to his midback, and it stuck out in thick spikes. Under his bangs was a black blindfold, hiding his eyes. His white jacket's collar was high, coming just under his nose and tied with a belt. His small mouth was exposed, leaving much to the imagination what his whole face looked like. His long jacket reached to his ankles, all buttoned down excepte for the last few, to allow him to walk, double button. His pants were white, from what they saw, as were his boots with a yellow design. As he looked down at them, they thought he was looking, by the way his head was tilted toward them, he had his arms behind his back.

The figure next to him, the smallest must have been Dionte, because he smile a prideful smile when the tallest acknowledged him. He had short black hair, slicked back into spikes with stray strands shadowing his eyes. Resting on his nose was a pair a black sunglasses with thin arms. His black jacket was open, it went to his pelvis then continued down in slant to his calves, and under it was a black button down shirt with pockets, the top two buttons were undone. The jacket collar was high like the tallest, but unlike him, it was not clasped together with the belt. His pants, a grey color, were tucked into his black-on-white boots.

On the other side was a mid-sized man. His grey hair hung over his eyes and in front of his square glasses. His jacket, buttoned by two buttons, went down to his thighs. Like Dionte, his collar was not clasped together. He wore long, baggy pants that covered his boots so only the toe of the boot showed. He looked at the two cousins then adjusted his glasses, pushing them up his nose. Charlie noticed his eyes, they look apologetic, in a way. He seemed like he didn't belong with the other two.

"Furoydo," the tallest said. The grey haired man turned to the blindfolded one.

"Yes, Zakiasu?"

"Take them to my cabin. Being in the Room of Reflection is not a place for our guests. It's a place for our burden," Zakiasu gave them a small smirk.

Charlie and Josh turned pale at the sight of the smirk, _It might be small, but that smirk is a smirk of a demon!_ Charlie's mind screamed in terror. Furoydo ushered the two out of the room, with Dionte in trail. Zakiasu stood, waiting for Riza.

With Charlie and Josh gone, Riza was left to fend off the thousand Heartless. Four to her left pounced, all Samurai. She swiftly cut the three down, kicking the last into the Heartless, destroying that samurai, along with two others. After a second, the whole inner circle attacked, Riza was able to fend them off easily, slicing them to pieces with her Keyblade and kunai. She threw the kunai, the small blade passing through the Heartless like a hot knife through butter. She grabbed a Sea-King's Pawn's trident and used her Keyblade and the trident to destroy the Heartless around her. With the trident and the Keyblade she was able to destroy half the Heartless until a Maruader shot her in the back, knocking her down, dropping her weapons, the trident disappearing. She stood up, picking up her Keyblade. She rushed forward, taking out a samurai, and taking its sword. Her body was emitting a blue energy then taking over the two weapons.

"Heartless, Heartless. Don't you ever stop? Monsters just acting on instincts. Never understanding why you want hearts, it's just your nature. But now, the ones that are controlling you have taken, first, my brother and now my friends, they probably expect me to die out here." On her back, where she was shot, started to heal quickly, making it like she was never shot. The only evidence would be her torn jacket, shirt, and fishnet shirt. "But I got news for you Heartless bastards," iza looked up, the shine from her eyes gone, "I'll will not die at your claws! Rage of the Vulpes, Double Claw!" the keybearer had thrown her self in a berserker state, slashing away at the dark beings, destroying them with only one shot. It would be another few minutes before the rest of the Heartless were destroyed. The energy dimmed down till there was nothing emitted from her body. She looked around. A lone pair of yellow eye were left. She took her kunai and threw it at the Heartless, destroying it on contact.

The teen looked up at the castle were the end of her journey lies. "This is it. It ends now!" She ran towards the castle, not once looking back. She made it to the doors, two large stone doors. She disappeared and the doors collasped in five pieces; she sliced through the stone doors. Riza ran through the first room and through an open doorway. On the otherside of the small hallway was the begining of the end.

TBC

With the end so close, I need some reviews to get me through this!


	21. Chapter 21: The End Begins

_Chapter 21: The End Begins_

"Sir! She made it inside!" a masked subordinate called. A mist exited his mouth as he spoke, the black mask slightly frosted.

Glace walked behind the subordinate, "Excellent. It starts to get interesting," Glace turned to the masked underling, "Send word to my comrades, FrostBite." FrostBite nodded and left. "Breath now while you still can, keybearer."

Riza was in a large circular room with platforms littering the walls and floor. The lights were a pale white. On the other side was a second door. Riza huffed.

Riza felt a presences and moved just before a kunai struck her, scratching her left shoulder.

"Quick as ever Keyblade Mistress! But not quick enough I see," The feminine voice came from a above. Riza looked for the source until her eyes landed on Tonnerre, the shocking member of the group.

"Psycho bitch! Give me back my brother and friends!" Riza launched her self at the thunder wielder, leaping form one platform to another, forgetting about the small pain in her shoulder. She made it to Tonnerre's platform with in seconds, "Nine-Tail Slice!" The nine slashes all missed, scarring the wall in front of the ninja. Tonnerre appeared on a different platform this one lower to the ground, a few yards off of it exactly. She smirked as she threw five electrically-charged handless kunai; all aimed for the keybearer.

Riza deflected the small blades with a swift swing. Tonnerre threw her hands above her head, gathering a giant ball of electricity. Around her right bicep a small discharge of electricity was noticed by the keyblader, "Thunder Buster! " she hurled the ball, Riza jumped at it.

"Rebound...!" Her blade collided with the ball, "Blade!" She pushed and sent the ball back at Tonnerre. It was a weaker version of the Backlash Wave; from Ukaizr-Kyuubi style as well as Nine-Tail Slice. _When Panlong said this new Keyblade will unlock all the Ukaizr-Kyuubi techniques, he wasn't kidding_. Riza didn't know she could use these new found abilities.

"Oh, hell no!" Tonnerre held out her gloved hands, stopping the blast that doubled in strength. She was pushed back, her boots digging into the stone platform. "I won't be defeated by my own attack." Riza landed several feet from Tonnerre. Tonnerre shifted her hands and lifted the ball of thunderous energy up, the ball colliding with the roof, chunks of the said roof fell. Tonnerre dodged the falling debris all the while trying to relocate the keybearer. "If I can't find her, I'll fill this place with thunder! Lightning Rush!" Tonnerre threw her arms to her sides, outstretched, from the sky, lightning bellowed forth. The bolts blasted through the debris, striking the ground with monstrous strength. When the light show was done, Tonnerre stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. "That should take care of her."

She readied a kunai and let it fly when she saw a shadow dash across the room, but in front of her appeared the keybearer, who knocked it away. Riza landed in front of the thunder psycho, dismissing her Keyblade, launching into hand-to-hand combat. Riza multi-punched Tonnere in the gut, then kneed her in the face when she doubled over. Riza did a back flip kick, sending Tonnerre high off the pillar. Riza jumped after her and rapidly punched the thunder wielder in the stomach then follwed that up with a multi-kick to the gut. Riza finished off the assault by forcing her foot into the gut of Tonnerre, forcing her to hit the ground with such force the girl created a small crater. Still in the air, falling at a slow pace, Riza launched a shuriken, striking Tonnerre in the right arm, but instead of it sticking her her flesh, a metal sound echoed softly, the shuriken bouncing off the arm.

Riza landed somewhat inside. "Give up?" Riza questioned, though it sounded more like a statement.

From the twitching body, Tonnerre voiced "Bite me." She disappeared and appeared behind Riza, sweeping the teen off her feet with a sudden sweep kick. Tonnerre stood in one fluid motion, slamming the heel of her boot into the gut of the keyblader. Riza tried to counter, but Tonnerre was gone.

Riza stood, gripping her stomach, and looked for Tonnerre.

Tonnerre stood, uncoordinated, then leaned against a pillar, hidden from the keybearer's sharp eyes. When she regained her balance she jumped onto the platform, but realized her mistake too late. A kunai bit deep into her chest, puncturing her right lung. "Damn it. Gotta end this, now," she panted. She held out her left hand, droplets of blood falling, a ball of thunderous energy accumulating within it, another discharge of thunder around her bicep. "I'm not done yet. Coupe De Grace: Final Lightning!" She shot the ball into the air, where the roof was gone. The ball disappeared but soon after, thunder boomed and a giant bolt of lightning crashed down, making a small crated and charred the ground around it. Moments later another followed, aimed for the keybearer; Riza dodged but the air around it was charged as well, still shocking her. She skidded across the ground, stray bolts running over her body. "Even if you dodge the blast, the shock wave around it will still get you." Tonnerre smirked, as she collapsed to her knees. Her energy was running low, this'll be the last strike. She coughed out blood, the crimson fluid filling her lung.

Riza got up, shaking her head, driving away the dizzy feeling. Riza used the Keyblade as a crutch to help her up. After a breath she was once again ready. She looked for the thunder psycho. She located her kneeling a good thirty yards away, she moved off the pillar to the ground. Riza ran toward her target, keeping an eye out for the lightning bolts. She was ten yards away when the next one struck, five feet away. Riza used Ninja Rush to dodge the shock wave. She was practically on top of her foe, Tonnerre looked up, and lightning bolt struck Riza full-force. She was thrown from her spot, ten feet away skidding another thirty, her Keyblade disappearing. Her body unmoving.

"That'll teach you to try and attack me." _But was that a smirk I saw on her face before she was struck?_

The maelstrom wouldn't let up even though Tonnerre was on her last rope. If anything, it only got stronger; the bolts more frequent and more powerful.

When things started to look bleak, Tonnerre sat up, more rigid and on edge. Her head scanned the area, but nothing was amiss, except when her eyes fell on the body of the keybearer, it turned into a stone. "What the...?" Something collided into her right arm, making her cry out in pain. When the item that slammed into her was gone she turned to see the Keyblader.

"Does it hurt?" Riza asked in a cold voice.

"But how did you know?" Tonnerre referring to the wound on her arm. Under her jacket's sleeve was a arm band that helped her control her thunderous power. The downside was it was spiked on the side of the flesh; it helped control the flow of electricity so her arm wouldn't explode if her let out too much at one time. It acted as a grounder to help release excess electricity; the holes the band made was where the extra energy left. However, if attacked head on, the spikes dug deeper into the flesh and its control of the power would be lessened as the band cracked. This would make the power unstabled.

"You favor your right arm in energy attacks. Mostly that arm is reserved for the weapons for a fighter like you. Also, I noticed small discharges around that area of your arm when you used your energy attacks," Riza explained, rearing her Keyblade for another strike. Tonnere couldn't dodge, weakened from her last attack and the crushing blow from the Keyblade. It was over in a second; the Keyblade sliced through the cracked arm band and the psycho's body. Riza jumped away as the arm band cracked and fell apart, energy seeping out of the the arm and wound she caused. When Riza made it to a safe enough distance, Tonnerre exploded. She was too weak to scream.

In a control room on the fourth floor was Glace. The frosty fighter watched as Tonnerre was defeated. "Damn it." Glace left the room as the keybearer left through the door.

Riza ran up the stairs that lead out of Tonnere's room. Not even a charred body remained after the explosion. Riza took out the guards at the bottom and top of the stairs. They were Marauder Heartless. The ninja was up the stairs, ready to face the next member of the dangerous Troup Grimm. She burst through the door, knocking it off its hinges, "Who's next?!" Riza called to the empty room. She had a pretty good guess with the giant pool in the middle of the room. The pool was lighted and the turning waters gave off that watery light on the dark room.

"Glad to see you again, Keyblade Mistress. But you're are too late. All seven princes have been gathered and we are just waiting for the ritual to begin. Give up now; you lost," Eau's accented voice filled the room, it came from above. He jumped, landing in the deep pool with a small splash. A geyser shot out with the water master on top, two smaller geysers to his sides, "Unless you rather die than live to see the end?"

Riza pointed her Keyblade at Eau, "I rather die. But rest assured, I'm not going alone. If I die, I'm taking you with me."

"Bold words for a teenager. Fine let's start this," Eau lifted his arms and the two smaller geysers grew to towering heights. Riza scanned for any signs of his weakness. She saw none at the moment. Instead she dodged the two geysers that shot at her. Riza was stopped by Eau stepping in front of her. With a powerful kick, she was in the air, right over the water. A flick of the wrist and a jet of high pressure water shot at her. She turned and just missed the bone-crushing water blast. _Still as quick as I remember_. Riza fell into the water, staying under for a second before the water seemed to wrap itself around her, squeezing her. She didn't dare cry out because she was still under water. Instead she remained calm, her mind running through the new and old techniques she had.

The it hit her; it was a new technique. Vulpes Pulse, it used some of her energy to make a small shock wave around her body. If she could just concentrate, it might break the water's grasp. Riza closed her eyes...

Above water, Eau had created several H2O Decoys as one held fast to the keybearer. "She'll drown in two minutes," he chuckled to himself. His left hand, the one that held Riza, began to shake. Slightly then it soon turned violent. "What the bloody hell?" In front of him, the water's surface began to ripple then wave. Underneath, Riza was just about to let out Vulpes Pulse; mostly a defensive technique.

_Vulpes Pulse!_ her mind yelled the technique, the shock wave pushed the water back, breaking the hold. The water divided in a circle, the surface of the water open. The keybearer jumped out before the water could trap her again. The sudden shock made Eau lose his focus, the decoy he was presently making lost shape and fell as a puddle of water, followed by the others he created. On the other of the pool, Riza stood proud; damp but proud. "Try that again, son of a bitch," Riza challenged.

"Gladly!" Eau summoned a water fist from the pool, raising it up high, "Agua Style! Open Palm Wave!" The watery hand slammed on the pool's edge, just missing the ninja. She ran around the right side of the pool, "Not fast enough! Jetstream Pulse!" Eau jumped on the hand, firing large bullets of water at his swift foe. As fast as they were, they weren't fast enough to catch the keybearer. She jumped, and landed on the palm. She back flipped kicking him in the chin. As soon as Riza landed she shot after Eau, "Rage of the Vulpes!" Riza turned berserker, her muscles expanded slightly; the energy that went into the Keyblade, went into her arms and legs. She jumped at Eau, who turned around to see the keyblader attack him with several punches and kicks; she got behind him double-kicked him, sending him over the hard pavement instead of the blue water. As he began to fall, Riza appeared in front of him, watching him. Eau caught a glimpse of her eyes; what he saw was a berserk fighter, soulless eyes. The feel of falling hit him, as he tried to right himself to brace for impact, but it was no use. Just before hitting the pavement, Riza forced her shin into his gut, kicking him itn the wall across the pool. He fell limp after a second. Riza stood and shook her head, getting rid of the last of her berserker strength. She flickered toward from Eau.

She looked at his limp body, _Now to find the item that kills him._ Riza scanned his body. She leaned in close, but nothing out of the norm. Unknown to Riza, Eau's left hand twitched then moved as if summoning something. The water began to ripple and bubble. Seven small areas like this appeared. From them, the water moved up as if to form a being.

Riza was attacked from behind by a water copy. "Eau's H2O Decoys!" Riza tumbled to the ground. She quickly righted herself and took out the decoys with swift attacks. Only two got away. "Looks like you still have some spunk left," Riza casted smirk at Eau. Before the Decoys could attack, Riza casted Icy Daggers and they were frozen in place. "That's it!" Riza looked at Eau who was struggling to get up. She dashed over and just as he stood up, she threw a punch, hitting his face, in such an angle that she sent him into the pool.

A geyser erupted, launching Eau high, then he landed on the Open Palm Wave. The hand threw Eau at the keybearer.

Eau and Riza were locked in a heated hand-to-hand combat. Riza used all the martial art moves she knew, but she couldn't land a hit on the free flowing Eau. "Stand still, bastard!" Riza aimed a kick for his head and it connected. What surprised her was that Eau actually stood still for the hit. After that realization past, another took its place, Eau turned to water. "A decoy?" The water splashed the wall next to her.

"Hardly. I can manipulate the water in my body to make take the form of water," Eau stood, taking the human form. "Wanna try that again?" He stuck his chin out, insulting her more, saying 'I let you have a free shot.' Riza shot forth, her fists faster than Eau had expected; they hit every time, before Eau had time to change his body structure. Eau dodged a punch and attacked, the two trading punches. Eau threw a punch at the same time Riza did. They missed and each other's other hand caught the fist. In a stalemate, they pushed off. "Better than last time," Eau scoffed. Riza charged again, she jumped and threw a kick, which was blocked. Riza landed and tried with a fist, it grazed against Eau's cheek. Eau grabbed her arm and pulled her into a throw. He spun twice, "Agua Style! Tsunami Toss!" He let go after the fifth revolution. Riza was sent high into the air, tumbling over herself. The ninja righted herself and summoned her Keyblade.

"Spinning Shinobi Slam! Thunder!" The Keyblade's special ability was she was able to incorperate elemental magic into her normal attack. Eau was thrown off guard with this turn of events. He tried to dodge was the Keyblade neared him, but the thunder shot out, shocking the water user. The potent blast sent Eau from his spot, landing hard on the concrete floor, thirty feet from the pool, and ten feet from the damp, stone wall. When he stood he found Riza in front of him. She launched him into the wall with a powerful heel kick to the side of the head.

"Phantom Fox Claw!" The high-level attack utilizes the user's speed. This attack made it seem like the fighter had twenty arms. Riza attacked Eau but when the smoke cleared, it showed that she just attacked the wall, the wall was damaged greatly. She turned around and Eau was behind her. His hand shot out, grasping her throat, pinning her to the wall.

"Well, isn't this familiar?" Eau hissed. His lip was split and he had a black, swollen-shut eye, when attacked she was able to get a few shots in. "OK, this time I'll finish you. No monologue, no distractions, no nothing!" Eau's grasp got tighter each passing millisecond.

"Same trick, same counter!" Riza's knee shot up, striking Eau in a very sensitive spot. His grasp lightened considerably. She reared both legs when she had enough room and double-kicked Eau square in the chest. A sick, wet stab sound echoed through the room. He lied on the ground, grasping his chest. He turned over on all fours, and coughed out a sizable amount of blood.

"What the bloody hell?" He looked at the wet concrete now stained with his life force. "That kick. It must have broken a few ribs, making them puncture my lungs. I can't let it end this way. If I die, then so must her. Coup De Grace: Typhoon Force!" Eau lifted his hand, reaching out to the water. The water started to swirl, in a whirlpool. It then began to cone, growing higher and higher. The point of the cone, when it reached it's maximum height, spread into a wide circle. From the circle, water bullets shot out, the size of fists. Riza dodged the bullets the best she could. However, Riza was struck in the back and right thigh

"I gotta stop this," Riza muttered, blocking her face with her arms as the typhoon picked up momentum. She felt her self being dragged toward the monster.

"The second phase begins...Typhoon Force! Second Stage!" Eau roared, but coughed after, more blood appearing on the ground and his gloved hand.

"I can't lose here!" Riza called. She called her Keyblade and dug it deep into the ground, giving herself a sturdy item to hold on too. She was safe for now. The water bullets flew by.

"Damn...The third stage can't begin...Unless she is in the...typhoon. And I'm run...-ning out of time..." Eau coughed, more blood. He felt weak and heavy. Eau looked at the typhoon. _The closer to death I become, the strong it'll be. The Coupe De Grace is only to be use as you're last attack. If not, it will kill you as well. Damn you Zakiasu. _Eau's arms and legs gave out, he lied in his own blood as the typhoon grew to staggering power.

Riza looked at Eau, his earring glowing bright. "That's it!" Riza drew a shuriken and threw it, but as soon as it left her grasp, the typhoon ate it up. _That's out of the question_. She dislodged her weapon, _Only one chance_. "Ninja Rush!" Riza quickly closed in, she drew up her blade. She slashed but was take in by the typhoon. Her body lifted from the ground and was sucked in.

_Fool, she is as good as dead._ Eau lifted his right hand, "Third...Stage." The typhoon's spinning waters spun faster, slicing at the keyblader. She tried not to cry out, fear the water will drown her.

_I'm not done just yet!_ Riza gripped her Keyblade tight, then threw it the best she could. The blade was tossed around like a ragdoll then was spit out. It lodged itself ten feet from Eau. _Perfect!_ Riza held out her hand toward the Keyblade, _Rain of Steel!_ The weapon exploded into kunai and shuriken. One of the kunai made contact with small a flesh colored object and the sound of breaking metal was lost under the roar of the typhoon. From where Riza was, it felt like the the typhoon was losing power. After ten seconds, it started to really die down. A minute passed and Riza fell into the pool. Her blood escaping form her slash marks. She swam to the edge and hoisted her damaged body over the edge. She turned her head to the right to see Eau's body starting to evaporate.

"Well...done...Keyblade Mistress..." Eau was gone, evaporating into thin air. Riza looked up and let out a breath. She fell asleep...darkness taking over.

_Riza, wake up!_ In the darkness, Riza heard a familiar male voice.

_C'mon sugar, you gotta wake-up._ Another. She began to open her eyes, the lids fluttering open. She saw blurred images of two bodies.  
"Josh. Charlie. You're ok," Riza smiled. But no one was there. "Damn it." She tried to stand, but stopped. The pain was a little too much. She lied back down.

"Ok, Let's go." Riza felt better after that nap. The teen continued down the hall to the next room. From what it looked like, it was just a plain four-wall room. "This must have been Terre's. Just gotta past through."

"Like, stop right there, Keyblade bitch," the preppy voice called out from above.

The teen looked up to see Vent hovering with a smug look on her young looking face. "So we meet again," Riza smirked, "Ready to get your ass beat again?" She drew her Keyblade.

"As if! Pillars!" From the ground, pillars erupted, varing in size. Riza was thrust into the air on the highest pillar, "Now, keybearer, you will not make it past this point. Now die peacefully!" Vent twirled her bo-staff in front of her, "Razor Wind Vortex!" The sharp winds bellowed forth at the keybearer.

Before they could strike, Riza dodged, landing on a lower to the ground pillar. Riza's eyes went wide for a second before she brought up her Keyblade. A_ clank_ sounded throughout the room, Riza blocked Vent's Still Wind. Vent was pushing down, the pillar beneath Riza's feet was cracking. Riza titled her blade down so the bo-staff slid off the keyblade. Riza swiftly moved before the bo-staff collided with the pillar, demolishing the stone structure. The ninja jumped off the falling debris to get to better hieghts.

Riza turned to see Vent hovering over the destroyed pillar, a sour look on her face. "Like, tell me keybearer. How good are you when faced with an overwhelming number of enemies?" Vent pulled down her goggles.

"I can handle my self."

"Sweet. Krazy Kazes! Appear!" Forty Krazy Kazes appeared high near the roof. "Attack the keybearer," Under her breath, "Let's see if she can hold off the Heartless _and_ me." The Heartless flew toward their target in haste. Vent, waited until ten of the Heartless were destroyed before flying toward Riza. The two swapped blows with their weapons. Riza pushed back Vent was took out the rest of the Heartless with her Ninja Rush. Vent turned her head to see that her Heartless were destroyed so quickly and let her guard down for a second. That was all Riza needed to strike. The blade cut Vent deep in midsection. Riza then shoulder tackled the wind user, sending them both down to the ground off the pillar. Riza pushed off the Troup Grimm member then attacked with a flurry of kicks, ending it off with a powerful turn kick to the chest. This sent Vent five feet in to the ground. Riza landed a few feet away from the fallen girl. Riza smirked and walked away. "Key...Blade...Bitch." Riza half turned to see Vent struggling to get up.

"Don't get up, it's over."

"Not..yet," Vent lifted her hand, a ball of air gathered, "Spiral Winds!" the ball was launched and Riza, smirking, knocked it harmlessly into the air. Seconds later a crash rang out and parts of the roof fell around Vent. Riza rushed forth and appeared under the slouched wind user. With a quick kick, Riza sent Vent in to the air, slamming against falling rocks. Riza dodged the large rock that she knocked Vent into as the giant debris crashed into the ground. The dust from the ground and crushed rocks spread, fading away soon after. Riza walked away until the rock was launched skyward, falling in the path of the fighter. She turned to see Vent standing, hunched over and panting, but standing. Her jacket was torn to shreds, her clothes in the same state, blood trickled from her mouth and forehead, and her goggles were cracked and broken. The wind around her picked up, as if she was losing control over the element. "Don't turn your back on me," her high-school cheerleader attitude gone, replaced by that of a caged, starved animal whose caged has been open and the teen was its next meal.

Riza stood stunned, no one could survive being crushed by a one ton piece of roof. Then it hit her. Vent landed where she dented the ground. If she fell there, the piece of roof couldn't crush her. "I'm ending this!" Riza rushed forward, Keyblade drawn. Vent summoned her Still Wind, and deflected every attack Riza threw. Even when Riza tried tricking Vent with an decoy of her image, Vent saw threw it and struck her down. Vent struck Riza in the gut with her bo-staff, the knocked the girl away with a swipe of her staff. Riza was knocked into a pillar, sliding down. She tried to move, but her body protested

Vent stalked closer to Riza, just like a predator to its prey. Riza looked up through one opened eye. They both snapped open as her mind screamed move. Her body moved just in time before the Still Wind pierced the pillar behind Riza. The ninja kicked off the pillar and landed on a smaller one, then hoped onto a bigger one. She launched herself at Vent, kicking away the staff and slashed at the girl. The swipes all but niched or missed the wind wielder. Vent then let out a powerful gust, blowing Riza away.

Her blue-grey orbs fell on Vent, whose green eyes turned into something feral. Blood seeped through her open wounds. _I gotta stop her before she unleashes her Coup De Grace._ Riza disappeared and reappeared behind Vent. Keyblade reared for a horizontal strike, Riza attacked. Vent ducked at the last second and used her hands to give her pushing strength for her kick. The blow connected and Riza wasn't sent high but she did land on the pillar Vent pierced. Vent flew up and tried to strike Riza with her bo-staff. The attack failed as Riza dodged the oncoming blow. Riza landed on the ground as Vent stayed on the pillar, breathing heavily and grasping her free flowing wound. She dropped her staff and stood more erect, extending her arms to her side, as in a 't' shape. Riza sucked her teeth in frustration and sped forth. She appeared on the other side of the pillar, "Nine-Tail Slice." The attack sliced the pillar in pieces, sending Vent tumbling down. Riza then threw her blade in the air over Vent, "Rain of Steel! Fire!" The firestorm of steel rained down, the smoke becoming dark.

As the storm ceased and the smoke fades away, Riza walked away. From the ground a mighty wind picked up, sending Riza across the room. "Don't. Turn. Your back. On. Me!!!" The wind around Vent picked up to frighting speeds. Riza, when she got up, took notice that Vent's goggles were practically destroyed. Riza rushed forward again but leapt on a low pillar before the wind could strike out. "Coupe De Grace: Tornado Finally!" The wind picked up to dangerous speeds.

"Damn it. She used her final attack." Vent seemed in a daze, not quite paying attention. Riza leapt form pillar to pillar, dodging the striking winds. She threw two shuriken, which were both knocked away from Vent. "So the wind is acting on it's own. She seems too...dead to know what's going on. Maybe..." Riza stood a moment to formulate a battle plan. The wind seemed to be at a standstill as well, awaiting the keybearer to make her move.

The ninja moved, jumping toward the wind. The tornado acted swallowing up the girl, she was twirled in the outer exterior of the tornado, whipping around as blinding speeds.

Inside, Riza was whipped around like a ragdoll. She was able to get out six kunai, three in each hand. When Riza saw her chance she threw the weapons. The six kunai exited, all striking Vent. One in the arm, two in the body, one in the shoulder, one passing her head, then finally, one striking her in the head, right between the eyes. Vent fell, her goggles falling off and her body disappearing in a small whirlwind. The Tornado Finally disappearing, Riza falling a great height. With the last of her strength, she summoned Pegasus. The flying steed caught her then landed safely on the ground. Riza dismounted, "Thanks Pegasus, you saved my butt." The white steed chirped. Riza looked at he horse, "Body of a horse, brain of a bird," she chuckled. Pegasus put his wings and chirped happily.

Riza turned her head, "Did I get her?" Pegasus followed her gaze and nodded. The kunai lied were she was struck. Riza picked up the weapons and dismissed Pegasus. She sliced through the stone blocking her path, and ran down the hall. Halfway she stopped, the hallway was getting hotter.

She jogged down, the air to hot to run. She made it to the door, it opened before she could touch it. On the other side was Hell.

TBC

Three grueling battles. How could Riza have the strength to keep going? The will to survive and protect those she loves.

Reviews are great.


	22. Chapter 22: The Last Three

_Chapter 22: The Last Three_

Riza looked at the towering inferno coming out of the center of the stone room. The flame died down to reveal Feu standing on a pillar int he middle of the gaping hole.

"Welcome, Keyblade Mistress to Hell. Ready to be burned alive?" Feu launched a fireball at Riza, who launched it back.Feu leaped, the flames erupting behind him while he was mid-air; from the flames he pulled a different pole weapon then the one he used in the dream world this one was a glaive, the blade large and had a hook on the reverse side. The blade crashed against Riza's Keyblade, forcing the ninja to a knee. Feu landed, still forcing the glaive against Riza's Keyblade. The ninja thought fast and forced her way up just a little, to free her down leg. She swiftly seeped kicked, sending Feu off balance. As he fell, Riza turned, using the same leg to sweep kick to knock Feu twenty feet away. Feu stood up and held out his right hand, his left holding his glaive. A small ember sparked to life in his hand, shortly turning into a crackling fire-ball. "Pyro Blaster!" The flames shot forth, Riza jumping over it, landing to the side, dashing next to the fire. She was next to Feu in a second, her Keyblade already slashing the air. Feu disappeared in a blast of flame.

He appeared on the pillar center of the room. "So Keybearer, are you afraid of the flame?" Feu pointed his glaive at Riza, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Especially some element," Riza took on an offensive stance, showing no fear.

"Fine, have it your way." Feu summoned the flames from below, the tower rising again. Put her arms up to block any sparks and embers coming from the tower. Feu appeared to her right, his glaive ablaze. Riza caught a glimpse of him and jumped just to miss the glaive. Feu turned and went for a downward swing. Riza quickly brought her Keyblade and met it, knocking her back on her feet. Feu let up, withdrawing his glaive and attacked with a rapid thrust. Riza could only dodge. After several thrusts, Riza hit the glaive with her Keyblade, lodging it in the ground. She then kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards.

She then grasped the glaive, and the weapons gained a red glow, "Tell me Feu. Are you afraid of death?" Riza looked up, matching his devilish grin. She charged forth and leapt, "Brink of Despair!" Fey dodged the unrelenting strikes only to fall victim of a sneak attack from behind. Riza disappeared in front of him, appearing to his back, glaive gone, instead a kunai was grasped in her left hand. Before Feu could react, the kunai was lodged deep within his right shoulder, making his right arm next to useless. riza jumped and kicked him int he head, slamming him against the wall. Feu landed against his back, pushing the kunai deeper, the tip protruding through his jacket in the front. Small flames were sparking to life around his body before dieing soon after. Riza took notice that his head band was slightly torn. _There is his weakness_. Feu lifted up his left arm and large fireball appearing.

"Starburst!" the ball shot forth and Riza went to dodge, but it exploded before she could get away.She was knocked back, tumbling over her self, almost falling over the edge into the fiery pits. She stood, defiantly looking at the fire user. Feu surprised her an ran at her full speed, his glaive grinding against the ground, erupting in flames. Riza dodged the flaming blade, moving to his back, slicing his back from left shoulder to his right hip. He fell forwards. Feu struggled to get up but with the use of only one hand, it found it rather difficult. He finally got up and looked the keybearer. His blade's flames dieing down, he breathed life into it, literally. With a small breath into it, Feu brought the flame back. He held his blade out, then up; on top of the blade, a ball of fire gathered. Feu leaped up as the ball grew. "Sunburst!" A more powerful version of his earlier attack, the Starburst. The ball flew toward Riza, death its purpose. Riza Ran toward the wall, and leapt, landing her feet firmly on the wall and ran up. The Sunburst struck the wall, exploding. Riza just missing it, was caught in the shockwave. She was thrown from the wall, and landed on the other side of the room. Feu landed on the pillar int he middle of the rom. For safety measures, he summoned the flames to shield himself from the keyblader. He put his glaive on the ground and tried to reach the kunai. Unfortunately he couldn't reach it, only cause himself more pain.

Riza layed on the ground, her eyes closed and her grip on her Keyblade weak. After several seconds, she opened her eyes and gripped her Keyblade tightly. She stood up, her face warm. She looked and saw the flames were up. _As soon as they die down, I'll attack._ The flames dies down seconds later, revealing that Feu was gone.

Feuy appeared behind her, slashing his glaive, aiming for her neck. Riza ducked and turned to kick him in the gut, the kick connected. She then launched another, sending Feu off the ground. She body slammed him, driving her shoulder into his gut, driving him into the wall. Riza, still pushing Feu into the wall, drew a kunai. "This ends it!" Riza put the blade to Fue's forehead, cutting the headband at the forehead.

"Not likely!" As the headband tore, flames erupted from Feu, forcing Riza back. "Coupe De Grace: Hell Flame Dragon!" Feu began to glow and the flames from the pit shot up, taking the form of a mighty, western dragon. It roared, shaking the room.

"Not good," Riza looked up at the flame dragon, its eyes a bright orange-yellow. The dragon lashed out, embers coming off the claw, nearly catching Riza. She dodged and jumped over the fast-paced strikes. She lured the dragon on the other side of the room, Feu falling to his knees on the opposite side. Riza launched an Icy Dagger spell, temporally bliniding the beast. She jumped over it, and took aim, firing a shuriken at Feu's head, severing the rest oft he headband; too drained from the strain from the energy he couldn't dodge. The dragon exploded, as Feu's body burned to oblivion.

Not wasting anytime, Riza made her way out, racing toward the ice master's lair. She stumbled a bit, the intense battles taking their tole on the warrior. _I got to keep going. So many people are counting on me! On my survival! On my victory!_

"Glace! Riza is making her way toward the room! Feu has been..." FrostBite trailed off.

Glace stood frozen for a moment before turning to FrostBite, "Get my blade ready, sheath as well, and a watch. This'll be a quick fight." Glace walked out to go greet the approaching keybearer, a death glare cracked across the pale face, soon shadowed by the leather hood.

Riza made her way to the Freezer Room, nicknamed by the nefarious group. Inside, it was a simple, large, square room, filled with a chilling light fog. "Show yourself!" Riza called to the seemingly empty room.

A feminine chuckle floated through the fog, more chilling than the fog itself, "Welcome to your grave."

The fog cleared around Riza and the origin of the voice. A thin figure, dressed in the black coat of the Troupe, hood pulled over, hiding the figure's face, but the difference between this member and others was that this one wore black leather gloves up to the elbow. "Who are you?"

"The person sending you to Hell," the figure disappeared and reemerged behind the ninja. The shadow threw a punch, but Riza dodged, grabbing the arm and hurling the hooded attacker far from her. The body fell and skidded to a stop, staying down for a few tense moments before it stood, brushing off whatever on was the jacket. "Not bad. Didn't expect you to counter so quickly," the body pulled back the hood to reveal ice blue hair, lined with black highlights bangs coming of the left eye, black as well. Thick black marking over the small cold eyes, making the pale skin seem a ghostly white. A ice blue scarf was pulled out of the jacket, a blaring contrast to the dark and gothic look. "You look like your brother. Ren will be happy to see you, until he realizes your are no longer living." A smirk played on the pale face."Ren? Where is he? Where are my friends?"

"Ah, the sage and warrior? They're safe. Actually, they're treated like VIP guests here. Maybe they don't want to be saved," The smirk grew into a grin. "Hell, if I were treated like them, I wouldn't want to go."

"I'll rescue my friends and end this battle!"

"FrostBite, my sword." Frostbite appeared in a icy fog, holding out his superior's weapon, still sheathed. "Thank you. I think I'll leave it in its sheath for now," the member gripped the bottom of the sheath, the gloved hand glowing a pale blue, ice covering the base of the blade's sheath, locking the sheath in place. A test swing, the sheath stayed in place.

"What about the watch, Glace?"

"You mock me?! After I slain your comrades, you mock me?" Riza yelled, swinging her Keyblade to intimidate the ice user.

Not even paying attention, ignoring the keybearer's shout, "Set the time for five minutes, FrostBite. After that's up, I'll finish her off." Riza sneered. "OK, keybearer, come at me." Glace gestured with a gloved hand.

Without a second thought, Riza charged like an enraged bull, looking to impale the matador with it's horns. The two weapons slammed against each other as Glace deftly dodged the keyblader's strokes after a few seconds of energy-wasting grappling. Glace quickly covered the the floor in a sheet of clear ice, just under Riza's feet. Not noticing, Riza stepped into the trap; her right foot slipped on the ice, flinging backwards sending her face first into the ground. However, Glace's knee caught her face before the ground did. Glace's free hand was encased in ice in less than a second, next in her stomach, sending her against the wall with a satisfying _thud._ She slid down, slightly slumped, her Keyblade lied just a few short feet way. Riza looked up, her vision blurred. She felt her lips slightly damp. _Blood?_ Her mind frantically thought, fearing internal bleeding. Her fingertips ran across her bottom lip, but only saliva showed. She sighed as she stood, staggering a bit. She reached out, the Keyblade teleporting into her hand once more.

"Handy trick, you got there. I would like to call my weapon to my hand at will," Glace disappeared, reappearing behind FrostBite. The ice around the left hand gone, as the frosty flirt traced the gloved hand across FrostBite's chin then down his neck, "But I guess FrostBite has to do," Glace purred in the subordinate's ear, making the latter blush profusely. Glace next appeared in front of the keyblader with unnatural speed. The sheathed blade pointed to her heart. "That too. I would like that. The organ that makes you alive, that makes you an actual living being. Right under your breast." Glace looked at her with a demonic face, the cold eyes seemingly growing smaller and yet, full of some hunger; hunger to be part of existence and not just a host body.

Riza sidestepped, flanking Glace, "Well, you can't have it!" She attacked with a flurry of strikes, Glace once again dodging them. Glace leapt away and held up the swordless hand.

"Glacier Strike!" Pillars of sharpened ice jet out from the ground, targeting the agile ninja. Riza used the pillars to her advantage, leaping off one just before another conected with it, shattering both, making her way closer to the creator of the icy death spikes. "Fool," Glace swings the hand that called the Glacier Strike, summoning up the ice shards that Riza indirectly created. The small pieces aimed for Riza were sharp and stronger than diamond. The keyblader tried to use her Ember Buster to counter the shard, but in vain. The ice either froze the flame or cut right through it. "As you have noticed, Mistress of the Key, my ice is cold enouhg to freeze even ice's natural enemy: fire. So I wouldn't waste my energy using that tactic." Taking those cold, demonic eyes of the 'blader for a second, Glace asked the recovering FrostBite for the time.

"Three minutes, my liege." FrostBite ogt out in a surprising straight tone.

"Good. I'll play with her for a bit more. Tight schedule and all." The ice wielder summoned forth a small spear of ice, "Arctic Weapon," the spear was hurled through the chilled air. Riza reacted in time, slicing the spear in half, the two pieces flying to her sides, embedding themselves into the ice pillars. "Oh, she's good." Glace smiled.

Riza was busy dodging death spikes from the ground and small shards of pain too notice Glace chatting away wiht FrostBite Like this was a social event. _Maybe this my chance_. Riza withdrew a shuirken, "Fly, little buddy!" The small steel weapon flew through the air, slicing Glace's left shoulder. The member drops the sheathed sword and grips the wounded shoulder. The ice slows down, then comes to a halt. Riza, Keyblade dismissed, was gripping the point of one spike from behind, another in front, as her right foot kicked a point off another, finally a shard stops mid air in front of her throat, too close for comfort. The shard drops as she jumps away from the spikes. A minute and a half of dodging killer ice. Riza gripped her Keyblade and dashed to Glace, who picked up the dropped sword, gripping it tightly. Glace deflected the blade strike, kicking Riza in the stomach, the ninja smacking against a pillar of ice and hard as concrete. Small chunks fall off and the pillar was slightly dented. Glace flicked the left wrist, the pillar of ice trapping the keybearer in a hold. "Damn it, so close," she mumbled under her breath.

"Time FrostBite," Glace growled.

"Just over a minute."

"Good," Glace held up ice shards, possibly fifty, maybe hundred. "OK, Mistress of the Key, your life ends in one minute. Too bad. Letting your friends and your brother down, hell, the whole universe down at the home stretch. Gotta suck, right? But hey, if we meet in the next life, I'll tell you all about the innocent scream that yelled for a savior before I slew them. Their loved ones taken away, just like you taken away mine."

Riza looked confused. "Confused? Good! Just because we're vessels doesn't mean we can feel. We were once human, too. We might not have a heart now, but we know what it was like to have one. To feel sorrow, love...grief." Glace paused. "Yes, you took away the one member I actually liked in this damn place!" Riza had to think, seeing as Glace showed traits for both genders, she couldn't tell who the pale ice user was talking about. "Don't know the name of...the person?" Glace hesitated before finishing the sentence. "Let me give you a clue, name starts with and 'F'." Realization quickly hit the trapped ninja. "Yeah, the pyro was the one I fancied. You know how I feel. To have a loved one ripped away." Glace looked away. Then looked back, "But enough about me. You should be praying for your friends, your family, for the people you _failed_ to save." Glace aimed the sword toward thee keybearer. "Time?"

"Ten seconds."

"Goodbye."

Before the time was up, Riza shattered the ice holding her with a powerful Vulpes Pulse, she was gathering energy during Glace's monologue. The ice flying everywhere, a large chunk hitting FrostBite, caught off-guard by the move. He landed, blood flowing from his head wound, the watch shattering. Glace was sliced and scratched as the shards flew by. "Let's get serious now, Glace." Riza energized by a new strength, knowing she can't fail her gave her new strength. Glace melted the ice around the base of the sword, unsheathing it. Steel glistened in the icy fog. The pillars withdrew by command of the ice user; the true battle was about to begin.

The two stood in a stare-down for a few long seconds, seizing each other up. Glace was the first to strike, the blade lashing out like a snakes tongue, quick and frequent. Riza dodged and blocked the blade, although she still got nicked by the razor-sharp blade. Blocked a thrust, sliding it against the Keyblade. She turned, drawing the Keyblade away from the double-edged blade, swinging for Glace's throat. She missed, but slashed the scarf. A gust of cold air hit Riza, instinctively drawing up her arms to block against it. Glace looked at the loud scarf, a new cut on it, then scowled at the keybearer. Riza was the first to attack this time, their blades clashing, just inches from the skin. Riza blocked a downward swing, making Glace off-balanced.

"Ember Buster!" A fireball shot form the Keyblade, hitting Glace in the center, sending the surprised fighter back, tumbling head over heels. The frosty fighter got up soon after, not wasting anytime, headed straight for Riza.

While running toward the keybearer, Glace let out a thick, winter fog, shielding everything from view. Riza couldn't see the tip of the Keyblade, even though the tip was three feet in front of her. Everything was silent for several tense seconds. Riza relied on her hearing to help out, as for her eyes were near useless. Behind her, the fog shifted. She dodged just in time the blade could cut along her back. She turned, drawing a shuriken and throwing it in the direction where the blade came from. The shuriken landed in flesh, groan of pain floated on the fog.

"Blizzard Dopplegangers!" Riza felt the appearing bodies. The fog cleared to reveal ten clones of Glace.

_Father, help me!_ The Keyblade pulsed, as if her father answering her. A new power surged through her as her body learned a new technique. _ Kitsune Claw? That was Dad's favorite technique. Able to make the user look like a nine-tail fox, a mere illusion, as the weapon was used looking like the claws of the fox. This it'll be perfect!_ "OK Glace, get ready, I'm ending this fight!" Riza crouched down, left hand outstretched, curved like a claw as her right and held the Keyblade, the sharp blade facing Glace. "Kitsune Claw: Rapid Slash!" She dashed forward, her body flickering and changing to that of the nine-tailed fox of lore. Glace was stunned, watching as the ten dopplegangers stood no chance against the transformed keybearer. With in seconds, the ice clones were destroyed. The fox looked at Glace before the keyblader's form returned to normal.

"What the hell was that?"

"A special move. I'll show you another one! Kitsune Claw: Steel Breaker!" Riza took her stance, her form changing. The kitsune charged forth, leaping up then slamming the right claw against Glace's sword. With the force of the blow with gravity adding power to it, the steel of the sword snapped like a weak twig. The blade broke in half, the top half flying somewhere behind them. The fox landed in front of Glace, reverting back to Riza. The Keyblade shot up, slicing open Glace's jacket from the right hip and through the blue scarf.

Glace jumped back, discarding the useless blade, " Coup De Grace: Tundra Storm!" The room's temperature dropped hundred degrees below zero, snow forming rapidly.

"I gotta end this! Kitsune Claw: Final Strike!" The kitsune returned and growled out, "Fire!" The paws erupted in flame. The fox leapt up and dashed over the snow, melting the white cover instantly. Glace was confident that the ninja couldn't find her way through the blanket of white. So why put up a defense, when your enemy can't find you? Glace had little time to realize what happened before a claw engulfed in flame was through the pale body. It was pulled out then turned back into the Keyblade that quickly sliced off the tattered scarf. Glace flew to the ground, top body still erect.

"How was I defeated?" The dying ice user grasped out.

Riza walked in front of the fallen Troupe Grimm member, "Simple, you relied to much on your Tundra Storm to properly defend yourself."

"You...Bitch..." Glace fell face first on the ground, the ice slowly took hold of the body, living the ice statue of Glace.

Riza walked away and notice a body by the door. A closer look showed that it was FrostBite, Glace's subordinate. He died of loss of blood from his large head wound. Next to him was a large chunk of bloody ice, melting slowly.

Riza made it to the next room quickly. Upon entering it, the room was in total darkness. The room slowly began to gain some light, revealing the room, twenty feet high, fifty feet across, was made of total steel. Except, the roof was slowly opening, letting in the moonlight. On the other side, the door opened to Acier. He tapped the floor with his foot, a thud rung out, and the steel rose up and twisted into a word: Welcome.

Riza didn't know to smile and say hello or start slashing at the steel manipulator. She summoned her Keyblade, and took her stance. Acier smirked as he drew his hands from behind his back and his right arm transformed into a grappling dagger. The welcome sign returned to the steel floor, Acier bending his knees slightly, pointing the dagger at Riza. Riza, being impatient, attacked first. leaping up, swinging her weapon at Acier's head, as well as throiwng in some well-aimed kicks; all attacks missed and were blocked. Riza made a distance between them, and took up a defensive stance. Acier stood erect, then smirked, as he began to sink into the floor, the steel around his decending form rippling like water. Riza watched stunned as Acier became completely submerged in the steel. Riza felt a shift in the floor, like something swimming by or under her. She jumped before a steel spike shot out. Riza flipped and landed safely away form the spike, now sinking back into the floor. Acier appeared out of the floor a few feet in front of Riza. She actually got a good look at his face. Next to the noticable scar across his throat and smaller ones just above and below the scar also two scars on his left cheek coming from his jaw to under his eye and under his right eye. Those scars were either form recent battles or before he became Acier.

Riza only took a few seconds to observe the scars before she attacked, her Keyblade aimed for his chest, his large chain necklace with an upside down heart. The Keyblade missed as Acier sidestepped the thrust, and swung his dagger at Riza. Mid-trust Riza jumped away but the dagger bit her left cheek, drawing a small line of blood. They faced each other, Acier changing the dagger back to his hand and forming a long double-edge sword. Acier then lifted his left hand, a handle-less kunai flew out. Riza dodged the small blade as the larger one came crashing down. Sparks flew at Acier's sword connected with the floor, Riza bring her arms up to protect her face. She opened an eye to see Acier's sword coming at her in a diagonal swing. She brought the Keyblade in front of her, the sword catching the Keyblade, launching Riza into the air. With the roof opened, the Keyblade holder flew with no injury. Acier jumped after her, sword changing into a giant battle ax. Riza used a kunai to block the ax and flipping over it. She kicked Acier in the back then turned in the air bringing her heel down on his shoulder. Acier landed on the floor like a diver that messed up a dive; hard and sinking into the surface, the floor rippling violently.

Riza summoned Pegasus to keep off the floor, knowing Acier is just below the surface. The white, winged, steed came out of the Keyblade and hovered under Riza as she landed on his back. He chirped excitedly, looking at the slowly churning floor. The floor stopped moving, but one of the walls started to liquify as Acier appeared out of it, stopping when he was still knee deep in the steel. He drew up his arm, aiming at Riza. A tip of a blade poked out, then shot out. Riza deflected it with her Keyblade, and urged Pegasus down. The horse obeyed and neighed loudly, as if it was a battle cry. They swooped in, Riza leaping off Pegasus's back as the horse made a right angle turn upwards. Riza's attack was quick and Acier had little time to retreat back to the safety of the steel; the Keyblade dug deep into his left shoulder, the sound of his collar bone being slashed through and flesh being severed. The mute let out a silent scream, his face stretching in pain. Riza drew out her bloody blade and jumped away. Acier lost hold over the steel and fell out, landing on the floor with a wet _thump_. Riza swung the blade, freeing it of Acier's blood, Pegasus returning to a white light and retreating back to the Keyblade. Acier struggled to stand, pain shooting through every part of his body. His left arm hung useless as he slouched over. He fell to his knees,the major loss of blood effecting him immediately. He placed his right hand on the floor and four bars appeared around Riza. Walls formed around the bars, looking Riza in. on the wall in front of her, words appeared: Coup De Grace: Steel Trap Impale.

Small points appeared all over the walls and a roof slowly covered her, points appearing there once the roof sealed her off to the rest of the world. Acier sat and watched, his vision becoming blurry. A small smirk appeared as he lift his right hand and brought it down with a _slap_, a small wave came away from his hand and slamming the box. It shook for a second as the spikes jutted out at blinding speeds. After the small tremor, Acier fell face first, feeling the blood just pour out of him. But he didn't care, his jobs were done: Collect the princes and kill the keybearer. He could care less if he got a heart. Like he needed it, he was a killer. A human heart would just give him a conscious, feelings would get in the way of killing an innocent. Just as he was about to close his eyes, the floor shook. He pushed his upper body up with his good arm and looked toward the steel trap. Standing on top was a nine-tailed fox, growling and baring the white teeth, saliva dripping from its maw.

Acier blinked, delusions filling his mind, the keybearer appeared where the demon was. She jumped off the box, the roof ripped open from the inside. She stalked toward the half-dead mute. The ninja snaked the Keyblade under the chain necklace and brought it up swiftly, slicing though it. The links flew to the ground with a clatter. Riza twirled the keyblade and thrusted it into the heart, destroying the pendent. Acier left the world with his cocky grin plastered on his face.

TBC

With this journey coming to an end, how will Riza find the strength to push on?


	23. Chapter 23 part 1: Darkness

_Chapter 23 part 1: Darkness_

Riza finished off the Troupe Grimm, all that left was the Trinity. Darkness, sound, and light; the last remaining elements. She has never lied eyes on any of the three, not knowing what to expect; it scared her. Riza made her away across the pathway connecting the castle. She was surprised there was actually two buildings. The heart shaped moon watched her every step, as a guardian or the angel of death. She ran down the hall, finding the door. Opening the door, once again, her eyes were greeted by total darkness. A disembodied voice greeted her.

"Ah, Mistress of the Key, you _actually _made it here!" Surprise evident in the voice. If it was genuine, Riza doubted it. "Looks like I lost that bet to Furoydo. No matter, I'll kill you here." Riza felt the air get cooler, and the sound of fabric rustle. Her body went rigid with alert, her blade appearing in her grasp. "Relax, we have time to fight, I'm just opening the curtains. I think a person with your nature would like a little _light_," The voice hissed the last word, as if acid was poured on to his skin. The light poured into the room, chasing away the shadows that had hold of the room. The body that the voice belong to came into view; a short, dark haired man, with sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose while clinging to his ears with thin arms. "I'm Dionte, wielder of darkness," purred the man.

Riza winced, kind of disturbed that a man in his position would _purr._ "Whatever." Riza drew her Keyblade to her side, settling in her sideways stance. "You know, the purring, yeah, never do that again or I'll rip out your voice box with my hands and feed it to the Heartless." Riza sounded too cheerful when she voiced that threat. Dionte smiled.

"My, my. Keybearer, with that attitude why don't you join us? You can wield all the powers that you took out, and we would give you anything you like. You can even keep the key. What d'ya say?"

"What do I say?" Riza disappeared and reappeared behind the darkness user, "I say _bite me_," The Keyblade was swung, just missing Dionte's head. Riza leaped back, then went on the attack, Dionte deftly dodging the precise swings. When Dionte finally saw an opening, his fist shot out, striking Riza in the gut, then twisting his fist. Riza gaped, a small amount of blood coming out of her open jaw. Dionte jumped and slammed his boot into Riza's chest, sending her across the room and into the wall, cracking the stone. She slid down until her feet touched the ground, then looked up. All those shots form the Troup Grimm were merely softening her up for the last clash.

"Shadow Daggers!" Riza drew up her Keyblade as the shadow weapons leapt from the ground.

"Icy Daggers!" The two element's clashed, small explosions were the result.

"Smart, using your element against mine. Hmm, Shadow Hold!" Dionte's shadow shot out, crawling along the ground like the shadow Heartless and neo-shadows. Riza jumped then leaped off the wall behind her to escape the giant hand erupting from the ground. Riza turned as slashed at the hand, cutting it between the middle and ring finger, splitting it to the palm. The hand went back into the shadows, as Dionte pulled his hand back, blood seeping from his crippling hand wound, staining his gloves. "Shadow Guard," Dionte held out his hand as a ribbon of shadows wrapped around the wound, cutting off the blood flow. He flexed hand and winced, but pushed forth. Riza landed on the ground ready for more. "Shadow Hold!" Dionte tried with his right hand, the shadow raced on the ground moving around Riza coming from behind. Riza turned to see the hand grab her, then hold her suspended in air.

Riza smirked, "Vulpes Pulse!" The small shock wave losened the grip and she turned and thrust the Keyblade into the wrist of the Shadow Hand. The hand disappeared back into the shadows. Dionte howled in pain as a stab wound appeared on his wrist, centimeter away from a vein. He did his Shadow Guard once more the ribbon wrapping around his wrist.

"Fine, if that won't finish you, maybe this will," Dionte held his hand palm down at he ground, a shadow appeared. From it a weapon emerged, "The Kage no Kiba, the Shadow Fang." The blade was curved and the handle was longer than the blade but still too short to be a staff. "The Kage no Kiba is only part of the whole weapon, but one part should be enough to do way with you." Dionte charged, the Kage no Kiba thrusting at Riza. Riza was able to dodge the sluggish blade because of Dionte's injuries. Riza deflected the thrust, followed by kneeing Dionte in the face. The dark master tumbled across the room, stopping on his side, the Kage no Kiba sliding past him. Dionte pushed himself up, pain shot through his arms, but he clenched his teeth and got up. He picked up the Kage no Kiba, holding out his left hand, another blade appearing, similar to the Kage no Kiba, "This is the second Kage no Kiba, together, they form the..." The blades were joined at the bottom of the handles, with a click, the blade was complete, "The Twin Fangs of Shadows. With it I can channel my dark powers, and kill you." Dionte wiped the blood from his nose, then twirled his double blades staff, and charged. The thrusts were fast and powerful, small shock waves of dark energy flying off.

Riza could only dodge, blocking would result in small jolts of pain from the dark energy from the weapon. Dionte tried all the techniques he could to throw Riza off, but the agile ninja was too quick for his blades. He went for a thrust, but Riza jumped over the blade, and stomped on it, driving the blade into the ground. She stepped on the shaft and landed a powerful kick with her right foot under his jaw, kicking him into the ceiling. Dionte, thinking quickly, shifted his body so his front hit the ceiling instead of him crashing through, which would earn him more injuries. Dionte crashed against the ceiling, an _oof_ escaping his mouth as he fell back down with a hard _thud_. He stayed on the ground for several seconds, panting. He felt his injuries throb, from the smallest nick to the injuries on his hand and wrist. The Shadow Guard was loosening, he could fell small trickles of blood on his palm and forearm. _I have to finish, or I'll fall from exhaustion and blood loss._ Dionte stood, his resolve renewed. He discarded the Twin Fang of Shadows and held out his right hand, outstretched. A dark energy ball appeared in front of it, "Dark Eclipse," the dark sphere shot across the floor dipping down, creating a wake of stone, before leaping off the ground and connecting with Riza's Keyblade.

"Rebound Blade!" Dionte's attacked was sent back at him, but the dark master merely dodged the attack.

He thrust his right hand up, "Double Eclipse!" Two spheres appeared, both slightly larger than the first. The two flew at Riza, one in front of the other. She used the Rebound Blade to send the first one into the second, canceling them out. "I'm not finished! Double Eclipse!" Two formed beside him, "Double Eclipse," two more on his other side. He launched the right set first, soon followed by the left. Riza jumped over the first set and deflected the second. "This is getting my no where," he mumbled under his breath angrily. "Fine!" He called, "I'll finish you off once and for all! Coup De Grace: Beast of Darkness!" Dionte called the last reserves of his power to transform into his true form. Darkness misted out of his sleeves and climbed up his body form his shadow like a parasite crawling over him to find the best place to feed; he welcomed it with open arms

"Like Uso, but his was the power of the Heartless, he's calling on the power of darkness itself!" Riza took a few steps back, bringin up her Keyblade.

Dionte became encased on a oval cocoon of darkness for several seconds before opening his shell. A demon clad in dark energy stood before her, claws long and sharp, a short but powerful tail twitched behind him, red eyes glowed with bloodlust behind his dark, slightly cracked glasses, and wings strong enough to keep him suspended in the air for half an hour, possibly more. "Silly keybearer, I do not call upon the power of darkness, I _am _the power of darkness. The human body you saw was merely a host, a vessel, so I can travel freely among your realm of light. What you see before you it the true form of darkness, a beast," Dionte's usual cocky voice had an edge to it, grinding on Riza's ears.

"Fine, have it your way!" Riza charged, and swiped at the beast but he took flight. "Come down and fight!"

"Why don't you come up and fight?" Riza took the bait, leaping up, higher than Dionte, and came crashing down. He held out a clawed hand to stop her, the hand placed on her chest. "Dark Shift," the two changed places, Riza's back to the ground. Dionte's claw glowed, "Dark Eclipse!" The blast sent Riza crashing to the ground, making a small crater. "Even the denizen of light can't overcome the powers of darkness."

The was a stir on the ground, "Don't you think...you're speaking a little too...soon, Dionte?" Riza got up, grasping her burn from Dionte's energy. Dionte looked surprised, which soon burned away to show rage. Riza drew her Keyblade, "I'm still standing, you damn beast of burden." Dionte was taken back by the insult, "Yep, you're just a burden that needs to be overcame!" Dionte growled as his anger reached a boiling point; a common trait among the Trinity, they all had explosive tempers. He roared and thrust out his arms to his sides.

"Shadow Doppleganger!" Four replicas of Dionte's beastly form appeared, all sharing the thirst for Riza's blood. They flew at her at amazing speed, claws raised to slash through the ninja.

"Kitsune Claw: Rapid Slash!" The keybearer turned fox, taking out the four clones with deadly ease. The fox glared at the dark beast before turning back into Riza. "Too bad I can't stay in that form for long periods of time. I only have enough time to execute one attack."

"Ah, the keybearer has a beastly side as well? Interesting," Dionte grinned, then put his two claws to gather, palms facing Riza, "Lunar Eclipse!" The even larger sphere appeared, with a new trait, a purple ring around the sphere. The ball was launched, the sound was louder than a cannon fire.

"Spinning Shinobi Slam!" The Keyblade was thrown, twirling like helicopter blades and just was fast. An explosion blew both back fighters. Riza drew a kunai to slow down and not slam into the oncoming wall. Dionte flipped and held the wall with his hind claws. He clapped his hands together, like a prayer. Dark energy gathered around his forearms. "What are you doing?" Riza called, genuinely curious about this technique.

"It's how us Trinity gather a large amount of energy in a short span of time," Dionte explained, than pushed off the wall. He spread his claws and the largest ball of energy appeared, "Solar Eclipse! Deflect this!" Dionte brought the ball down when he was close enough to Riza.

"I will! Backlash...!" The Keyblade glowed grey as Riza poured some of her energy into it, and slammed it against the ball Dionte was pushing down on. Riza was being pushed down, but she wouldn't let this end, "Backlash _Wave_!" The keyblade swished in front of her, the energy released and the energy of Dionte's attack repelled at double the force. The darkness was blown off of him, and his glasses vaporizing in the blast. The dark beast form disinitegrated and Dionte's human body was destroyed in the blast.

Riza fell back, keyblade disappearing in a burst of light. She sighed and took some deep breaths to get back lost air. She heard the crumbling of rocks to see a gapping hole in the roof and the tower that came into view had part of its roof gone as well. She chuckled, imagining retelling this tale to her demi-demon friend, InuYasha. She got up when she felt she could stand and walk without her legs giving out. She walked toward the door and opening it. She had come so far, and there are only two enemies left. _Just two more. And then I can save everyone that is counting on me, even those that were lost. They are waiting for me to return what they had lost; their hearts. It's a shame that these indivduals could have had hearts if they went about it in a different way. I wounder, if they did, would I have met all the people I have? If I would have met with Ren again, if I had gotten the Keyblade? _Riza shook her head,_ Now's not the time to ponder that. I still have a mission to accomplish. I'll wonder later_, Riza jogged out of the ruined room and down a ways before a door bared her path. She reached for the door, and turned the knob, the door swinging open to reveal a white and grey room. Quite different from the others she saw.

TBC

Riza overcame the darkness. Can she overcome the element betwixt darkness and light?


	24. Chapter 23 part 2: Sound

_Chapter 23 part 2: Sound_

Riza was half expecting the room to be pitch black, like the last few, but no, this one was colored with the other neutral colors: grey and white. She walked into the middle of the room, the steel soles of her shoes clicking, echoing, along the grey stone floor until it stopped; she stood in the middle of the room, looking to every wall to the floor then to the ceiling finally resting on the steel door on the other side of the room. After several moments, then minutes the door creaked open, then opening fully to reveal a medium height, average weight, grey haired young man with square, half-rimmed glasses. His smile was some what homely, like welcoming a friend into your home.

"What's with that smile?" Riza snapped, but her face held an unemotional mask.

The smile continue to stay on that face, "I just thought it would be nice to see a friendly looking face before you die."

"Your lackies keep saying that I'm going to die, but I'm still here. I think you have a problem," the girl's lips twitched forming a slight smirk.

The smile turned to a grin, "What you fail to comprehend, Ukaizr Riza, is that _my_ lackies were overconfident, and misjudged your abilities."

"Oh, and you won't do that?" The smirk disappearing.

He shook his head, "Because I'll kill you quickly." He was gone.

Riza jumped just in time to missed a shock wave vibrate the air below her. Riza landed after the shock wave to see the grey haired man behind her. She turned and faced him, "Who are you?"

"I am the Sound of the Trinity. But you my call me Furoydo."

"Hmph!" Riza scoffed, looking Furoydo square in the eye, "You really intend to kill me right here on the spot?" But it sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

"That's what I said before." He was gone again. This time to her right. Riza jumped back but not far enough. The shock wave caught her pushing her back farther, but no injury. He flexed his hand, the knuckles and wrist cracking, "You're quicker than I had anticipated at this stage. Do you have an unlimited power supply at your disposal?" Furoydo cocked his head to the side, his glasses taking on a glint of light.

"No, I just know I can't fail. Not after coming this far," Riza straightened her posture, drawing her Keyblade.

"Ah, I see. Too bad you won't be able to land a hit on me with your precious key."

"What do you mean? Just you watch?" Riza rushed forth, Keyblade reared ready for a downward diagonal slash. Just as the Keyblade was about to slice through its target, Furoydo's body flickered away, leaving the blade collied with the stone ground, sparks flying up. _Damn._ Furoydo appeared on the other side of the room, a smirk replacing his friendly smile.

"I hate to say it, but I told you so. I'm too fast for a low-rank ninja for yourself. But that's only because of your age. Wiht the Silve Blur as your father, you could easily by a C-rank ninja of your village."

"How the hell do you know that?" Riza snarled, her Keyblade still on the ground.

"After we released the Heartless into the worlds, I found some information on you," The smirk turned devilish, "My liege now holds those papers." Pause, "Time to end this," Furoydo flickered away.

Riza took up a stance, defensive. Her eyes scanned the area until Furoydo appeared behind her. She swung the Keyblade hard and fast, just missing his head as he leaned back. Her attacks didn't faulter, one swing after another. Furoydo then sidestepped a downward swing, placing his hand on her chest, where Dionte burned her with his energy. Sound waves vibrated through her battered form sending her back. She tumbled on the ground, stopping only a few feet from the wall. She staggered to her feet, calling the Keyblade back to her hand.

"UltraSonic," Furoydo held his hand as sound waves beat their way into Riza's skull. She dropped her Keyblade, gripping her ears quickly, trying to block out the offending sound. "Try as you might, but you can't block this." Riza gritted her teeth, falling to her knees, her forehead on the ground. She drew a hand up, looking at Furoydo through a squinted eye.

"Spinning...Shinobi..Slam!" The Keyblade appeared already flying toward the Sound. The sound ended as Furoydo dodged the attack. Riza got up with much protest from her head. Her balance was a little thrown with the damage to her ears, but she had to continue. The key returned to her grasp. She straightened up and saw Furoydo on the other side, she ran toward him. She jumped, Keyblade raring for a strike.

"You won't hit me with that-_oof_!" Riza discarded her Keyblade and struck Furoydo in the face with her fist. He stumbled back a bit, then Riza attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Phantom Fox Claw!" the multi punched all landed on his gut. She then jumped and kicked him the chest, sending him slamming against the wall. He wiped away a dribble of blood from his mouth, most likely from internal bleeding seeping out. Furoydo pushed off the wall dusting himself off, then pushed her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. "Want more? Icy Daggers!" She pulled two kunai from her pouch the launched the ice covered steel object at the Sound.

He held out his hand and waves pulsed out, strong enough to shatter the kunai, "Not bad, keybearer. Not many can make me bleed. You are the first to do that that is outside of our group," he said, ignoring the frosted kunai.

"Let's see if I can kill you!" Riza charged forth, "Rage of the Vulpes!" Usually paired with her Keyblade, Riza attacked with everything with just using her fists and legs. Furoydo didn't expect this, after studying Riza, he was sure she would have used the Keyblade with this. But it was too late to react surprise taking away his reflexes. "I'll show you low-ranked!" Every strike landed. With fists and legs glowing a soft blue hue, Riza was taken over by a berserk rage, lashing out at the Sound. She finished the attack with a powerful punch to the gut, more than a dribble of blood left his mouth. Furoydo slammed against he all once more, then falling face first on the ground, glass cracking. The glow disappeared and Riza returned to normal mind. A shockwave shot from Furoydo's fallen form, knocking Riza's feet out from under her. She fell and watched Furoydo get up. He appeared before her and grabbed her skull, lifting her up, feet dangling.

Riza looked at the man, one lens cracked the other completely broken, "Let's see. How should I do this? Send a powerful soundwave through your skull, blowing out your ears, eyes and destroying your brain? Not the prettiest way to die, but it'll suffice."

"I won't let you do it!"

"Oh no? You are in no position to tell me what to do!"

"Oh I'm not?" The sickening sound of steel puncturing flesh and soft organs filled the air. Furoydo's grip on her head loosened, and Riza slashed her Keyblade through him, a giant, nasty, fatal wound left in the wake of her surprise attack. The surprise look on the average looking man made Riza smirk.

"You're...just full..of sur-surprises, aren't...you?"

"You better believe it." She ran past him, her blade postioned outstretched to her side. A diagonal slash, and half of Furoydo's skull fell, his galsses severed then finally shattering on the ground. His body pulsed than faded away. She swung her blade, cleaning it of blood and left the room, blood spatter staining the walls, ceiling, and floor. the smell of blood thick and sickening.

TBC

A little gruesome at the end. The final, epic battle is at hand. Light verses Light.


	25. Chapter 23 part 3: Light

_Chapter 23 part 3: Light_

Riza ran up the stairs, around the balcony, glancing at the pale moon, hovering over a forgotten city. She continued. She finally reached a door, a regular door made out of steel, like the others. She walked in and it was the plainest room she's seen, except the ground was a mirror. and the ceiling was gone, letting the heart-moon pour it's pale light into the odd room. In the corner of the room was Charlie and Josh, tied together joy shining in their eyes. Riza ran over and untied the ropes, embracing both.

"I'm glad you two are ok. Where's the boss man?" Riza said, referring to the last enemy.

"Somewhere, he left a few seconds before you came in," Josh rubbed his wrists. "He warped out of here." He explained because there was only one door in the room; the one Riza entered. Behind them, an unnatural light was emitted than gone. The leader stood behind them

"Ah, Keyblader of Light. Welcome to my humble abode. Quite the interesting life you lead," He pulled out a quite think folder, filled with papers.

"Is that the litter report you have on me? The one I heard from the Sound?" She stood, a calm coldness washing over.

"It is. Like I said quite the interesting life for someone so young. Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen," she said in a deadly tone. Her guard was up and she was on full alert.

"Sorry," but Riza couldn't tell if he was genuine as his eyes were hidden by a black blindfold. "An interesting tidbit, your Keyblade was formed from your father's favorite sword when he passed it down to you before he died, I mean, killed in action." He grinned a feral grin and Riza looked furious, Charlie mirrored the look and Josh summoned his Staff of Dragons. "Do you know why this room it special?"

"Like I give a damn," Riza growled.

"It reflects your inner emotions and thoughts. I call it Room of Reflections. Not very poetic, but I'm not a poetic guy."

"You don't look like the talkative type either," Riza cut him off.

"True, so let's see what makes you tick, Mistress of the Key." The other walls moved to reveal mirrors. "The one to my right, your left, is your deepest desires, the one below you is your fears, the one to your right, my left, is your dreams, your goals. Above us, what you truly are inside. Let's close the roof, shall we," behind his back, he waved a hand, the ceiling closing. With a snap of her fingers, still behind his back, the mirrors flickered, the image of Riza growing more distorted. Below her, her fear was revealed. Her friends dieing and she stood helpless. "Interesting. Death to your companions matter more to you than your own life." He turned to see her goal, her dream. It was to save the universe and defeat the man in front of her. "Expected. I am the reason you are here. Now, your secret desire," the image was the form of a person, but it was blackened out, the features not visible. "Curious. You wish not for the form of you desire to be shown. Fine, have it your way. Now, what are you truly? What is your inner self?" The mirror shimmered and a small light appeared until exploding into a light too bright for any eye to see. Riza, closing her eyes to block from the blinding light, used this chance to attack, but she forgot one major flaw; Zakiasu couldn't see, his blindfold. Riza struck out, but her Keyblade missed. Zakiasu appeared behind her, pushing her away with a light shove. The light subsided, with Josh and Charlie blinking to regain their sight.

Zakiasu chuckled, "I see, so you are truly a Keyblader of Light. Unlike the ones that came before you. There was a dark keyblader, but history has forgot his name, merely remembering he wrought naught but chaos. You do well to stay on the path you're on now. Don't want that brilliant light to be eclipsed by darkness."

"Now your my conscious? Bastard! I'll kill you!" Riza snarled, angered that her enemy telling her to stay away from the darkness. "You should change your name," she uttered, aiming her Keyblade for his body, "You're anything but 'innocent', as your name implies."

Zakiasu dodged her attacks with an unexpected grace, "I find it morbidly ironic. Don't you?" Riza's Keyblade got close to Zakiasu's face, slicing the coat's collar. It showed more of Zakiasu's demonic smirk. Riza jumped back and leaped up high, drawing the Keyblade back. Charlie and Josh watched, as the smirk on the light master's face grew.

Riza cried out as the Keyblade was brought down on Zakiasu's head. The Keyblade passed through without any resistance, "A decoy?!" Riza called out, her eyes wide with fear. Behind her appeared Zakiasu hand extended a ball of light glowed.

"Too bad it has to end like this," The light shot out, only to strike the glass floor. Riza dodged the blast, with the the light ricochetting off the floor then the wall, then the ceiling, slowly disappearing each time before it was gone.

_This is bad. Mirror reflect light, he manipulates light, his light can hurt me. Kill me even. How can I beat him?_ Riza stood like a frightened animal backed into a corner by a hungry predator. He strode to her, a smirk ever present on his face. _Doesn't he get tired of smirking?_ Riza growled in her head.

"Tired already, Mistress of the Key? Well, you did face all but one Troup Grim member, and two Trinity members, you must be exhausted. Me being a _nice_ guy, I'll let you recover. Come find me in, what, two hours sound good? Rest well, keybearer," With that, Zakiasu warped away. A door opposite of the small group appeared.

Riza collapsed on her backside, the Keyblade disappearing, "Damn it!" Riza pounded the ground.

Charlie came up behind her, followed by Josh. Charlie kneeled by the keybearer, "It's ok, take this time to rest. You'll need it for the upcoming battle."

Riza nodded, Josh said, "Riza you should close your eyes for a bit. Sleep will be the best way to recover." Charlie helped her up and went to a wall, the mirrors still exposed. Charlie sat down against the wall and rested Riza's head on her lap. Within seconds, the ninja was out like a light.

Charlie softly whispered, "Be the look out," to her magical cousin. Charlie looked at the sleeping form of her friend. A scratch on her left shoulder, nothing serious, her right thigh sported a ugly bruise, her back as well. Her body was covered in small slash marks. Charlie carefully moved her clothing, seeing her body littered with smaller bruises. "You poor thing." Charlie replaced the shifted clothing and let Riza rest.

An hour and forty-five minutes went by, and Charlie woke Riza, "C'mon sugar, you gotta wake up."

Riza's eyes fluttered open, a small smile gracing her lips. She brushed her hands against Charlie's reddening cheek, "I'm glad I can wake up to your face," she fell back asleep after that.

_Fifteen more minutes shouldn't hurt_, Charlie's mind mused. _I wonder if she realized what she said?_

Fifteen minutes later, Riza woke. She stood and stretched, her neck popping followed by her shoulders. "Boy, did that feel good. Alright, let's finish this!" Charlie stood up after her, Josh came into the room. "Ok, I want you two to go find the princes and my brother. I'll go after Zakiasu."

"Shouldn't we go with you?" Josh started, "I mean, Zakiasu is far more powerful than the other guys we fought thus far. We shouldn't split up-"

"Josh, Charlie" Riza cut him off, "I don't want to have to worry about you two. Zakiasu controls the raw element of light. His speed is faster than mine even if I use my fastest techniques. I can't completely focus on him if you two are there. No offense. But, I don't want to lose you two after coming this far." Riza looked toward the steel door. "Through there is the final battle. Let's finish this and go home."

"In one piece," Josh added.

"In one piece," Charlie echoed.

Riza opened the door and the three of them stepped out. They were in a room where they could see the entire castle. No walls or ceiling. In front of them was a door leading downwards, into a dark oblivion. To their right was a stairway leading up and around a tower. The roof was gone taking in the moon's pale light. "Pegasus!" Riza summoned the winged steed. "Pegasus, fly up that tower and see if that's where the princes are," The horse chirped and sped toward the top of the tower.

"Why did you summon Pegasus?" Charlie questioned.

"So we don't waste time. If the princes are up there, we split here. Josh, Pandora's Box, please?" The sage handed her the box, it was the perfect size to fit in her pouch. He looked at her with questioning eyes, "To seal away Zakiasu." Seconds later Pegasus returned, signaling that the princes were in the tower. "Good, dismiss," Pegasus returned to the Keyblade in a ball of white light, a lone feather remained, then it too disappeared. "Good luck. And when you see Ren, tell him he's coming home with me whether he likes it or not." Riza left before the cousins could add a remark. The door shut, locking them off from the darkness that awaited Riza.

"We could still follow her, Josh. We can take this guy on together," Charlie suggested, looking at the door. Her face looked like she waited for Riza to come out and change her mind. The keybearer never came back.

"Let's do what she says. As much as I hate to say this, but if Riza fails and we free the princes, the universe might still have a chance to survivie. And if Zakiasu is weak enough, we might have a chance to finish him off." Josh looked away form Charlie's face.

Charlie looked down, her hands balling into fists. She lashed out, grabbing Josh by the collar, "She. Won't. Lose." She released him, "Let's go get those princes. She's counting on us, isn't she?" Charlie raced ahead. Josh looked at her, then followed, not looking back at the door to darkness.

In an hour the two made it up the stairs and opened the door that held the princes and the monarchs. The room was huge, the princes at least twenty feet apart from each other, the monarchs seated on throne, bound and gagged. Josh and Charlie felt a wave of relief wash over them as they walked toward the monarchs. They started to thrash in a panic as the two approached. Josh and Charlie stopped and looked to their right, where the king was pointing with his head. They saw that their shadows were darker than normal and began to shift. They backed away to see them take shape. One began to form to resemble Charlie as the other looked like Josh. When the transformation ceased, a holoprojected image of Dionte, the deceased Dark user.

_"Welcome keybearer and crew."_ Obiviously made before Dionte's demise, _"I see you were able to make this far. If so, I must be dead, along with Furoydo. Maybe Zakiasu. One could only hope. Anyway, as you can see, you triggered my trap. By using the moon's rays, I can amplify my power over shadows, thus creating these Antis you see before you. With the data collected by the Troup Grimm and Heartless, they know your every move, your every skill, and every technique. Have fun dieing after coming so far."_ the message died out, fading away to static then nothing.

"Damn it!" Charlie charged her Anti, but the dark clone dodged and drew the Elemental Blade of Demons; similar to Charlie's but it has power of the dark element, compliments of Dionte. The two clashed blades, but neither gaining head way.

Josh stared at his dark self, summoning his staff. The Anti-Josh summoned a weapon like it, but it was pure black, except for the jewel, which was a yellow, matching the Anti's eyes. Josh launched into an attack the blade coming down to split its head. The other drew up the staff and blocked the blow. The Antis drew Charlie and Josh back to back. Josh glanced and Charlie to see she was so far unscathed. Josh switched back to the slowly approaching Anti-Josh. Josh prepared for a powerful spell, Anima Death Chains. He would have continued but half way he stopped when he saw the Anti coping his movement. Charlie powered up her thunder power of the sword, but quickly released it as her Anti did the same, only it was darkness, not thunder. Charlie rushed in, her sword strokes matching with the Anti's. Their blades clashed, and sparks flew, but Charlie couldn't land a hit on the dark being, as well as vice versa.

"It's like sparring with a mirror. They know _our_ moves, so how can we defeat them when they know what we're gonna throw at them?" Charlie cursed.

The idea, though late in realization, was so very simple. "Exactly! They know us, but they don't know the other," Charlie looked confused, "What I mean is that your clone knows you, but it don't know me. Attack my Anti, Charlie!" Josh rushed pasted her and attacked Anti-Charlie. He quickly launched an Ember Buster, throwing the Anti back.

Charlie got the idea and charged Anti-Josh like a raging bull, slicing the magical Anti in three before it could launch a small spell. Josh quickly finished off Anti-Charlie with a quick stab to the chest, the being disappearing in a puff of smoke.

They quickly withdrew their weapons and freed the monarchs along with the princes, all out cold. Minutes later, a flash of light outshone the moon, and seconds after the tower shook violently. Josh and Charlie shared a terrified scream, _"Riza!"_

TBC

Like any good final boss, it's must make you squirm and just. Won't. Die. (...Seymour from FFX)_  
_


	26. Chapter 24:One Door Closes,Another Opens

_Chapter 24: One Door Closes, Another Opens_

Riza left her two companions behind to fight this last battle alone. She cared about them, she didn't want to see them hurt. Within fifteen minutes, she made it down the stairs and was welcomed be a door, lighted by an over head light. The keybearer noticed a large lock on the door. She drew her Keyblade and unlocked the door. The door swung open and inside was a dojo setting.

"If you would be so kind to remove your shoes before you enter, I would most grateful," Zakiasu had his back tot he door and didn't even turn to see who it was; he knew it was the keybearer. "I was beginning to worry that you turned tail and left, Mistress of the Key."

Riza removed her shoes and stood proudly, "I will never turn and run in the face of my opponent."

Zakiasu turned around and he was holding a sheathed sword. He drew the blade to reveal its true length, a five-foot straight sword shined in the bright oil-lamp light. "That's good to hear. Let's see if you can back up those words." Riza stood, her blade at the ready as Zakiasu tossed the scabbard to the side. Riza charged as soon as the scabbard was tossed. The two locked blades, each pushing, hoping the other will falter. Riza tilted her blade so Zakiasu's blade grinded against her and threw him off-balance. Zakiasu's blade easily cut through the floor boards. Zakiasu dislodged his blade and saw Riza at the other end of the dojo. "Do you really think keeping a distance between us will help you?"

"No," Riza got behind him, and swung her Keyblade.

Zakiasu appeared to her side, "You're only striking at air!" His blade came down with speed and power, enough to knock Riza back when she dodged the blade itself. Riza back flipped to the wall, setting her gaze on her enemy. Riza jumped off the wall and sped toward Zakiasu, their blades once again colliding. with the momentum she gained from her push off the wall, she knocked him back a bit. They held their stances, blades pressed against each other, neither moving. Zakiasu disappeared without warning, Riza's blade crashing into the ground. Zakiasu flickered all around Riza's smaller body. "You can't hit, what you can't see!" Riza closed her eyes and in her mind's eye she saw Zakiasu moving all around her. She struck out with the speed of a viper, her blade catching him in the shoulder. Time seemed to slow as his blood fell to the polished floor. His right arm twitched slightly. he reached up with his left arm and gripped the Keyblade. It cut his hand as he gripped the blade tightly, his face portraying no signs of pain. He pulled the blade out of the shallow wound.

He let go once it was freed from his flesh. He backed away slowly and lifted his right arm, the blade coming over his head. Faster than she could blink, he was gone. She readied her self for an attack, but he was too quick. She was kneed in the gut from the front, punched in the face from the side, struck in the back for the head, sent into the air then kicked to the ground.

She lied on the ground, Keyblade in a loose grip. She opened her eyes and saw the blindfold of Zakiasu staring back at her. "Done already?"

"Hardly," she got up as Zakiasu backed away. She stood and looked defiant. She spit blood from her mouth at Zakiasu's feet, wiping away the rest. She charged, her blade raised, glowing blue, "Rage of the Vulpes!" Riza disappeared and attacked, Zakiasu deflected the first attacks but was soon overwhelmed by her speed and the randomness of her strikes. Fishing of her attack, she kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling over himself than slamming into a wooden wall, cracking the wood. Little puddles of blood began to form from the fluid dripping out of his slash marks. He pushed himself on all fours facing the floor. He stood after a few seconds. Then rushed Riza, pushing her into a wall. Her Keyblade fell during the shove, disappearing. He held her up against the wall by the collar of her grey shirt. He stuck his blade into the ground, "That can't be good for the blade," she said jokingly. He let go of her collar and pressed his forearm into her throat. With his right hand his creates four little rings of light around Riza's wrists and ankles. Her legs wer ebought together and the rings connected, forming shackles, her wrists were stretched from her body, her body looked like a 'T'. Zakiasu created a rope of light, which held Riza by the handcuffs and suspened her a foot off of the ground.

"I'll make this slow and painful, Keybearer of Light," Zakiasu drew up his blade.

Riza spat in his face, "You think I'll let you win like this?"

Zakiasu let the bloody spit fall down his face, "I know your spirit won't, but your body can't do a thing about it!" He thrust the blade through her left shoulder, the sword going all the way through and then through the wall. Riza's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open, unable to scream, gasps escaped her open jaw. The pain was too much. He drew out the blade slowly, prolonging the pain, he brought up the blood soaked blade to Riza's face.

_That's...That's my blood. I can't believe...That I'm going to...No! I won't! Not yet! Not Yet!_ Zakaisu brought the blade back, Riza's eyes set in determination, and struck Riza in the head with the butt end of the hilt. Riza's eyes didn't falter, they burned with rage and power staring up at the pale face of her foe. The blood from her head wound dribbled down her face, over the bridge of her nose and to the floor. Zakiasu pulled away slowly. Riza, as quick as a cornered animal, lashed out. She drew her feet up, and double kick the light user in the chest, sending him back. "I'm ending this!" Riza drew up her strength and began to pull away at her cuffs and shackles. The light began to shake and bolts of energy shot out.

"Fool! They can't be broken! You force them apart like that, they'll explode!" Zakiasu warned, but Riza' screaming drowned him out. As she forced apart the cuffs and shackles, she could feel the power her family was blessed with run through her veins. The shackles and cuffs began to crack under the pressure. With one final pull, Riza broke the shackles and cuffs, causing the explosion Zakiasu mentioned. A bright light then the dojo shook, the entire castle shook with the release of the power.

As the light faded, Zakiasu looked up, the dojo was in ruins. Smoke filled the place, visiabilitly was next to nothing. He felt for the keybearer's presence, but it was too late. The Keyblade was through his left chest, he was stabbed in the front. He didn't need to look down, he was blindfolded. "So you survived the blast? Amazing. But this isn't over. Not over by a long shot keybearer!" In a flash of light Zakiasu was gone. The smoke cleared and Riza stood as if the Keyblade was still in Zakiasu. Riza stood and dismissed her bloody blade. She walked toward the doorway, the door was blown off it's hinges, she entered in and left up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, half an hour later, she opened the door and closed it. She summoned Pegasus and had him fly her to the tower's top room. There she saw Josh and Charlie trying to wake the princes and her brother.

_Ren. Josh. Charlie. _Pegasus landed and the cousins looked up to see Riza dismount. They rushed to her and Charlie was the first to embrace the ninja.

"You bitch!" She cried into Riza's silver hair. Riza chuckled a bit, "Don't ever run off like that again and fight by yourself!" Charlie held Riza tight, not bothered by the blood from the ninja's wounds soaking her clothes. Riza lifted her right arm, her good arm, and wrapped it around Charlie's waist. Josh came over and looked at Riza once Charlie let her go. The warrior quickly wiped away her tears, but Riza already saw them.

"I see your in one piece. But your wounds. Look at them!" Riza looked down at her left shoulder and touched it lightly, she winced slightly. Blood was on her index and middle finger when she pulled away her hand.

"Can you fix me up, Josh?" Riza asked with a small smile. Josh sighed.

"I'll try. I'm not good with healing magic and I can only do a little. I'll stop the bleeding then fix up you head. I can heal that completely. Charlie, when I get done with her head, dress her shoulder wound," Josh ordered, Charlie just nodded. The monarchs came over and stared at Riza. Riza met their gaze, then bowed her head.

"I'm glad you two are alright. Sorry for the wait, Sire, Mi'Lady," Riza said formally.

"Keyblader of Light, we must thank you. We are in your debt for rescuing us," King Hearte replied.

"Anything you want, name it. We will grant your wish if it is within our power," Queen Hearte added.

"Thank you, but All I request is that you stay hidden. This war is not over yet," Riza requested.

"Of course."

"Thank you," she bowed. The queen nodded.

"There," Josh stopped the bleeding on Riza's shoulder wound and began to address the head wound. "How did you get this?"

"He it me with the butt end of his sword. I was tied up with his light cuffs and shackles. Then I broke free and there was this big explosion." The four others got a good look at Riza, her clothes were dirty and torn in varous places. Then she looked down at her clothes, "Oh boy! Mi'Lady, can I ask of another favor? If you can, can you fix my clothes?"

The Queen laughed, "Such a humble request. Of course, leave that to me," she lifted her hands and Riza was enveloped in a white light. As the light subsided, her clothes were as good as new. She even got new shoes to match her old ones, as they were destroyed in the explosion.

"Thank you," she bowed. The queen nodded.

"That must have been what we felt not too long ago. So you _were_ in the middle of the explosion?" Charlie said in more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Riza laughed. She looked down with her eyes, seeing as Josh was working on her head wound. "I was wondering."

"What it is?" Charlie looked at her.

"If you guys would help me out in the last fight?"

"Of course!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Do you even have to ask?" Josh said.

"I just don't want you guys to think me as...weak," Riza spat out the last word.

"Riza, honey, we would never think you as 'weak'. You the freakin' keybearer for crying out loud!" Charlie said, putting a hand on Riza's right shoulder.

Riza smiled and blushed, "Thanks."

The King looked behind him, "Hey, someone's moving back here!" Riza looked up and Josh stood, patting her on the head. He finsihed with her wound. She stood and leaned on Charlie. Josh walked over to see Ren was starting to wake up.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Josh joked. Ren sat up rubbing his head.

"What the hell happened?"

"You were kidnapped by the enemy. It sucks, I know," Charlie said teasingly.

Ren growled. "Did we win yet?"

Riza shook her head, "Not yet. Charlie, let's dress my wound before Zakiasu strikes." Charlie helped Riza over to a corner and helped the girl.

"Fill me in," Ren stated, and Josh told him what he knew and what he could only guess at. They would have to wait to get the full story from Riza. Ten minutes later, the girls joined back up with the group and planned out their strategy.

"So what now? Wait till he shows himself?" Charlie said impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. She's been on the sidelines too long for her liking.

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll have to wait-" Riza was cut off when the moon began to pulse. They all looked up and saw Zakiasu hovering in front of the moon.

"Kingdom Hearts! Open yourself to me so I can find a heart to call my own!" Zakiasu called to the heart-shaped moon.

"You won't win Zakiasu!" Riza yelled.

"You'll fall today!" Josh called.

"My sword will bathe in your blood, bastard!" Charlie roared.

"The Brave Lion will carve our victory in your hide!" Ren bellowed.

Zakiasu turned toward the group, "So the Lion Prince has awaken from his slumber. Even your strength won't be enough. Witht eh my power and the power of the still sleeping princes," he turned back to Kingdom Hearts, "Open your doors to me, Kingdom Hearts!" Behind the group, the sleeping princes glowed as did Zakiasu. In a flash he was gone. The light from the princes gone as well.

In front of them, a transparent pathway appeared and gigantic white doors appeared. "Is that...?" Riza whispered.

"Kingdom Hearts..." Josh finished.

The King walked toward Riza, looking at the giant double doors, "There lies the last fight. Will you find victory within or be lost to the dark abyss?" He turned to Riza. "The choice is your's, Keyblade Mistress."

"What choice? I say we fight to the end! Let's give Zakiasu Hell!" Riza yelled. The group cheered along with her.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Charlie asked the group.

Ren, Charlie, and Josh ran up the path. Riza looked around and saw two swords. "Hey! Sesshomaru's swords! Hold on." Riza gripped the swords, but found that one of them wouldn't let her grip it. Riza turned to the monarchs, "Stay here. Where it's safe. Come out, Shippou!" The fox demon came out. "Shippou I want you to guard the monarchs and hold on to Sesshomaru's swords. I know a great demon like yourself can handle such a task," she winked.

"You can count on me, Riza! By why do you want me to hold onto Sesshomaru's swords?" Shippou saluted then asked.

"I promised him that I would bring them back. Yeha, he's an enemy, but he was manipulated. He deserves at least his swords back." Shippou nodded. "Good. See you when we win!" Riza joined the group. "This is it. Let's go out with a bang!" Riza raised her Keyblade, unlocking the doors. Inside lied a small city.

"Welcome, doomed souls. It seems your hearts have lead you to your destruction. i guess it would be wise not to be too loyal to your heart. I'll remember that when I get my heart," Zakiasu summoned a building and hurled it at the group.

"I got this!" Charile called, "Heaven's Swift Judgement!" She disappeared and sliced through the building, clearing a path. Thr group hurried toward Zakiasu. The perched villain summoned Heartless, which the heroes quickly destroyed. Zakiasu hurled more building at them but it proved futile.

The gang reached the building which he was waiting on top of. Riza and Ren jumped and ran up the building's face as Josh summoned Mr.Bubbles which he and Charlie rode upon. Josh and Charlie went ahead and Josh started chanting a spell. When he made it over the building's edge, he released the spell, "Anima Death Chains!" Four sets of bloody chains wrapped them selves around the villainous light user. Charlie jumped off Mr. Bubbles back and launched her Frozen Dragon Breath technique, freezing the chains and part of Zakiasu. Ren and Riza appeared right after.

Ren leaped high, "Midnight Slash!" The dark blue beam raced toward Zakiasu.

"Shinobi Slam!" Riza slammed her Keyblade into the Midnight Slash and crashed into Zakiasu. Smoke rose and visibility was naught. The smoke cleared and only Riza stood. The chains were destroyed and the ice was shattered. But no body of Zakiasu. He was floating several yards above their heads.

"Mr. Bubbles, dismissed." The shark disappeared in a burst of bubbles.

"Purifying Light!" Zakiasu fired a ball of light at the group.

"Got it! Rebound Blade!" Riza's Keyblade connected with the ball and hurled it back at Zakiasu.

"Hmph," He drew his long blade and sliced the ball in two while it was still sheathed.

"Enough!" He lifted his hand and snapped. The warriors disappeared and reappeared in a dojo, much larger than the one Riza fought Zakiasu for the second time.

He appeared soon after the warriors, "How many to do you have?" Riza questioned.

"Enough to get by. Now, who wants to die first?" Zakiasu drew his blade partially, only a quarter of the blade showing.

Ren growled and charged first, his blade reversed and in his left hand. He covered the distance quickly, bringing his blade across. Zakiasu, as fast as lighting, drew his sword and used the sheath to stop the blade. Zakiasu turned and brought his blade around. Ren opened a portal and slipped through just before Zakiasu could strike him. Above Zakiasu, the portal reopened. Ren fell through, bringing his blade down strong. The blades clashed. Zakaisu tipped his sword to let Ren slide off. As soon as Ren hit the ground he was gone, replaced by his sister. The sudden change in energy threw Zakiasu off. Riza launched her attack, going into a berserker, tapping into the Rage of the Vulpes technique. Zakiasu, with only freshly healed wounds did his best to not be sliced by the attack. He noticed that Riza's attacks were a fraction slower than before. Possibly the wound to her left shoulder could cause a small change. Riza locked blades with him, then soon disappeared.

"Wind Scar!" Charlie swung her blade and the energy of the Wind Scar bellowed forth. Still holding onto his sheath, Zakiasu blocked the attack, although it was pushing him back. "One's not good enough. How about a second helping! Wind Scar!" Charlie launched another Wind Scar. The energy crashed through the sheath. As the smoke cleared. Zakiasu was no where in sight.

"Behind you," his calm voice was behind Charlie. Charlie froze, all confidence gone. Zakiasu grabbed her by the back of her vest collar and turned her to face him. His blade was next to him, in the ground. Riza raced to her comrade, Josh prepared a spell and Ren oepned a portal. "You are all fools to think that I can be defeated with a simple technique as the Wind Scar," He thrust his fist into her gut, then threw the limp body across the room, her blade dropping.

Ren appeared behind the evil fighter, swinging his blade furiously. Zakiasu easily dodged the slow sluggish swings. He picked up his blade and deflected the Night Steel and kicked Ren in the stomach. He picked up Ren up and threw him near Charlie. Josh launched his attack, Anima Death Chains.

"This again? Sage of Hearte, you have limited knowledge of spells."

"Not over yet. Shiva Icy Kiss!" The cold wind bellowed forth, freezing the bottom the chains completely and the entire bottom half of Zakiasu. Riza rushed Zakiasu with her Ninja Rush. Zakiasu smirked.

"Light Burst!" The place erupted in light, Riza halted and Josh was stunned. Zakiasu broke free of his binds and took out Josh. When the light subsided, Riza stood with her arm over her eyes and Zakiasu in front of her.

"So you wanted to finish this with just me?" Riza smirked. "I'm flattered," she took a defensive stance.

"I wanted to finish you first so your friends can watch you fail and lose all hope of defeating an omnipotent being such as myself."

"Don't you think you are just a bit full of yourself?"

Zakiasu disregarded that remark, "When I destroy every known world and create my own, I'll build a statue of you, keybearer, then destroy it. Just like I'll destroy you now!" Zakiasu flickered out of sight. Riza stood ready. Zakiasu appeared to her left side, charging toward her. Riza brought up her Keyblade and blocked the attack. She jumped back and took her stance for the Kitsune Claw.

"Kitsune Claw: Rapid Slash!" Riza's body transformed and launched herself at the being of light. The claws came at rapid fire, slashing at Zakiasu. He could do little against the sudden onslaught. Ren woke from his unconsciousness to see Zakiasu fighting with a nine-tailed fox.

_Riza? She was able use Maikeru's favorite technique? Amazing!_ Ren watched his sister fight.

Zakiasu stepped out of reached of a claw swipe and found himself against a wall. He brought his blade in front of him, pointing toward the fox. With new found energy, Riza let loose a second attack. In a growl voice, Riza howled, "Kitsune Claw: Steel Breaker!" The fox was gone and a second later, Zakiasu's five-foot long blade was broke in four, five counting the hilt that remained in his grasp.

"Impossible, I couldn't follow your movements!" Zakisu gasped. He threw his destroyed weapon at the fox, which easily flicked it away with one of it's glorious tails. The fox returned to its human form.

"Give up, Zakiasu. I can end this in one move!"

"Not likely. I'll come back. You can't destroy light!"

"No, but I can destory you! Kitsune Claw: Final Strike!" Riza ran toward the frozen Zakiasu, changing back to her fox form. The claw shot forth and slashed through Zakiasu. Leaving his body bleeding as it hit the floor. The wounds fatal, he will soon bleed to death.

"Fool," came a low voice. "You can't destroy me so long my item will stay intact."

Riza returned to her normal form. "No, Zakiasu. You are the fool. Your blindfold is the item that connects the element of light to your body," She aimed her Keyblade at his head, "Ember Buster!" The fireball shot from the Keyblade, burning away his blindfold instantly. By now, Charlie, Josh, and Ren, have gotten up and hobbled over to where Riza stood. Riza handed Josh the box, "Josh set the box down." The weak mage did so. Riza aimed the Keyblade at Pandora's Box, "May the ten elements that were set free return to their prison within Pandora's Box!" The Keyblade glowed, the box taking on the same hue. The wooden box opened, the ten elements, all glowing a balls of light, flew into the box. Riza counted nine, and turned around to see Zakisu's body fading away. A ball of white light flew out and flew into the box. The box shut and the Keyblade locked the small wooden safe. "Ren, can you get us out of here and near the gummi ship?" Riza asked her brother.

"Certianly." He opened a portal. Josh went to pick up the box and put it under his arm. Ren opened a portal to the tower where the princes and the monarchs were. The group watched as the princes began to glow. Ren looked back and pointed to the door. I was slightly ajar.

"Should we throw Pandora's Box in then close it?" Riza asked.

"No. I'll keep it. I want to study this device that held so much wonder with generations," Josh answered. Everyone looked at him. "I won't open it! I know what happened. Don't worry. I'll be fine with it."

"Well, whatever you do with that box, we have to close that door," Hercules spoke up.

"You're right," Riza raised her Keyblade and the doors began to close by themselves. "Keyblade! Lock Kingdom Hearts!" The Keyblade followed those orders and closed the giant white double doors. The doors disappeared and the moon began to shrink out of existence.

"Let's get out of here!" Charlie shouted.

"Leave it to me!" Ren called, opening another portal. The monarchs left first then Josh, then Riza, after seeing the princes blinking out, followed by Pegasus. She leapt through followed by Ren and Shippou.

The group quickly left the crumbling castle. Outside the castle, were the gummi lied, the giant doors appeared. Riza summoned her Keyblade and pointed it to the double doors. The locking beam shot out and locked the two doors. The group piled into the gummi ship as the world began to quake. Within the soaring gummi, Riza looked back at the falling castle and the moon was shrinking out of existence, the world was breaking apart when the gummi left the atmosphere. Amazed that she fought the majority of the evil that took her life away, probably no more than two months ago. It seems longer.

_Two months? That's it? _She turned around in her seat and looked toward the cockpit. _Soon, I'll be home and this will be a memory. Something I can tell the villagers and they can tell their children, and generations to come on how Ukaizr Riza saved the universe! I'll go down in history like my ancestor. This is great!_ "Hey Josh. Tell me when we get to my place."

"OK, but we got to stop at Sunset Suburbia first. The twins have to send everyone back to their worlds."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to catch some shut eye before we arrive!" And Riza left within her little room, sleeping away the hours that it took to get to Sunset Suburbia.

The visit was short. Riza's group thanks the twins for their help, while everyone else thanked Riza's group for saving them. Riza told Shippou when he got back to tell InuYasha if she ever got a chance to visit him, that he better be stronger. Shippou nodded and left through the portal with Sesshomaru's swords.

With tearful good-byes, Riza' crew headed out, to Riza's world, _Village of the Spirits._

TBC

It's all over. All that's left is to head home.


	27. Chapter 25: Peace

_Chapter 25 : Peace _

The small gummi landed safely on the lush green field of Riza's home world. The field was no more then three miles from her home. She stepped out. She looked up to see a bright blue sky, white, soft clouds, and birds chirping. "I'm home," she uttered softly. Ren followed her, with Josh and Charlie next to him, and the monarchs of Hearte close behind.

"So, Riza," Charlie came up behind and swung her arm around Riza's shoulders, her body on the right, "This is your home?" The younger teen nodded. "Well, let's go see if your mom and Komaru-Sensei is home."

The six of them walked out the forest to see a bustling little town, alive with people and pets. "This way to my house," Riza lead the way, Charlie still close by, Ren and Josh silently looking, the King and Queen whispering what a quaint little place it was. It took the party ten minutes to get to Riza's house. The teen took a deep breath and raised her hand to open the door. As she opened it, the heavenly smell of her mother's cooking hit her like a ton of bricks, "Mom?" she choked out.

The woman turned, and her face was full of joy. "Riza," Cara whispered.

"Hi mom," Riza smiled. The taller woman walked over and embraced her daughter.

The woman weeped tears of pure happiness, "Where have you been?!"

"Saving the universe," Riza chuckled, not to sure that her mother would believe her. Her mom pushed her back to look at her daughter. From the living room, a male figure walked out. "Komaru-Sensei?" Riza gasped.

"Hey little one," but that's all he got out, Riza crashed into him in a fierce hug. "Saving the universe, huh?"

"It's true," a male voice spoke. Cara looked up form her daughter to see her long lost son, Komaru was surprised to see him as well.

"Ren?" Cara could not take all these surprises. "But I thought you were..."

"Dead?" the siblings finished. Riza backed away from her sensei and looked at her mother, "Told you I was saving the universe. Also, I brought some friends along, can they stay the night?" Riza opened the door more to reveal the inhabitants of the Kingdom of Hearte.

Cara laughed, "Of course, but I'm going to need more food. How about Ren comes with me down the market, as well as Komaru, if you please?" Komaru nodded, "Good, Riza watch...what am I saying? My daughter saves the universe but she can't even boil water." The group shared a laugh.

"Thanks mom," Riza grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff, _I'm not home two minutes and already the jabs to my pride are flying_.

"I can do it, Mrs. Ukaizr," Josh said.

"Thank you..."

"Josh."

"Josh. Thank you Josh." Ren and Cara left.

"King and Queen, please make your self more comfortable while I change my clothes. Dried blood and dirt aren't the most comfortable," Riza joked.

"Of course, we'll help Josh here," the queen answered.

Charlie followed Riza to her room but Riza stopped, "Excuse me?"

"Your shoulder's wound isn't completley healed just yet and you expect you get out of clothes by yourself? C'mon, in you go or would you rather I call Josh in here?" Riza shook her head, Charlie nudged Riza into her room. Inside, Riza stood in her room, wonder washing over. She made her way to her closet and got out a simple outfit: a grey tee-shirt with the Ukaizr crest on the back, and a pair of black capris. Like Charlie said she would, she helped the teen out of her destroyed clothes and into her newer ones. She removed her right glove and arm band, her left glove and arm band removed. Charlie removed the bandages, the scratches were healing, she then started to redress Riza's shoulder wound before the teen put on her shirt. She sat down on her bed and lied down after she put on her shirt, she stared up at the ceiling, then turned her to see Charlie smiling.

"What?" Riza matching her friend's expression.

"Nothing," Charlie crossed the room and sat on the bed, putting Riza's head on her lap. "Better?"

"Much, thanks," Riza smiled. She reached up to her glasses and removed them, cleaning away the dirt and grime and whatever was on them. Charlie saw the keybearer's eyes, the bright blue-grey orbs that they were. This was her first chance to do so. But it was awkward for her left arm seeing as the bandage was new and still a little tight. So Charlie reached down and cleaned the glasses for her silver haired comrade.

_Even after all the horror and hate she has seen, they still look innocent as the first day I saw them._ "So, why do you wear those small sunglasses?" Charlie asked and she brushed away her bangs only for them to fall in her face again. She placed the glasses on Riza's chest.

"They're a gift from Komaru-Sensei. He gives them too all his graduating pupils. My father and Ren had a pair, but Ren lost them on a mission some time ago. Dad's shoul;d be on my dresser," Riza smiled. Thinking that she actually brought her world back, and everyone she lost. She could start to lead a normal life.

"So, now that you're the big hero that saved the universe from the powers of evil, what are you gonna do?" Charlie asked, leaning back on her arms.

Riza laughed, "I guess, lead a normal life," Charlie looked at her like she was delusional, "A normal _ninja_ life. Probably move up in the ranks. Believe it or not, I'm just a low level ninja in the village. I still have room to improve." Riza smiled a big grin.

"I see," Charlie chuckled. "Hard to think the one chosen by the Keyblade still has room to improve."

"Of course there is room to improve! I can strengthen my techniques, better my mad magic skills and perfect my swordmanship! What about you, Kuzumakii?" Riza yelped when Charlie flicked her nose, but it didn't hurt.

"Probably guard the King and Queen with Josh. Perfect my swordsmanship, as well," Charlie paused and slipped into a thoughtful face, a grin broke across her face.

"Huh? What are you thinking? Spill it!"

Charlie looked at the teen for a second before telling her what was on her mind, "Before I left, Josh was talking about this girl he fancied. I think her name was Catheryn."

Josh walked in, a white apron tied around his waist, his cloaked was discarded, possibly in the living room. Before he could tell them Cara had returned and dinner is almost ready and ask why they were talking about his friend, the two broke into a fit of giggles. "What?!"

Charlie spoke first, "Hey, Mr. Mom!"

Josh flushed, "I didn't want to spill anything on my pants. Now for that! No dinner!" Josh stormed out, totally forgetting why he went in the room in the first place.

Riza sat up, wide-eyed and jaw dropped, utterly floored. _No...Dinner? I can't be denied mom's cooking after my journey! Josh, you're not getting away with this!_ Riza stood up and went after Josh. Charlie stopped laughing, and shared Riza's expression. She was on the keyblader's heels.

They ran into the kitchen and stopped when Cara's voice boomed, "Ukaizr Riza! You know better. There is now running in the house!" Cara finished setting the table. With the added guests, Cara and Ren set up more chairs. Everyone was a little squished, but they were happy. Charlie and Josh got their monarchs back and Riza got her brother, mother, and sensei back. Dinner was just the icing on the cake, and dessert afterwards was the cherry.

After dinner, Riza sat outside, watching the stars. The door opened behind her and it was her mother, Cara. "Hey mom."

Cara sat next to her daughter, then looped her arm around Riza's shoulders, "You slipped out without a sound soon after dessert, why?"

"To think. Let this set in. I'm home, you're alive, Komaru-Sensei is alive. And, with my help, along with Charlie, Josh, and Ren's help, the universe is a safer place. To think, I was just a ninja in this village. Then, _bam,_ I'm thrown into the middle of the epic fight between good and evil; light verses dark. It's just hard to believe it's over. And I won."

"You are an Ukaizr, honey. You're stronger than any normal human because of you ancestors. You have fox power in your veins."

"Still, how does that make me the chosen one for the Keyblade?" Riza held out her right hand and summoned the said weapon. Her mother was amazed.

"Maybe the Keysword saw that you are a pure heart, little fox," Cara ruffled her daughters silver locks.

"It's called a Key-_blade_ mom," Riza laughed and stood, gazing up at the dark sky littered with stars; other worlds. "But I get what you're saying. The Keyblade saw that I was a pure heart and sought me. Well, as long as I wield the Keyblade, I'll never change. I'll keep my pure heart!"

"Good vow," It was Ren. Riza turned to see her brother.

"Ren."

Cara stood up, "You mister! You are _way_ behind in quality time with your mother! Starting first thing tomorrow, I'm not letting you out of my sight; you are gonna spend the entire day with me!" Cara embraced her son. Riza walked over and hugged her family. She then let go and yawned.

"Man! What a day. I think I'm gonna head to bed. Night all," Riza opened the door and began to walk in before Ren stopped her.

"Hey Squirt. Charlie is in your room, she went to sleep some time ago. Josh and the monarchs are still chatting with Komaru-Sensei."

"Gotchya. Night." Riza walked past the four bidding them a good night, and made her way into her room. Tiptoeing in, Riza glanced at her bed, a lump slowly lifting up then falling. _That...That...Witch! She's in my bed!_ Riza just then thought of something truly evil. She ever so quietly made her way to her bed, plucking a feather from her pillow and dancing it against the warrior's exposed ear. Charlie brought a hand up to to brush it way, but Riza moved the feather. She continued this until Charlie turned on her other side, her face toward Riza.

Riza hesitated, noticing how peaceful the troublesome teen looked while asleep. She considered stopping now, but then the little devil on her shoulder urged her forth, reminding her all the nicknames that Charlie gave her. Riza put the feather down and pinched Charlie's nose until Charlie's eyes shot open, breathing in the air she was just deprived. "What is your problem?" Charlie hissed, Riza was laughing to hard.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Plus you're in my bed."

"So? Never had a sleepover with any of your friends when you were younger?" Charlie scooted closer to the wall, giving some of the bed to Riza.

"No. Not that I remember. Anyway, let's go to sleep. I'm tired." Charlie shrugged and tned to face the wall. Then something hit Riza, "Charlie?" the other mumbled, "What are you wearing?" Charlie said clothes, "The ones you've been fighting in?"

"Yes, sugar, the ones with blood and sweat and dirt on them. Of course not! Pj's. What else?"

"Oh...it's just..you know what? Nevermind." Riza lied her head down, and soon drifted off to sleep.

_She opened her eyes to see a pair of boots. She lifted her self up to see that the boots belonged to Zakiasu. She jumped back and tried to summon her Keyblade, but nothing happened. "Pitiful keybearer, you have lost the power to summon your greatest weapon. But I have only just begun!" Zakiasu pulled away his jacket and his blindfold to reveal a hideous demon, saliva dripping from his jaws, blood falling from his claws, a thick tail whipping around behind him._

_"I don't need the Keyblade if I have me friends!" Riza called, pulling out a kunai._

_"Fool!" the demon growled, "Your friends are dead!"_

Dead?_ Riza looked behind Zakiasu after he stepped to the side. There, hanging on the wall like prized game, were her friends. Josh, Ren, and Charlie. "No! NO!! _NO!!" _Riza bellowed falling to her knees, tears falling down her face. Time seemed to slow down as Zakiasu charged. Riza looked up through the blurred vision. She sat patiently waiting the deathblow, but something else happened. Riza was encircled by light. She stood as she felt and arm come around her waist the other gripping her right wrist. From it the Keyblade appeared. "How?"_

_Behind her, a female's voice whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I got you..." Riza nodded and the light disappeared but the body still clung to her. She began to swing her Keyblade but the finishing blow never happened..._

Riza woke up slowly, a warm feeling filling her body. She moved her right arm to see that other hand was lightly gripping her wrist, and around her waist was another arm. She slightly turned her head to see Charlie still asleep. Riza sighed, it was just a dream. Well, the nightmarish part. _The white light? And the person that grabbed me, was that...?_ Riza's mind trailed off. Riza looked up at the ceiling, she was lying against Charlie, the warrior's arms around her protectively, snugging in a bit closer. _I wonder what she would say if I asked her to stay? Would it be so bad? I mean, she is my best friend. When would be the next time I see her? _Will_ I ever see her again?_ Riza turned her head slightly and noticed Charlie blinking the sleep away from her eyes. "Good morning."

"Riza! Y-you're awake!" Charlie loudly whispered and moved to she separate herself form the ninja. She pushed herself against the wall, "Riza, I'm sorry, it's just that-that you were tossing and-and a...a...turning and you I thought that it would st-stop if I held you. Like my mom did when I was little..." Riza put her index finger to Charlie's running mouth.

"It's ok. Thank you," Riza smiled softly, and got up.

"Where are you going?" Charlie said sitting up, the covers falling revealing her tanktop and the top of boxer shorts with little yellow chicken like creatures on them.

"Taking a shower," Charlie slightly blushed, "No, I don't need help. Don't worry," Riza took out a white towel from her closet, as well as some clothes; laying them on her bed at Charlie's feet," If I need help, you'll be the first one I call," Riza winked and left her room, towel in hand.

Charlie let out the breath she has been holding in, the blush slowly receding. She got up and found clothes lied out for her already. "When did they get there? Oh, when Riza pulled out that towel," Charlie shrugged and put on the clothes. A simple pair of loose jeans and a black tee with a picture of a large shuriken on the back. She made her way out of the room after fixing her hair; tied back in the same long ponytail. She made her way past the bathroom, the sweet smell of roasted vanilla and almonds assaulting her nostrils. She shook her head and continued to the kitchen, Cara Ukaizr making breakfast. "Morning, Ms. Ukaizr."

"Please, Charlie, call me Cara," the older woman laughed. This is the first time Charlie really studied the woman. Medium length silver hair, a soft, lean face, slightly worn by age, with the figure of an athlete. "Now, Charlie, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Um, eggs please. Sunny-side up, if you can?"

"Of course."

"Morning, ladies," Charlie turned to see her cousin. His hair sticky out more than usual, still in his footie pajamas with little white, purple-winged, creatures with red pom-poms sticking out of their heads. He rubbed his eyes free of the sleep, but he could still be a gentleman.

"Josh...or should I say _Jo-Jo,_ why do you still have _those_?" Charlie pointed to her cousin's child-like sleep attire, while grabbing a muffin, waiting for her eggs.

"These? They're my favorite!" Josh explained, sitting down.

"OK, understandable, how about this: how do they still fit?!" Charlie poked him in the chest, hard.

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot, "You forget, o'loving cousin of the brash nature," Josh grabbed the muffin from her hand, taking a big bite out it, "I'm a sage. A simple enlargement spell and these puppies fit like a glove!" Josh explained, while little crumbs flew out of his mouth, hitting Charlie in the face then swallowing the large bite. Charlie just looked at him with death in her chocolate eyes.

"What fits like a glove?" Riza asked, coming out of the bathroom, drying her her, with her right arm. She was dressed in a black collared tee and a pair of black shorts. She saw Josh's attire, and dropped her towel. "Josh...?" Josh turned to the young ninja, Charlie was still glaring death at her relative.

"These. My pj's."

Riza shook her head, picked up her towel, sat down and grabbed a muffin, "We're the only ones awake, I guess." The queen strolled out, in casual clothing, and took her seat. She looked a little sad.

"We're leaving today," Charlie paused reaching for another muffin, Josh's mouth hung open, Riza just look down after the queen spoke, shielding her eyes with her bangs, and Cara stopped making the eggs and turned around.

Riza got up putting her muffin down, "Riza, honey, what do you want?" Cara asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not hungry," she was out the door.

"Riza..." Cara went. Charlie got up and left, "Charlie?"

"I'll have my eggs later, thanks!" She followed Riza.She was gone. Outside, Charlie ran toward the forest, guessing that would be the place to start look. Charlie looked toward the branches. Halfway through the the forest see saw the gummi, the sunlight pouring over it. Sitting in the open door, feet dangling out, staring at the ground was the object of her search. "Hey Sweetie. What are you doing out here all by yourself? Some bandits might get ya," Charlie smirked, leaning against the ship's haul, looking up at Riza.

"Charlie, if I asked you something, would you answer truthfully?" Riza looked at Charlie, her eyes red and puffy, cheeks tear stained; the poor girl has been crying.

"Of course."

"Ah...Umm.." Riza thought how she could word this, "Charlie, can you stay? Here?"

Charlie smiled a sad smile, "I...I can't, Sugar. I would love to, really. If I could I would. But...they need me. The King and Queen. Before this Heartless thing started, Hearte has been threaten by the neighboring countries, Soule and Bodie. They need me and Josh." Charlie looked away. Riza jumped down and faced the back of Charlie. She swallowed the lump in her throat and hugged the warrior.

"What if I go with you? Help out!"

"You can't. You would be breaking an important rule. The keybearer must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Charlie turned in the embraced and hugged the teen. "Riza, I can't thank you enough for the joy you brought me in the short time. I know, someday, we'll see each other. I won't let a little thing like the _universe_ keep me away form you." They look at each other, "I mean, who annoys you like me?"

Riza laughed, as small tears ran down her face, "No one of course."

Charlie wiped the tears away with her thumbs, "C'mon, breakfast is waiting for us. And we don't want your mom worrying about her little fox, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Charlie kissed the top of Riza's head and lead the girl out of the forest. "Hey, how did you bandage your wounds?"

"Actually I didn't. After breakfast I was gonna ask you to help me. Would you?"

"Of course."

The two made it out of the forest and went back inside the Ukaizr household. Breakfast was quiet, except for the idle chat every now and then. After breakfast, Charlie and Riza went to redress her wound. They appeared sometime later, as the monarchs, Josh, Ren and Cara were on the couch talking about something.

"Ah! Here she is," Josh announced, pointing at Riza, "You can finally tell us what happened when you fought the Troup Grimm single-handedly!" Riza smiled, and sat down and began to tell the tale of unwavering bravery, power beyond belief and her discovery of her father's favorite tenchnique. When she finished, Komaru-Sensei spoke first.

"That Key-weapon of your's is quite a thing. I still can't believe that you were able to master the Kitsune Claw so effortlessly."

"First, it's a Key_blade. _Key. Blade. K-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E! Keyblade! Second of all," she paused, "I think that my father's spirit is in the Keyblade. I mean, the Keyblade was channeled through his sword. And the Keyblade I have now looks like the sword. And, lastly, I am an Ukaizr! Learning new moves just comes naturally to me!" Riza ended that with a cocky smile.

Her mother was next to speak, "Riza, I can't believe how far you have come. Your father would be proud. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

Ren placed his hand on her shoulder, "You might actually match me in power, little fox! But I do say _might_. No one can match the Brave Lion in strength!" Riza smiled, that was her brother's way of saying 'I'm proud of you too.'

She replied with her 'thank you.' "Please! You couldn't land a scratch on me, even if I let you!"

"Now, now, you two. Behave in front of our guests!" Their mother scolded playfully.

"Sor-ry," The two siblings drawled.

The monarchs looked at each other and nodded. "I'm afraid it's time we took our leave." Everyone followed the monarchs to the gummi ship. Cara stood behind Riza, seeing over her daughter clearly, Ren stood to her side. Josh hopped into the gummi ship and started the engines. He leapt out, taking his place next to his cousin. "Keybearer," the king turned to Riza, the rest turned to see the conversation, "I am, the universe, is indebted to you. You saved it from certain destruction. I have no powers, so I can't give any new powers, but maybe this can suffice." The king produced a ring from a pocket, it was plain and silver. "This ring up's you physical strength, but not as much as your brother's ring from what I heard."

"That's fine. This might help me against him. Thank you," she smiled and bowed, placing the ring on.

The queen stepped forward, "Young Riza, I, too, have a gift that will aide you. I give you this, the Band of Two. We were able to access the date of Sora about five hundred years ago. His clothes had special properties, our mages and sages accessed that date and reproduced to saee effect and created this." Riza slipped the band on her right wrist, a small steel crown jingled about.

Josh stepped forward, rubbing the back of his head, "Unlike the monarchs, I can help you along in your magic. Ever since I got the Staff of Dragons, I learned to control the other elements. So, I want to bestow their power to you. I just know you'll use them later on. I mean a ninja that can use elemental attacks! That's gotta surprise someone. So here," Josh withdrew his staff tapping the dragon's snout on Riza's forehead. The dragon's sappire eyes glowed and Riza felt the elements rushing into her.

"Thanks Josh." Josh shook hands with Ren and got a surprise hug from Momma-Ukaizr. Riza turned to Charlie, and the two shared a smile.

Charlie walked over and looked down slightly at the little ninja. She leaned down and kissed Riza on the cheek, "I'll see you again soon, little fox," she whispered in Riza's ear. Riza wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist as the elder's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"You better," Riza muttered into Charlie's shoulder, bewteen small sobs. They parted and Riza wiped away any stray tears. Charlie and Ren shook hands and she held her arms open for Cara for a hug. The small group from Hearte boarded the gummi ship and soon lifted from the ground. The Ukaizrs waved at the gummi ship as it got smaller and smaller, till it was out of sight. The family headed back into the village and back to their house. Ren and Cara went inside, but Riza remained at the door. She turned. She felt something, something dark. _Maybe it was nothing. You're just getting over your big fight. Maybe you still sense Zakiasu's presence even though he's gone. _Yeah, she agreed with her mind. Nothing more than her mind playing tricks on her. She headed into the house the live out the rest of her ninja days without the worry of the universe coming to an end.

_**Kingdom Hearts: Ukaizr**_

Thank you all so much for reading this. I just hope you all review this. Maybe you're like me, and don't review a story till the very end. This story took my a long while, and even longer to actually post it. It's one of the few multi-chapter stories I completed. I'm working on another, but it's an original idea. Maybe when i get a good deal of it typed up, I'll post it. Check out my art page on Deviant ART to see drawings of the characters. Maybe you'll see an illustration of your favorite scene. If not, contact me through Deviant ART.

Thank you again! From Niko5290.


End file.
